Blaze It Up!
by AmberEyes
Summary: My version of the classic Romy. Rogue and Remy getting together...
1. Strange meetings

Blaze It Up!

**Author:** AmberEyes

**E-Mail**

**Disclaimer:** Ummm, let's see if I close my eyes and wish hard enough and click my heals three times… Nope didn't work, as much as I wanted it too. The characters still don't belong to me; they belong to Stan Lee and the other writers and creative geniuses at Marvel Comics Inc. I'm just using them for my own devices. I also don't own the lyrics to Love Will keep Us Alive, the Eagles do, but I've borrowed them for this fic.

**Rating**: R rating for sexuality.

**Pairings:** Rogue/Remy LeBeau

Scott Summers/Jean Grey

Jubilation Lee/ Logan

**Category:** Romance

**Archive:**

**Summary: **An old plot line but a goody. The classic Romy told my way, so basically it's just Remy and Rogue getting together with a new spin on it I hope. I'm completely ignoring the cannons from the comic books, or cartoon and starting from scratch, so be patient with me if I make mistakes.

**Author's Note**: This story is based on the lyrics to an Eagles song called "Love Will Keep Us Alive," becauseI thought of the story concept while listening to that song and I thought it really suited Remy and Rogue. I've included the lyrics at the end of the chapter for reference.

I Love X-Men am wholly obsessed with them, have been since I was a kid but I know nothing about the comics cannons since I watched the cartoons and later the movie. So... this story follows no cannons from any of them, I'm making the story lines up as I go along but nothing really important like characters or powers of course, I'm using what little info I know really. Please don't criticize me or burn me for this, I really wanted to write this fic for along time. Feedback... feedback...feedback... don't let fan fiction authors starve and become an endangered species.

I

June was _not_ the time to take a road trip as far as Ororo "Storm" Monroe was concerned.

The roads were crowded, the traffic jams were terrible and people were rude, especially to those they thought were mutants or mutant lovers. She'd have preferred any time to travel except the early months of summer when all the children were out of school and off on trips with their parents. That may have seemed out to some who knew her because after _all_, she was a school teacher, and the summer months were when she could travel easily but she stuck by her words. The only good thing about having been sent out on this mission was that the weather had been perfect for the duration of the trip to New Orleans and back again and since that had been totally her doing for the better part, it didn't make the trip any more interesting or less hectic.

As a child Ororo had been gifted with the power to control and manipulate the weather, and her people had revered her for it and the benefits it could bring her. Now, as an adult she used her powers to help others as part of a team of mutants, called the X-Men and she was proud of how far she had come from her early days as a pickpocket in Kenya.

She stepped out of the restaurants washroom, actually aware of the glances she was receiving from the other patrons and waitress as she smiled at them and strode out the door to her waiting convertible. 6'2, tall and slim, (and dressed in a white cropped off shirt and a ethnic print skirt she'd bought on her last trip to Johannesburg) with ice blue eyes and coffee colored skin, she knew the looks of jealousy and admiration she was getting well, she'd been getting them all of her life since the time she was nine years old. And in the same respect, she knew the looks of curiosity and anger she was also receiving from some of the caf's patrons and even its owner, from his position at the end of the counter. Subconsciously she reached up and pushed a strand of pure white hair out of her eyes, tucking it gracefully behind her ear, not caring a whit what they thought as they stared at her hair,( her crowing glory, and something else she was extremely proud of,) and slipped her sunglasses out of her purse, sliding them on she stepped outside.

She headed for her teal green Thunderbird, and slipped behind the wheel, smiling when the car started up with a cat like purr and cruised out of the parking lot and back on to the highway.

Ororo leaned back in her seat, setting the warm sun hit her face and the wind ruffled her hair as she picked up speed, and after a moment leaned over and flicked on the radio to her favorite new age station, letting the soft music calm her as she coasted along, enjoying the ride for the first time. She couldn't wait to get home to the mansion and seen everyone, the team was like her family, with new members leaving and coming all the time, and three weeks was far too long to be away, even if she was in constant contact with her mentor Prof. Charles Xavier for updates about what was going on at home.

As if on cue the soft new age music coming from her top of the line stereo system changed to a thumping heavy rock tune, that caused her teeth to start to vibrate it had so much base.

Yes, the team was like her family, she loved all the members dearly.

However, every families had their annoying members.

She rolled her eyes, and glanced over her shades at her driving companion and the newest member of the X-Men's team as he settled back in the passenger seat, drumming his fingers on the window ledge of the passenger's side window as he bobbed his head to the loud beat of the music.

Tall, muscular with a chiseled face and auburn hair, Remy LeBeau was the reason she'd been sent on this mission. Xavier wanted him on the team and since LeBeau had a history, and a well known reputation as a master thief, and Storm had been a well known pickpocket in her time, he'd figured she'd have the easiest time recruiting him. It had proved to be an easy task once she'd found out where his regular hangouts in New Orleans's were and had actually managed to talk to him. While he'd initially scoffed at the idea of joining the team, especially once he found out that it was also a school for a large number of mutant children, after she'd explained Xavier's philosophy's he'd agreed to join at least for a trial basis. Storm guessed it was the idea of fighting, and being able to get away with fighting that had swayed him to join but she figured he'd come around to their way of thinking totally once he'd talked to the Professor.

He was dressed in a pair of faded jeans, a black t-shirt and a brown trench coat, and she wondered briefly how he was standing the heat, dressed in all the layers he was in. He grinned at her, glancing over the tops of his shades, giving her a glance of his red on black eyes that had so startled her when she'd first met him. "What's a matter Stormy?" he asked as he took in the unamused look on her face. "Not your type of music _cher_?"

"Must you call me that annoying nickname, all the time?" She asked changing the subject as she changed the radio station back to where it had been.

He shrugged his shoulders and changed it back. "No, not if dat's what ya want."

"Then don't", she pleaded, suddenly intensely glad that they were only an hour away from the mansion. "Just call me Storm, or even Ororo, anything but _that_." She changed the radio again, praying he would leave it alone, wishing the jet hadn't been grounded for up grades. Then it would have taken only hours to get to New Orleans's and back, instead of four days there and four days back.

Four _long_ days, in a car with a mutant who was as sexy and charming as he was infuriating and annoying at times.

She liked Remy, they got along well for the most parts, had various tastes and talents in common but if she ever had to share her car with him again she'd electrocute him and present the team with the smoking remains.

She groaned inwardly as he changed the radio back again, and the loud music resumed pouring out of her speakers. _Nobody_ touched her stereo, everyone else on the team knew that from riding with her, it was like fiddling with Scott's bike or Logan's pool table, or worse yet, Rogue's tequila, it meant death and not in an easy way. "LeBeau", she said calmly, as was her way, "If you touch that radio dial again I'll wreak the forces of Mother Nature on you so hard, you'll be picking up kinetic energy traces for a week."

"Very funny." he said as he leaned back in his seat and laced his fingers behind his head. As if on cue a loud crack of thunder split the air, making him jump and cloud began to gather on the horizon, moving towards them a rapid pace. He looked over at Storm in time to see the lightning flicker in her eyes, a warning of what was to come. "Ahright, ahright", he said holding his hands up palms extended as he changed the radio station back again. "Remy won't touch it again, he promises."

"Good." Storm said as the day returned to its serene calmness around them. "It's not much longer to the mansion anyway."

He nodded, and cocked his head at her. "So your Professor, he really want Remy ta join dis team of yours?"

Storm nodded "Yes, he seems to think you'll make a good edition." She smiled at him. "I think you'll like it Remy, I really do. The others are very nice, you'll see."

"Remy hopes so.", he said then spoke carefully. "Remy really hasn't ever been a team player _chere_, he tends ta work alone, thief's prerogative as ya well know, he's not sure if he'd be any good on a team."

Storm smiled again. "Charles wouldn't have asked you to join if he didn't think you didn't have the qualities he's looking for." She said as she took a corner faster then she would normally and reveled in the feel of the car beneath her. "You'll fit in", she said as she tuned the radio better and settled gain in her seat. "And I'm sure you'll get along with everyone, you'll see."

"Remy hopes so." He said quietly, watching the road. "He really does."

The rest of the ride proved uneventful and soon, much to her relief, Storm found herself, heading up the road to the mansion as the sun began to set. "This is GreyMalkin Lane.", she explained to Remy, "It leads in and out of the mansion, and continues on into Salem Center," she glanced at him and found him staring her with a raised eye brow. "That's the town we just passed through." she said to clarify as the mansion came into view.

"What is _that_?" he said as his jaw dropped and he stared at the Victorian mansion in awe. Storm grinned, she never got over the look people got when they the Mansion for the first time, students and adults alike. She knew the Mansion was huge, so filled with rooms that even with a considerably large student population that was still growing; they'd ever use them all but sometimes she forgot just how huge it was to new comers. She'd lived there for so long that it didn't seem that big to her, it just seemed like… home.

"That's _home_." she said as she pulled up to the gates. She leaned out the car window and swiped her security card through the slot, and the massive iron gates opened welcomingly. "I know it seems late but I'm sure the Professor will be waiting for us." She knew he would have known they were back even as they entered the lane and that he'd want to speak to Remy, right away.

She pulled into the garage a moment later, and wasn't surprised at all to see Cyclops, showing a group of the older male students the new features he'd added to the tricked out Harley he drove. He looked up with a smile as she pulled in and stopped the car.

"Well, look whose back". He said as he dismissed the students and they went back inside. He watched as she got out of the car and going to the trunk, pulled out her travel bag to take inside. "We were beginning to think you'd run away on us."

"Not a chance Scott." she said with a laugh as Remy got out and pulled his army issue duffle bag out of the back seat where he'd stowed it for the trip. It didn't contain much, he'd only brought things with him that he considered the most important, and that in itself wasn't much.

He watched as Scott eyed him for a moment through the visor that covered his eyes, and he eyed him right back then extended his hand in greeting. "You must be the new guy", he said after a tense moment "I'm Scott Summers, but call me Cyclops."

"Nice ta meet ya", Remy said coolly as he shook the younger man's hand firmly.

"Scott's our team leader." Ororo informed him as she moved to his side with her bag. "He and the Professor coordinate the team for the most parts, along with Jean."

"Jean?" Remy said, raising an eyebrow.

"My fiancée", Scott said and there was a note of pride in his voice that Remy envied. "You'll probably meet her when you go inside; she's never far from the Professor when it comes to the team or work."

Remy nodded and turned to follow Storm into the house. "By the way", he called back as Cyclops started to polish the chrome on the bike. "Nice bike Cykes."

"Thanks.", Cyclops said stoically as he went back to his work.

"Is he always like dat?" Remy asked as they stepped inside and he got a good at where he'd be living from now on. It was opulent in a way he'd never seen. As they walked he started at the oak walls and expensive furniture. They passed a room where a group of kids were watching TV, and Storm waved to them, staring at him as they passed. "Not always." she said by way of answering his questions. "Not when he's around Jean Grey, he's not."

They approached an office door and he knew without asking it was Professor Charles Xavier's office. "He's waiting for us ", Storm said as she stepped up to the door and knocked lightly.

"How ya know da?" he asked.

_She knows _A voice sounded in his head and for a moment stunned Remy until re realized it was coming from inside the office. Of course, Storm had passed the time on the trip by telling him of some of the powers of his new team mates and she'd mentioned that Charles Xavier was a telepath and a strong on at that. _Welcome Remy LeBeau _

They entered the office, and Remy looked around at the few others who were sitting in chairs or on couches. Obviously he and Storm had interrupted a staff meeting or a faculty meeting of some sort, and Remy's first idea was to slip out again and come back after he'd settled in his rooms but he could quickly see that wasn't going to happen.

He sized up the other members of the team quickly starting with the stunning redhead on his left, seated closest to the Professor. She smiled at him and gave him a once over with her emerald eyes before turning nonchalantly back to the Professor. Judging by the ring on her hand he assumed this was the Dr. Jean Grey, Storm had told him about, and the fiancée Cyclops had mentioned earlier, so he moved on. Seated next to her was a young Asian girl of about sixteen, dressed in a pair of tight black jeans and a yellow jacket with a pink pair of sunglasses perched on her forehead, he wondered if she was a student or member and seated next to _her_ was the shortest hairiest man he'd ever seen in his life, a man that looked more animal then human. He gave Remy the once over, and Remy caught the predatory look coming from him, he was a hunter and not afraid to show it.

Last but not least was a big blue…beast. It was the only thing Remy could think of to describe the blue man sitting there sipping tea out of a china cup that looked like it was going to shatter into desert sand in his large hand at any moment.

"Hate to interrupt something important," he said. "Remy can come back later if it's better for ya'll."

"Not at all" Jean said as she glanced at the professor with a smile and Remy knew he'd mentally said something to her that only they could hear. "Please come in and meet everyone."

Remy made it a point to never say not to a beautiful women, even if she was clearly spoken for, (Which made him resolve to toughen his will, since there seemed to be an abundance of them on Xavier's staff) so he stepped into the room with Storm behind him and shut the door, praying he wasn't making a mistake and wondering just what exactly he'd gotten himself into when he'd said he'd join Charles Xavier's team.

Twenty minutes later, the introductions had been made and Remy found himself seated casually between Storm and, the Asian girl he now knew to be named Jubilee, while he attended his first briefing. He attempted to sit between Jubilee and, the short hairy man, he now knew to be named Logan, and had to quickly rethink his decision because when he'd sat between them closer to her, he'd seen the look on Logan's face, and recognized it well. He'd given it himself quite a few times in the past years and he had no desire to become separated from a body part he was fond of and would hopefully use in the near future.

Okay, so everyone with the exception of wheel seemed to be paired off, it was something he could live with; it just didn't make things any easier on him.

"About the attack on the Governor a few weeks back", Jean said, giving Scott an appraising glance as he entered the room and stood behind her, jolting Remy to the conversation being held. "I've been thinking it could have been set up by Magneto. He seems like the perfect target, with all his anti-mutant sentiments."

"I agree", Logan said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Bub, seems like he had it coming from all sides."

"It does seem like something Eric would do," Xavier agreed. "And since he's been lying low for the past few months, it also seems like the perfect time, when nobody suspects."

There were unison nods around and Remy winced inwardly for a moment.

" It wasn't Magneto", he said, being intimately familiar with the man from what Storm had told him on the trip home and what he'd read in the papers. It was more then that though, he knew for a fact it hadn't been Magneto who had tried to attack the governor; it had been someone …else.

"Really", Logan said, clearly not liking the fact the new guy was trying to have an input where he didn't know jack. The truth was, however, Remy _did _know and he was willing to share what he knew, if they were willing to listen. "Then fill us in tough guy, who was it?"

"Logan!" Xavier said sharply before turning to Remy with a warm smile, that Remy had a vague sense was probing him for something. "Please, fill us in, Remy if you know something."

Remy nodded and after a moment spoke, conscious of the fact everyone in the room was looking for him. "It was a hired hit, and a well placed one at dat."

"By Magneto", Logan clarified as if speaking to a small child.

Remy shook his head. "Didn't have nothing ta do with mutants actually. Da Governor has string of gambling debt as long as my arm. People wanted ta get paid and he didn't want ta pay up."

"So it was money." Jubilee said as she looked up from the well manicured hand she was inspecting.

"Got it in one, li'l one." Remy said as he gave her a charming smile. "But it didn't go as planned. Da security at da Mansion was tighter den the assassin thought, so she bailed before things got out of hand anymore then da already had."

"You're sure of this?" Xavier said, looking vastly relived it wasn't his old friend up to his tricks again.

"Positive", Remy said, accepting a mug of coffee from Scott with a nod of thanks.

"And you know this how?" Jean asked gently as she took her tea from Scott and stirred in some sugar. She was clearly warily about invading his privacy but in the same her curiosity was winning out.

"Remy's a member of da Thieves Guild _chere_," he said just as gently, letting her know she wasn't over stepping. "And da Thieves' Guild and da Assassin's Guild run pretty close. Remy's got da inside track on things dat goes on, so ta speak."

"Connections, huh?" Logan said, grudging accepting the boys words.

A familiar and lovely face drifted to mind, causing Remy's chest to constrict but he quickly pushed it away, reminding himself that part of his life was over and he needed to move on. "Ya could say dat." He said, taking a sip of coffee, letting it scald his tongue "Anyways, da attack didn't have nothing ta do with Magneto but Remy can't promise it won't happen again." he took a breath. "Da guild's hit men are ruthless and persistent, dey won't stop till da jobs finished."

"Good to know." Scott said as he sat down with Jean and settled an arm around her.

The topic moved on to the school and student, turning the briefing into a staff meet and Remy was surprised to find he'd been switching off with Scott to teach Auto Shop. It wasn't that he didn't know anything about car, he knew plenty, and it was just the idea of teaching it to others that scared the hell out of him.

"You'll do fine." Jean assured him. She grinned and he got the feeling Scott had just said something only she could hear. "It could be worse." She made a face. "At least you don't have to teach Sex Ed."

Everyone laughed, Xavier included and it seemed to draw the meeting to a close on some note. Lesson plans were discussed and then on a final note, Xavier excused himself and left the staff in the lounge to discuss things amongst themselves.

"Okay", Jean said a moment after he'd left. She pulled out a clipboard and checked the items off of the meeting agenda. "So, let's talk about the students now shall we?" She smiled again at Remy and he wondered if she was always in a good mood or if it had something to do with the second glass of wine Scott had just handed her. "We meet nightly to discuss the students going's on, to see if there are any problems that need to be dealt with. It's usually minor stuff like misplaced homework, tutorials, lost cloths, things like that."

"Doesn't sound so bad." Remy said, taking a gulp of his lukewarm coffee. "Sounds like something Remy could get used to doing on a regular basis."

Jean nodded, signaling that was good and moved on. "On the plus side, Siryn's not pregnant like we thought, it was a false alarm."

Remy nearly choked on his coffee, if that was normal and minor for the mansion he didn't want to see what a crisis was. Logan grinned and slipped an arm around Jubilee. "I'll bet Colossus is happy."

"Ecstatic, they both are", Jean said with a grin. "I think they'll be more careful from now on."

"I hope so." Scott said as he adjusted his glasses on his nose. "The last thing we need around her is X-Babies.", he grinned at Jean and Remy got the feeling he wasn't to see that, that often. "From the student's at least."

"I'd like to stay naive and ignore the fact we've got sexually active teens around here." Storm put it. _"Please!_" she pleaded; looking vaguely disturbed her students cavorting around her. Her students were her babies; she didn't want to think about them making any of their own.

"It's a fact of life." Jean said. "We've just got to deal with it and provide the birth control." Remy sat slacked jawed, listening to the conversation around him, wondering what type of school exactly he was going to be working for and in the same moment deciding he liked it immensely already.

"On to the next subject", Jean said tossing her clipboard aside. "Have there been any Rogue sightings lately?" She looked around. "Any? Any at all?"

"A couple in the northwest corridor", Jubilee said, "And Kitty said there's been a few in the kitchen, and one in the garden, last night around midnight." She winced. "Although that could have been a skunk."

"What's a _Rogue_?" Remy asked, his curiosity peaked as he pictured a mystical creature of some sort or a tough mutant he could fight.

"A very illusive but beautiful creature", Beast said well naturedly.

"With a penchant for strong tequila, pool and Honky Tonk music." Logan put in.

"And a fiery temper to boot." Scott said with a shudder.

" _Guys!_", Jean said with a soft laugh. She turned to Remy and began to fill him in. " Rogue's a member of our team as well." She sighed and fiddle with her wine glass, deciding just how much to tell him as she went along. "And she's usually at these meetings."

"She teaches English and music history." Jubilee said with a yawn.

" Normally.", Scott agreed. " But not at the moment, I'm covering her classes_." Which is a laugh since you almost failed history in school_. Jean's voice sounded in his head as she went on. _And I should know since I tutored you_ .

" Anyways.", Jean said, ignoring the crude response he sent back at her , of what else she was tutoring him in, in High School. " She had a bad break up with her boyfriend about three weeks ago and she's taking it hard. They were together over a year and it shocked her when things went sour all of a sudden, without warning."

" Since then she's hardly come out of her room." Jubilee said. " Not even to eat, unless she has too."

" The short of it is, we're all worried about her.", Jean said, " She's normally a very strong, independent person, but this just seemed to have broken her somehow."

" She doesn't show up for training, for her classes, and every time anyone passes her room she's crying." Scott said, clearly sympathizing but also thinking the situation had gotten a bit out of hand.

" All we've basically had her sightings of her in the past few days, since she tends to stick to her quarters." Beast said, crossing his legs in a way, Remy found almost comically given his size and girth. " So we've been tracking her so to speak, to talk her out."

" To see if we can help in any way.", Jean said with a snort. " Hasn't help a damn though, she's still holed in up there. "

"And she's got _my_ best of Areosmith CD." Jubilee lamented to the air. She turned to Remy. " I couldn't even get her to go shopping with me, and Rogue loves to shop."

" Who was da boyfriend?", Remy asked, knowing what she felt like in a way, his heart going out to her.

"_Bobby Drake_", Logan said, the loathing in his voice saying how much he disliked the man, who'd clearly hurt a good friend. " But he's not here, he left the team after they broke up." He extended a claw and made a crude gesture the ceiling before retracting it. " He knew better then to stick around after what he did to her."

" If you see her, just tell her who you are", Jean said, changing the subject " She's normally very nice to everyone.", she cleared her throat and looked up at the ceiling. " It's just Bobby, she has a few problems with."

" I'll bet." Remy said, still not believing he'd just seen a claw extend from Logan's hand and a deadly one at that. He cleared his throat. "Well if Remy sees her, he'll just have ta introduce himself and see how thing go, won't he?"

"Ya", Logan snorted, rolling his eyes towards the ceiling. Remy began to see a protective older brother streak running down his back a mile wide. "Cause I've got a feeling that'll go well."

"I just want to make sure she's alright." Jean said as she sipped at her wine. "So things around here can get back to normal."

"Normal?" Logan said with a laugh as he tossed his beer can on the table. "I don't know what house you been in Red, but 'round here, this is normal."

Remy winced, wondering again about the definition of normal, and quickly deciding it wasn't a definition that suited Xavier's School for the Gifted, at all.

When the meeting let out twenty minutes later, Storm had to run off to deal with a student's roommate crisis, and Scott had, had to go talk to Xavier about something he'd forgotten to mention at the meeting, so Jean offered to show him to his room (so he could stow his stuff.) and then give him a quick tour of the Mansion.

"It would be easier to show you around if it where still light." Jean said as watching as he looked around his new quarters. "But then the students would be out and everyone would be in class so…"

"It's ahright." He said as he tossed his duffle bag on the bed. "Remy don't min the late hour." He wiggled an eyebrow at her. "After all, something be better off when dey done late at night, _non_?"

Jean laughed as they left the room and shook her head, wagging a finger at him as they descended the stairs into the main hall. "Are you always this flirtatious, Cajun?"

"Mostly", he said as he cocked his head at her. "Remy guesses he just can't help himself when he sees something beautiful." He looked over the top of his sunglasses. "Why?" A thought crossed his mind. "It don't bother you, does it?"

Jean shook her head as they entered the west wing media room, quiet and still for the night. "No, I don't mind, I know it's just harmless fun…" her voice trailed off and he glanced over at her as he took in the room.

"But…" he prompted.

"Well," she said as they moved on. "You and I both know it's harmless; however _Logan_ won't see things that way if you flirt with Jubilee."

"Not a good idea huh?" he said, trailing a hand over the back of a nearby chair.

"Arsenic on toast is a better one." she confirmed. "If you flirt with her and he sees it", she looked away and then looked back but the message was clear. Remy had no desire to wind up drawn and quartered for the student population to see and laugh at.

"She's a little young for Remy's tastes anyways, _chere_." he said with a laugh. "Dare's a big age difference between her and Wolverine, ain't there?"

Jean nodded. " Yeah, but we're not sure about just how much since we can't tell Logan's age,", she winced " It was a little uncomfortable at first but we've all gotten used to seeing them together." She smiled as they walked down the hall and she led him to an elevator. "He takes of her and Jubilee... Well she shops mostly, but she keeps him together when he needs to be."

Remy nodded, having heard enough to bring that old hurt back again, and watched as she pressed a few buttons on a control panel. "Where we goin?" he asked.

"Underground," she said "I'm going to show you the underground parts of the mansion, the parts that have nothing to do with the school." She winked at him. "Trust me; this is the better part of the tour."

For the next hour, Remy found himself led in and out of the complex series of rooms that were woven together under the Mansion to form the team's base. "Dis is amazing." he said in awe as they left the jet hanger, and headed for the Danger Room.

They gazed into the room through the viewing window, and even now he could see a pair of figures were inside. A muscular blonde man and a petit auburn haired teenager were sparring with staffs, swiping at each other, each trying to bring the other down. As he watched one figure took flight, landing behind the other, and trying to swipe her feet out from under her. It didn't even faze her, because she simply phased through the staff, and he kept going. "That's Sam Guthrie," Jean said "But everyone calls him Cannonball." she nodded to the girl. "And that's Kitty Pride, also known as ShadowCat."

"More members of the team?" he asked, wincing at Cannonball caught a lucky blow and Kitty went down hard.

Jean nodded and Remy shook his head. "You guys actually get to train in there?" He said, itching to get his hands on one of the staffs and give it a try.

Jean nodded as they moved on from the round room. "You'll get a chance to try it yourself tomorrow. Scott expects us all in the Danger Room at 8:00 AM sharp." she winced. "And trust me; you don't want to be late."

"I believe you." he said, recalling what he'd seen of their young leader and his strict attitude, as they headed back upstairs and ended the tour at Remy's door.

"Well, this is it", she said "You can probably find your way around, on your own tomorrow. It's really not hard to navigate around here once you get the hang of it."

"I'll bet.", he said as she turned to leave.

She smiled again and inwardly he thought of how lucky Scott Summers was. "Welcome to the team", she said as she turned and walked away towards the rooms she shared with Scott. _And welcome home. _

It took Remy a moment to realize she had spoken to him telepathically instead of physically. "Home," he said aloud, it was a word which he hadn't let himself think about for a long time, hadn't thought he'd ever have again or be able to let himself have. Now he was being offered that chance again and he'd be damned if he was going to let it slip through his fingers like it had before. He stepped inside his room and looked around, it wasn't big but he didn't need lots of space anyways. He nodded to himself, "Dis could be home." he decided as he began to strip down for bed. "Now, Remy's just got to make sure he don't screw things up again." It was with that thought on his mind he slipped under the covers and drifted off to sleep.

Remy wasn't aware of how long he slept, it could have been a few minutes or a few hours but the newness of the mansion finally got to him, and he found himself awake again. He lay in bed, trying in vain to get his eyes to shut so he could rest but after half an hour, he gave up with a sigh as he passed a hand over his eyes.

With a muttered French curse, he rose and pulled a pair of jeans and a t-shirt on then slipped out of his room, shutting the door quietly behind him. His stomach rumbled, reminding him he hadn't eaten anything since he and Storm had stopped at the diner( and even then he'd only wolfed down a burger) Vaguely remembering Jean mentioning a staff kitchen on the main floor, he decided to see if there was anything to eat there that he'd like. He headed quietly down the stairs, (quickly memorizing the way back to his room so he wouldn't get lost,) and in the direction of the kitchen he'd seen on Jean's tour. He rounded a corner and stopped in his tracks.

He'd found the kitchen easy enough but that wasn't all he'd found.

Standing with her back to him at the counter, (making a sandwich if the materials she was working with said anything), was the most beautiful women he'd ever seen, and Remy'd seen a lot of them in his time. She was tall, slim with pale skin and a waterfall of auburn hair that fell over her shoulders and part way down her back, Dressed in a green silk robe that covered her completely, and shielded a good portion of her from his view, she was so busy with her task that she didn't notice him as he watched her from his post, leaning against the doorframe.

Remy knew right away, he'd found the illusive Rogue, everyone had been talking about earlier.

As he watched she went about making her sandwich, but soon stopped, and he realized she'd misplaced something, and was looking for it. "Now where in the name of sweet hell did, Ah put that mustard?" she murmured to herself and Remy felt his jaw drop as he took in her accent.

Oh dear _Lord_, she was a Southerner like him.

Now why hadn't Jubilee or Jean had the presence of mind to mention _that_ to him earlier?

He watched a moment longer, noticing the mustard sitting on the island in the middle of the room, and then silently stepped into the room, swiping the mustard off of the counter as he did so. "Where the hell did it go?" she said as he came up behind her.

He silently stepped up behind her and handed her the mustard over her shoulder, knowing he was probably going to get his ass kicked but doing it anyways.

"Thank you." she said accepting it vaguely, not even thinking yet, that she'd come into the kitchen _alone_ and had been ever since.

"Don't mention it _chere_", he said as she picked up a knife and moved to put mustard on the bread.

Suddenly he watched as she stopped what she was doing, and cocked her head as it sunk in she wasn't alone, and whirled around to face him faster then he'd ever seen a human move .

"Bonjour", he said as he gave her his most charming grin and leaned back against counter top beside her casually.

Before he could blink he found himself up against the door of the large stainless steel fridge mounted along one of the kitchen's walls, staring down into the greenest pair of eyes he'd ever seen framed by a streak of pure white hair on ether side. "Who tha hell are you?" She asked as she held him up easily off the floor and held an arm at his throat.

"Someone, who knows better then to put mustard on Rye bread with ham and cheese." he managed to choke out as she squeezed tighter.

"Very funny." she said stoically as she squeezed tighter against his throat. "Answer the question before I get really mad, and you lose a limb."

"New...team...member..." he choked out, marveling at how strong she was.

She studied him for a moment, taking in his red on black eyes, and his shaggy auburn hair. He could feel her eyes boring into him as she thought through what'd he'd just said. Then without a word set him gently on his feet as she backed away.

Without a word she went back to making her sandwich as he struggled to catch his breath, and for the first time he noticed she wore gloves that kept her hands and arms covered. There was silence in the kitchen for a moment until she spoke softly, with her back still to him. "Ah didn't know Xavier was recruiting Swamp Rat's now?"

Something about the way she spoke, cut right through him and made his blood stir like it hadn't in along time. "Guess he thought I had something to offer." he said watching as she poured herself a glass of pop and set it beside the plated sandwich. "Ya be Rogue, _non_?"

She nodded as she stared at the floor, and he smiled. "Remy thought so, Jean told me 'bout you earlier."

"Filling you in on my pathetic love life huh?" she said sharply and he winced.

_"Non_", he said holding up a hand, "Just telling Remy what she thought he needed to know." He grinned again and made an x over his chest with his finger. "'Cross Remy's heart."

"Hmmm", she said, and he could see now that she'd obviously been crying earlier, her face was still red and swollen. She glanced at him sideways and he could see she was in pain, could almost feel the wounded air around her. "Ah didn't hurt you did Ah?"

"Nothing more den my dignity." He said, watching for her reaction.

Since she hadn't kicked his ass to date, he had to assume she knew there was a new face in the Mansion and on the team, and she believed him when he said it was himself.

"What's your name Cajun?"

He pulled a couple of slices bread out of the bread bag and set them on the counter as he grabbed for the ham. "Remy", he said after a moment as they both studied each other. "Remy LeBeau."

"Well", she said as she turned to go with her food. "It was nice meeting you, Remy LeBeau" She turned back for a moment and gestured with her glass. "Bit of advice?"

"Ahright.", he said leaning against the counter again. "Remy's always willing to take advice from a beautiful woman like yourself."

"Don't sneak up on people in this house like ya did,"

"Not a good idea, huh?" He said as he began to put the sandwich together.

"Let's just say, your lucky it was me and not Logan." she said and then to his surprise, she grinned and he saw some of the fire she's normally have. "Because if it was him, ya might have lost more then ya dignity."

"Ouch", he said with a wince. "Everyone seems to be warning Remy to him."

"He's a good friend once you get to know him." Rogue said as she turned to go. "Just don't piss him off in the meantime." she tossed over her shoulder.

"Wait", he called, wondering what he was doing and whether he'd left his good sense in the bayou with the gators. He had no clue what he was doing, or if she'd even talk to him, he just knew he didn't want her to leave yet. There was something about her, something in her eyes that both haunted and intrigued him and he wanted to figure out what it was.

She turned back, looking both tired and more then a little annoyed and he struggled to think of a reason to get her to stay. "Dat sandwich, it gonna last ya very long," he said gesturing with his own and then to a nearby stool. "Why don't ya sit down and Remy'll fix you something that'll last ya until morning."

She gave him a look that clearly said he was completely insane. "Are you offering ta cook for me?" Her eyes clouded and he could see the banked anger in them come to life. "Or is this some sort of come on?"

_"Non!"_ he said quickly as he tried to think of what he could make her. An idea came to mind and he smiled. "Jean just said before ya ain't been eating much, thought ya might be hungry that's all."

"Tell ya what?" he said before she could speak as he grabbed ingredients out of the cupboard and began to stack them on the counter. "Ya sit down there and Remy'll whip up a batch of his Ragen Cajun pancakes for ya to try."

"They spicy?" she asked edging slowly into the kitchen.

"Nope.", he said as he began to roll up his sleeves "But dey got 'bout two pounds a chocolate chip's in um."

Rogue was sold in an instant but still wary. "Ah suppose you think that Ah'll talk to you, pour out my whole life story."

"Not if you don't want too ", he said "Hell we can talk 'bout what ever ya want."

"You don't know me," she said as she sat down. "You don't know my problems, hell ya just met me."

"Nope", he agreed as he started mixing ingredients. "Don't mean Remy ain't willing ta listen if ya want." He sighed. "Sometimes it helps ta talk to someone who ain't been around ta see things first hand like."

"Ah don't want to talk about him." she said sharply, figuring if he'd talked to Jean he'd know who she meant.

"Fair enough." he said as he grabbed a frying pan and turned on the stove. He wondered if they'd woken anyone up with their talking, or if the smell of the pancakes would but he pushed it out of his mind as he watched her toss their sandwiches away and grab two new plates out of the cupboard.

"Chocolate chips, huh?" She said watching as he added a heap of them to the batter. She looked at the batter and then back up at him. "You grew up with sisters didn't you?"

"Brothers", he said "Or actually, _a _brother."

She nodded. "Ya from New Orleans?"

He nodded back and poured the first of the batter into the hot pan. "Born and raised." he said. "You?"

"Mississippi", she said "Lower Mississippi."

He grinned "And you called Remy a Swamp Rat? Dat's great coming from a li'l River Rat."

She made a face at him, amazed she could be so comfortable around someone she'd just met. "So?"

"So?" he said as he neatly flipped a pancake in the air and caught it in the pan again without batting an eye. "Ya got a name besides Rogue dat Remy can call you?"

She shook her head and refilled her glass of pop. "Not that Ah'll tell you, Ah don't tell anyone mah real name. It's just Rogue, that's all."

He nodded, accepting that. "A women of mystery, huh?" he winked. "Remy likes mysteries."

She smiled at him, and rolled her eyes towards the ceiling as she accepted the small stack of pancakes he offered her. True to his word, the chocolate was oozing out of them and she winced wondering how her stomach was going to handle them. She grabbed a fork and was about to take a bite when he stopped her. "Wait."

"What?" she said, watching as he went to the fridge and pulled out a can of whip cream. He offered it to her with a flourish, and when she nodded squeezed a generous dollop of it on her pancakes.

" Dare", he said as he put it away and sat down across from her with his own. "Now, ya can eat."

Rogue smiled, feeling better then she had since before the break up and did just that, as she got acquainted with her new co-worker.

Two hours later, Remy slid the last dish back into the cupboard, and turned to face Rogue, watching as she yawed and nearly slipped off of her stool. She'd insisted on helping him clean up the dishes even though it was clear she was bone exhausted, and fighting to keep her eyes open. He watched as she yawned again and tried to hide it unsuccessfully behind a hand and he shook his head. " Go on to bed girl", he said with a laugh. " 'Fore you fall over."

She smiled and nodded, rising from her chair as she did so. " Thank you.", she said after a moment of silence.

" It was just griddlecakes.", he said as he slung the dishtowel over his shoulder" It wasn't like gourmet cuisine or anything."

" Ah didn't mean for the food", she said " Although it was good." She exhaled and looked like she wanted to say something else but held it back. " Just", she after another moment. " Thank you."

He knew she was talking about the fact that he'd listen to her talk, the last few hours , and hadn't said much about himself, only occasionally offering an opinion or view. " No problem.", he said casually to her back as she left the room. " Anytime."

As Rogue walked away back to her room, she couldn't help but wonder what had happened that night. She'd practically poured her heart out to a total stranger, someone who for all rights and purposes shouldn't have cared, and yet she felt better then she had since before the break up. She'd enjoyed herself more with the Cajun then she had with her well known friends in along time " Get a grip Rogue", she muttered to herself as her room door came into view. " The last thing ya need in your life right now is another man." The problem was she got the feeling if it was someone like Remy LeBeau, she wouldn't mind at all.

Back in the kitchen, Remy was putting the pancake mix away when he noticed that Rogue had left her soft leather gloves on the island center in the middle of the room. He picked them up, smiling as he thought of her and then angrily pushing the thoughts that popped up out of his head with a shake. " Get a grip LeBeau.", he muttered to himself. " She's hurt and the last thing she needs in her life is another man."

Especially one like him with enough baggage to start his own luggage chain.

He glanced at the gloves, and then with a sigh slipped them into the back pocket of his jeans. He'd have to return them the next time he saw her, when that would be, if she was avoiding the others. With that thought on his mind he turned and went back to bed, wondering when he would see her again.

As it turns out he didn't have to wait long at all.

Because the next morning, for the first time since her and Bobby's break up, Rogue got up with the others and came down for breakfast with the team.

**To be continued**…


	2. Getting to Know you

Author's Note : There's a challange hidden in this story. Someone challanged me to think of what each X-Men character would eat for breakfast, and it had to suit thier personalitys. So when you read the breakfast scene look for the food items and don't be afriad to tell me what you think. I really want to know

II

The silence woke Gambit early the next morning as surely as a bucket of ice water would have if someone had tossed one on him as he slept.

As he woke with a groan and rolled over in bed, he was acutely aware of how unearthly quiet the room was around him. Normally by the time he woke the street vendors were already out selling their wares and the smell of fresh Beignets was threading through the window he kept open by the bed to stave off the drenching Southern heat. The sound of tourists, talking and eating, and children running off to school had always been his alarm clock and now it had fallen silent.

As he opened his eyes blurrily, (not knowing, for a moment, where he was,) and took in his new surrounding, it finally occurred to him that he wasn't in his loft above Lacroix's bakery and Café in the French Quarter where he normally would have been. He was Xavier's school for the gifted in New York State, far from home and still unsure of what his place was in his life. As if to confirm his thoughts, he looked outside and saw a perfect, September, New York State day staring back at him, and he rolled his eyes. Somehow it would have seemed more like home if it had been raining like it always did in his _Belle_ city of New Orleans.

The events of the past few days came back to him, and he grinned as he stretched under the covers. He had a fresh start here and he wasn't about to screw it up if he could help it.

Remy sat up in bed, and pushed his hair out of his eyes as he glanced around at his new room. The evening before he'd been too exhausted to look and then later he hadn't cared, not really anyways, enough to miss out on any more sleep then he already had. He took in the plush room quickly with a thief's eye, noting the expensive furniture and carpet and then flopped back onto the bed, feeling like he'd wandered into some bizarre dream that he hadn't quite woken up from yet.

With a groan as he looked at the clock and saw the early hour, he hauled himself up, wincing as his stomach cringed, and he remembered the pancakes of the night before. _"Mon Dieu_", He whispered through gritted teeth as he got up and headed for the bathroom to shower, rubbing his offended stomach. Remembering, what Jean had said about the staff, eating in their own dining room, long before the students woke, he knew he had to hurry or risk going to his first training session on an empty but rebelling stomach.

He stripped quickly, turned the water on cold like he like it, and stepped under the spray, letting out a yelp as he was cascaded with the coldest water he'd ever felt. _" Merde_!", he spat, remembering he wasn't in his usual shower at home. He reached out and adjusted the shower quickly, before tender parts of his anatomy forsaked him for eternity, and sighed as he remembering everything from the night before. It was no wonder his stomach was bothering him after all the pancakes he'd eaten in an effort to get Rogue to talk to him.

_Rogue_.

At the thought of her, he smiled, and then chastised himself. She was off limits, and the last thing he needed at the moment was anymore complications then he already had. He hadn't been trying to make a play for her, more like offer comfort and he hoped in the light of day, it didn't seem like that, not blatantly anyways. As he soaped his hair, he grimaced, making a mental note to grab an antacid before he went for breakfast. His stomach wasn't used to that type of sugar anymore and it showed.

After stepping out of the shower, he quickly toweled dry, and pulled on a black sweater and a pair of jeans along with his black boots before starting for the door. As an after thought he grabbed his old brown trench coat and slipped it around him as he went, heading off in the direction of the staff dining room Jean had showed him the night before.

When he stepped inside a few moments later, several pairs of eyes, turned in his direction. Xavier, Scott, Jean and several other members of the team were already there, although it didn't appear they'd beat him by much, both Jean and Scott were just filling their plates from the bed of hot and buffet tables that were set against the back wall. Taking a cue from them, he grabbed a bowl, and looked, in what he expected, was vain for what he considered his normal breakfast.

He grinned as he saw what he was looking for, and quickly filled a bowl with steaming oatmeal then grabbed a couple of pieces of toast before heading back to the table. He was about to grab a seat alone at the end when Scott motioned him to come and have a seat closer. " Sit down here with the rest of us.", he called in a friendly manner that left Remy wondering what exactly was in the black coffee cup he was holding.

" Thanks", he said as he sat down and returned the friendly grin Jean was giving from her seat beside Scott. " Remy wasn't exactly sure how things worked when it came to seating."

" Grab a seat anywhere", Scott said, as he forked another bite of eggs and then took a sip of coffee. " It's always casual in the dining room or as close as we get to casual anyways."

" Dis is some spread.", Remy said as he took a bite of oatmeal. " Remy's never seen so much food in one place."

" The Professor thinks like a doctor _and_ a military leader." Scott confirmed firmly. " That means, never send the troops out without a good breakfast."

" Breakfast is always catered.", Jean said with a shrug as she scooped up more fruit salad. " So is lunch but the we're on our own for dinner, so we all take turns cooking for the team."

" Speaking off,", Beast said as he sat down with his tea and scones and took a bite. " Whose night is it to cook. I'm afraid with everything lately, I've lost track."

" Mine." Jean said and then added thoughtfully. " I'm thinking lasagna."

" Sounds good." Logan put in from where he was seated with a half asleep Jubilee. Remy tried to suppress a grin as he saw her, practically do a face plant into her Captain Crunch, stopped only by Logan's arm around her shoulders, placed there for that very reason. Apparently Logan's _P'tite_ was _not _a morning person in the least. Remy watched as he took a hefty bite of his steak and eggs, swallowed and then growled with a snort " Then again, Red, anything is better then having to have another night of Scooter's beef stew."

" Hey, it was Rogue's night to cook and she's still AWOL, we had to have something." Scott said as he adjusted his glasses.

" Pizza!", everyone at the table coursed together in a mournful wail that caused Remy to laugh around a mouthful of strong coffee.

" Do you cook at all?", Jean asked him as she scarped out her dish.

Remy nodded. " Some mean, spicy Cajun dishes if Remy does say so himself." He was about to elaborate when he noticed the groups focus had drifted off his culinary ability and he followed everyone's eyes to the door way behind him, turning in his chair as he did so.

Rogue was standing in the dining room's doorway, looking around nervously, like she wasn't sure where she was supposed to be. As he watched she stood nervously for a moment and then to his surprise cast him a quick smile that nearly caused him to inhale his oatmeal instead of swallowing it.

She was dressed in a tight yellow and green uniform that left nothing to the imagination( Or at least nothing he hadn't _already _imagined.) and a short brown leather bomber jacket that seemed to suit her perfectly. She had pulled her hair away from her face into a ponytail at the top of her head but left the two white strips free around her face to frame her eyes. Again Remy was at a loss for words, as it seemed was everyone else as they stared at her in surprise. She smiled sadly at them and gave a little wave with a gloved hand.

" Morn'in ya'll", she said quietly as she entered the room apprehensively and Remy remembered it was the first time she'd been down to eat since her break up with, what was his name again? Dick? Dork?, Duck?, no that wasn't right. Drake! That was what everyone had said her ex-boyfriend's name was. Bobby Drake.

" Morning", Jean said, clearly relieved that her friend seemed to be up and about again. She smiled as Rogue came over to the table. " How are you feeling?"

" Um", Rogue said and Remy could see she was still hurt. " Better, Ah guess. It ain't easy but Ah figured Ah can't hole mah self up in mah room forever. Gal's gotta eat, right?"

" Right!", Jean said " That's the way to think.", she gestured to the empty seat beside her. " If you want to sit down I'll fix you a plate."

Rogue smiled at her friend. " Jean mah heart was broken, Sugah, not mah hands." She patted her friend's hands in thanks. " Ah can get mah own breakfast, thank ya."

" Alright" Jean said as she took a sip of her coffee and telekinetically lifted an apple from the nearest bowl down the table and floated it to her waiting hand. " If you say so." She turned back to Remy as he watched Rogue snag a plate and head for the tables. " You were saying Cajun?, something about spicy food."

" Right", he said as he tore his eyes away from Rogue for the moment. " I make a killer Gumbo, my Jambalaya ain't bad ether if I do say so myself."

" Sounds like a good meal." Scott said as Remy described the ingredients.

" Tell ya what?" Remy said as he scraped out his bowl. " My first night cooking I'll make it for ya'll." He looked around as if suddenly realizing someone was missing.

" Wait a minute,", he said, "Where's Storm, does she not eat with ya'll."

" Storm's the school's House Mother." Beast said as he sipped his tea and set the china cup down. "She looks after the students in the dorm and their general non-academic well-being in the Mansion."

" So?" Remy asked confused.

" So as such, she eats with the students in the morning." Beast concluded. " But she'll join us in the Danger Room, in a short while for our daily training session."

Remy nodded, and turned back to his almost finished meal, as Scott and Jean left to prep the Danger Room for that days session, figuring from the determined look on Scott's face he was going to be put through his paces in his first session.

" So have you met everyone yet?", Jubilee said a few moments later, as they both rose to get rid of their plates at the same time.

Remy shook his head and dropped his plate in a waiting dish pan, " Not everyone, little one, not yet anyways."

" Come on then.", she said, taking him by the hand. " I'll introduce you to the others you haven't." She began to lead him off towards where Kitty and Sam were sitting with a few others, towards the end of the table.

Remy left himself be led along, amazed that someone( who until only moments before, had had to practically have her boyfriend hold her up so she wouldn't tumble into her meal.) could suddenly have so much energy. As they walked he could feel a pair of eyes burrowing into his back and he knew Logan was watching them as they went and shooting him a look of death. " Ya boyfriend is giving Remy da look of death, _chere_.", he said with a raised eyebrow at Jubilee.

" Who, him?" Jubilee said as she stopped and they both looked back at Logan. Sure enough, there was a look in his eyes that Remy hoped never to see again in his life. Jubilee rolled her eyes to the ceiling and to Remy's astonishment blew Logan a kiss with a well manicured hand from across the room, and Remy could have _sworn_ he saw the short hairy man grin to himself as he turned back to his meal. " He's a sweetheart, really once you get to know him."

" Remy'll take your word for it", he said as they stepped up and Jubilee introduced him to Kitty Pride and Cannonball.

Much to Remy's surprise, after the introduction were done, Jubilee led him back to where he'd been sitting, and straight to Rogue's side, where she was still immersed in her grits and sausages.

"And _this_ is our resident _'Southern Belle'_, Rogue", Jubilee said, figuring she was now the only one Remy hadn't met. " Rogue, this is Remy, he's new to the team, so I thought I'd introduce you." Jubilee grinned. " You, two aught to get along great, Remy's from Louisiana, Rogue." She turned to Remy. " Rogue's from Mississippi."

Rogue raised an eyebrow at him and nearly gave him a heart attack right then and there. " Nice to meet ya, again, Sugah." She said as she stuck out a gloved hand to shake.

" Pleasure's all mine _chere_.", he said as he took it and kissed the back of it."

" Again?" Jubilee put in. " You two have met before?"

" Last night", Rogue informed her. "We bumped into each other in the kitchen." She tossed down her napkin and rose from her chair. " We better get ta the Danger Room."

" Right", Remy said as he moved to follow her.

" Oh and Jubilee", Rogue said as she turned back for a moment.

" Hmmm?", Jubilee said.

Rogue cocked her head, at the young Asian girl then leaned in close and said in a completely sweet and innocent tone. "If you _ever_ call me a _'Southern Belle'_ again, Ah'll rip ya throat out and make ya eat, Sugah."

With that she patted the young girl, affectionately on the shoulder and turned and left the room, dragging Remy along with her as she went and leaving Jubilee in stunned silence.

" What happened?" Beast asked as he looked in their direction for the first time from his seat still at the table.

"Rogue's _back_," Logan said in a reassured tone as he rose and headed to where Jubilee was waiting for him.

" Thanks the Gods,", Beast said with a frighteningly easy grin as Kitty filled him in. " I was beginning to worry."

Meanwhile in the hall, Remy was following Rogue as she headed for the Danger Room. As they walked she cast him a side glance. " Thank you,", she said. " Again."

" What for?", he asked casually as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

" For last night.", she said. " For listening to me, for stuffing me with those pancakes that gave me terrible heartburn.", She winced at the last part and he grinned, knowing she probably hadn't meant to say it out loud.

" Like Remy said last night.", He said. " Don't mention it."

" It's just", she said as they stopped for the elevator. " Ah'm not normally like that."

" Like what?, he asked as he crossed his arms over his chest while they waited.

"Like _that_", she said with a wave of her hand as if to take in the strangeness of the situation that had occurred the night before.

"What? You don't do pancakes on the first date?" he asked with a fake scoff. "_Chere,_ ya be missing out on a lot of fun."

She gave him a dirty look and went on " Ah _meant_, do things like be willing to let a completely strange man, cook me pancakes at two in the morning, willing to pour mah heart straight out at your feet when you really didn't need to hear my sob story or even need care about it."

" I offered, didn't I", Remy said as they stepped into the elevator. He sighed and smiled at her. " Don't worry about it", he said " Really, it's alright. Remy won't even tell anyone about it if you want."

" Jean'll know." Rogue said without missing a beat as the elevator came to a stop and opened.

" How?", he asked.

" She always knows", Rogue said mildly. " And that's not the point ah was trying to make. Ah just meant ah didn't want ya ta think that ah was like that normally."

" Point made.", he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

She glanced at him as they exited the elevator. " Has anyone ever told you, your far to calm and laid back."

" All da time.", Remy said with a grin. He motioned to the Danger Room door. " Now why don't ya'll fill me in on what I'm getting myself in on here.", he sighed. " It ain't gonna be easy is it?"

"You have _no_ idea", Rogue said as they went in to meet the others.

"_Watch out!"_

Remy called a warning to Jubilee in a hurry as he dodged a Sentinel solider and tossed a charged card in it's direction, The card bounced harmlessly off of the Sentinel's new armor and exploded in a crash of red sparks, not even fazing the metal monster as it continued towards him. He charged another and let it fly, watching in satisfaction as the creature came down hard.

He barely paused for a moment as he charged in Jubilee's direction, noting Logan was heading in that direction as well. She'd somewhat managed to trap herself in a corner, and although she was fighting well, it was more then apparent she wasn't going to be able to get herself out without help. He tossed Logan a glance as he darted towards her, around the drone's beams, and then dropped low, sliding under the guards legs easily and landed right beside Jubilee. "Looks like you could use a little help, _chere_," he observed as he tossed another card out of his hand.

"A little", she agreed breathlessly as she shot sparks at the Sentinel as well. The creature continued to move in on them, and Gambit let out a curse in French.

"Des things keep getting harder and harder ta beat." he said through gritted teeth as finally they began to make some progress.

"That's the point." Jubilee cried as they both saw their opening and dodged past the Sentinel to open ground. "They _do_ keep getting harder and harder to beat, to see what level of defense we can beat them as a team and on an individual basis."

"Great", Remy said as he watched Logan take out the offending enemy. "And when does it end?"

"When we've reached what Scott and the professor think we can handle accurately." she said. "Or when we've been knocked out."

Remy, shot her a look and was unnerved when he realized she was telling the truth. He paused for a moment and saw Beast was attacking a steadily growing number of soldiers. "You okay here?" he asked Jubilee.

"I'm fine." she said, seeing his line of vision. "Go!"

He bolted for Beast, dropping and rolling as he dodged soldier's bullets, watching out of the corner of his eye as Logan and Jubilee began to fight together. They moved in almost total unison, moves scheduled and precise as they worked at taking down their enemies. Off hand, despite everything he'd seen in his life, it was the most intimate thing he'd ever seen between a couple and it caused his heart to ache as it reminded him of what his life was lacking. He cursed, reminding himself that it wasn't the time or the place to be thinking of _her_, and pushed on, heading towards Beast.

Suddenly, something hit him hard in the side, knocking the wind out of him, and driving him to the ground, hard. Subconsciously he tucked and rolled like he'd been taught, vaguely registering a flash of red above his head as the Sentinel beam that could have hit him, bounced away harmlessly; Then a flash of yellow and green as he grabbed on to his attacker and rolled them with him to the ground.

He landed hard on his back, and it was then he realized that wasn't an attacker, stretched out full length on top of him, it was _Rogue_. She glanced down at him with an annoyed expression, and he realized he was holding her tightly with one arm on her lower back, just below the edge of her bomber jacket and the other on the base of her neck, so her face was buried in the crook of his shoulder. Her hair draped across her cheek and his face as he looked up at her, and he realized she'd saved his lousy Cajun ass from getting whooped into the pavement She'd pushed him out of the way when the beam, he hadn't seen, would have hit him square on and probably put him in the Med Lab.

A moment later he repaid the favor, as he grabbed her hips and rolled her under him, moving them both out of the path of the attacking Sentinel. He glanced down at her for a moment as they both tried to catch their breath. He was about to speak when she pushed him away hard, sending him careening to the ground and to his utter shock, _took flight_, and dove hornet style around the robot's head, lashing out with punches and kicks that brought the creature down in a matter of seconds.

Remy jumped to his feet as group of soldiers moved into attack him, and watched as she hovered above the ground for a moment before literally, swooping in behind him, so they were fighting back to back, as close as possible. She was so close he could feel the heat coming from her, and the adrenaline of the fight that was connecting them together like a life tether it was so strong.

"Thanks.", he ground out as he let loose a roundhouse punch that took a solider to the ground.

"Not a problem, Sugah." she crowed as she used her legs to take a solider down and out of the stimulation. "Don't mention it."

"How ya fly like dat?' he asked. " Must be something good ya had for breakfast, girl."

She laughed and stood up straight as Storm flew over and began to help them as well, relieving a bit of the pressure that they'd both been feeling as the soldiers numbers continued to mount. "It's a long story, Swamp Rat."

"Ya'll have ta tell it to ol' Gambit over drink's sometime." he said with a wink, watching as a look came across her and realizing he may have gone too far, too fast, too soon. "Dat is," he said, trying to fix what he'd said. "If ya want ta talk some more, Remy meant. No pressures though."

"Maybe.", she agreed, and he could see she was relieved he'd lighted up the offer. "We'll have ta wait and see how thing work out ahright?"

"Fine with me." He said as Scott called the session to an end and they began to re-group in the center of the room.

"That was good," Scott said with a nod as he took in his now bedraggled and exhausted team. "We're all getting better with this, better then we've been in along time." he turned to Remy. "Nice work out there, LeBeau, where'd you learn to fight?"

"The streets." Remy said simply as he stood beside Rogue and faced the team leader.

"Best place in the world to learn." Logan grunted and Remy got the feeling his stock was rising when it came to Wolverine.

"Damn straight." Cannonball put in and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Alright.", Scott said, looking at the time. "The students are going to be up for classes in twenty minutes, so let's break for the day and pick up again tomorrow, same time, and same place."

Everyone turned to go, heading the direction of the locker room and showers, Remy included when Jean calling his name caused him to turn back. "What's up Red?" he said, lapsing into Logan's pet name for her.

"I need you to come to the lad for a bit after classes are done." she said as she pushed her red hair off of her neck and out of her way. "It's routine for all new team members to have a physical, blood work, that sort of thing." She grinned. "I also have to chart your mutation a bit, see what you can do."

"Ahright.", he said, never wanting to miss a chance to take his cloths off for a beautiful woman. "But shouldn't this have happened…"

"…Before you started training with the group," she filled in. She nodded. "Probably, but you were obviously not out of shape or unhealthy, so Charles and I figured it was alright for you to start,"

"When do you want me there?" he asked.

"After classes are done for the day, early evening." she said as she turned to go. "I'll give you a call on the intercom."

"Remy couldn't be that lucky." he muttered as he turned and walked away. "Not two times in dis lifetime, anyways."

Meanwhile, in the women's locker room, Rogue was as immersed in her own thoughts as she exited the shower, that she didn't even notice Storm entering them until she almost walked over her. "Mother Earth to Rogue, are you in residence?" Storm said as she skirted around her friend with a laugh.

"Sorry, Ororo." Rogue said, "Ah was just thinkin is all, didn't see you there."

"Because a tall nude black woman with white hair is so hard to miss.", Storm said. A concerned look crossed her face, "Are you alright?"

"Fine.", Rogue assured her quickly. "Just distracted that's all."

"I'll bet." Storm said as she turned and went into the showers.

" What's that supposed to mean?", Rogue called, but she got no answer, only a rolling cloud of warm steam that told her Ororo had turned on the hot water full blast.

"So?" Jean said as she toweled off quickly. "What do you think?"

"Of what?" Rogue said as she pulled a bra and shirt out of her locker and prepared to change into them.

"Of Gambit, of course." Jean said as she pulled on a bra and then slipped on black stretch top. "What else do you think I meant?" She smiled. "You two seemed to be getting along in there pretty well, considering you just met."

"He's nice." Rogue said, not blurting out that she'd never felt so much raw chemistry between herself and another person in such a short period of time _ever,_ even if she wanted too. "Or at least, he seems nice from what Ah've met of him."

"Scott says he's born and bred from New Orleans", Jean said as she pulled on a mid length black skirt and grabbed her brush to fix her hair. "And he told us last night, he's a member of the Thieves Guild, as well."

"The Thieves Guild," Rouge said with a whistle as she slipped on a body stocking, and grabbed for a pair of black jeans. "That mean's he's hard core, right?"

"And one of the best." Jean said as he pulled her hair into a pony tail atop her head. "At stealing both, possessions _and _hearts, according to Storm."

"Really?" Rogue said as she slipped on a teal green off the shoulder sweater and grabbed for her leather gloves, "That's good to know."

"Is it now?" Jean said, raising an eyebrow.

Rogue shot her a dirty look as she wound her own auburn hair up on her head, as if to remind her she was still on the mend from her break up with Iceman. "Ah have a music class to teach." she said, turning to go to do so. "And Ah may have to re-teach them the basics, after I asses how much damage Scott has done to them."

"Scott's a good musician." Jean said. "And besides we were despite to find someone, there was no one else left to teach that didn't already have a full class schedule.

"Sugah.", Rouge said, calmly. "Ah don't count one drunken rendition of _Twinkle Tinkle Little Star _on the guitar, the making of a good musician."

"Fair enough." Jean said as she grabbed for her lab coat. "Hey, Rogue?"

"Hmmm?" Rogue said.

"How were the pancakes?"

Rogue grinned and shook her head, and kept going without looking back, knowing if she did she'd start to laugh and wouldn't be able to stop if her life depended on it. "The best Ah've ever had, Jean, _definitely_, the best Ah've ever had."

Later, that evening, after Jean's battery of tests were done, and he was free for the night until dinner, Remy wandered around the mansion, trying to adjust to his new surroundings and find his way about without getting hopelessly lost. He'd had to give Jean and the professor a demonstration of the full strength of his powers in the Danger Room and his hands and arms were still tingling like they always did when he exerted them, it made him jumpy and it was a feeling he didn't practically care for. It was one of many reason's he was looking for the media room on the main floor.

"Remy knows dat media room is around here, somewhere." he muttered as he peeked into empty rooms he passed by. He passed the entrance to the green house, then to the stables and then to the gothic monstrosity that Xavier called the school library where a group of students were huddled around books studying for Storm's first medieval history test of the year. He recognized some of them from Scott's advanced auto shop class, (the one he had sat in on earlier and was supposed to help teach.) and briefly considered popping his head and asking for direction but pushed the thought away. He was supposed to be their teacher; he didn't want his reputation at the school to start off like that.

With a sigh he kept going, knowing that if he looked he'd eventually find it or one of the three others Storm had told him the main house boasted. As he passed the gym, he almost wanted to weep with frustration, all he wanted to do was sit and watch TV. He didn't care what was on, if there were others around, if it was static, as long as he could sit down for a few minutes and drown out everything. Drown out the images of blond hair and green eyes that kept invading his head, his heart, his _world_, reminding him of the pain of the last few months and everything he'd had to give up. He dug his nails into the palms of his hands as he walked, trying not to think about anything, anything at all that would set him off, and hurried on his way, his trench coat flapping behind him as he walked briskly along the Mansion's main corridor.

Abruptly he decided he needed a cigarette. Badly. He headed for the nearest exit, remembering Xavier's warning about smoking in the house, and already knowing Logan was the only one exempt with his cigars, mainly because everyone was afraid to tell him to go outside.

Remy headed for the door, passing through the conservatory wing, where he knew all the art, drama and music classes were held. He whistled as he passed yet another small auditorium with proscenium seating, knowing that was where the drama students put on their performances, led by Jubilee and Kitty. He just couldn't get used to the idea that there was even a school as big as this, let alone get used to the fact he was totally surrounded by his own kind and safe.

His nicotine craving, seriously wearing on his already frayed nerves, it was taking everything he had not to lit up, rules be damned and puff away all his heartbreaks. His system couldn't take much more stress he knew, everyone had their limits and he was reaching his.

Fast.

He turned a corner, vastly relived to see an Exit sign, and headed for it, reaching into his pocket for his ciggys and the steel Zippo lighter that was never far from his person as he went.

Remy was just about at the exit when something made him stop, a noise from around the next corner, followed by the soft melody of piano music being played by a skilled hand, that stirred something in him he hadn't felt in ages. He cocked an ear as it stopped, and waited to see if it started up again, which it promptly did. His cigarette forgotten as his over hyped sense of curiosity kicked in, Remy dropped the package back into his pocket next to his playing cards, and headed in the direction, not sure exactly who or what he was going to find waiting for him.

He peeked around the corner, and into a large class room, empty save for the mysterious player, and was surprised to find an open air classroom. Free of desks or chairs, it housed only chalkboards with music noted scrawled on them in a feminine script, and stands for instruments that he assumed the students themselves owned, and just brought with them to class when they needed too. A back wall unit housed books of music, ranging from brand new to ones he guessed he could have lived off of for a year if he'd seen in his red hot thieving days of the month before.

The main focus of the area, however, was clearly the Grand Piano, that sat in the middle of the classroom, begging viewers to see and touch. It was a huge black contraption; clearly hand made for someone with extraordinary talent, and clearly made _by_ someone with the funds for the best.

Remy stepped into the room, and stopped seeing the lone figure, hunched over the keys, playing softly. Rogue didn't know he existed at the moment, her mind was clearly else where, and for the moment _he _was content to lean against the wall and listen to her playing. Not being a huge classical music fan, Remy wasn't sure the name of the piece she was playing, he just knew it was beautiful, strong and passionate with a sad air to it. It reminded him starkly of her, in so many ways he couldn't count and he'd only known her two days, not even.

As she moved her head to look out the window, his eyes caught the thin glisten of tears on her cheeks and the last of his cigarette craving died swiftly and abruptly, banished into his mind with his own problems as he watched her.

Without even realizing he was doing it he crossed the room, and stopped a few feet away, watching again as she rested her head against the piano keys for a moment and tried to gain her composure, even though she still thought she was alone or so he thought.

"Ah you gonna stand there all night or are you gonna come any closer Cajun?"

_Busted. _

He smiled and moved to sit backwards on the chair closest to her, crossing his arms over the top and resting his chin on his folded arms as she looked over at him and wiped the tears off of her cheeks. "Here we are again." she said with a sad laugh as she shook her head. "Boy you sure know how to get around, don't you?"

"So Remy's been told." he said then spoke softer. "Why ya crying again, _chere_?" he smiled. "Dat piece of music getting to ya?"

He was giving her an out she knew, all she had to say was it was the music and he wouldn't question, wouldn't ask, they could leave it at that and say she was emotional because of the depth of the piece, even though they both knew it wasn't true. It was ridiculous, she knew he was almost a total stranger and yet talking to him, being around him, felt as natural as breathing and for a person like her that was a dangerous way to feel about anybody.

"It's not the music." she said after a moment, wondering exactly what she was doing, she must have been crazy.

"I know." he said honestly. He glanced at her from under her mane of hair. "Remy thought you was feeling better, _P'tite_."

" Ah was.", she said " And then Ah was cleaning and Ah came across one of his sweaters, buried under all mah stuff, and then one of the neck scarves he gave me and it just set me off again." Her voice broke as she spoke and she looked away for a moment.

Remy felt a bit out of his element, but he wasn't going to give up so easily as that because it was difficult. "It hurts." he said at last as he rested a hand on her back for a moment. "Remy knows what your feeling, _chere_, and it hurts more raw den anything in da world but it'll pass and you'll feel better. Ya trust Gambit now, he knows better den anyone else."

"You do, don't you?" she asked, as she gave him the once over closely with an eagles eye. "Someone hurt ya, real bad, not so long ago, didn't they?"

He nodded silently, not sure exactly how much he should tell her, or how much of his past he really wanted too. In the end his mouth took over before his brain, which usually happened when he was around women he liked. "Her named was Bella, and for along time after we split, I wanted to crawl to a hole and stay there."

"It was that bad, huh?" she asked.

He nodded. "We'd been together off and on since we were teenagers. Remy just didn't see it coming was all. I thought we were happy together and when it fell apart I wanted to die, do anything to make the pain stop."

"Boy, do Ah know how that feels." she said as she tinkered with the piano keys then cruised into another soft melody. She glanced at him sideways. "How long ago was it?"

"Almost a month, now." he said, badly needing that cigarette again. Talking about Bella, almost always caused him to have to have a drink or a smoke or at the worst of times, both in rapid succession. A picture of her smiling flashed into his head, followed by one of her laughing at something he'd said while they were laying together, still entwined in bed, and the last image, (that was always the same), the look on her face as she poured her heart out and ended their relationship for good.

He closed his eyes against the pain, and tried to close his heart but like always it didn't work. He opened his eyes, and pulled his ciggys from his pocket, gesturing to one of the windows with the packet. "Do ya mind if Remy...?"

"Not at all." she said, watching as he hopped up and cracked the window open, before tapping a ciggy from the pack and holding it between his lips to light it. He watched her for a moment then held out the pack in offering, she hesitated and he took a drag. "Remy won't tell we're inside if you won't darlin."

She smiled, and rose to meet him, taking the cigarette he offered and lipping it expertly while he lit the tip and put the rest back in the pocket of his trench coat. She took a drag expertly and held it for a moment before blowing the smoke out and away. "Ah've had a craving for one of these all day." she said as she stared at it in her hand. "But Ah can't find my pack in the chaos that has become mah bedroom."

Remy took this in silently then held his cigarette in the corner of his mouth for a moment as he got the pack out and tapped out another. He leaned over close to her and slid the cigarette behind her ear with a gloved hand. "For later den." He raised an eyebrow at her and she laughed and shook her head. "Case ya get da urge."

He gestured to the piano. "Da was real nice, what ya were playing when Remy came in. It was beautiful."

"Thank ya", she said. " Ah've been playing ever since Ah was a girl, never had any real teaching, just took to it natural and stuck with it ever since." She exhaled smoke again and watched it drift away.

"Ya teach music right?" he asked.

She nodded. "Music, classical piano, fundamentals of classical music, _and _a senior music history class." She cleared her throat. "Ah've even been known to teach an English class or two when Storm's not feeling up to it."

"Ya mean when she'd feeling under da weather?" he asked innocently, laughing as she reached out and smacked him lightly and playful across the chest.

"How can you do that Sugah?" she asked seriously for a moment.

"Do what?" he asked as he finished off his cigarette and looked for a place to stub it out.

"Make me feel better like that, when twenty minutes ago Ah was miserable and wallowing in self pity." She said as she produced a butt can from under the window sill and dropped hers in along with his.

"First of all." he said as he leaned against the window sill and held up a single finger. "There is _nothin,_ wrong with a good wallow, now and then, ya just got to manage not to drown while your havin it, is all." he shook his head and tapped her on the end of the nose lightly and playfully. "And second to answer your question, Remy don't know." he sighed. "I guess, it's because he knows what ya'll are going through, and he wants ta make ya feel better." He grinned a rakish grin as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Or maybe it's just my charming ways with da women."

"Really?" she said.

"Day do love da Gambit.", he said with a grin as he watched her roll her eyes at him. "I gotta beat 'um off with a stick half da time."

"Oh brother." she said with a sigh as she rolled her eyes again. "Ego trip much?"

"Or maybe." he said seductively. "Just maybe, it's because there's something dare." He wiggled an eyebrow at her. "And Remy don't mean a mutual liken for pancakes."

She nodded. "Ah know what you mean." she let out a huge intake of breath and raised face to catch the waning sunlight streaming in through the open window. "Ah just don't know _what_ it means for Me.", she glanced at him. "But Ah felt it too."

"Well", he said, moving closer. "Why don't we just take it nice and slow like and see how things work out in da end?" He shrugged his shoulders. "Don't have to do nothing now if ya don't want too, we can just take it day by day."

"Ah'd like that Ah think." She said "But Ah'm still hurting Remy, Ah don't want ta push thinks to far yet."

"Den we won't", he said, watching as Storm floated into the room with a shocked look on her face at seeing .them both together. "What's up?" he asked, watching out of the corner of his other eyes while Rogue re-hid her butt can.

"Jean set me to find you two for dinner." She said, "Well actually I was supposed to find Rogue but it looks like I found both of you."

Rogue straightened up with a cough and took Remy by the hand. "Come on Sugah." She said as they all started for the dining room. "Let's go get some grub before Logan and Beast it all."

Remy watched her for a moment then shook his head, his bad mood long gone with her around to brighten it considerably. "Alright." he said, smiling at her. "Den let's go."

Later that evening after the day's staff meeting was over and the others had long since gone off to bed or (In Jean and Scott's case) into town for the evening, Rogue slipped from the main house, and headed down to the stables at the edge of Xavier's property. Having grown up in the south, she'd been around horses most of her life and she found their presence comforting, even soothing when she was upset or needed to think on her own.

Tonight was no exception as she stood by her favorite mare, Calliope, and offered the animal the obligatory carrots and sugar cubes that always put her in a good mood. "Ah'm sorry it took me so long to visit." she apologized to the bay colored animal. "Ah just didn't have it in me to come around Ah guess." The horse nickered at her lightly and she rubbed its nose with a ruefully smile. "Ya, Ah guess Ah do now."

The horse nickered at her again and Rogue cocked her head as if she understood. "What changed?" She said as she stroked the animal's side. "Ah don't know." The animal looked at her as if to say, _Do you really think I'm going to believe that load of horse shit? Pun intended, because I'm not. _

Rogue sighed, as she thought of the Cajun that had so recently come into her life and as much, turned her life onto its ass, as surly as if he'd dropped her on it. " It's not him.", she argued, never giving any thought as to how it would look if anyone was to walk in and see her talking to her horse. "Ah've only known him a day." The horse eyed her and didn't move a muscle. "Ah don't know anything about him!"

She passed a leather clad hand over her eyes as she fought to put her thoughts in place. She didn't need this right now, she was still getting over Bobby and all the trouble that he'd caused her. They'd been together 13 months, she just couldn't get over his leaving in three weeks, and especially since she'd met the Cajun, it wasn't right. "Ah hell Ah don't know." she said out loud, as she thought of him with his charming smile and how nice he'd been to her.

She'd never been one to connect to people easily when it came to friends or lovers; it had always taken her…_time_ to let them get close. And for someone like her, with her absorption powers that was a good thing; it kept her from getting hurt and it kept others from getting hurt from her mutation. And yet, she had opened up to him, could talk to him easily, would find it easy to get close to him it seemed. She hadn't lied to him when she'd said she didn't know what it meant for her, she really _didn't _but she wasn't unwilling to learn, to find out what drew her to him so quickly when by all means she still should have had her guard up to protect her.

"It doesn't make sense." she said and she could almost hear Jean in her mind and something she always said. _Some of the best things in life don't make any sense to us at the time but it's our senses that lead us to trust, to feel, and that makes sense most of all._ She had though it hogwash at the time but maybe she'd judged her friend too quickly; maybe it had some sense to it after all.

"What do you think?" She asked Calliope as she picked up a brush and began to run it lightly over the horse, taking comfort in the simple gesture as she did so. She didn't get an answer of course; she hadn't truly been expecting one. She patted the horse's neck. "Oh well," she said with a sigh as she tossed the brush aside. "Ah guess Ah'll just have ta figure things out on mah own, won't Ah?"

With another sigh, Rogue left the stable a few moments later. Heading in the direction of the Mansion and her shower, so she could wash the smell of horse out of her hair before it reeked even more. She'd almost reached the open back doors when she suddenly changed her mind, tonight was a Friday, the others would be up, watching TV in the Media room or playing pool, or even poker and try as she might she just wasn't up to being in a group social setting yet, not on her own. So instead she changed direction, and headed off to her left, towards the gardens and the fish pond at its center.

When she reached she settled down on a bench, listening to the night sounds around her, as she took in the calm and quiet. As she sat for the first time she allowed herself to go over the fight that had broken her and Bobby up. Pain assaulted her, as his words came back to haunt her. _I'm the one who's supposed to be made of ice, Rogue but you're the one who's cold and frigid._ In her life she didn't think she'd ever get over seeing the look on his face as he'd spat that out at her. _Why don't you grow up and thaw out, then give me a call, until then I'd rather be with a hot blooded women instead of a frozen ice statue. _

He'd prayed on her most vulnerable areas, knowing how afraid she was of becoming truly close to anyone for fear of hurting them. He knew how much it had taken her to be with him, and he'd thrown it back in her face, made sure he could turn her own fears against her and use them the way he wanted too.

She'd wanted to hide away afterwards, thinking every thing he'd said was right but along came Remy, and in two days she wasn't sure about anything anymore. All she knew was she was sick and tired of feeling sick and tired, she already wanted her life back to normal, she just wasn't sure about how she was going to do it.

Rogue felt tears fill her eyes but she angrily pushed them back, getting mad for the first time, she'd be damned if she'd cry any more tears over Bobby. It was exactly what he'd want of her and she wasn't going to give him anything more then she already had if she could help it.

She reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear, and came away with the cigarette Remy had given her earlier. She stared at it in her hand, having forgotten it was there at all, and then smiled as she thought of their earlier conversation. She didn't know what role Remy LeBeau was going to play in her life from now on, but she knew one thing she wanted him around and she didn't know why. There was nothing she could say to explain the way she felt, maybe she was crazy or on the rebound or just _lonely_ but the point was she was done grieving for a relationship that was clearly over.

She and Bobby Drake were done and she could, she _had_ to accept that.

Now she had to figure out what she was going to do next. She nodded to herself, knowing that she wouldn't do anything sitting by herself, alone, in the dark, outside, freezing while the others were inside doing things as a group.

She rose from the bench and tucked the ciggy behind her ear again as she headed back for the house. It was still early; maybe she could find Logan and challenge him to a game of nine ball, or maybe she could fine Jean for a little girl talk, God knows she needed it badly.

Or maybe she could find Remy and see if he wanted to continue their conversation from earlier.

As she walked, she tried not to look back and give back in to the nagging feelings of doubt and self pity she was still carrying. She was moving on with her life if it killed her to do so.

She just didn't know what scared her most of all, the thought of not moving on and staying stuck where she was.

Or the thought of moving on and finding out what the future had for her around the corner.

To Be Continued


	3. Games

III

"What'cha doing _chere_?"

"Reading, what does it look like?"

" Oh…anything good?"

" Ah romance novel."

" What's going on?"

"Sex."

"…"

" What's going on now?"

"Sex."

"…"

" Well…what's going on now?"

"SEX!!!"

Remy was beginning to notice pattern emerging, ether the author of the novel Rogue was reading was a pervert(A creative pervert he'd like to meet but a pervert, none the less.) or else his new perspective _P'tite_ had a dirty mind and good appetite to boot.

One of these options pleased Remy, _much_ more then the other.

Lying on a blanket on the grass beside her, Remy watched as Rogue blushed as red as Jean's hair and looked over the tops of her sunglasses, around the rest of the grassy area to see if anyone had heard her out burst. It was a sunny October day,( three weeks to the day since Remy had come to the mansion) and he and Rogue were lounging in Central Park in New York City on what Remy considered their third "date". Rogue preferred to call them "outings" but he was obviously more positive and up beat then she was. First it had been riding at a stable he'd known she liked then it had been a movie, they'd both wanted to see, as far as he was concerned a day in the city together was getting them closer and closer to where he wanted them to be and he _hoped_ she did too.

Now granted, it wasn't as if they were _alone_, not really anyways. It had been Jean's idea for the team to go out for the day, to the city for some R and R, so the rest of the gang was around the city, _somewhere_, Remy just wasn't sure where _exactly_ at the moment, was all. Beast had hurried off to see an exhibit at the Guggenheim Museum while Storm had gone to see an old friend of hers in Upper Manhattan with Kitty. Jubilee had muttered something about, " No limit on the gold card." And had dragged a petrified and glazed looking Logan, off in the direction of Sak's Fifth Avenue while he begged her to remember the size of her last credit card bill. Jean and Scott had opted for the same option as Remy and Rogue and were lounging on a blanket a few feet away, enjoying a bit of quiet time together while she read a book she'd borrowed from Rogue and he read the paper. Charles had been nice enough to hire substitute teachers for the day, so for the moment none of them had any worries or any places to be except where they were.

Remy watched as Rogue shifted to her side, curling an arm under her head to get more comfortable, and went back to reading her book, she'd dressed for the fall day in a black off the shoulder sweater, and a pair of blue jeans with her hair pulled tightly off her head in a high pony tail that he was currently playing with in his new attempt to get her undivided attention. He flipped it over her nose and she brushed it over her shoulder again with a gloved hand. He immediately flipped it over her nose again and again she tossed it back. Figuring third times the charm, he did it again and was rewarded as she slowly lowered the book and glared at him through her green eyes, from over its top .

"Hi", he said with an innocent expression as he smiled at her, and then flopped back down with his head in her lap. He gazed up at her, and grinned as she obviously fought back a smile.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a shake of her head.

" Getting comfortable,", he said, looking up at her. " Remy found a good pillow."

She glared at him and her eyes darkened. " So ya think I'm round, puffy and squishy, do ya?"

This wasn't going as Remy had planned and envisioned it in his head.

Even as he thought it though, he was relieved to see the light come back into her eyes, and he realized she was joking him. " Very funny.", he said as he rested a hand on her leg and she brushed it off lightly.

" Ah told ya Ah'm not ready for a relationship yet", she said at his questioning look.

" Really?", he said then gave her a grin she was rapidly falling for, although she wasn't ready to admit it." Den how 'bout hot casual sex in a _very _public place?"

She didn't answer, just muttered something about. " Crazy Cajuns." And went back to her book.

A moment later, she was so immersed in her book she didn't see his hand creeping up until it was too late and her book was out of her hands and into his. "Remy!" she said as he got up and took off with it and she chased after him. " Give that back!"

She caught up with him but he held her away easily with an arm as he skimmed the page she'd been reading. " As Janette cried out, he placed his tongue in her…", his eyes widened as he read on and he looked over at her as he closed the book and held it out. "Ya know.", he said slowly, trying not to laugh. " Ya can rent dis stuff on video, right?"

"Remy!" she said as she snatched the book away and hugged it to her chest, looking around furtively.

" No, Remy's serious.", he said. " Ya jus go ta the video store and ask about da x-rated…" He stopped and coughed lightly. " Not dat Remy would know anything 'bout dat at all."

"Right.", she said with a nod as they returned to their blanket.

She grabbed a bottle of lemonade out of their picnic basket, and took a swig, before offering it to him. He took it and she sat down again, returning to her book with a smile as she got to her favorite part. She glanced around, the park was busy today, with kids playing and vendor's peddling their wares, for once everything seemed to boast the peace that Rogue had longed for, for most of her life. She watched a mother chase an active toddler across the grass, and felt a pang. One of her deepest regrets in life was that she probably would never have children, and they were something she'd longed for since she was a little girl. She glanced down at her gloved hands, again thinking of the harsh things Bobby had said to her and then pushed them away again. They wouldn't do her any good now.

Rogue was so immersed in her thoughts, that she didn't see her aforementioned "Crazy Cajun." slip a bottle of ice water from the cooler with an innocent expression on his face. He'd been doing the damnedest to get her attention all day, and all day she'd been playing hard to get, she wasn't about to give up ghost now that she was in the home stretch. She turned a page in her book, and was about to settle in for the long haul when all of a sudden she felt something ice cold and wet slid down the back of her neck and her back.

Rogue let out a yelp like a wounded cat and jumped up; sending her book flying, as the ice water from Remy's bottle rapidly turned her shirt into a soaking mess. She glared at Remy, as he grinned back at her and held the bottle out for her to take a drink.

Something in her eyes, told him he'd better run and run fast if he ever wanted to see his next birthday.

"Remy … Remy thinks…" he stuttered as she began to stalk him backwards. " He thinks he'll just run now." With that he bolted as fast as his Bayou raised legs could carry him.

Across the park, Jean looked up from her book and smiled at Scott as she watched Rogue take off after Remy. "Look Honey." she said, nudging him to do so. "Don't they make a cute couple?"

They both watched as Rogue took a flying leap at Remy and tackled him to the ground. They went down in a tangle of arms and legs, and violent cursing in both English and French, and for a moment Rogue was on top but somehow Remy managed to scoot out from under her and soon they were off again, much to everyone else's amusement.

"They do seem to suit each other." Scott said, watching as Remy stopped by the fountain and held up in hands in defeat, clearly waving a white flag, which Rogue promptly stuffed him with as she smiled sweetly at him and knocked him head over heels into the fountain's cold waters.

"I'm glad your agreeing with me.", Jean said "Does that mean, you'll agree to dress up for the school's Halloween party?"

" Not a chance." Scott said absently, watching as Rogue plunged Remy under the water.

"Oh come on," Jean said. "Everyone else is dressing up; even Logan is going as the Wolfman."

"Logan _is_ the Wolfman; I hate to tell you this Dear, but its no act." Scott said "And I just don't see the point of getting a costume for one afternoon. It's pointless."

"I like Halloween." Jean said, annoyed.

"I don't." Scott said then something caught his eye as he continued to watch Rogue pummel Remy. "Hey guys." He said changing the subject as quickly as possible. never taking his eyes off of Rogue and Remy, as Kitty and Storm approached them.

"Hey," Kitty said as she plopped down beside Jean and took in the scene with the rest of them. "What's going on?"

"Rogue's trying to drown Swamp Rat." Jean said mildly. "And it looks like she might just succeed."

"Oh." Kitty said nodding her head. "_Hey!_ is that potato salad?"

"Yeah.", Jean said as she sat up and grabbed a paper plate from a nearby stack, "Do want some?"

"Sure." Kitty said as Jean filled her a plate and handed it to her.

From across the park came a voice tinged with anger. "_Goddamn crazy Cajun, Ah'll teach you ta get me wet!"_

It was followed closely by, _"Ahhh! Assist moi! , Assist moi! She be trying to drown my ass_!" as Kitty looked up from her food and gestured with a fork in their direction.

"Is there rosemary in this potato salad?" She asked as she swallowed a bite. "It's really good."

"Isn't it?" Jean asked. "Scott and I get it all the time from a little deli on forth street. I think _it is_ rosemary that makes it so good."

_"Argh, Argh, help me! She's trying to kill me!"_

_"Come back here, you bayou crawling Swamp Rat_!"

"- Or you know it could be paprika." Storm put in a she took a bite of the salad. "It tastes a bit like paprika."

_"Arrrgh!, for da love of da Gods. Some one give da Gambit a hand!"_

"_Ah'll give ya a hand, ah'll give ya the hand ya'll ever need!"_

"It could be paprika." Jean agreed as she passed Scott a plate. "I never thought of that."

_"Remy thought women were supposed ta be da kinder and softer sex."_

_"Soft? Ah'll give ya soft Cajun!"_

_"Merde!, not again chere, please!"_

Scott looked down at his plate with a frown and then back up at Jean questionably. "Are you sure it's not sage?"

_"ARRGGGH!"_

"It's too strong to be sage." Jean told him. "I really agree with Kitty, tastes like Rosemary to me."

"_ARRGHH!!"_

"Maybe." Scott said, watching as Remy tried to crawl away from the fountain before Rogue could get to him. "I don't really care, I just like the way it tastes."

"Me too." Kitty said, watching as Rogue grabbed Remy's ankle and began to drag him back to the fountain.

"I agree." Jean said, as she picked up her book again.

Across the park, there was one final scream and then a loud splash as Rogue dumped Remy, ass over tea kettle back into the fountain. Then with her work completed, she rubbed her hands together and returned to her blanket and her book, leaving Remy to soak in the fountain with the Koi fish.

She settled down again, then winced as she realized her shirt was soaked right through. With a sigh, grateful she was wearing a dark body stocking under it that covered her chest; she pulled off her sweater and carefully laid it on the grass to dry in the afternoon sun as she went back to reading.

Back with the others, Scott didn't look up from the paper he was reading. " What's going on?" he asked.

"Rogue's taking off her cloths, now," Jean said as she took a sip of her drink.

"That's nice sweetie." Scott said. "Could you pass the potato chips over here please?"

Rogue grinned to herself as she got comfortable on the blanket, or more precisely on Remy's trench coat, on the blanket and pretended not to notice when the now soaking Swamp Rat began to creep back towards her. She laughed inwardly, figuring she'd taught him a valuable lesson about ever making her mad again, something he'd never try to do unless he had a death wish.

A shadow fell across her face, and she opened her eyes to see him glaring down at her. "Having fun Sugah?" She asked innocently as she flipped through the novels pages to see how long until the end of the chapter.

"Loads." he said sarcastically leaning over her, and wringing the cold water out of his hair and on to her stomach.

Rogue yelped again and jumped up to face him. "Did ah not just, show ya what Ah'd do ta ya if ya got me wet again?"

"Nope." Remy said, as he pulled his blue t-shirt off and laid it beside her sweater, on the grass to dry. He wiggled an eyebrow at her suggestively and gave her a seductive grin as he leaned in close to her ear and whispered. "And for future reference, li'l River Rat, most women don't seem to mind a bit if Remy gets dem wet."

Rogue rolled her eyes to the sky, praying for strength then looked back at him. "Has anyone ever told you, you're annoying and perverted, Cajun?"

"And here, Remy was beginning ta think ya didn't care 'bout him." Remy said as they both sat down on the blanket again.

"Hmmm." Rogue said, as she tried for the last time to get some reading done.

When they left the park an hour later and met up with the others to go home, they all stared at the large mound of shopping bags, Jubilee had somehow managed to accumulate in one afternoon. "Impressive." Jean said, giving a perfect valley girl stance as she eyed the parcels over. "Did you leave anything at Sak's for anyone else?"

Jubilee grinned and rifled through the nearest bag. "Not much."

"Or for that matter, at Hugo Boss, or Macy's." Logan put in with a groan as he set the bags he was carrying down. "Or Gucci or Banana Republic…, I could go on forever darlin, listing all the stores I've sat in today."

"I could have shopped more." Jubilee said with a pout on Logan's direction. "But the big meanie over there, cut up my gold card after we hit Hugo Boss."

"I had too." Logan protested. "Before you rung up a credit card bill, it would take _the Professor_ years to pay off." He grinned and extended his claws, brandishing them lightly. "Turns out Visa makes their cards theft proof but they ain't Adamantium proof."

"Very funny." Jubilee said, as she began to load the bags into the van.

"How'd you buy all this if he cut up your card so early on?" Rogue asked, eyeing a red sweater she made a mental note to borrow from Jubilee later.

They all watched as Logan coughed into his hand and looked away while Jubilee grinned. "Must be coming down with something." He muttered, looking away.

"Right." Jean said with a laugh. "You're getting soft in your old age, Logan."

Anyone else would have lost a vital organ but since it was Jean, they all knew he'd let it pass by. "What can I say." he said as he wrapped an arm around Jubilee's shoulders. "I can't stand to see her cry."

"You _cried_?" Rogue said as they got in the car. "Oh, you _are_ a master, aren't you?"

"What can I say?" Jubilee said with a devious grin. "That card was like, my best friend or something." She smiled and lowered her voice. "Or at least, that's what I told him to get him to give me his MasterCard."

"Your _bad_." Rogue said, shaking her head as they started for home." You really are."

"Thank you sweetie, that's the nicest thing anyone's said about me in a long time."

Later that evening, Rogue was seated in the staff lounge, a pile of papers in front of her, marking away when Remy came in. " Hey.", he said as he plopped down in the chair beside her. " What'cha working on?"

"History papers" She said, taking a sip of the coffee next to her.

"Why?"

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to go watch TV or something." he said.

"Ah wish Ah could." she said with a sigh. "But unfortunately, these have to be marked by the day after tomorrow and Ah don't know if ah'll have the time ta mark them tomorrow." She smiled at him. "Why don't you stay here with me, keep me company?"

"Ahright.", he said. "Maybe Remy can help."

She raised an eyebrow and he grinned." Ahright, maybe not but your company makes it all worth while."

"Stop sucking up.", she said.

"Who, me?"

He picked up a paper and glanced at the title. "Why_ Students Should Have the Right to Free Sex on Campus, Provided By Teachers_?" he said with a laugh. "Remy thought this was a history class."

"It is," She said, snatching the paper away with a sigh and checking for the name. "Just as I thought, John Allderdyce again. Every time Ah assign him a paper, he blows me off with stuff like this."

She watched as he laughed again. "It's not funny; Pyro's going to fail if he keeps up with things like this." She shook her head. "He's a good student, Ah don't understand while he always pulls this crap with me and not everyone else."

Remy shrugged. " He seems fine in all my classes, a bit prone to singing things but other den dat, he don't seem to give me dat many problems."

"Or anyone else." Rogue said, "That's what Ah mean, maybe he just don't like me or somethin. Ah don't know." she sighed and tossed the paper aside. "Ah think Ah'll just have to pull him aside after class and talk to him, Ah guess."

"Be careful." Remy warned, "Students say, he's got a real temper even if it don't show a lot of da time."

Rogue nodded, having heard this before from both Scott and Jean."

"So?" Remy said, leaning on the table. "No staff meeting tonight, huh?"

Rogue shook her head. "The Professor had to go to Mueir Island and visit Moira McTaggart, some type of emergency Ah guess. Means there probably won't be any meeting for a while until he gets back."

"Does he go often?" Remy said.

She shook her head. "No, not unless it's somethin, really important."

"Can I ask you something?" he asked as he settle beside her.

"Shoot," she said as she tossed her pen down again.

"What's going on, on Halloween?' he asked. "Because I heard Jean mention it to Scott before and then at dinner, Beast mentioned it to Kitty. Is there a party or something?"

Rogue grinned and he couldn't help but smile back at her. "Oh that," she said with a nod. "Ever year Xavier holds a huge costume party for the staff and adult former students. It's a huge do, around here, the only thing that rivals it is the annul Christmas party. "

"So all the staff dress up an go?' he asked, a bit dismayed.

"It's mandatory," she said with a another nod. "But it's really fun; every year has a different theme."

"Like?" he asked.

"Last year it was a murder mystery dinner," she said "And the year before _that_, it was a psychic fare, Xavier called in the professionals, some of the best in the world, besides him of course, to do readings on us all," She fiddled with her pen as she spoke as if to distract herself. "There's usually a buffet, a bar, dancing, some contests for best costume, worst costume, the usual fare for a Halloween party."

"So are you dressing up?' he asked in a curious tone.

"Of course," She said, "You'll have too as well,"

"Remy's more curious as to what your going as", he said, raising an eyebrow.

"You'll have ta wait and see Sugah," she said mysteriously.

"Come on, li'l one," he said moving closer. "Give Remy a hint of what you're going as,"

She opened her mouth to speak, to tell him no, but before she could Jubilee burst into the room. "Hey, there you are." she said with a grin s she tossed herself down beside Rogue. "What'cha doing?"

"Marking, why?" Rouge said, eyeing her friend.

"I was just wondering, if you were busy." Jubilee said, pulling a deck of cards out of her pocket and slapping them on the table.

"Ah am, why?" Rogue said with a sigh.

"Because you said you'd teach me to play poker last week, remember?" Jubilee said brightly.

"Vaguely." Rogue said. "But Ah can't right now, Ah've got papers to mark, Jubes."

"Aw, come on." Jubilee begged. "Please?"

"Why don't you get Logan to teach you?" Rogue suggested. "He's ten times the card player Ah am."

"He has no patience." Jubilee said. "And he went out an hour ago with Cannonball." she stuck out her lower lip. "Please?"

"Alright.", Rogue said with a sigh, as she gave in and put the papers back in her brief case. "One quick lesson and we need at least another player."

Jubilee turned to Remy. "Do you play poker?"

Remy nodded lightly and said in an offhand tone. "Remy's played da cards a few times, li'l one." He smiled at Rouge. "Remy's in, if that's what ya want."

"Good." Rogue said as she began to shuffle the cards. "Ah'll deal and explain as we go." She began to deal the card but Jubilee stopped her.

"Wait a minute." she said, holding up a hand. "Is this how you normally play, I thought you did something with Tequila in poker?"

"Ohhh", Rogue said with a wince. "Not normally, unless…" she stopped and cast a side glance at her friend. " Ya don't mean, shot-strip poker, do ya?"

"Maybe?" Jubilee said. "I don't, really know."

" In shot-strip poker, ya play the same but when you get a low hand ya take two shots of Tequila and lose a piece of clothing and when ya get a high hand, ya take three and get a piece back.", Rogue told her.

"That's the one I wanted to learn." Jubilee said with a nod, producing a large bottle of Tequila from behind her back and setting it on the table.

"Honey, Ah have classes to teach tomorrow." Rogue said. "And Ah don't want to have ta tell you, how much _worse_ the school band sounds when Ah've got a hangover."

"Please", Jubilee begged. "We won't play long, I promise."

Rogue had a feeling she was going to regret this but she couldn't say no to Jubilee. "Ah right." she said holding up a hand. "Ah right, Ah give in." She turned to Remy. "How much, poker have you played?"

"Not much." he said innocently.

'Good." she said with a grin. "Then this should be easy enough."

_If_ she'd have been paying attention as she dealt the cards, she'd have noticed a tricky glint come into Remy's eye that signaled, not only was this _not_ going to be easy but that she was heading into _very_ dangerous territory.

Three hours later, not only was Rogue, tipsy boarding on drunk, she was also clad only in Remy's trench coat (And that was for the sake of her mutation) while the Cajun cleaned her out better then Logan's four alarm chili. Jean and Scott had joined the game later on after stumbling in on them. And while Jean was holding her own, Scott was clad in only an Afghan he pulled from the nearby couch after Jean had won his pants and shorts. He was out of the game, but unclad until the end unless she deiced to be gracious and give him his cloths back.

Fat chance of that happening.

Remy, for his part was still mostly dressed, having only lost his gloves and having given Rogue his coat willingly after she'd lost her top and needed some skin coverage to protect the others from her mutation and Jubilee was… well passed out asleep on the couch like she had been for the past hour and a half. Logan's girl was a lightweight and after only a few bad hands had fortified out of the game and fallen asleep, with her cloths still on. This suited Remy _fine,_ because he didn't want to think about the body parts Logan would separate him from if he found out Remy was playing shot-strip poker with his _chere, _it wasn't a pretty picture. In fact it was a violent and bloody one that in Remy's mind, always wound up with his head on a pike on the school's front fence to warn interlopers away.

"Full house." Rogue said dropping the cards on the table with a tipsy grin. "Beat that, Cajun!"

Remy shook his head, fighting back a grin of his own as he started at the cards in his hand. He'd learned a lot about Rogue in the past three hours; she played well, drank strong liquor and cursed like the devil when she lost.

She was _definitely _his type of women.

He feigned a sigh, it was down to just her and him for this hand, and he was about to call it to a close that she wouldn't like. "Well," he said slowly. "Dat's a good hand chere, but…" he dropped the cards on the table. " But it don't beat a Royal Flush."

Rogue's jaw dropped and she gave him the eye over through blurry eyes. "Ah thought you said, you didn't play much poker, Cajun?" She hastily took two shots and then waited for him to answer.

"Remy don't.", he said "Leastways, not da regular poker, only high stakes mostly."

"High stakes?" Rogue said, waving a finger at him, or trying to, at least and actually hitting to his left.

"Yup.", he said as he took a shot and winced at the bitter liquor. "And dos games can go for days, some folks make millions off of dem."

Rogue was beginning to see she'd been set up by a master. Ah'll Ah've got left ta give is mah hair clip and your coat." she said with a yawn, "Ah ain't got anything else."

"Hand over da clip." he said holding out a hand and watching as she unpinned her hair, sending it cascading over her shoulders in auburn waves. "And Remy think's it's time to call it a night."

"So soon?" Rogue said with a frown. "We've barely started." she took a shot, went to place the glass on the table and missed, sending the glass to the floor. "Ah'm not even tipsy yet."

"Remy thinks you're a little beyond tipsy." he said, catching Jean's remarkably sober eye as he tried not to laugh. He was barely feeling the liqueur he'd drank, even if he'd probably had more then anyone else. "In fact, right new, he thinks the better word be smashed."

She rose, grabbing her t-shirt from the pile of cloths on the table and pulled it on, as she tossed her fiancée his cloths and he gratefully ducked behind the couch to put them on. "I think I'll go find someone to cover Rogue's classes tomorrow." she said, leading Scott off, the slight weave in her step, the only clue that she'd been pounding back shots of tequila until moments before.

"Hey, Ah just started having fun." Rogue protested.

"And your gonna wish dat fun had killed ya in tha morn'in," he said, taking another shot and rising.

Without a word, he walked over and scooped her up in his arms, despite her protests, and tossed her over his shoulder. "Hey!" she cried, "Put me down!"

"Nope.", he said, grabbing her brief case from the floor and heading for the door. "Gonna make sure you get back to ya room without tha students seeing ya."

"How kind." She said sarcastically. She gestured wildly to Jubilee. "What about her?"

"She's happy where she is.", he said, "Remy'll come back and make sure, and ta get your cloths." He entered the hallways, carrying her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, and stopped short for a moment, wondering where he was a going. "Where's your room?"

"_Hell,_" she groaned.

"Ahright, if you say so, but what direction be hell in?" he said, waiting until she told him. When she didn't answer, he made a split second decision that he knew may have his ass on a platter later but seemed right at the time.

He took her to _his_ room instead.

"Be careful of mah skin, Sugah," she said as they walked. "Ah don't want ya ta get hurt."

"Remy knows." he said, having been informed of the extreme nature of herm mutation, a few days earlier. "Don't worry, I'll be careful."

When they approached his door a few moments later, he turned around and unlocked the door and then they stepped inside. "Okay, in we go," he said, shutting the door behind him.

He moved down the hall, and opened the door to his room, flicking on the light as he did so. "Ready, one, two, three!" he said and then dumped her on the bed in a heap of flying trench coat. She immediately rolled over on her back and he felt a moment of regret that she'd had the sense to do the buttons up when he'd given it to her. He scolded himself as he thought this, he wasn't in to taking advantage of women when they were drunk (Okay, that once but since it was Bella, he didn't count it, Bella was _always_ drunk.)

Remy crouched down beside the bed, so he was eye to eye with her and brushed her hair off her forehead quickly. "You okay, here while Remy goes and gets ya cloths?" he asked.

She nodded, and closed her eyes against the spins the room was putting on her, and he left, heading back down to the lounge.

As he entered the hallway, he was alarmed for a moment to see Logan carrying a sleeping Jubilee, out of the lounge but he relaxed when he passed him and for the first time actually stopped and talked to him.

"Gang, playing poker again, huh?" he asked, casually shifting his snoring girlfriend in his arms.

Remy nodded and Logan laughed. "Rogue get loaded and naked?"

Again Remy nodded, realizing this was the longest personal conversation he'd ever had with Logan. "Don't worry," he said gesturing to Jubilee. "Da li'l one kept her cloths on, Remy made sure of it."

"Thanks Bub," he said, "She'd have never forgiven herself in the morning if she'd stripped in front of the team."

"She seemed like she didn't mind playing," Remy offered carefully.

Logan nodded and sighed. "She acts tough but she really ain't Cajun." He shook his head, and Remy began to think his first impressions of the man had been wrong. "Sometimes I think she try's to act tough, to do wild things to keep up with me, because she thinks that's what I like."

"Is it?" Remy asked.

"No! it ain't!". Logan said with a forceful shake of his head. "I like her just the way she is, maxing out every credit card she sees, driving me crazy by dragging me shopping and making me sits there while she tries everything in the store on; listening to Japanese pop music until I want to scream,", he sighed again and Remy knew it was taking a lot for him to say what he was, especially to him. "Most of all, putting up with my bullshit day after day. I like her because she's _not_ tough like most of the women I've been with."

Remy shrugged, not sure exactly how he could respond to that, so he blurted out the first sensible thing that came to mind. "Jus gotta make sure she knows that then."

It must have been the right thing to say because Logan nodded and turned to go but then stopped and gave Remy a harsh once over with his piercing eyes. "What?" Remy said.

Logan studied him for a minute then said simply. "She seems happier with you then she was with him." It didn't take a genius to figure out who Logan was talking about. "She laughs more."

Remy took this in; while inwardly he was jumping up and down, yelling for joy. "I won't hurt her, you know, not if I can help it."

"I know," Logan said and his eyes darkened as a threatening tone came into his voice. "Because you know what'll happen if you do, don't ya Cajun?" Without waiting for an answer he turned and walked away, murmuring softly to Jubilee, who had apparently woken up in his arms.

With a sigh of his own, Remy turned and went about retrieving Rouge's cloths from the staff lounge before she could sober up and realize just where she was.

When he slipped back into his room a few moments later, he was alarmed to see his trench coat, draped over the desk chair and for a moment he thought she'd done some ludicrous like try to walk back to her room naked before anyone could see her. Then he noticed she'd simply taken the coat off and crawled into bed after heisting one of his button down dress shirts. She was sound asleep, snoring lightly and for a moment he hated to wake her but he knew he had to.

He leaned over and gently shook her shoulder with a gloved hand, waiting until her frosty green eyes opened and locked with his. "Gotta get your gloves on," he said as he helped her slip on one and then the other.

When they were done, she immediately closed her eyes and he thought she'd gone back to sleep but he was wrong. "Be careful of mah skin", she warned with her eye closed. "Don't get to close ta me," she shuddered. "Can't ever get too close ta me."

"I'll be careful," he said, realizing she was talking in her sleep. "Remy promises."

"Better off ta stay away like he said," she whispered. "Better off ta leave me alone."

"Remy ain't going nowhere." he said as he lay down on top of the coverlet beside her but a safe distance for privacy. He glanced over at her, seeing she'd' lapsed back into sleep and realized just how much she'd been hurt by Bobby Drake's words. After a moment he reached over and picking up her gloved hand, kissed the back of it before settling it back under the covers with a pat. "Remy ain't going no where at all,"

The next morning, dawned sunny, much to Rouge's chagrin as she sat up in bed and fought the vicious pound in her head. Nausea assailed her but she fought it down. As she sat up the room spun, and she closed her eyes, willing it to stop, willing it to do anything but continue to spin the way it was. "Shit!" she muttered as she cupped her head in her hands. She caught a peek of the bed spread and suddenly realized she wasn't in her room, she looked around furtively, clutching the blanket to her chest as she looked around, trying to figure out whose room she was in.

As if on cue, the door open and Remy stepping in, carrying a tray of food with him. He caught sight of the fact that she was awake and grinned rakishly. "Good morning sunshine!" he boomed, watching as she winced. "How are we feeling, this morning?"

"Like shit", she said rubbing her temples. "Why am Ah in your room and not my own? "

"Because it was closer," he said "According to you, your room is in the bowels of hell somewhere."

"Ah've got Jean and Scott on one side of me and Jubilee and Logan on the other," she said groggily. "Listening to the four of them go at it all night _is _living in the bowels of hell."

"Here", he said, handing her a glass of a noxious looking liquid. "Drink this."

"Jean's hangover remedy?" she asked sniffing it.

"Nope, mine", he said. "Bolt it down, you'll feel better with it in you."

She took a breath and then gulped the liquid down, gagging as she did so as well as coughing and sputtering. "That's horrible", she said as she wiped her mouth.

"It works," he said as he handed her a cup of coffee.

"We didn't", she gestured to the rumpled bed, "Did we?"

Remy laughed and shook his head, wishing he could say yes. "No, Remy jus brought you here ta take care of ya last night."

"You took care of me last night and this morning again," she laughed and shook her head. "You seem to always be taking care of me."

"Dat's not a _bad_ thing." he said, as he took a sip of his own coffee and set the cup down. "Maybe ya need someone ta take care of you."

"Ah'm a strong person, ah can take care of mah self." She said defensively.

"No one's doubting that," he said "And some times it's good ta be strong, ta protect one's self, if anyone knows dat _Amour_ den Remy does…" his voice trailed off.

"But?" she prompted.

"But just because your strong don't mean you have ta be a stone wall," he said taking her chin, and forcing her to look at him. "Sometimes ya gotta lean on somebody for support, because if ya don't, you'll fall over and shatter and you'll lose pieces of your self that are too valuable to lose."

"Mah mutation keeps me from letting anyone get close," she said, looking away.

"To a point, yes," he said "But after a point your on your own, mutation or not, and ya got to decide if ya are gonna people get as close as they can or if your gonna keep them away and stay alone."

"Ah'm always alone," she said "Probably will be for the rest of mah life."

"Nope," he said contradicting her as he passed her a piece of toast. "Not with me around, your not."

"Why?" She asked. "Why, when you could be around someone easier, someone less stubborn. Someone you can touch easily, why me?"

"Because your _you_, silly girl", he said with a laugh. "Because Remy likes your fire, your laugh, and the fact you're a bit of a lush but willing to admit it.", he reached out and tweaked the collar of the shirt she was wearing. "Because you intrigue me," he laughed and shook his head in disbelief. "Because Remy's never had a girl kicks his ass across Central Park before."

He rose and grew serious for a moment as he looked down at her through his black on red eyes. "Because Remy's hoping that if you need someone to lean on for support, you'll lean on me." He reached out and traced her jaw line with a finger, knowing she would pull away.

"I ain't him, Rogue", he said with shake of his head. "And I ain't going a where, no matter what you do."

Rogue didn't know how to answer that, all she knew was her heart was racing like it hadn't in ages, her blood was thrumming, and she wanted badly to draw him down and kiss him but she held back. So instead she changed the subject as she fought her feelings. "I should get ready for my class," she said, as she rapped the blanket around her and started to rise."

"Jean found someone to cover your classes for today," he informed her. "Unfortunately Scooter still wants you at training, hangover or not, so you've got about half an hour to get ready."

He motioned to the chair beside the bed. "Remy went and got ya your uniform earlier, so it's ready for you and ya know where da shower is if ya want one."

"How'd ya get into mah locker?" she asked, with a laugh. "Ya picked the lock or somethin?" Suddenly she remembered what his occupation was and she shook her head, realizing he must have done just that.

He smiled sadly, turning to leave so she could shower and have some privacy to get dressed. " Think 'bout what Remy, said, okay?" he said, waiting until she nodded and then slipping out the door before she could answer him back like she wanted too.

By the time Halloween had come around a week later, Rogue was more confused then ever about her feelings towards Remy. She was attracted to him desperately but it didn't seem right to pursue her attraction with him so soon after her break up with Bobby. She was afraid she was on the rebound, and most of all she was afraid of getting hurt again, because she didn't think her heart could take it if she did, so soon.

As she stood in front of the mirror and added the final touches to her costume, she couldn't keep her mind on anything but what Remy had said to her that day in his room. it had been haunting her for the past week, because she knew that what he had said was true and yet she wasn't prepared to risk hurting him in a moment of passion.

It would be so easy for her to fall for him she knew, she was already half way there, had been since she'd met him that night in the kitchen. She'd never felt as attracted to anyone as she felt to him, it was like a primal fire that burned everything she was and left no secrets untouched. She felt, raw, exposed around him, even if she'd only known him a month and yet she looked forward to spending time with him.

It was crazy for her to fall for him, he was a playboy, he flirted with everything that moved in some degree.

And yet she wasn't bothered by it, she found it amusing even at times.

He said he didn't care about her mutation that they could work around it, that he wanted to take care of her, if she'd let him even when she'd said she didn't need him too.

He infuriated her at times, and made her laugh so hard she cried at others and she often felt like strangling him or kissing him breathless, she just wasn't sure which was which, half the time.

"Get a grip", she muttered to herself as she grabbed her tambourine off the end of her bed, slipped a few more bangles on her arms, and headed out the door. But she knew she couldn't, she was falling in love with a Cajun she'd only known a month and try as she might she couldn't stop herself.

No, scratch that, she didn't _want_ to stop herself.

She loved being around him, he made her happier then she'd been in a long time, she grinned every time she thought of him and she'd never been as attracted to anyone as she was with him.

But she'd be damned if she was going to tell him that.

As she entered the ballroom, she looked around with a grin. This year's theme for the Halloween party was the Vampire's Soirée and Xavier's party planner had out done herself again. The waiters were dressed in elegant black cloths, with paled skin, and gold eyes, and even feral elegant fangs as they passed out red punch and stares as cold as the grave to all the part goers.

Stage coffins had been set around the edge of the ballroom as tables where groups could sit, eat and socialize and a small cemetery had been set up at one end of the room where a person could have their picture taken with a vampire lying in a coffin in state. The music was slow and gothic and she had to admit, this party seemed to top the others by far when it came decorations. The entire room was done in black and crimson velvet and it added yet another elegant touch that seemed to flare the party up.

"You gonna stand there, all night _chere,_ or are you gonna join the party?" A familiar voice drawled over her shoulder and she jumped as Remy glided up beside her,

She grinned at him. "Ah'm thinkin about it."

"Nice costume", he said giving her an appraising glance. "Remy likes it.'

"Thank you", she said, as she shook her tambourine at him lightly.

This year, she'd dressed like a gypsy, with a costume she'd rented from a store in Salem Center as soon as she'd found it. It had a tight fitting white off the shoulder blouse that cinched like a corset at her waist and flared out into a pale cream underskirt. Over that was an indigo overskirt that tied at her waist, and partly covered the underskirt, giving people only a partial view of it underneath. It had gold coins sewn at the edges that jangled gently every time she moved in anyway. She'd covered her head and hair with an indigo veil that left her face bare but completely covered her head and hair. It fell to the middle of her back and covered her arms, and was secured with an obscene amount of bobby pins. It was edged in a gold trim she loved.

She'd worn a sheer body stocking under it all that covered her from the base of her neck to the ends of her fingers, and covered her arms with bangles of all sizes then decided to leave her feet bare to complete the effect, since they were covered by the body stocking anyways. She'd even found a tambourine to use from the music room and had taught herself how to use it a bit.

"You don't look back yourself, Cajun", she said, giving him the eye over with a grin.

He had dressed in period clothing, a white shirt with a jet black over coat and a cravat, complete with tails, stockings, high boots and a French cut hat. At his side was a replica of a pistol and Rogue grinned when she saw it. "What are you?' she asked.

"Guess?" he said, as he took her by the arm.

"A pioneer?" she said and then laughed at the look on his face. "Okay maybe not."

"Maybe this will help," he said pulling a black mask out and slipping over his eyes. It concealed the upper half of his face, leaving only his lips and chin bare and she grinned as she got an idea of what he was at last.

"You're a highwaymen, aren't you?" she exclaimed with a laugh.

"Not _a_ highwaymen," he said. "_The _Highwaymen."

"From the Alfred Norse poem?' she asked as they moved inside the room filled with people.

"The one and the same", he said.

"He died for love", she told him.

"It's da only thing worth dieing for _Mon Coeur_," he informed her seriously.

"So once a thief, always a thief huh?" she asked softly.

"You betcha", he said, just as softly. He leaned in close and she knew he was about to kiss her through her veil. "So you better be careful, Remy don't steal your heart away when you're not looking."

"Ah think you already have," she said quietly, delighted at his surprised look.

Just as his lips would have brushed hers, Scott picked that moment to come crashing through the crowed right next to them. "Hey there, you guys are," he said, grabbing Remy by the arm. "Come on, the team's sitting over here."

Remy muttered something in French about bad timing in her ear, and with a frustrated sigh, they let Scott lead them over to where the rest of the gang was sitting. "Nice costumes, guys", Rogue said with a grin as she looked around.

Somehow (Remy was betting withdrawal of sex) Jean had convinced Scott to dressed up like a Thirty's era gangster in a pin striped suit, complete with fedora while she went as a flapper in red. Logan was dressed as the Wolfman, which really didn't take much effort, while Jubilee was The Bride of Frankenstein. Kitty was a gothic witch, dressed in black lace while Cannonball was fitting in with motive very well as a vampire.

Storm took the cake though as the best dressed. Dressed as a Goddess, in a white, pale gold and shimmery silver dress, that sported one long scarf like bell sleeve and left the other coffee colored shoulder bare. It floated to the floor in sheer sliver fabric and covered her almost completely, she'd wound her hair up high on her head, leaving a few stray curls around her face and Rogue thought she looked absolutely stunning.

Jean grinned and motioned them to the two remaining chairs left at the table. "Have a seat," she said as she took a bite of cookie. She motioned to the stocked table. "We raided the buffet early on, and got enough for everybody."

"Thanks", Rogue said as she sat down and snagged a black and orange brownie. She looked around, appraising everything as she did so. "The pumpkins look great!" she said, grateful the work they'd all put in earlier had paid off.

She and Remy had spent all afternoon, carving scary and crazy faces into pumpkins and now they sat at various angles around the ball room, giving off an eerie glow from the candles set inside them. She had been orange up to her elbows by the time that they were done but she'd never had so much fun in her life.

"What are the students doing tonight?" Remy asked as he took a sip of punch and winced at the fruity sweet taste. "If all da teachers are here,"

"Having a party of their own in the dorms," Scott informed him. "That's where Beast is, he drew chaperone tonight."

"And some of the older students have taken the younger ones trick or treating", Jean put in. "They'll join their party later after the younger ones are in bed."

"Sounds like fun," he said with a grin as he slipped an arm around Rouge's shoulders. They both knew everyone at the table had noticed them come in together, so he figured it was alright. Still he was surprised when she didn't shrug him off as normal but instead entwined her covered fingers with his casually and continued talking to Jean.

"Have you two been through Dracula's Castle?" Scott said, motioning to the darkened portion of the room that housed the annual spook house.

"Dracula's Castle?" Rogue, "Sounds like mah closet."

"Isn't that a bit childish?" Jubilee said, as she checked her make up in her compact.

"That's the point of tonight," Storm informed her. "To _be _a little childish, to have some fun."

"Don't worry darlin," Logan said as he kissed her temple and came away smeared with white pancake make up "Nothin, _in that house_, is gonna bother you, if your with me."

If Rogue didn't know better, she would have sworn Jubes looked relieved, even if she didn't show it. She leaned against Remy and smiled. "Hi", she said looking up at him.

"Hey," he said, brushing a gloved hand over her cheek. He reached around her and snagged a marshmallow off of the table, popping it into his mouth as she laughed and kissed his chin through her veil.

"You're in a good mood tonight," he said, surprised again.

She'd made the first move.

Well, he'd be damned.

"Ah'm just full of surprises, Sugah", she said, peeking out at him from under her veil.

"Don't Remy know it", he said. "Does dat mean…"

"Who, knows," she said in a mysterious tone. "It's Halloween, anything can happen tonight."

"Anything already _has_ happened, _Mon Belle Chere_", he whispered giving her a heated gaze.

Rouge could believe it, suddenly the room seem too hot, the music slow and haunting, fitting for the night perfectly. "Dance with me?' she said, holding out a hand.

"Anytime, anywhere," he said, tossing his napkin down on the table and following her to the dance floor.

When there, he slipped his arms around her and pulled her close as she wrapped her arms around his neck and breathed him in. They swayed to the music, letting the heat build between them, as they forgot everyone else was in the room but them. She leaned her head against his chest as he rested his chin on the top of her head and held her tighter.

Rogue felt light, like she was floating (And this was amazing for a women who actually possessed the power of flight) and suddenly nothing else mattered, not Bobby, not her broken heart, not her mutation, all her could feel was him, and that's all she _wanted _to feel. She looked up at him, feeling nervous and not knowing why, and was met by a smoldering pair of eyes that only caused her to feel hotter, if that was possible.

Remy looked down at Rogue, and marveled at the fact he'd never felt as attracted to anyone as he did to her, at that moment. It was perfect, with the music, and the mood…

He bent his head low, catching her veil as he did so, and pulling it between them for protection as he captured her lips with his and kissed her slowly, wanting and waiting, to see what she would do next. She didn't disappoint as she kissed him back, letting everything fall away as the kiss intensified.

She rested one hand on the back of his neck and the other on his cheek, (grateful her body stocking covered her hands tonight as well), and gave in to everything she was feeling as he reached up and covered her hand with his own and the kiss continued unbroken even when the music had stopped and the others were beginning to drift off the floor.

It was ironic they would realize later, that on Halloween, a night celebrating the ultimate ending, that their beginning together had really begun.

To Be Continued…


	4. Girls Gone Wild

**Author's Note:** I was in a really weird mood when I wrote this chapter, plus I was on pain killers for a shoulder and neck injury, so if it's a little off kilter and more adult then most chapters (IE, Perverted.) then I apologize, I also think I added a little to much girl power in the recipe for this chapter for my own liking and for anyone else's, blame it on the valium they stuck me on at the ER, and don't worry the next chappie will be up to my normal snuff.

IV

" What a nightmare," Rogue muttered as she entered the North Wing, media room with a glass of brandy in one hand and a bowl of M&M's and chocolate covered almonds in the other. She set the bowl and the glass on the coffee table and then flopped backward onto the couch with a groan. She'd been marking mid-term exams for the past three days and now that she'd cut a swath threw them she was ready for a much deserved break into sanity.

Hence, movie night with the girls commenced.

She, Storm, Jubilee and Jean had taken over the media room like they did once every other month and banished the men to the center of the house while they polished off a few bottles of brandy and various other snacks. Each month, each girl brought something different, so the snacks were mostly the highlights of the night. This month, Storm had brought the triple fudge brownies while Jean had brought the éclairs and Rogue had brought the chocolate covered strawberries. Jubilee had gone all out and bought the candy and chips.

The movie night was a tradition and had been for as long as any of them could remember, no men allowed, and on that holiest of nights, the girls picked movies to watch that both enlightened and satisfied their minds and bodies.

"Okay who rented the porn this month?"

Alright, alright, alright, so it was the five women of the team, getting slowly tipsy on brandy, and laughing at the pointless plotlines and terrible one-liners that punctuated American adult entertainment.

At least until the _good_ parts came on.

"Why?" Rogue asked as she and Storm tossed more pillows down on the floor

"Look at these title's," Jean said with a laugh, holding out the DVD cases. _"Private Dick? Pleasure Cruise? Riding Me Softly? History Nail's Itself?"_

She turned to Jubilee, "_That's_ it, Jubilee, that's the last time we send you to pick out the movies."

"I was nervous!" Jubilee protested with a laugh. "I'd never been in an adult movie store before, let alone rented porn."

"You're sleeping with Logan and you were nervous about buying porn?" Storm put in, with a soft laugh.

"Ah'd have thought more like desensitized," Rogue said.

"Very funny?" Jubilee put in. "And how are things going between you and the playboy Cajun. You know, the one you're pretending your not snogging every time you get the chance and think, no one notices?"

"So how did you, pick them?" Rogue said, changing the subject as she grabbed the DVDs and glanced over the titles. She glanced at Jubilee and saw her friend blush. "You closed your eyes and grabbed them off the shelf, didn't you?"

"I wanted to get in and out as quick as possible," Jubilee said a bit dismayed.

"Don't worry about it," Jean assured her. "This'll do fine." She took the DVD's and perused them. "So, ladies, which one is first?"

"So what exactly are they watching in there?" Remy asked as he tossed his cards on the table and glanced around at Scott and Logan, who exchanged looks.

They were seated in the staff kitchen, playing poker and gorfing down their own snacks, left totally to their own devices for the evening. Something Remy, _definitely,_ wasn't used too now that he and Rogue were together.

"Newbie," Scott muttered under his breath before taking another sip of his beer.

'Nobody knows but them," Logan said, chewing on his cigar thoughtfully "And it'll be death to anyone who disturbs them, Bub."

"Remy'd believe it," he said but his curiosity had been peaked. "So day watch movies, do day?"

"Yup," Logan said as he began to deal the cards again. "And we get banished to the kitchen to play poker, and amuse ourselves."

"Although, if they let Jean pick the movies, they'll all be asleep in an hour," Scott said ruefully.

"Her taste in movies lack?" Remy asked, popping a chip in his mouth.

_"Big _time," he said with a shake of his head. "That's why I always pick them when we get them."

"Your not supposed to say things like that 'bout your girl friend Scooter," Logan growled around a fresh cigar. "Especially when she's a telepath and knows exactly what your thinking and saying 'bout her."

Scott winced, he hadn't thought of that, although he should have right away. He cleared his throat, praying by the end of the night Jean would be too drunk to remember, and he wouldn't wind up sleeping on the couch. Again. "I'll take two," he said to Logan, who obligingly passed him the cards.

"So, dey won't come out 'till dawn?" Remy asked.

"No," Scott said. "And when they do they'll be hungry, and hung-over, especially Rogue, so be prepared." He cleared his throat again. "They've done this in secret for _years_, its tradition."

"So your not curious as to what their watching?" Remy asked.

"Not in the least." Scott said "And at this point, I think it's a safe note to say, the last guy that barged in on them, is stilling talking in a voice an octave higher then normal."

"Come on now," Remy said, taking a drag off of his cigarette.

"I'm serious," Scott said, "It wasn't a pretty sight at all."

"You _really _aren't the least bit inquisitive as to what their doing?" Remy said, as he looked over his cards.

"No!" Scott said as he picked up his beer and took a sip. "Why are you harping on this?"

"Ya got a death wish Bub?" Logan asked.

"No," he said with a grin. "But Remy's thinkin, maybe we should drop in on them, give them a little surprise and see what their getting up too."

Scott spite out the beer he'd just drunk, almost hitting Logan in the face in the process, and turned to look at Remy. He sat back in his chair and laced his fingers behind his head, as he grinned.

"What exactly did you have in mind?" Logan asked.

"Nothin much," Remy said with a grin. "Jus a li'l visit is all." He tossed his cards down on the table with a grin. "Full house."

Back in the Media room, the girls had just settled down to their videos and already Rogue was laughing so hard she couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks. "That's so fake!' she cried as she buried her face in a pillow. " And obvious,"

"I don't know", Jean said as they watched the screen. "It's kind of a realistic plotline."

"Porn never has a realistic plotline," Storm pointed out as she swiped a strawberry off of a nearby tray. "If it did it wouldn't be porn."

"True enough," Rogue put in as she took another sip of her drink and dried off her cheeks.

They all watched as the scene on the big screen TV began to heat up rapidly. "Just out of curiosity," Jubilee rasped, her eyes never leaving the screen. "What would happen if one of the students were to walk in right now?"

"Their all out or asleep," Storm said. "And they know that we do something in here every month, so none of them dare to disturb us."

"Plus Beast is watching out for us," Rogue put in as she took a bite of chocolate. "He'll make sure the students are taken care of for the night."

"And what about the boys?" Rogue asked. "Did we find out what they were doing?"

"Poker," Jean said, refilling everyone's glasses before turning back to the movie. "The usual."

"Speaking of," Jubilee said with a raised eyebrow, turning to Rogue with a grin. "How far have you and the Cajun gotten?"

"Jubes!" Rogue said with a laugh.

"Oh what?" Storm put in. "Like everyone didn't see that kiss on Halloween? Sweetie, I almost had to call a rain storm just to put you guys out."

"It wasn't that hot," Rogue demurred.

"It was," Jean said mildly.

"It really _was,_ wasn't it?" Rogue said with a laugh.

"So you two are an item?" Storm questioned.

"Ah guess," Rogue said. ""We've been out almost every night, it don't seem to be cooling off like Ah was worried it would, so soon after Bobby."

"And that means?" Jubilee said as she sucked the chocolate coating off a chocolate Pocky Stick.

"It means there together, and happy," Jean said. "And we don't really need to know more then that."

" So have you two had sex yet?" Jubilee asked draining her glass of the last of its Brandy.

"Have much of that shit have you had?" Jean asked with a laugh at her blunt comment.

"Only four or five glasses," Jubilee said then turned to Rogue without missing a beat. "So have you?"

"If you must know," She said with a wince. " No,"

"You mean, you two haven't…" Storm chuckled with wide eyes. "I'd have thought you two would have had the head board banging against the wall by now."

"Thank you for the image," Rogue said as she took a sip of Brandy and set her glass aside. "Trust me, it hasn't been easy for ether of us not to just fall into bed but we're taking it slow."

"You're torturing each other then?" Jean asked as she inspected her manicure.

"No!" Rogue said. "We're getting to know each other, it's called dating, Jeannie, you know, dating right?"

"Right," Jean said as they all turned to watch the movie again.

Jean sat up and refilled her glass, noting to herself that they were low and would soon need another bottle, and all of a sudden she stopped and cocked her head as if she were listening to something. She reached over and took the remote off of the table, silencing the movie as the others protested.

"What in the blazing hell'd ya do that for?" Rogue asked.

Jean ignored her as a mischievous grin lit up her face. "Ladies," She said after a moment. "We've got company coming."

Remy stuck his head around the corner and peered at the closed media room door. "Okay, Remy thinks we're safe ta go," he said over his shoulder as Logan peered around also." Come on."

Both he and Logan, crept around the corner towards the door, looking over their shoulders as they did so. Without a word Logan reached back and grabbed Scott by the arm, pulling him along with them. "Come on Scooter," he growled. "You're supposed to be our leader."

"Not in this," Scott hissed. "Unlike the two of you, apparently, I'd like to have sex again in this lifetime."

"Are you saying, you're afraid of your girlfriend?" Logan asked in a hushed tone as he took in Scott's look.

"Petrified," Scott said. "And if you two knew any better, you would be too!"

"Unbelievable," Logan said with a shake of his head. "Do you realize the pole up your ass; has a pole up _its _ass?"

"Very funny." Scott said as they approached the door.

"No, it's not", Logan said in a hushed tone. "It's actually very very sad."

"Would ya'll shut up!" Remy hissed as they reached it.

"Sorry," Scott said.

"Bite me Cajun!" Logan growled, not letting on the only reason he was doing this was because the thought of seeing Jubilee in a pair of shorty pajama was enough to drive him over the edge of insanity.

"I'm, never gonna have sex again!" Scott bemoaned.

"Shhh", Remy said as he listed in at the door. He could hear the conversations in side and he was intent on finding out exactly what was going on. He laid his ear to the door and listened again and Logan and Scott followed suit.

"Oh my god is that real?" came Jean's voice.

"It can't be," came Jubilee's in an awed tone. "What do you think Rogue?"

There was no answer.

"Rogue are you asleep?"

"No Sugah" came a drawled reply. "Ah'm wide wake."

" And as soon as she picks her jaw up off the floor and wipes the drool off her chin, she'll be able to speak again," Storm chimed in with a grin.

"Very funny, _Stormy" _She laughed at something on the screen. "Hey Jean, think you could get Scott to do that?"

"Who him, mister missionary man?" She snorted. "Not unless I got him good and drunk first," She laughed. "I even have to pick the porn out if we rent it."

'" Why?" Storm asked.

Jean sighed. "Because Scott's taste in movie's _sucks_, if I left it up to him, we'd been dead to the world after the first half hour.'

Remy and Logan both chortled as Scott turned beet red around his visor. Remy clapped him on the shoulder. "Don't worry Scott," he said mock seriously. "It's not your fault if you were born uncreative."

"_Bullshit_!" Logan said with a shake of his head in disgust. "I always knew you didn't have it in you to please a women like Red."

"At least it lasts, with Logan it's over before we even get started. Talk about animal control"

Logan whirled his head around so quickly, he slammed his head into the door with a thunk! and winced as the sound reverberated through the hall.

"Jubilee!" Logan said in shock as his jaw dropped. "What in the hell are talking 'bout darlin."

"She seems to know very well," Scott said smugly at the look on Wolverine's face.

Remy for his part was on the floor laughing silently, clutching his sides as he tried to control it. This was turning out to be a better night then he'd ever thought it would be.

"So what 'bout the Cajun Rogue?", Storm asked. "How good is he?"

Remy's ears perked up at the reference to him.

"Ah don't know yet, sugah?"

"You don't know?" Jean asked.

"Nope"

"Why?"

"Because," Rogue said "For all his good looks, the boy is as slow as molasses."

"Really?" Storm asked. "How so?"

'Ah've done everything, kissed, flirted, been coy, been blatant but he just don't seem interested."

"Dat's not true!" Remy said, mostly to himself. "Remy's been given her da time she needs."

"Apparently that's not what she needs," Scott observed mildly.

"You know, at this point, Ah think Ah could walk around naked, paint mahself green and sing the theme song to Three's Company and he wouldn't notice."

"Sure Remy would," he muttered. "Remy _hates _that song,"

"Ah'm beginning ta think he just ain't interested in sex, at least with girls."

"Dat's _definitely_ not true," He muttered. If he had things they way he wanted them, he and Rogue would have been setting the sheets ablaze even as they spoke. "_Chere_, your killing me here."

"She's not only killing you, she's stuck a pole up your ass, stuck you on a spit and is roasting you even as we speak," Logan mumbled.

"You've got a real thing for poles," Scott said to him. "Are you making up for an inadequacy by any chance?"

"You want me to flay you, don't you?" Logan growled as he stepped towards him.

"Shh," Remy motioned for them to shut up. "Day changed da subject."

"When are we gonna go in?" Scott asked.

"Soon," Logan said.

"Good because I don't think my ego can take much more of this."

"Oh _brother_,"

"Would you two be quiet and stop yakking like a pair of…Jubilee's!"

"Hey that's my girlfriend you talking 'bout Cajun,"

"So what's your point? You said before she talks all the time."

Logan grimaced, wishing now he'd never said it because he didn't really mean it. "Never tell her I said that, Scooter here may be made for extreme abstinence but I ain't."

"What ever," Remy said, laying his ear to the door again. "Dare talking 'bout what they like to do," he whispered. "And what day like _done _to dem."

They tuned into the conversation again, listening as the women continued to talk.

'Well Ah don't know," Rogue chimed in. "Ah'm, not much into bondage but then again Bobby never was very creative and he's the only guy Ah was with."

"I've never tried it," Jubilee said "I'm not even sure if Logan would try it, it don't seem his style."

"Scott's ether," Jean said. "And it's really not my style. Although using a blindfold is a turn on." There was a pause as if she were taking a drink and then she spoke again. "You know what I really dislike though?"

"What?" Storm asked.

"That _you_ guys are listening at the door."

"What?" Remy asked.

"Busted," Logan whistled.

"Run!" Scott moaned.

It was too late however; the door flew open, sending the tree men crashing to the floor of the media room like a trio of naughty school boys. Remy landed on the bottom, Logan flew on him and Scott landed on top, looking up into the face of an amused Jean.

"Nice try boys," She said with a grin and all the other women in the room laughed.

"Very slick," Jubilee said as she drained her brandy glass again and then tipped backwards over the couch and out if sight.

"Off hand, Ah'd say Jube's has had enough," Rogue said, peering over the couch to see if her friend.

"Is she alright?" Storm asked as a groan came from behind the couch, followed by a series of giggles.

"She'll live," Rogue said as she stood up and refilled her glass.

"She just may wish she hadn't," Jean put in as the guys picked themselves up off of the floor and faced their girlfriends. "And you guys may wish you _hadn't_ ether."

Remy wasn't sure he wanted to know what she meant by that, but a quick look at the devious look on Rogue's face told him it couldn't be a good thing in the least.

"Ladies what shall we do with them?" Jean asked, looking over her shoulder. "Any ideas?"

There was a mumbled sound from behind the couch, and for a moment they had to stop and listen to it. "What did Jubilee just say?" Storm put in as she finished off an éclair.

Rogue stood, weaving a bit, and set her glass down on the coffee table. She locked eyes with Remy and smiled. "She said to let them be Sugah," Her face took on a confused look. "Or else she said she wants some cheese, Ah can't really be sure."

It was then she realized she was standing in front of Remy, wearing nothing but a white t-shirt that came to only mid-thigh. She wasn't even wearing a body stocking because the girls knew how to protect themselves from her mutation, and she'd been wrapped in a blanket up until a moment before. He gave her an appraising glance, and she felt a streak of heat go through her.

_"Killer legs chere_," he mouthed silently.

_"You have no idea_," She mouthed back as she stretched and gave him another heat stopping look.

Rogue cleared her throat. "Let's let'm off easy, this time, Jean."

Jean made a face at her. "Why?"

Rogue raised an eyebrow. "Well Ah don't 'bout you Sugah but Ah want ta find you out how that movie ends, hmmm?"

"Yeah," Storm put in. "I'd kind of like to find out as well,"

Jean sighed, and gave the guys an evil look if there was ever one. "Fine if that's what you guys want." She grinned at the guys as she sat back down. "You guys are getting off lucky."

"Don't let us catch ya snooping again boys," Rogue put in, clearly giving Remy a look that _stated your ass is mine Cajun and Ah intend to make sure you know it_. "Ya'll just might regret it."

The guys, seeing their chance at salivation, turned and headed for the door as fast as their legs could carry them, closing it behind them as they went.

"Well dat didn't turn out too bad," Remy said as they hurried away from the sound of their girlfriend's laughter.

"Are you kidding?" Scott said. "It's worse then I could have thought."

"Oh come on," Remy said. "Ya getting paranoid Scooter,"

"Stop calling me that," he hissed as they walked. "You have no idea, it would have been better if they'd just gotten revenge now!'

"I really really, hate to admit it but Pole Boy is right," Logan said. "You don't know Red that well," He shuddered. "This gives her and the rest of them time to _plan _revenge, it'll be worse then anything they could have done tonight."

"We didn't even _do_ anything," Remy said as they re-entered the kitchen. "Remy's sure, that Rogue won't let them …"

"Don't kid yourself Cajun," Logan said as he picked up the deck of cards and began to shuffle them. "They'll get their revenge," he cleared his throat and began to deal, meeting Remy eye to eye. "And don't kid yourself for an instant that Rogue is gonna stop them."

"Why?" Remy said as he lit up a fresh ciggy.

"Because when it comes to revenge, your girl is the worst one of them all."

Back in the media room, the girls had re-commenced with the movies and were back to where they had been before the guys had interrupted them. "You know," Jean said. "I don't understand why you didn't let us have some fun with them Rogue,"

Rogue laughed. "For one, Ah'd like ta have a boyfriend left in the morning, plus," A devious look came into her eyes. "It's better this way.'

"Why?" Storm asked.

Rogue grinned. "Because this way we can get back at them, and they'll never know when it's coming or what it's gonna be."

"Your _bad_," Jean admonished.

"The worst baby," Rogue said with a laugh. "And I'm not even in the _mood_ yet."

The next morning before noon, Remy found himself, driving Storm, Jean and Rogue to the mall in Salem Center for an impromptu shopping trip that somehow he got dragged along for.

"Thanks for doing this Sugah," Rogue said as she leaned back in the passenger seat, and pushed her sunglasses high on her forehead. "It's real nice of ya,"

"No problem _chere_," he said as he braked at a red and waited to go, his unwillingness fading in an instant. "Remy's always at our disposal, ya know dat."

"It was just that Scott's got Jean's Benz and Storm's car is in the shop," She sighed. "And mah car, being a convertible, can't fit us all so…"

"Remy don't mind," he said, taking her hand and kissing the back of it, much to Rogue's delight. "Anything for _Mon Coeur_."

He scared his head, "Just off hand though, do you ladies ever actually teach? You rarely seem to spend time in da classroom, Remy's noticed."

"We teach," Rogue said, sounding offended.

"Yeah," Jean put in. "It's just it a reading week and there are no classes, the students are studying for their exams."

"It's too bad Jubes wasn't up to shopping today," Storm said from the back, changing the subject. "She seemed really under the weather when I called her."

"Ah'd have thought the thought of shopping would revive her," Rogue wiggled an eyebrow. "Ya know, like smelling salts."

"I didn't think anything would stop Jubilee from shopping," Jean said.

"Anything didn't," Rogue said, flipping through a magazine casually, before passing it to Jean. "_Logan_ did."

"He hid her new credit cards," Storm explained. "And no matter how much she cried, he wouldn't give her his." She tossed the magazine on the Jeep's seat. "By the way, anything we see in a size 3, we're supposed to buy for her, and she'll pay us back later."

"Shopping by proxy," Jean said. "That's new, even for a shop-a-holic like her."

Rogue shrugged. "It's all she could do. Ah _really_ don't think she was feelin all that well, after last night anyways."

"She was in my office at eight this morning, _begging_ for aspirin." Jean said. "Logan almost had to carry her out."

"Poor _P'tite_", Remy said as they reached the edge of town. "You all should be ashamed ta get her that drunk, she's just a little bit, ya'll are supposed ta look out for her."

"She's a grown girl," Rogue said defensively.

"She be a kid, hon." he said gently "What is she? Nineteen. She acts like an adult cause she had to grow up fast."

"We all did," Storm pointed out.

"My point," he said "Is that she still needs you to look out for her. She looks up ta you because you're strong women." He flew threw a red and put all their blood pressure up. "But she ain't in your league yet, she's almost there, and Remy thinks being with Logan helps but still, ya'll should go easy on her."

"We do sweetie," Rogue said "We take care of her, don't worry."

"Remy's not worried," he said unconvincingly as he pulled into the mall parking lot and began to look for a spot. "He's just saying is all?"

"You're sweet," Rogue said, laying her head on his shoulder. "Has anyone ever told you that?"

Bella, all the time they were together.

"Not in a while," he said honestly as he stroked her hair and pulled into an open space. "But, you, _chere_, can tell me that any time you want." He leaned in and kissed her through the curtain of her hair while Storm and Jean laughed.

"Okay you two break it up," Storm said after a moment and reluctantly the duo parted.

They reached the mall a few moments later, and stepped inside, looking around as the decorations. "Is that Christmas stuff?" Rogue said pointing to a display.

"Looks like," Remy said.

"Halloween was only a week and a half ago," Rogue protested. "We just the ballroom undecorated. Don't tell me we have ta think 'bout Christmas, already."

"Guess so," Storm said as they reached center court.

"Well ladies," Remy said as he wrapped an arm around Rogue and pulled her close for an instant. "Dis is were you and da Gambit part company. Remy's gonna go check out da book store and den da hobbies shop, so I'll meet up with ya'll later."

"Ahright," Rogue said, giving him a kiss through a ready scarf, she was wearing around her neck. Since she'd been with him, she'd started wearing some of her favorite cloths again, brighter colors, and softer textures that after the break up, she didn't think she'd ever wear again.

Today, it was a short black, leather skirt paired with a black body stocking and a low cut off the shoulder green velvet top that sported the flowing bell sleeves she loved so much and a teal colored velvet scarf. She'd wound her hair back into a pony tail and left the white strands around her face, her normal trademark when it came to her hair.

She gave him a hug, holding on for a moment longer then normal, ad then let Jean pull her in the other direction towards the shops while Remy went on his own.

"So which store first?" Jean asked "Banana Republic, Claire's, Victoria Secret?"

"Let's just wander around," Storm suggested. "See what we can find."

"Sounds good," Rogue said as they approached the first store.

They wandered inside, and began to look things over, going through the racks with the precession of experienced shoppers. "What do ya think of this?" Rogue asked as she held up maroon colored peasant blouse.

"Nice," Jean said with a nod, "Those blouses always look on you with your skin tone." She sorted through the rack and came up with a navy blue sweater then deiced against it and set it back as they moved on.

"So were you serious last night?" She asked as she fingered the materiel of a black velvet skirt and decided to try it on. "About getting the guys back?"

"Nah." Rogue said as she added another tight knit sweater to the pile she was already carrying. "It just seemed like a good idea to scare them at the time."

"You just don't want to mess things up with Remy," Storm said as she perused through a rack of ethnic style shirts.

"Damn straight," Rogue said. "Ah'm happier then Ah've been in along time, Ah'm not taking any chances."

"You do seem happier," Jean observed as they approached the fitting rooms.

"Ah _feel _happier," She said as she disappeared into one of the small rooms. "More then Ah ever thought Ah could."

"I'm glad sweetie," Storm said as they waited for her to come out so they could see what the tops looked like. "It's nice to see you smiling again."

"Yeah," Jean said with a pensive smile as if something had just popped into her mind. "It's great, honey, it really is."

After three and half hours of shopping, and wandering through the mall, the girls were about ready to call it quits, having racked up a credit card bill that would have made their absent friend, Jubilee, weep with pride if she could have seen them.

"Ah can't believe Ah bought so much," Rogue moaned as she juggled bags from hand to hand. "Mah credit card bill is going ta be a nightmare!"

"And _you _made a trip to the car," Jean pointed out as she shifted her own bags to her other hand. She fixed her grip on the lightest bags and let the heaviest ones go, so they were floating by her side, held only in place by her powers. They trailed along behind her, above the ground like a row of ducklings, soliciting a few mild stares as the trio continued down the mall.

Storm shook her head, having only bought a few things for herself, and a gift for a student with an upcoming birthday. "I don't think you can make anymore comments about Jubilation, you've got her beat today hands down."

"On_ the ground_," Jean said as another store caught her eye. She grabbed Rogue's arm and began to drag her friend towards the store before she could.

"Jean!" Rogue said as she glanced down to make sure her arm was covered, "What the _hell _are you doing?"

"I want to go in that store," She said pointing vaguely as they went along.

"What store?" Rogue asked. She glanced around, until a store name caught her eyes. " You don't mean Eden's Erotics, do ya?"

"Of course," Jean said as they approached the store.

"It's a sex shop!" Rogue hissed.

"And since when are you a prude?" Jean said "You're the crudest one of us all and you balk at the thought of going in something as simple as a _lingerie _store."

"It's not just a _lingerie store_ and you know it," Rogue said, "Storm back me up here …Storm?" She turned around, only to find the Weather Witch had already disappeared inside.

"Come on," Jean said as she grabbed her by the gloved hand. "It'll be fun, and I want to see if they've got anything Scott and I can use."

"Ah don't want ta know," Rogue said holding up a hand

"Are you afraid?" Jean asked.

"Ah'm not afraid," Rouge snapped, just the reaction Jean was hoping for. "Come on, let's go"

"Who knows, maybe you'll find something you like," Jean observed as they stepped inside.

"And who am Ah gonna wear if for if Ah do?" Rogue said with a laugh as they stopped to look at a skimpy piece of lingerie. "Mah stuffed animals?"

"Remy," Jean said as if _that_ solved her problems.

Right, and tomorrow Magneto was going to turn into a humanitarian.

"It's Ah little more complex then that," Rogue said as she began to sort through a rack of colored scarves in various textures. "And besides Ah told you, we're takin thing slow."

Jean grinned, and pointed out another very skimpy piece"In_ that, _taking it slow could be a _very_ good thing."

Rogue rolled her eyes as they stopped in front of a full sized mannequin, and Storm re-joined them. "Ah like that," Rogue said as she reached out and ran a hand over the fabric.

It was a sheer black nightgown, completely see through or at least boarding on it, that came to mid-calf and then fell to the floor in a sheer black lace. There was even a pair of black lace gloves that came to mid arm.

"It's beautiful," Jean agreed. "Not my style, but beautiful still."

"You should try it on," Storm said as she eyed it.

_"No_," Rogue scoffed "Why?"

"I think its called fun," Jean said as she motioned to the clerk to get one in Rogue's size. "Size four, right?"

"Jean," Rogue protested as her friend began to usher her to the fitting rooms. "What's the point of this?"

"None," Jean said and laughed at Rogue's expression. "Sometimes things don't have to have a point, you know." She sighed at her friend's expression. "Come on, try it on. What's the worst thing that could happen?"

Remy whistled as he hurried along the length of the mall, he'd managed to get a good deal on the books he'd been looking for, and he'd managed to get some new cards he liked. Now, all he had to was meet up with the girls and they could call it a day.

He looked around, trying to see if he could see them, and as he passed a store closeted away from the others, he thought he caught a flash of a familiar red head through the lightly filmed window. Sure enough, as he approached he could see Red and Stormy inside but there was no sight of Rogue. He glanced up to see what store it was and nearly choked.

Okay, so the girls were in a sex store, he could deal with that.

Not in the least bit intimidated he opened the door and stepped inside, looking around at the items he passed as he did so. More then a few of them, he could imagine Rogue wearing and that was nearly enough to send him running for the nearest broom closet.

"Hey girls," he said as he approached them. "What's going on?"

Jean jumped and whirled around, nearly knocking a rack of Erotic Monopoly to the ground as she did so. Storm for her part, just looked shocked to see him actually unflustered in a normally female dominated store.

"Uh nothing," Jean said, her eyes darting to the change rooms and back again. That alone told him something was up, and he knew intuitively because Rogue was absent it had to do with her. "We're only gonna be a few more minutes if you want to wait out side."

"_Non_," He said crossing his arms over his chest. "Remy can wait here, he don't mind" He grinned at the two dismayed women. "So what we waiting for?"

In the changing room, Rogue slipped on the lace gloves and looked her herself in the mirror. She wasn't used to seeing herself with so much skin bare. She'd even taken off her normal body stocking just to see how it would look like if she were a normal woman. A noise from outside caught her attention and she turned towards the door. "Jean, everything ahright out there?" she called as he looked in the mirror again.

"Fine hon." Jean called back. "Come out so we can see you?"

"Right," Rogue said, taking one last look. The negligee definitely emphasized her legs and small waist. It also pushed her other…assets up, and that was a polite way of saying she was nearly falling out of the cups." Here Ah come,"

She pulled open the door, and let out a shriek as she met Remy's surprised look. Instantly she look murderous looks at jean and Storm for not telling her he'd been there until she saw the looks on there faces, clearly he'd caught them by surprise as well and it had been too late to tell her.

"Well Sugah," She said, turning to Remy, deciding to make the best of the situation. "What do ya think?"

Remy glanced at her, his heart racing and found for the moment he'd lost the ability to make coherent sentences. "Nice," he managed to choke out as he coughed and tried to speak again. "It looks good, _chere_, real good."

Good was a tepid and pathetic way of saying she looked fantastic in it, but he couldn't think of anything else to describe the way he felt, seeing her practically naked in that outfit. He wanted to hustle her into the change room and make love to her until nether of them could move but he knew it wasn't an option so he voted for the next best option. "You should definitely buy it Rogue," he choked out.

"He speaks," she said with a soft laugh. "Maybe Ah will then, Cajun"

With that she turned and walked back into the change room, giving him a good view of her "assets", as she went.

When she emerged a few moments later carrying the negligee in her hands she grinned at him, and sidled by him as close as she could get. "Did you like what you saw Cajun?" she whispered.

"Very much," he said as he pulled her close and kissed her through her neck scarf.

"Good," She said pulling out of his embrace and turning to walk away. "That makes it all worth while then."

She was about to go pay for her purchase when Jean called out to her from across the store. "Rogue, come here for a moment!"

"What?" Rogue said as she picked up her bags and moved towards her friend's voice, "What did you find?"

"Look and see," Jean said, pointing to yet another mannequin.

"What," Rogue said as she approached. "Not more lingerie, that Ah don't need Ah hope."

"Nope," Jean said with a grin, as she pointes. "Something a lot better, the entire reason I wanted you to come in here in the first place." She nodded her head. "Look."

Rogue did as she was told, and jean grinned as a stunned look came across her friends face. "Is that a body stocking?" she said moving closer.

"Yup," Jean said as they stared at the teal colored velvet outfit, "I thought you might like it."

"Ah love it," Rogue said, fingering the soft material as Storm and Remy joined them. "Why didn't ya tell me they had these here?"

"I thought I'd surprise you," Jean said as the store keeper came up to them.

"Aren't these gorgeous," she said with a grin. "I got them in a week ago, and I can't seem to keep them on the rack. They sell like hot cakes." She ran a hand slowly over the fabric. "We got them in tons of styles too."

"Really," Rogue said as she eyed the one out to view. It fit closely from neck to feet, in her case that meant it gave total protection but was still sexy as hell.

"Oh yeah," the saleswomen said. "Velvet, lace, leather, silk, we've got them all and any we don't, I can order. I have a catalog if you want it as well."

"Ah don't know," Rogue said nervously, well aware that Remy was watching her.

"I can vouch for them," The saleswomen said with a grin, dropping her voice a notch. "I have four of my own at home, my boyfriend loves them on me, they fit like a second skin and you can still feel everything through them, and I do mean _everything_." She raised an eyebrow. "They give total coverage, the illusion of wondering what's under the stocking but they're still really naughty."

"What's so naughty about them?" Storm asked from where she stood.

The women laughed, and raised an eyebrow. "They're crotchless, that's what."

Rogue's jaw dropped, and she shot a look at Remy, but he simply smiled and crossed his arms over his chest. This was her call, and he wanted her to know it, even if he was dying for her, and she for him, and they both knew it.

"Let me look at the ones you have in stock," she said taking a breath, and letting the sales women lead her off to the counter. By the time they were ready to leave the store few moments later, she'd bought five of them, aside from the negligee she was already holding. One in black lace, two sheer see through ones, one green velvet one, and one in bright red leather and had put in a standing order for six more in various other colors and fabrics. She also bought a dozen new scarves in bright colors and condoms to match.

"Remy thought we were takin it slow, chere," he said as they left the store.

"We are," she said giving him a sexy grin.

"How so?"

"You were with me when Ah bought this stuff," She said with a grin.

"So?"

"So?" She said "You don't know when or where or even _if_ we'll ever use them, _that's_ what Ah, call takin it good and slow, Cajun."

With that she turned and walked away hurrying to catch up with her friends, giving him a sultry look and grin over her shoulder as she did so.

"_Merde_," he said as he hurried to catch up. "Dat girl's gonna be da death of me yet."

"So, Jean said a few moments later as they piled all the boxes into the Jeep's backseat and all got in. "What's up for tonight?"

"Clubbing," Rogue and Storm said in union without missing a beat.

"We hitting Dazzler's place?" Jean asked as she dropped into the back seat.

" Maybe," Rogue said " We could hit a few clubs if ya'll wanted too or we could just dance the night away at Dazzler's if that's what you want."

" We'll just have to wait and see how we feel," Storm said, switching the radio on and earning a look from Remy as she remembered their first trip together and the fiasco the radio had nearly caused. She tuned in the local rock station, and settled back in the back seat as the music blared on.

"Dis da team or just da girls?" Remy asked as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Just the girls," All three women said, watching as he rolled his eyes.

"You know," he said to Rogue in a low voice. "Remy thought you and he we're supposed ta be dating, not you and them."

"_Oh_," Rogue said as she slipped an arm around his shoulders as he drove and. "Don't pout, baby." She grinned. "You and Ah can do something _fun _tomorrow night," She raised an eyebrow at him, giving him an idea of what exactly that was, and he nearly drove them off the road in excitement.

"Hey, who knows?" Jean said, shooting Remy a look "With those new stockings, you might just be able to get lucky with someone you meet at the club tonight."

"Not likely," Rogue said with a grin. "Tonight Ah'm under the motto of look but don't touch." She lowered her voice so only Remy could hear her. "Ah'm saving those stockings for you and Ah Sugah, so you'd better be ready soon."

Remy's eyes widened as they reached the freeway and he nearly drove them into a tanker truck. He sped up a bit, wanting to get home as soon as possible.

Because with talk like that Rogue _really_ would be the death of him if they stayed on the roads.

Later that evening as she got ready, Rogue laid her purchases from that day out on her bed and surveyed them as she chose something to wear to the club. "There must be something," She said as she rifled through both her old cloths and her new. She always had this problem when she went out; deciding on what cloths to wear was the bane of her existence at times and a distinct pleasure at others.

Eventually she settled for the black lace body stocking she'd bought that day, a hunter green lace top, and a tight black leather skirt that came to only mid-thigh. The top had a deep v-neck that displayed more cleavage then she normally would (But she could live with that) and had draped lace sleeves that she loved, even if they weren't normally her style while the skirt was new and she was dying to see Remy's reaction to it. She paired it with a pair of black lace gloves, and a pair of black stiletto's, marveling at how good she looked before turning to work on her hair.

She pulled it back into a tight ponytail, high oh her head like she would for training, and then curled it lightly so it was rippled instead of just a straight pony tail. Then she curled the white strips of her hair so they framed her face and brought out her eyes.

"Damn!" Rogue cursed as she caught a glimpse of the time. She was going to be late if she didn't hurry up. She grabbed her leather duster and ran out the door, as fast as her heels would let her. She was so intent on meeting up the Storm, Jean and Jubilee that she didn't even notice Remy until she almost collided into him in the hallway.

"Sorry Sugah!" she said as she skidded to a halt.

"Not a problem _chere_," he said as he eyed her out fit and gave a low wolf whistle in appreciation.

"You like?' she asked as she gave a spin around for him.

"Like _ain't_ the word," he said thickly as he pulled her close. "You clean up real well for a li'l river rat."

"Thank you," she said as she pressed herself against him.

"Dis ain't one of dem new stocking is it?" he asked as his hand swept her exposed thigh.

"Of course," she said into his ear. "Why?"

"Just wondering," he said as he bent and kissed the crook of her neck through her neck scarf. "How do you feel 'bout making our own plans tonight?"

"Like?"

"Like staying in," he said as he kissed her again and again. " Escaping to your room, locking the door, and forgetting about everything but us making love all night."

"Tempting offer Cajun," she said as she leaned against him. "But Ah can't, what 'bout the girls?"

"Remy's sure they can find a wee to amuse themselves," he said as his hand swept by her breast and she gasped at the sensation.

"Ah wish Ah could honey,' she said as she pulled back. " But Ah really got ta go."

He sighed, and laid his head on her shoulder for a moment before straightening up. "Ahright then," he said "Go and have fun."

"Ah will," she say "And then you and Ah will later, Ah promise."

"Remy's gonna hold you to that," he said as he pulled her too him and kissed her through her scarf.

She kissed him back and things began to heat up rapidly as she back peddled to the nearest wall for support. She wound her arms around his neck as he rested his hands at her hips and the kiss deepened as far as it could go. They pressed against each other, both hungry for what the other could give and it was with reluctant that Rogue broke away, leaning against him as she tried to catch her breath.

"Ah really have ta go Sugah," she said.

"I know," he said as she unwound herself from him and began to walk away. "Go and have fun."

"Ah will," she called then turned back. "But not as much fun as you and Ah are gonna have when Ah get back."

"Remy can't wait," he said with another low whistle as he watched her go, wondering how he'd been lucky enough to find a women like her to love him.

Twenty minutes later, waiting outside the car with Jubilee, Jean and Storm at the wheel of her new Mercedes, they were ready to head into the city for the night.

"Be careful," Scott said to Jean as she got in. "And call if you need guys need a driver for the trip back."

"We will honey," she said giving him a kiss as she got in. "Don't worry about us; we're all big girls we can take care of our selves."

"Speak for yourself," Jubilee said as she gave Logan a kiss and got in the car.

"Very funny Sugah," Rogue said as she got in and they started off.

"You know Ah feel kind of bad." Rogue said as she checked her make up, using the mirror in her compact.'

"About what?" Jubilee asked.

"Leaving the guys behind," Rogue said as she tossed her compact in her purse. "We've been doing so much girl stuff together lately, Ah feel like we've left them out." She sighed. "We should have asked them to come with us really."

"They'll show up," Jean said.

"They always do," Storm put in.

"It never fails," Jubilee informed her. "We say we're going out, just the girls, and an hour after we've been at Dazzler's, they show up and join us."

"Then why don't they just _come with_ us?" Rogue said. "Ah don't get it; it's stupid for them to follow behind us."

"No, it's not." Jean said "It gives us time to play, flirt a bit and enjoy ourselves on our own, before they show up."

"I always enjoy myself more when Logan's around," Jubilee put in. "No offense."

"None taken," Rogue said "So why don't we just ask them to come with us next time, and we'll go out as a team?"

The four women looked at each other, and thought about it for a moment then said all at once.

"Nah!"

"What do you mean Remy should go get ready?"

Remy looked from his magazine and flashed Logan as much of an annoyed look as he dared. He had been seated on a couch in the staff lounge, pouring through his latest edition of Scientific America, and enjoying a beer when Logan had entered the room and fired the request at him.

He tossed the magazine aside and shot Logan a look. "Remy don't know what exactly you have in mind Wolverine, but if it's a date ya'll be lookin for, forget _I ain't_ your type and even if I was, you couldn't afford me, Remy's not a cheap date."

"Very funny Cajun," Logan said, spitting out the words. "Scooter sent me to find you."

"Why, ya'll trying ta make this a three some?" He made a face. "Cause your cute and all I guess, and Scooter is well...Scooter and he's pretty and all but Remy really ain't interested in ya that way."

"We're gonna meet up with the girls at Dazzler's," Logan ground out. "So get your Cajun ass ready and meet us at the jeep in forty-five minutes."

"The girls just left." Remy pointed out as he took another sip of his beer.

"So?" Logan said.

"So why are we following them, Remy thought this was a girls night out?"

"No," Logan said. "We always follow them after about an hour."

"Why?" Remy asked "You guys got nothing better to do then stalk your own girlfriends?" he grinned. "Or do you not trust them or something because if that's the case count me out. Remy trusts Rogue plenty."

"Hey_, Bub_, I trust Jubilee with my life," Logan growled and Remy knew he's crossed the line. "It's just we always join up with the girls to have some fun."

"Why didn't we just go with them?" Remy asked.

" Because we never do," Logan said, mentally reminding himself that if he killed the annoying Swamp Rat, Rogue would kill him and he'd never get to take Jubilee wilderness survival camping like he wanted too.

"That's the stupidest plan, Remy's ever heard off in his life." He scoffed. "What master dumbass came up with this idea?"

The look on Logan's face, made Remy wince as he realized he was looking at the master dumbass himself. Fearing for his life, and other body parts he valued, he gave up gracefully, rather then suffer severe bodily harm to his person. "Ahright," he said with a sigh as he drained the last of his beer. "How long do I have to get ready?"

The club was already packed when the girls arrived, and the line was almost around the block as they pulled up and tried to find a parking space. "Are we going to be able to get in?" Jubilee asked.

"Always," Storm said. "Dazzler's bouncer knows us, he's knows we're her friends so we'll get in ahead of everyone."

"Is that fair, I mean with all these people waiting?"

"No," Rogue said as they parked the car and exited "But it's a perk we all enjoy."

They reached the club doors in record time as people gave them annoyed glances, and Rogue and Jean shot them right back. "Hey Talon," Rogue said. "Got a spot for us in there?"

"Always ladies," he said as he moved the velvet rope and let them in ahead of the crowd. "Do you want me to let you know when the guys get here?"

"No, they'll find us," Rogue said as something occurred to her. "Don't look for Drake around with them," she informed him. "They'll be bringing someone else."

Talon nodded. "You got it baby," he said as he ushered them in.

"First round of drinks on me?" Storm said as they moved towards their usual table. "I'm taking orders."

"Apple Martini," Jean said as they sat down.

"Southern Comfort on the rocks," Rogue said, as if she ever ordered anything else.

"A Vodka cooler" Jubilee asked. "I don't care what type or flavor."

As Storm moved off to the bar, Rogue grinned. "This was a good idea," she said as she bobbed her head to the music.

"Yeah," Jean said as they watched the band set up for the next set. Her eyes wandered as a group of good looking men walked by them and smiled. "I think it really was."

The girls were on their second round of drinks, and Storm and Jubilee were up dancing together when all of a sudden Jean turned to Rogue with a grin. "What?" Rogue asked as she sipped her whisky.

"The guys are here," Jean said "Their outside, trying to find a place to park."

"Gotta love that connection you've got with Scott," Rogue said. "Let's you know where he is at all times."

"Who say's I'm picking up on Scott?" Jean said with a laugh. "I'm picking up on Logan and how frustrated he is after being in a car with Scott for twenty minutes."

"If they can't stand each other like that, how do they survive being in the jet for hours on end?" Jubilee asked.

"Fights, arguments, and gripings." Jean said "And _me_ there to stop them."

"Hey Talon," Scott called as the guys approached the club. "How's it going man?"

"Not bad," The bulky black man said with a snort. "The girls are already inside, waiting for you guys." He grinned at them. "Although why they'd want a group of losers like you when they could have me, I don't know."

As Remy stepped up to the door, the bouncer stopped them for an instant and gave him a once over. "Rogue said, you were brining someone knew, I take it this is him."

"Yup," Logan said "Bobby's out of the picture."

"Finally," Talon said, "Wimp."

"My sentiments exactly," Logan said turning to Scott. "No offense."

"Offense taken." Scot said, crossing his arms over his chest defensively.

"You seem more Rogues' style then Ice Cube ever was," Talon said as he looked him over.

"Thank ya," Remy said as he finally let them in.

"How are we gonna find the girls?' Remy asked as the music hit him. "In this entire din?"

"They're right there," Scott said pointing to the left. "At our usual tables."

"Hey there you are!" Jean said, jumping up as they reached them through the crowds. She gave Scott a kiss, and pulled him to where she was sitting as Logan looked around for Jubilee.

"Where's Jubes?" He yelled over the crowed.

"Dancing with Storm," Rogue told him as Remy plopped down beside her in the booth. She pointed to were the White Witch and Jubes were dancing "She's right over there."

"I can wait," Logan said as he sat down.

Remy glanced down at the drink in Rouge's hand. "Whisky, huh?" he said "My papa always told me never date a girls who drinks anything stronger then wine cause their only after one thing."

"Well," Rogue said as the waitress brought the guys all a beer. "My mama always said you could tell a mans worth by what he drank."

"You know what that mean's don't ya?" he asked.

"What?" she said as she took another sip of her drink.

"Our families were _really_ screwed up." He said, watching as she laughed.

"Honey, you have _no_ idea." She said as the music ended and changed to a faster beat. "Ah love this song" she held out a gloved hand. "Dance with me?"

"Of course," he said as they headed for the dance floor, passing Storm and Jubilee who were just leaving it.

Once there he pulled her close, and they began to dance to the fast pace of the song. "Who's looking after the school?" she asked as they danced.

"Kitty, Beast and Cannonball, and the Professor's back as well, got in just after you left." Remy said as he kissed the top of her head and then dipped her low, much to her surprise. "We tried to get Cannonball to come but he wouldn't."

"He's not a partier." Rogue said as the music ended and they began to move off the floor "Don't know why."

As if on cue, a familiar blonde head popped through the crowd and began to head towards them. "Sam!" Rogue called, waving at him. "Over here!"

He reached a moment later as Rogue shook her head. "We were just talking 'bout you."

"So you deiced to join da gang after all," Remy asked as they began to move back to the table.

Sam shook his head as they reached it. "No," he said and his tone was bleak. "The Professor sent me to find you."

"Why is something wrong at the school?" Storm asked. "With the kids?"

"No, worse," Sam said, lowering his voice. "There was another attack on the Senator."

"What?" Jean said. "When?"

"An hour ago," Cannonball said. "He sent me to get you, he wants us all to go to Washington and investigate, track down the assassin or mutant that did it. Now!"

"Why didn't he contact me telepathically?' Jean asked as they all rose and headed for the door.

"He's exhausted" Sam said as they walked. "He was doing some exercise on Mueir Island and it wore him out, he said it was easier for me to come get you."

"Look," Rogue said "Ah hate ta say it but this isn't a very good time, we're all a little drunk, and we don't even have uniforms."

"There are coffee and your uniforms on the jet," Sam said as they bypassed Talon and exited the club. "You can sober up on the way." He passes a hand over his face. "Kitty and Beast are waiting for us; the jet's a block away in Central Park."

"Wait a minute," Scott said "What about the Senator, is he alright?"

"No." Sam said as they headed down the black, their cars forgotten in the commotion. "He's was shot point blank in the chest, he's in intensive care." He sighed again and looked at the ground. "They don't think he's going to live through the night."

"Dammt!" Scott said as they reached the jet a few moments later. "If he dies…"

"Then we're all screwed." Logan said bluntly as they filed up the plank.

"Hey, there you are," Kitty said, looking up from the pilot's seat. "Your uniforms are waiting for you, in your lockers of course."

"Sorry about cutting your night of enjoyment so short," Beast said as he gave the co-pilot's seat to Cannonball.

"It's not your fault," Logan growled.

"Still as the bringers of bad news, it seems prudent to apologize." Beast said "And might I say, Rogue your looking particularly attractive tonight."

"Thanks," Rogue said as they all began to file back to the change rooms. "Now where's that coffee?"

Rogue was in the process of changing few minutes later alone in the locker room but her thoughts were so jumbled she almost took her cloths off and then put the same ones back on again. She knew what it would mean if the Senator died, it would mean massive repercussion for their people. While the he wasn't for or against, mutants exactly.

She pulled off her top, and tossed it on the bench beside her, stretching her neck and back as she ran a hand over her flat stomach, her skirt followed and then the lace boy stocking she'd been wearing. She quickly changed it for a sheer one that Kitty had brought her, and then pulled on her yellow and green pants before stopping to take a sip of the strong black coffee in the mug beside her.

"Rogue do you need…" Remy's voice startled her as he came around the corner into the changing area. She quickly grabbed for her top but it slipped out of her fingers, hitting the floor at her feet, and before she knew it, Gambit had come around the corner, and she was standing in front of him.

Topless, for the better part.

"A coat." He finished as he stopped dead in his tracks and stared at her. He grinned. "Remy knows dat thin leather one, won't help ya much so he wanted ta know if ya wanted my spare duster."

She straightened up, knowing she was giving him a full look, and took his heavy coat from his outstretched fingers, stepping closer to him as she did so. "Thanks Sugah," she said, laying it over her bare arm as he bent down and retrieved her top from the floor. She set the coat down for a moment, and pulled her top on as she gave him a smile. "Get a good view?" she asked boldly as she stepped closer.

He reached out with a gloved hand and trailed a finger, down her chest, between her breasts, making her shiver. "Good enough," he said, his voice raspy, moving closer still to her. He leaned and kissed her through her hair, glad his shirt and armor protected him from her skin as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him.

She wound her arms around his neck as the kiss deepened, as he slid his hand past the cover of her jacket and caressed her breast, finding the peak of her nipple and rubbing it with the pad of his thumb as she gasped and arched against him. " Re-Remy," she gasped as they broke apart for a moment and he laughed he continued torturing her.

"You like dat, huh?" He said as he moved from one breast to the other.

"The others can probably hear us," she said.

"Nope," he said "Dis part of da jet is sound proof, at least from what Logan says."

"Oh," she said as she arched against him again, wanting more, needing what he could give her. She drew him closer, grabbing the front of his coat in both gloved fists as he pulled a black scarf from his own pocket and used it to kiss her again. " Someone could walk in on us,"

" Adds a little danger to it, don't it?" he said as he back peddled them to one of the leather covered chairs that lined the room and down onto it as he continued to caressed her, feeling her response in every pore of his own being as he pressed her back into the chair and leaned over her.

He ducked his head low, pushing the green and yellow fabric of her jacket farther apart, and took her nipple in his mouth through the fabric of her body stocking. She gasped softly, and rested a gloved hand on the back of his neck as she arched her back , and ran her other hand through his hair.

He continued to toy with her, moving from one breast to the other as she writhed under him, her body fraught with sensations she had never felt before with anyone. Remy glanced up at her, wanting to see her eyes as he touched her and as his red eyes locked with her green ones; he was shocked to see the raw emotions flickering across her features.

Clearly no one had ever touched her the way he was, with little fear and a consideration of what _her_ needs were and not just his own. It shocked and thrilled him to realize while she was the most naturally sexual person he'd ever met, she had no idea _really_ of what her body could do or feel. She wasn't a virgin, he knew she and the Ice Prick had slept together, and yet in a way she _was_ and that meant a hell of a lot of things.

It meant he would get to show her, _really_ show her what her body could feel, and it was a task he was going to enjoy immensely as he would make sure she would.

With his eyes still locked to hers, he let his hand drift lower, skirting along the length of her leg as he arched up to kiss her again, feeling his own body quaking at the sounds of her gasps of pleasure. He fought back the impulse to just make love to her right then and there, even as his own control was slipping closer and closer to the edge, he wanted to make things last for her as long as possible.

His hand drifted to the juncture of her thighs as he touched her through the fabric of her uniform. She jumped startled as he rubbed his hand against her, and moved to catch his wrist with her own hand and stop him. " Remy," she said and there was a catch to her voice.

" Shhh," he said against her mouth, as he took her hand and placed it on his shoulder. " Remy ain't afraid of you _P'tite_, and I ain't afraid to touch you. I ain't going anywhere, relax, everything'll be alright." He kissed her wrist for a moment and he could see the uncertainty in her eyes, they bore the evidence of the hurt she's experienced in the past, a hurt he took upon himself to make her forget, even if it was just for a little while. " Just trust me Rogue," he said as he looked at her. " Trust me and let yourself feel."

She glanced down at him for a moment and gradually he felt her begin to relax, showing him she did, in fact, trust him. He smiled at her, and they kissed again through the scarf as he slipped a hand down the front of her uniform, past all the barriers of her clothing and found her hot and ready for him as she arched against him. He cupped her in his gloved palm, finding the hole in her stocking then and easing a finger against her, finding her hot and wet as they both groaned in pleasure.

" Remy," she gasped as she pressed herself against him, her body as tight as a cord, strung against him as she spiraled towards release. He found the swollen nub that controlled her satisfaction and rubbed it gently with the soft pad of his thumb as she muffled her cries by burying her face in his shoulder. Remy could tell she was close, and so was he as he slipped a gloved finger in and out of her, she pumped against him, trying to bring him as close as possible, wanting to feel him inside her, now! And knowing he wanted her as much as she wanted him. She could feel him against her, and she ground against him, trying to give him some of the satisfaction he was giving her.

" Rogue,'" he groaned as he continued to touch her. " Darlin, I wouldn't do that if I were you," and she knew how close he was. She couldn't take anymore, as she began to come, she reached for his belt buckle, wanting him inside her as badly as she had ever wanted anything in her life, feeling herself begin to spiral away and fly…

…And the jet suddenly pitched and rolled, nearly, sending them flying from the chair as the lights flickered and alarms began to sound. " What da hell?" Remy rasped as it pitched again, and shook.

" That felt like something hit us," Rogue said sitting up, her body still shaking in need.

" And not what Remy wanted ta hit us," he muttered as he retracted his hand and let her up. She gave him a glace to tell him, exactly how frustrating it was to be stopped so close to release and he knew exactly what she meant and was feeling.

All of a sudden Scott's voice boomed over the Jet's intercom. " All team to the cockpit, we're under attack."

" Very astute ain't he?' Remy asked as he watched her zip up her uniform completely with regret and pulled his coat over his shoulders. He hastily tucked his shirt in to his pants, and pulled his coat around him as they headed for the front, knowing if he didn't his front would cause some notice.

He placed a hand on her shoulder as they hurried along, and she curled her hand over it as they reached the front, although a few times they almost fell as the jet groaned and moved under them. " What the hell is goin on?" Rogue said as she moved to her seat.

" We're being attacked from the ground." Cannonball called out to her.

" How?" Remy asked as he sat down and buckled himself in.

" We don't know exactly," Scott said from where he now occupied the pilot seat. " But it looks like he's blasting at us with some type of raw energy."

" We should be able to out run a person on foot easily?' Rogue said as she turned to tactical and began to survey the panels.

" Normally," Jean said locking eyes with Rogue and her voice sounded loud and clear in Rogue's head _ Sorry to interrupt you two, but take it from me, those seats are uncomfortable for sex anyways. Trust me I know. _ " But he's already hit our port thrusters, we're at half speed and we losing that."

" Who is it?" Rogue asked as she blushed, she should have known Jean would have known what was going on with them in back. " And what does he want?"

" We don't know," Jean said " I can't access his mind."

" He's got to know the jet's specs," Scott said as he swerved to avoid another hit and they finally got out of range. " Or else he wouldn't have a chance to even get close to us."

" We just lost the back engines!" Storm called out.

" What??!" Scott called. " They we're fine a minute ago."

" Well, there out now!" Storm called.

" I'm gonna have to take her down," Scott called to them. " Hold on, it make get a little bumpy."

" Where are we?" Jubilee asked as they began to ascend.

" Upper Montana," Logan informed her. " See the flat land, that's why he could track us so easily, no trees to block whoever it was from seeing us."

The Blackbird took sharp dip as Scott coasted her down, and Remy let out a startled curse as Rogue almost tumbled from her seat, hitting her head as she did so. " Sorry," Scott said as they finally reached ground, hitting it sharply enough to jar them all. " Is she alright?"

" I'm fine," Rogue said as they rolled to a stop. " Just scared me is all."

Scott nodded. " Alright,", he said as they all looked out at the flat land around them. " Everyone out, I think we're here for the night."

" You sure your okay?" Remy asked Rogue, an hour later as they sat around a blazing campfire with the others. Scott and Jean, were the only one's absent having holed themselves up on the jet to find out what exactly had caused the engine of the invincible SR-77 Blackbird to conk out.

" Ah'm fine,' she said, accepting the cup. " On both accounts."

" Good," he said as he settled down beside her. " So we're here for the night?"

Rogue nodded. " Jean said, it'll take that long ta find the problem in the engines and fix it." She sighed and looked up at the darkened sky, dotted with stars. " We normally have tents but without any power to use the air generator, to set them up, we don't even have those."

" So we're ruffing it?" Remy asked as he slipped an arm around her.

" Pretty much." They watched as Logan returned to camp from scouting the area. " Although some people seem to like it."

" There's nothing around us for miles." Logan said as he sat down and began to pour himself some coffee. "And no sign of the jerk that attacked us, who ever he was."

" It had to be someone we know," Rogue said as she leaned against Remy and yawned. " It's the only explanation."

Jubilee looked around as she came to sit down. " Are we safe here with no cover?"

Logan nodded. " I'm pretty sure darlin, look Scooter and Jeannie are covering the Blackbird up now." He turned back to Rogue. " I think your right, it ad to be in inside job. Who else would know the Blackbird, well enough to take her down?"

" He's right," Scott said as he moved to join them. " The engines are almost fried, it had to be someone at the School or someone who used to be there."

" What about Magneto?" Kitty asked ' Could it have been one of his thugs?"

" I doubt it," Scott said. " It's not his style of attack, he's more subtle." He tossed a stick into the fire. " More likely it was the same person who attacked the Senator and they wanted to make sure we couldn't get to the Capital and find out who they are.'

Jean came out of the dark, and flopped down beside him, rubbing her temples as she did so. " I got in touch the Professor telepathically," she said "He agrees we should sit tight for the moment, like we have a choice, and he's going to try and find out who attacked us."

" What about the Blackbird?' Remy asked.

" If Scott, Storm and I push it, I think we can be in the air by noon tomorrow." She said " But that's the earliest and even that's only in safe mode until we can get her back to the Institute. No fighting, just a quick flight home for now."

"Good enough," Logan said as he kissed Jubilee on the top of the head as she yawned. " The rest of us'll take turns and stand watch."

" Logan and I'll go first," Jubilee said, to Logan's obvious surprise. " The rest of you should try and get some sleep. Unfortunately all we have is the ground because we can't get the tents up but there are plenty of blankets for everyone."

" Sounds like a plan," Jean said as she began to stack the blankets around for them to grab then she, Scott and Storm hastily excused themselves to begin the repairs on the jet.

Rogue yawned and fought to keep her eyes open as a coo wind blew across her making her shiver. Remy glanced over, seeing her reaction to the cold and moved closer to her. " Left the coat in the jet huh?" he asked as she nodded.

" Here," he said as he opened his coat and pulled it around both of them comfortably. " This might help."

Rogue rested her head against the solid wall of his chest as she yawned again and tried to get comfortable. Without a word, Remy reached for a blanket and pulled that around them as well, until only the top of her head and face was visible then wrapped his arms tightly around her.

" Remy," she said, still unsure, wanting to make sure he won't accidentally touch her bare skin as he slept.

He laughed and kissed the top of her head as he pulled a bit of the blanket between them and rested his chin on the top of her head. "Remember,' he said in a whisper, only meant for her ears. " Trust me."

" Ah do," she said, interrupted by a huge yawn.

He laughed again and kissed the top of her head, resting his chin again as he did so. " Go ta sleep li'l one,' he said with a yawn. " Logan's gonna wake us when it's our turn to watch ."

She nodded, drifting off, locked in his arms, trusting him like she had no other in her life to keep her safe from harm.

To Be Continued…


	5. Rules of Attraction

V

"And so, while the music of the medieval times was a form of entertainment it was also a _powerfu_l medium to pass history down to others _and _it was a way of getting news of one place to the other. This is because songs were often sung of important news and events around the land like the birth of a new king or a politically important marriage."

Rogue finished what she was writing on the board and turned around to gage her student's reactions to what she had just said. She fought back a dismayed look as she did so. Her students, for their part looked uninterested in everything except what was going on outside the classroom windows and Rogue didn't blame them a bit. The sky was the color of slate and although it was still early, thick snow flakes had begun to fall the night before and hadn't stopped, so the ground around the Institute was rapidly becoming covered with white powder.

"Look," she said as she tossed her chalk down in the tray. "Ah know your all discouraged because of the snow and all but Ah gotta get through this, cause it's gonna be on your final exam."

"We can't help it," Pyro called out. "It's depressing."

"Yeah, it's only the end of November." Siryn called out as well. "We had a football game scheduled for this afternoon again St. Colin's Prep, now what are we going to do?"

"Beat them next year?" Rogue suggested as her students booed. "And besides, tomorrow is the first of December, we've got worse snow earlier then this before and ya'll haven't gone spacey on me."

"Yeah but that was when it went away," Siryn said "This is staying" The red headed Irish girl giggled. "I would have thought being from the South, you would have found the snow depressing."

"Ah do," Rogue assured her "But that don't mean we can just stop what we're learning here, you all know that."

She was grateful for the distraction as she noticed someone at her classroom door, waiting for her in the hallway. "Ah want those notes copied down by the time Ah get back in here,' she said heading for the door. " Or else Ah'll make sure it's on the exam as_ an_ _essay_ question."

Her students groaned and she laughed as she slipped out into the hall

… And right into Remy's waiting arms.

"Remy!" she exclaimed with a laugh as he swept her up unexpectedly. "What are you doing Sugah?"

"This," he said, kissing her through her neck scarf, thrilling her as she kissed him back.

"My students can see us," she said as they broke apart.

"So?" he said with a grin at her serious expression. "Sorry, _chere,_ Remy just had this powerful urge to kiss you and it couldn't wait until later."

"Really?" she said, mock seriously.

" Well," he said with an acknowledging nod " And to tell you there's a team meeting after classes are done for the day, Xavier wants to fill us in on what he's found out about the mutant that attacked the jet." He grinned again. "But mostly it was because I _really_ wanted ta kiss you."

"Where are your students?" she asked, trying not to act like he'd flustered her . "Your supposed ta be teaching right now?"

He coughed into his hand and cocked his head at her, giving her yet another pleading grin. "Remy let them out early."

"Remy!" She said in a low tone as she laughed. "You're not supposed ta do that!"

"They weren't concentrating anyhow!" he said " Dis snow has got them all riled up, worse as Remy's ever seen and in da shop that can lead to someone getting hurt."

" Good point," She said as she tweaked the fabric of his black knit sweater. " Have Ah told you today how good looking you are?" she asked as she inspected his black pants and top.

" Now!," he said wagging a finger at her. " You keep doing that your gonna inflated my ego, darlin."

"And jus when Ah was trying to inflate something else,' she said leaning into him suggestively.

"Naughty girl," he chastised as he wrapped his arms around her. "You keep on behaving like dat and Santa ain't gonna bring you any presents."

"There's only one present Ah want," she said leaning in close to his ear as she moved against him. "And Ah ain't gonna find it gift wrapped under any tree Cajun."

He groaned. "Unless you want to give your history class an impromptu lesson in human anatomy, Remy thinks he'd better steer this conversation else where."

"Ah can't help it," she said drawing a ragged breath as she moved against him. "It's jus…hard is all."

" Tell me 'bout it," he muttered then coughed again at her look. "That ain't what you meant?"

" No," she said as he wrapped his arms around her and she let her hand flit by the front of his pants. " But now that you mention it…"

"Don't," he groaned as he steered them farther down the hall, away from the prying eyes of her teen students. " Now, what were you saying?"

Instead of answering, she leaned up and kissed him as he backed her up against the nearest wall, and pressed her against it. His braced one arm on the wall and let the other cup her breast as the kiss continued.

When they finally broke apart she settled her arms around his neck, and stared up at him with a grin. " What Ah was going ta say Sugah, was that we haven't been able to get time along together since that night on the jet, and that was two _weeks_ ago."

" Remy knows," he said with a sigh. " It seems like everyone but _us_, has had plans for our time." He stroked her arm lightly " Every time Remy gets you alone, one of us has ta go."

She nodded, and leaned against him, resting her head on his chest. " It's starting ta get ta me too," she said, glancing up at him. " Ah want you so badly Ah can't stand it, it's driving me stir crazy."

" Same here," he said " And that's another reason Remy wanted ta talk to you,"

" Why?" she said.

" Remy was wondering what your doing for Christmas break?", he asked.

" Ah don't know," she said as she brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes. " Why?"

" Well Scooter and Jean got this place in Colorado, some sort of ski cabin," he said.

" So?" she asked as she glanced over her shoulder, down the hall to where her students could be heard chatting loudly.

" So," he said " Dare going up there for the week before Christmas, and dey asked if you and I wanted ta go." He grinned. " Now, Remy's already said he'd go, alone, but as a _couple_, he wanted to talk to you 'bout it first."

" Ah week away." She said uncertainly.

"Everyone's going somewhere for the week before Christmas, and den we're all coming back here for Christmas Eve and day. Apparently Wheel's throwing a party on Christmas even or something" he said. "Storm's going ta Kenya, Kitty and Cannonball are going ta New Orleans, Xavier's going ta Mueir Island, and Jubilee and Wolverine, well they compromised."

"Compromised?" she said as she tried to collect her thoughts.

He nodded. "Wolverine wanted ta go winter camping in Alberta, and Jubilee wanted ta go to the Bahamas."

"So what happened?"

"Well," he said with a laugh and a shake of his head "Damndest thing I have ever seen, Wolvie wasn't going ta back down an inch, until from what Remy can gather, Jubilee showed him the Bikini she had been planning ta wear."

"And then they compromised?" Rogue asked.

"Yup," he said "Their going ta the Bahamas on the red eye _tonight_."

Rogue laughed "Ah'll bet."

"So it would be just us?" she asked as she leaned her head against his chest and breathed in his scent.

"Definitely," He said "Jus da four of us," he gave her a heated glace. " And more importantly, at times, jus da _two_ of us." He grinned. "It's a _real_ vacation, _chere_, jus think, you, me, a couple bottles of wine and a nice fire in da fireplace. It be good for us, _non_?"

It would, she knew it would, but she was scared as well. She knew that if she went with him, it wouldn't be like the way she normally vacationed. There would be no separate rooms, or connecting doors. He was asking her to go away with him, to share his bed for a week, something she'd rarely ever done before and _never _with someone she cared for as much as him.

He saw the look in her eyes, saw the hurt and sadness lingering there and it made him want to throttle Bobby Drake all the more. " Look," he said as he pulled her close again. " Remy ain't trying ta pressure you, if ya don't want to go we don't have ta. Remy'd be just as happy ta stay here."

" No!", she said, looking up at him. " It's jus that, Ah've never gone away with anyone before. With mah mutation, it always seemed too dangerous, too risky."

" Or at least dat's what Drake told ya," he said with a sigh. '"I told you before Rogue, I _ain't_ him, don't compare us." He stroked her hair as he spoke. "Remy knows the way he treated you, that he never touched you the way you needed to be, that sex was probably functional and all 'bout him and not you."

" How do you know that?', she asked, because it was true. Sex with Bobby had always been a chore, a job that he'd wanted to get over with for fear of touching her skin. Not at all like the way things had gone so far with Remy, they hadn't even made love yet and yet she felt closer to him then she ever had with Bobby.

" Your body told me," he said simply. " By the way you moved when I touched you, the way you needed it so badly." He grinned. " You had no idea you could even feel half the things you did."

She nodded, and he kissed the top of her head. " It won't be like it was with him, with me ,Remy promises, _Mon_ _Coeur_." He hugged her tightly. " It'll be better."

" Ah know," she said. " Ah jus, don't know how to…" her voice trailed off and she looked away, suddenly feeling very shy and insecure. " Like Ah said, Ah've never gone away with anyone before."

" Den don't answer now," he said straightening up. " Think 'bout it and tell me later, ya got plenty of time to let Remy know _chere_."

With that he leaned in and kissed her quickly through her neck scarf, and then he was gone, leaving her standing alone in the hallway as the bell rang and students began to stream out of the classrooms and head for the recreational areas of the school.

"Hey," Storm said as she came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Oh Ororo," she said with a sigh as they started for the staff lounge. "Am Ah _ever_?"

Reaching the lounge a few moments later, Storm and Rogue found only Jean and Scott cuddled together on one of the couches as they waited for the others to arrive to the meeting.

"Hey guys," Rogue said as she moved to sit in one of the over stuffed chairs.

"Hey," Jean said guiltily as she and Scott broke apart. "The Professor said to say; he'll be a few moments late, something's happening in Washington and he's in on the conference call."

"Ahright," Rogue said "It's not like we've all got someplace else ta be."

"So how was everyone's classes today?" Scott asked.

"Fine," Rogue said as she toyed with a pen on the coffee table. "Jumpy as hell because of the snow, but other then that…" She shrugged. "Ah think they'll all be grateful for Christmas break."

"We all will," Jean said as she leaned back against the couch. "Speaking of, did Remy mention the cabin to you?" she smiled. "Because Scott and I would really like it if you went with us."

"Vaguely," Rogue said "Ah only saw him for am minute today; he pulled me out of class to talk to me."

"Oh," Jean said "You should come with us; it's a lot of fun. Scott and I go every year"

"Yeah," Scott said "There's good skiing and hiking, and the cabin's on Great Basin Lake, so there's good skating if you like that"

"And the town nearby is great too, lots of good restaurants and shops."

"Are you two trying to convince me to go?" Rogue asked.

"Duh," Jean said. "Where have you been for the last five minutes?"

_Plus it would be a good place for you and the Cajun to spice things up. _

Jean's voice sounded in her head as Rogue looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

_Really, I mean it. All the rooms have King sized beds, there's a Jacuzzi, and a fur rug in front of the fire place. Lots of places for you and Remy to have a good time. _

"_Jean,_" Rogue's voice took on a warning note as she chewed on the end of her pen.

" What?" Jean asked innocently a she picked up a piece of the paper and began to read it.

_I'm serious, there are enough places in that cabin to make a girl scream, well… anything. Trust me, Scott and I will make sure to give you two plenty of space, so you can ah…explore shall we say? _

_"Jean"_

_What? Honey, don't take this the wrong way but you need to spend a week where all you get to see is the bedroom ceiling. Did I mention all the bedrooms have mirrors on the ceilings? _

Rogue nearly inhaled her pen, as she shot Jean another look but Jean just glanced over the top of her paper and smiled, raising an eyebrow as she did so.

_Not to mention all the rooms have their own fireplaces, not that you and the Cajun will need any more heat then your already giving off. _

_ENOUGH!!! _

Jean let out a yelp like a strangled cat, as Rogue thought startled her, and jumped tossing the paper over her shoulder as she did so. "Sorry," she managed to cough out as Scott looked at her in alarm. "Muscle spasm."

_Ouch, touchy subject. Did I hit a nerve? _

_Touch is the key word there, Sugah, now let's drop the subject. _

Luckily, it was then that, Beast, Gambit, Cannonball, and Kitty came into the room followed by the Professor. Remy grinned at her and plopped down beside her in the chair, eventually taking up enough space so she was sitting on his lap, leaning against his chest.

"Good we're all here," Xavier said as he wheeled himself into the room and behind his desk. "Then let's not waste anytime and get started shall we?" He cleared his throat. "Shall we take care of school matters first?" Everyone nodded in agreement. "Good."

He picked up a cup of tea Jean had poured for him and took a sip. "How are classes going then?"

"Fairly good," Storm said, accepting a cup from Jean. "At least from my end."

"Like Ah said before the students are rowdy 'cause of the snow," Rogue said "But even then it's not as bad as Ah've seen it in the past."

"Yes," Xavier said. "I noticed my physics class seemed more energized then usual." He chuckled. "I had hoped it was the subject matter that had them excited."

"I, for one, find the snow refreshing," Ororo said.

"You would," Scott said. "You're not the one who has to shovel it."

"Anyways," Jean said, effectively changing the subject. "Now that I've got you all here. I'd like to bring up the topic of… dat ta da da…flu shots."

As if on cue everyone groaned, even the Professor, and Jean laughed. "Oh come on, you all know it's important. The students all have to be vaccinated, and so do all of you. Now since, Logan and Jubilee escaped, two weeks early to the Bahamas I already did them but I need all of you to come in a some point and get a shot. Plus I'm going to need help rounding up and vaccinating the students."

"Honey, do you remember the fiasco we had last year?" Scott said. "Students hiding, running, not to mention Siryn?"

"Oh, your just saying that because she threw up on you," Rogue said.

"Yeah, and that was before the shot!" Scott said.

"We'll send Colossus in with her," Storm said. "He's her boyfriend; let him take care of her."

"Tell him not to wear a good shirt," Scott said huffily.

"Guys," Jean said with a laugh. "I _really _need help with this; I want to do it as soon as possible. Nobody wants to be sick over the holidays."

"Ah'll help," Rogue said with a sigh. "Just point and tell me where you need me."

"With the younger kids," Jean spoke up. "They'll need a comforting presence, not that you not soft and comforting Hank."

"No offense taken," Hank said. "Although my resemblance to a macabre blue plushie has helped me in the past when it comes to the younger children."

"Maybe," Jean said "But what I really need is…"

"A women?" Storm put in.

"Exactly," Jean said. "The kids just_ need _a women's presence to keep them calm."

"Well then Ah'm your girl," Rogue said.

"Excellent," Xavier said "And how are the students faring in response to exams?"

"Ahright," Gambit said. "Although the shop students always seem overly confident, for some reason." He shot Scott a look. "Remy wonder's why?"

"Their preparing the way they always do," Kitty said.

"By slacking off, yelling, not paying attention, and partying all night?" Rogue asked.

"Exactly," Kitty grinned. "But we've set up study halls and tutorials to help the ones who need it, the new schedules are posted in my office in guidance." As the school's new head of guidance and counseling, it was Kitty's job to make sure the student's mental welling was taken care of, as much as it was Jean's to make sure their physical well being was. She frowned. "I'm seeing more students then normal for stress relief techniques, I've almost run out of pamphlets to give them though."

"It _is_ a stressful time of year," Beast said. "It might bode well to have some classes or workshops to help the students. They'd certainly provide more information then pamphlets." He winced. "No offense Kathryn."

"None taken," Kitty said brightly. "I was actually going to suggest the same thing." She grinned. "If you ever call me by my full name again, however, I'll shave you while you sleep."

"Thank you for the sage advice." He said as he set his tea cup down on the coffee table. "Now back to matters at hand."

"I think it would be a good idea to run the students through am mandatory stress relief course," Jean said as she wrote it in her notes. "I know other prep schools run them with great success, and that's for normal students, and not students who have to deal with a mutation, _and_ exams."

"I'll set something up then," Xavier said. "Kitty, Jean, Storm, as the teachers, most in charge of the student's general welfare I'd like your help and input."

"No problem," Kitty said as she leaned against Cannonball.

"I'm in," Jean said. "Of course,"

"Gladly," Storm said. "If it helps the students."

"Excellent," Xavier said. "Now, on to team business."

He cleared his throat. "I'm pleased to say the Senator is recovering well, much better then could be expected. He may even walk again with rehabilitation."

"Pretty good for a guy listed as stone cold in the beginning," Scott said.

"Indeed," Xavier said.

"And the mutant that attacked da jet?" Remy asked as he took out his cards and began to shuffle them. "What we know 'bout him?"

"Much more," Xavier admitted. "I've been able to track him through Cerebro; he's a ...interesting character to say the least." He clicked a button on his chair and a picture of a muscular male looking mutent appeared on the screen. "His name is Dragoon, and he can take the raw kinetic energy of the Earth itself and convert it into usable energy, that's how he attacked the jet from the ground."

"Shouldn't we be going to get him?" Scott said. "For questioning?"

"No," Xavier said. "Mr. Dragoon is already in the hands of the CIA, he was taken into custody yesterday for string of rapes and bank robberies in the Washington area."

"And they sent the CIA in?" Storm said. "Since when does that happen?"

"Since the Presidents daughter is suspected of being one of the women he attacked." Xavier said as he shut the picture down. 'He's volatile, moody, angry, violent and completely mentally unstable."

"So he's _Logan_ essentially?" Scott asked as Jean smacked him. "What I'm just saying?"

"How'd he get the plans for the jet?" Rogue asked. "He'd have had to have an inside source."

"I'm afraid he's working with one of our own former team mates," Xavier told her gently. "Someone who's parted company with the team on rather bad terms recently."

Rogue got the picture immediately and dropped her head in her hands for a moment as her heart constricted and almost came up in her throat, before sighing and glancing back at the Professor. "It's Bobby, that's what your saying, ain't it?" She shook her head as Remy held her close.

"Figures."

Hours later, Rogue was curled on the couch in the media room with a bowl of popcorn, waiting for one of her favorite old movies to come on. She was dressed in her favorite black silk pajama's, consisting of a black t-top and a pair of silk shorts with a sheer body stocking underneath, and had wrapped a comfortable blanket around her shoulders as she watched silently.

"Come on Bogy," she whispered as _Casablanca_started. "Cheer me up." Her mind was absent though as what the Professor had said earlier ran through it, and she sighed and lowered her head onto her arm, closing her eyes as she did so.

"Hey"-

She opened her eyes as Remy came into the media room, dressed in his favorite ripped jeans and a white t-shirt shutting the door behind him as he did so. He stared at her, concerned she could tell, and she smiled weakly at him, motioning him to sit with her. He did, stretching out on the couch beside her silently, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her temple, through her hair as she leaned against him.

"You feeling any better?" he asked quietly as the movie began.

"Not really," she admitted. "Although you being here, brightens mah mood considerably."

"Thank you," he said, hugging her.

"It just," she said then stopped for a moment as she looked up at him. "It just _sounds_ like something Bobby would do ta get back at me, is all." She sighed. "Ah wouldn't put it past him a bit."

Remy nodded. "And it bothers ya?"

"Of course," she said, "But not in the way you think."

"How then," he said tucking a strand of white hair behind her ear.

"He's _hurting_ my friends," she said. "Even if it's by proxy, he could have killed us all. Ah don't care about mahself but if any of the others had gotten hurt or killed…" she shook her head. "If you had gotten hurt or killed," Her voice took on a whispered tone as she leaned her head against the solid wall of his chest. "Ah never would have forgiven mahself."

"Well we didn't", he said firmly. "So let's drop that subject entirely."

"What if he comes after us again?" she asked softly. "What then?"

"Den we deal with it," Remy said simply.

"And tonight?" she said as she leaned into him more, loving the heat his body gave off.

"Tonight, _Mon Petite Coeur_, we watch old movies, and gorge ourselves on popcorn," he said. "And we forget 'bout everything but us, jus for a little while."

"Ah like that plan," she said softly as an idea took hold. "But Ah have ah better one."

"What?" he said curiously.

"How's about _not _watching the movie and jus concentrating on us for a while," she said as she tipped her face up towards his.

"Remy could like that plan girl," he said as he skimmed her breasts with agile hands. "What exactly did you have in mind?"

"Oh you know," she said, putting everything else but them out of her mind firmly as she wound a covered arm around his neck, and drew him close. "Ah little of this, Ah little of that…"

"And a whole lot of heat," he murmured.

"We need it tonight Sugah," she said gesturing to the snow still falling thickly outside.

"Den let's just see how much heat we can make ta keep ourselves warm," he said as he reached for the black silk scarf he now always carried on his person, for just that reason. He tipped her chin towards him and kissed her through the scarf, sliding his gloved hands into her hair as the kiss intensified.

Her body hummed, already on overload from their meeting in the hallway earlier, and responded to him immediately, bowing up as the blanket slipped off her shoulders, and she returned his kiss with every fiber and nuance of her being.

She turned her body so she was facing him, and they were lying stretched out facing each other, him on his side and her on her back. He reached up to stroke her breast through the silk fabric of her top, delighting when he could feel how hard her nipples had become. He massaged her gently; she arched her back, begging for more as sensations began to build within her. She covered his hand with hers, urging him on as they continued to kiss, breaking apart for a mere fraction of a second to breathe.

She could feel him against her leg through the fabric of the jeans he was wearing, and she ground against him as he groaned, letting her know exactly how badly he wanted her. "Rogue," he panted as they broke apart, "Honey…"

"What?" she said with a grin. "Ya don't think I'm gonna let you miss out do ya?"

_"Never_" he said as they kissed again.

When they finally broke apart, and he removed the scarf separating them, he began to kiss down her neck, (thankful for the body stocking she was wearing immensely) lowering the thin strap of her t-top with his teeth as he continued down her shoulder, before taking her hardened nipple into his moth and sucking gently as she gasped and arched against him.

With his free hand, he slipped lower, finding the waist of her shorts and slipping a hand inside, (thrilled to find she was only wearing a stocking beneath them) finding her hot and wet, and more then ready for him as he began to stroke her.

She cried out softly as sparks shot through her, and she met his burning eyes, feeling as she herself were burning from the inside out as she ground against his hand. She hungered for his touch more then she ever thought she could, and for a moment she closed her eyes as she was overwhelmed with an ocean of sensation flooding at her at once. "Remy," she gaped as he stoked the swollen nub that controlled all she was feeling. "Oh, God, Remy don't stop."

"I'm not Rogue," he murmured thickly, feeling his own body tighten in response to her reaction. His blood was thrumming, crashing around as if he was caught in a whirligig. He was hard as a board, almost to the point of pain, he wanted her so badly and he didn't know how much longer he could last without being inside of her. He continued to stroke her as he eased a finger into her heat; gritting his teeth as he felt how tight she, knowing how badly she wanted him as he dipped his fingers in and out of her.

She whimpered, turning her face into his shoulder to muffle her cries, and he knew she was close to coming, as close as he was or closer, and suddenly he knew he couldn't wait any longer. He pulled away for an instant, and scooped her up, knowing the damed couch was too small and their room was too far away as far as he was concerned, and looked around for the first place he could find.

The pool table caught his eye, and he carried her to it, still wrapped in the blanket, lowering her gently onto its surface as she gazed up at him, eyes glaze in passion. It wasn't what he had wanted for their first time, he'd wanted it to be romantic, he'd wanted to seduce her but it was clear fate had had different plans.

"This is _Logan__'s_ pool table," she gasped up at him, as she fought to stay in control.

"So what?" he said as he kissed her through her hair.

" He just had it cleaned and re-felted." She said with a laugh.

" So we're breaking it in for him and Jubilee," he said as he stroked her. He leaned in close, and gave her a once over. "Don't worry, _chere_, Remy won't tell him if you won't."

" Deal," she said with a sexy grin.

"Rogue," he said as he joined her on the blanket. " Remy has ta ask, are you sure, because we can stop if you want?"

"Stop?" she whispered as she skimmed him with her hands and he groaned, "Are you kidding me?" She arched against him, catching his hand and pressing it to her breast. " Not if mah life depended on it Cajun."

He laughed, and then lowered his eyed o her. " Remy thinks we need ta get rid of some of dem cloths," he said as they kissed again. She quickly shimmed out of her top and helped him remove his shirt, (tossing them aside without a care as to where they landed) and then began to work the buttons on his jeans, running her hands over the stiff length off him as she did so.

" You're killing me," he said as she stroked the length of him with a softly gloved hand. " But what a way ta die!"

Soon they were both nude, the total covering her body stocking provided giving them the freedom they needed to see each other and explore safely. " Remy," she whispered when she could take no more. "Do you have a …" she voice trailed off as he grinned ruefully and reached for his jeans, pulling several condoms from the back pocket.

"Been carrying them around ever since the jet," he murmured as he ripped the top of the packet off of one with his teeth. "Just in case."

"Very good thinking," she whispered as she took the condom from him, and cupping him gently in her hand, sheathed him carefully.

He leaned in and kissed her silently through the scarf, skimming her breast with a shaking hand, feeling the steady thump of her heartbeat under his palm, and then groaning as he felt his body tighten in need.

A moment later, when he knew nether of them could take it anymore; he leaned over her and fused their bodies together with one slow stroke. His eyes flashed to hers, locking to her and the emotions that were playing across her face and through her body.

For a moment, neither of them moved, they stayed locked together, unable to move or even breathe as they continued to gaze at each other. Then Rogue clenched around him, drawing him tighter into the hot silky sheath of her body, as she arched a leg over his hip and wound an arm around his neck, drawing him close as she gasped.

" Ro-Rogue,' he gasped as he choked out her name, and then began to move in and out of her slowly, setting the tempo as she ground her hips against his and arched her back, drawing him deeper still.

She could feel her body bowing up ward as sensations rocked through her, and all she wanted to do was keep him close to her, as close as possible, and never let go. She leaned up and kissed him through her scarf, putting all the need she had behind it as she fought to stay with him and not fly off on her own. " Remy," she whispered, as she rested her forehead against his, and a gloved hand on the back of his neck.

" _Mon Belle Chere,"_ he whispered to her in French. " _Mon Belle Amour_," He continued on whispering erotic things in French as he reached between them and began to stroke her again, finding her core, and teasing her mercilessly as he thrust faster within her.

She cried out, and went rigid against him as she began to come, drowning in wave after wave of pleasure as she buried her face in his shoulder to muffle her cries. She felt as if she'd been spun away in circles as her body spasmed over and over again, then just as she seemed to be coming down he pressed a finger against her and almost immediately she flew off again as her heart raced madly.

He came an instant later, groaning as he thrust once more again, and then crying her name as he collapsed against her, rolling to the side at the last moment so he wouldn't crush her.

For a moment, nether said anything as they stayed locked together, wrapped tightly in each others arms, trying to sort the feelings colliding through them silently as he kissed her temple, and pulled her against his chest. It had never been like that for ether of them before,(And for Remy that was saying _a lot_) and nether knew exactly what to make of that. It had been different and for Rogue, it wad the way things should have been but _weren't_ in the past. For Remy, it was a feeling of contentment, of being with someone he wanted to be with and never leave.

And even though, he'd only been with her a few months as he watched her try to catch her breath, he knew suddenly he was falling in love with her, more then he ever had been with anyone before. It thrilled him and scared him to death as he stroked her hair in the now dark of Media room.

Rouge was feeling the same things, only she was feeling a sense of wonder as well. A wonder she'd found someone to be with that didn't judge her, who looked past her mutation, and saw _her_ for a change, the southern girl from Caldecott County she had been before her mutation took over her life, instead of a body stocking and a pair of gloves.

She was just drifting off to sleep, blissfully unaware that anyone, student or teacher could walk in and find them on Logan's prize pool table, when all of a sudden a voice sounded in the darkness, making her laugh as she snuggled against him.

"Damn, _Chere,_ Logan's gonna _kill_ us if he ever finds out 'bout dis one."

"On_ the pool table_?' Jean said in amazement as she laid a tray of ready vaccines on a table. "You mean the one in the North Media room?"

"That's the one, Sugah," Rogue said, covering them discreetly with a sterile towel as she checked over her charts.

"That's _Logan__'s_ table," Jean said with a laugh and a wince.

"Ah know," Rogue said as she moved on to the next table. They had a little over half an hour before students started coming in to get their flu shots and still had a lot of ground to cover before they could open for business.

"It's his _prized_ possession," Jean said with a laugh. "He doesn't even like the student's _eating_ within a five foot radius of it, can you imagine what will happen if he finds out you had sex on it, even _once_." She coughed discreetly. "It was _just_ once right?"

Rogue winced, as she tossed her clip board aside. "Yeah, jus once,' she said as she blushed and pushed her hair out of her eyes. " Or maybe two or three once's. Ah lost count after that until we moved up to mah room."

"Rogue!" Jean said with a laugh. "He's gonna _kill_ you if he ever finds out."

"Ah know," Rogue said with another bashful grin. "But it's not like Ah planned for our first time ta be on _his _pool table, or _any_ pool table for that matter. It jus happened is all, it wasn't planned."

"And Logan can pick up scents for weeks after they've been," Jean said. "So he's gonna _know_ that someone had sex on Rosie, and that it was you and Gambit.'

"Jean you're _not_ helping me here," Rogue said as she opened another coolers of vaccine's and began to set them out.

"Sorry," Jean said as she pulled on her lab coat "It's just, I can't believe you actually had sex on the pool table."

"Are you saying you and Scott have _never_," Rogue wiggled her eyebrows at her friend in suggestion. "Anywhere around the school."

"No," Jean admitted and watched as Rogue waited for her to elaborate. "Okay, so the garden a few times, the South wing media room couch once, and," She coughed. "Scott's tool bench in the auto shop more then a few times, as well as the desk in his office."

"See," Rogue said as the picked up on something "The media rooms around here see more action then the back seat of a Corvette." She shook her head. "Ah don't know, Ah don't regret it at all but you know, it's just the whole morning after approach Ah guess." She looked around, wanting to change the subject badly before she got anymore confused.

"Ah can't believe you arranged all this in less then a day. Ah mean, you even got two health nurses to come in and help give the injections. How did you manage this, and whose idea was it to use the gym as a clinic?"

"Actually it was Scott's idea," Jean admitted. "He also thought of bringing the kids in by class, and not telling them about the shots until it was tool late for them to escape." She grinned. "_Oops,_ I mean, until it was tool late for them to back out." She shrugged her shoulder. "It wasn't too hard to get the vaccines in time or the nurses; they're both former students who volunteered once they learned we needed help."

She sighed. "I guess we're ready here, you can go ahead and call the first few classes down if you want."

"Ahright," Rogue said as she moved away. "Jean?"

"Hmmm?"

"Logan named his pool table _Rosie_?"

It was just after noon when Gambit came in with his youngest class, and Rogue had already been swatted at twice, barley missed getting thrown up on once and had been sworn at some many times by irate students that she'd lost count. Not to mention the fact that the gym now boasted an open air wall that one of the students had thoughtfully knocked out on his way out of the gym the _hard_ way as he escaped the needle happy red head leading the troupe of immunizers.

"Ahright now," he said to the assumed group of youngsters. "Go line up over there, and make sure ya all got your immunization cards from da front table so Dr. Grey can sign them and it can go on your records."

The group of students he was leading were aged seven to nine, the youngest the school had, and they comprised his Fundamentals of Shop class, which was to say they basically watched as he taught them the various components of cars and how they worked.

"We don't _want_ to get needles," One little boy complained loudly.

"It's for your own good," Gambit said "Its better ta get da needle then ta gets sick over Christmas." He smiled reassuringly. "Besides, Dr. Grey, and Dr. McCoy know what their doin, won't hurt a bit, you won't even feel it."

He glanced around as he spoke, catching sight of Beast giving an older teen her shot, and giving her a tooth reassuring smile that seemed to scare her more then the needle ever would, there was two nurses giving needles as well and Rogue…

He stopped as he caught sight of her, remembering the night before and stopping before he embarrassed himself in front of the kids by having a huge grin on his face. He watched as she comforted one of the younger kids, a girl clearly afraid, that he recognized as one of her _own_ students. She settled the girl on her lap, stroking her hair as she murmured words of comfort, turning the child's face away with a gloved hand so she wouldn't see the nurse coming at her with the needle.

It made a touching picture from his point of view and gave him an insight into what Rogue's personality, her _real_ personality not the one's she'd absorbed was like. A kind, caring person, willing to help others but heaven help _anyone_ if they ever got her mad or got in front of some one she loved or cared about. She caught his eyes for a moment as she gave the small child a hug as she cringed at the needle's sting, and smiled at him over the top of the child's head. Out of the blue, He had a sudden flash of her holding _another_ small child on her lap, a boy with her auburn hair and eyes like his only bright green instead of red…

"Don't you think that's a good idea Remy?"

Jean's voice cut in on his thoughts, and he shook his head light as the picture of Rogue with their own child faded from his mind. "What?" he said. "Sure, I guess."

"Great," Jean said with a grin as she began to lead him off to he nearest table and chairs set up. "So you'll get your shot first so the kids can see theirs is nothing to be afraid of, and then I'll move on to them."

"What!" he said, looking back over his shoulder at the students looking at him in awe? "Remy didn't agree to this, not at all."

"You just did," Jean reminded him.

"Well I wasn't thinking," He protested.

"I know what you were thinking about," she reminded him as she sorted through the staff files for his chart. "You have to get a shot anyways, you might as well get it now and then your students can see it's nothing at all."

"Remy don't need a shot," he protested, trying to think of a way to get out of this fast. "He never gets sick."

"All the staff has to be immunized,' she informed him. " It's a health regulation. Besides your students look up to you, you wouldn't want to disappoint them would you?"

"You're devious Red," he said as she began to swab his arm. "Has anyone ever told you that?"

"Scott," she said, floating a needle from the nearby trey to her hand "All the time, _trust _me." She grinned. "Oh come on, it's not like your afraid or anything is it?"

"No," Remy said with a false grin. He hated needles more then anything in his life, they petrified the living hell right out of him. "Of course not."

'You are, _aren't _you?" she said with a decidedly unprofessional grin and he was glad the students were out of ear shot. "The Ragen Cajun, one of the toughest guys I know, is afraid of needles, wait until Rogue hears this one."

"Remy _is_ not," he said through clenched teeth.

"Is what?' Rogue said as she came up to them, and smiled down at Remy.

"Nothing," Remy said gruffly.

"He's afraid of needles," Jean informed her gleefully.

"You're a doctor, are you supposed to take pleasure in people's fears like this?" he ground out.

"So you are afraid?" Jean asked with a shake of her head as she uncapped the needle. "You, and Logan, what is it with tough guys, being afraid of a little pinch like a flu shot?"

"_Logan_was afraid to get a shot?" Rogue said as she stroked the back of Remy's neck.

"Petrified," Jean informed her. "Jubilee had to _drag_ him to my office to get his."

"I can't see Jubilee dragging Logan anywhere," Rogue said.

"You'd be surprised at how much strength that little one has over him," Remy said. "Ouch!"

"Done," Jean said as she tossed the needle in the nearby receptacle. "See, told you it was nothing to fuss over." She smiled and gestured to her left at an area lined with chairs. "I need you to go sit over there for in the waiting area for fifteen minutes, Rogue'll take you over, and then you can go do what ever you want." She handed him a yellow sheet off of a stack. "These are they symptoms you can experience within the next 72 hours that are normal, come see me if you feel ill after that."

"Come on," Rogue told him as he rose carefully and she took him by the arm and began to lead him off.

"What happened ta the wall?" he asked, gesturing to the large jagged hole.

"Oh," she waved a hand dismissively. "Do you remember that plan of Scott's to have Colossus take care of Siryn?"

"Yeah," he said.

"Well it didn't _exactly_ work out," she surmised "On an ironic note, turns out Peter is petrified of needles more then she is. That wall was taken out as a convenient escape route apparently. Scott's out looking for them as we speak."

She gesture to a vacant chair nearest them as the next group of students came in and began to line up. "Have a seat, I'll catch you later."

"Wait," he called as his head swam a bit and he sat down quickly, cursing himself as he did so. By the time he'd looked up she was gone, already in the melee of Storm's biology senior students.

Twenty minutes later, Rogue was heading past the closed curtain areas that they were using for some of the students with severe mutations like her own, on her way to get more bandages from the lab when all of a sudden an arm reached out threw the curtains and grabbing her, pulled her into the enclosed space, pulling the curtain closed behind her as they did so.

"What the,"- She said with a laugh as she met a pair of red eyes laughing at her all on their own. "Remy!"

"What?' he said innocently.

"This is the second time in two days you've sequestered me alone when my students are right out there." she said gesturing. "You must be feeling better."

He was touched she'd noticed that the shot had made him dizzy, even if it was only for a moment.

"I haven't seen you all day," he said as she wound her arms around his neck.

"You saw me less then half an hour ago Cajun," She said.

"Not the way Remy wanted ta," he said.

"Yes but in front of the students that would be considered indecent exposure," she said with a mischievous grin.

"True enough," he said. "So you're playing nurse all day," he looked down at the scrubs Jean had given her that morning to wear. "This isn't exactly what Remy had in mind when you said you were gonna be a nurse _chere_,"

"You were expecting nurse naughty?" she asked sexily raising an eyebrow.

"Something like that," He said with a laugh.

"Well if you're really good," she said leaning up close to him. "Maybe Ah'll bring her out later for you to play with."

"Sounds good," he said as he kissed her through her hair for a moment before moving away reluctantly. "You left dis morn'in before Remy woke up, he wanted ta see if you were okay,"

"Ah'm fine," she assured him warmly. "Ah jus had an early shrift in the study hall this morn'in and Ah knew if Ah didn't leave before ya'll woke up, well Ah'd never have gotten outta bed on time."

He laughed. "Ya speak tha truth girl, we'd more then likely still be there if you hadn't gone." He pushed her hair out of her eyes. "So last night was..." His voice trailed off as he looked for her response.

"Wonderful," she said happily, watching as an amused look came into his eyes. "What? that wasn't what you were looking for was it?"

"It's just you still haven't told me if you'll go away with me," he said.

"And last night was _what then_?" she asked with a laugh at his perplexed look.

"What da ya mean?" he asked.

"Well if anything it was a highly animated way of me telling you that Ah'd go with you to Colorado with ya. Hell, Ah'd follow you to the ends of the earth, ta hell and back again without so much as blinking if it meant another like the last." She said, watching as his expression didn't change.

"That means _yes_ Sugah." She said gently.

"Yes?" he said as he caught on. "You mean, you'll..." He let out a whoop of excitement as if she'd said she'd marry him instead of vacation with him and she hurriedly covered his mouth with a gloved hand as she laughed.

"There _are_ people out there," she reminded him.

" Remy could care less," he said as he picked her hand up and kissed it gently before placing it over his heart.

"Ah know, that's what scares me," she admitted as she glanced around. "Ah gotta go," she said with quick kiss and a grin. "Jean's gonna wonder where Ah went with the bandages."

"Right," he said as he let her go.

"Hey Cajun," she said over her shoulder as her parting words. "If last night was me being spontaneous, what da ya think it's gonna be like on vacation when Ah've had time ta fantasize and plan things?"

Before he could speak she was gone again, leaving him standing in the small cubicle with his mouth open. "Dat _chere_, _really_ _is_ gonna be da death of me," he muttered as he followed her out.

_"Rogue, you coming_?"

"Ah'll be right down," Rogue said as she tossed another heavy knit sweater into her bag and struggled to close the heavy suit case. She muttered a curse and tried to shut the suitcase again without destroying it like she had so many of its predecessors. The curse of having enhanced strength, she was murder on her luggage.

"Damn, Damn, Damn." She muttered as she tried to sit on it and close it. She bounced up and down a couple times lightly as she worked the zipper and nearly slid off onto the bed.

"Damn, _chere,_ Remy'd like to know what dat suitcase did to deserve _that_," Rogue looked up to see a pair of amused red eyes watching her from her open doorway as he leaned against the edge of it. "So he can learn to do it too, if that's the punishment."

"Very funny," She ground out as she slid off the suitcase and took a step back, blowing the hair off of her forehead as she did so. "Ah'd like ta see you try."

Without a word, Remy walked over, looked at the suitcase, looked at her, shifted a sweater to the back, and then silently closed the suitcase, and pulled the zipper closed.

"_Smart_ ass." Rogue said as she wrapped her arms around his waist and palmed the aforementioned body part.

" Thank you," Remy said with a crooked grin. "Glad you took notice."

He glanced around at the three large suitcases she was taking. "You packing for da entire team. We're only going for a week _chere_."

"Ah know," she said. "This is barely everything Ah need for that long."

"Everythin ya need?" He whistled low. "Ya got everythin here but da kitchen sink." A worried expression crossed his face. "You don't have it do ya, in there somewhere?"

"No, Jean normally brings that, along with tongs to pull that pole out of Scotty's ass once we get there." She smiled up at him with a knowing grin.

"So you've gone with them before?" he asked.

"A few times." She said.

"With Drake?" he asked carefully.

She shook her head. " No, alone . Once to Barbados and another time to New Zealand." She smiled crookedly. "It normally takes Jean 'bout four days to pull the bug from Scott's butt and get him to relax but then we always have fun."

He nodded back at her. "Remy'll take your word for it."

"Ahright, let's go." She said grabbing her suitcase. "Will you help me with mah bags?"

"Sure," he said as he held up his own small tote bag. "This is all Remy's takin for himself." He gave her another wry grin. "Ya'll look like ya bought out Sak's."

"Only some of its cloths," she said innocently. "Most of it is scarves other things for… us."

"Like what?" he asked hotly.

"You'll have to wait and find out Cajun." She said with another grin as she turned and walked away.

"Dat's not funny _chere_," he said as he followed her. "Da suspense is gonna kill me 'fore we get ta Colorado."

"Oh don't do that, then all mah planning and fantasizing will have been wasted Remy." She said over her shoulder with a hint of dismay.

"Now dat's just _mean_, you nasty girl, you."

When they arrived in the jet hanger a few minutes alter, Remy was shocked to see Jean had even more gear then Rogue. "What is it with you ladies and luggage?" he asked as he approached the on ramp. Both Rogue and Jean barely spared him a bizarre look as they boarded the plane and didn't answer.

"Don't ask, just carry the bags." Scott grunted as he struggled by and up the ramp with one of Jean's suitcases. "It's much safer that way."

"If you say so." Remy said with a grin as he swung the bags into the baggage area.

"Trust me." Scott said as he caught his breath. "Asking that question is asking for trouble, this I _know_."

"Why?" Remy asked.

"I don't know." Scott said "I just know it is, that's all. It's an unwritten rule like asking if she's having her period when she gets mad, complaining about the amount of luggage a women brings… it's just… it's.." he shook his head and struggled for the right words. " It's… just _not_ a good thing to do."

" It's a couchable offense huh?" Remy asked as they moved to sit down.

" Majorly." Scott said with a sigh. "Trust me, I learned the _hard_ way."

" Remy'll take notice." Remy reassured him.

" You'll learn, little Grasshopper, you'll learn" Scott told him. "Just wait and see, it takes time."

" Remy'll take your word for it. Remy said with a laugh as he turned to talk to Beast in the pilot seat. " You comin too, Hank?"

" Hardly," Beast said with a toothy grin. " I have plans at the Mansion for my vacation, but someone needs to bring the jet back after you're dropped off and I volunteered."

" You pulled the short stick out of Jean's fish bowl in the staff room and got stuck having to watch the kids this year, huh?" Rogue said as she tossed herself down beside Remy and buckled herself in.

If the normally mild mannered, self proclaimed " Macabre blue plushie" could have given Rogue any more of a dirty look, she'd have dropped dead in her tracks from shock and amusement. " Why Hank, " Rogue drawled with a grin. " Ah do believe that was a dirty look you just shot me, did Ah hit a nerve Sugah?"

" More like a cluster of them." Jean murmured as she walked by and sat down in her normal seat.

" Nonsense, I enjoy taking care of the children, you all know that." Beast said as he maneuvered the controls and the jet shook with sudden turbulence, unsettling them all. "Sorry," Beast said with a literally devilish grin. "Air pocket."

"That was so _not_ funny," Rogue said with gritted teeth as she tried to calm her stomach and stop it from spilling its contents all over the cockpit floor. She decided the best thing to do was drop the subject before Beast dropped _her_. Instead she pulled out a magazine from the compartment beneath her seat and began to read, and settled down to read until they reached Colorado.

" Now let's not have a repeat of last time we took the jet." Jean chimed with a grin as she pulled a pair of head phones and settled them on.

" Don't jinx us," Scott rebuked her lightly as he lounged beside her.

" Sorry, Honey." Jean said patting his leg affectionately as Rogue rolled her eyes at Remy and then went back to her book.

By the time they'd reached the drop off point, just outside of Vail two hours later, Rogue had long abandoned her book and was now dozing lightly against Remy's shoulder.

_"Amour_," He whispered in her ear as Beast coasted the Blackbird down. "Wake up, we're here." She opened her eyes and glared at him briefly before cuddling against him again. He shook his head lightly and kissed her jawbone through her hair. "Come on girl, it's time to get up."

Rogue groaned but pushed herself up and away as Beast set the jet on the ground and then rose to her feet stretching a bit as she did so before snagging her heavy winter duster from where she'd tossed it earlier and pulling it around her. " Let's go Cajun." She said with a yawn as she watched him don his own coat and they headed for the exit. " And be prepared, cause it's gonna be _cold_."

" Well day say da best way to keep warm in da cold is ta get close ta someone." He said as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Body heat huh?" She whispered as she turned in his arms to face him. "Ah like the way you think Swamp Rat."

"Your really gonna love dis den," he said as he pulled her scarf between them and lowered his lips to hers. She smiled and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck as they stood in the open jet hatch, not noticing the cold wind blowing in on them.

A gentle cough from behind them caused them to jump and break apart almost guiltily, like teenagers caught necking on the front porch by her father, only there was no father to chase Remy off the porch with a double barrel shot gun.

They both turned to see Jean and Scott standing behind them, watching them silently. Jean just smiled and brushed by them and down the ramp while Scott shook his head. "Get a cabin." He said good naturedly as he moved down the ramp.

" 'Bout four days huh?" Remy said as he watched his friends retreating back.

"Around that." Rogue said in a deadpan tone.

"Good," he said as he suddenly dipped her low over his arm and she shrieked and laughed in surprise. "Because that may be da first time I let you up for air!"

She laughed as he smiled down at her for a moment before swinging her to her feet with a flourish and setting her down. "Let's go." She said taking his gloved hand in hers.

They stepped outside into a winter wonderland; perfect snow lay all around them in between tall pine trees, and drifted into perfect mounds. The mountains lay in the distance, perfect for skiing or just admiring like the four brand new tourists were. Off to their left was Great Basin Lake, streaming out as far as the eye could see. A cool wind blew, brining both a harsh but beautiful reminder of how savage the landscape was.

"It's beautiful."

"It's gorgeous."

_"It's cold!" _

The last words, spoken by Rogue and Remy in unison began to die off as Rogue shivered and pulled her coat around her as the others turned to look at her. "Does anyone else want ta get inside?" she said as the wind blew again.

"Sounds like a good plan ta Remy as well," Remy said as he pulled her close.

"_Southerners._" Jean muttered with a sigh as they all turned towards the cabin, only vaguely aware Beast had unloaded their luggage for them and was now preparing to leave.

They waved him a goodbye and then, each grabbing a bag they trudged through the snow towards the low sprawling cabin behind them.

"Here we are," Jean said as she opened the door and deactivated the security system. "Home sweet home, for the next week anyways."

"This place is _huge_," Rogue said as they all stepped inside and looked around.

The living room spanned in front of them, sunk down a bit from the front stairs and adjacent to the massive stone fireplace that seemed to dominate the room. A huge bay window gave a strikingly breathtaking view of the woods outside and the surrounding mountains. A state of the art media center dominated the other wall as well as a fully stocked bar. The couches were all overstuffed leather and looked comfortable enough to sleep on. The entire room was done in navies and greens and Rogue felt at home at once.

A set of doors led to the kitchen and dining room while another led to the exercise room and Jacuzzi. A flight of stairs led to the bedrooms upstairs and the main master bathrooms.

"It was my parent's cabin for years; we used to spend Christmases here when I was a child." Jean explained as they moved into the living room. "A few years ago, they decided to sell it, and I couldn't bear to see it go to strangers, not with all the memories here. So I convinced Scott to go halves with me and we bought it from them."

"We've only been here twice ourselves since," Scott said as he turned up the thermostat. "But it was worth it."

"We always take the bedroom off the kitchen," Jean said "So that leaves you guys with the loft upstairs, if that's alright with you."

"Fine with me," Rogue said looking at Remy.

"Yeah," he said. "Dat's not a problem."

"Great," Jean said as she hefted the first of her bags and turned towards the kitchen. "Then let's all unpack and meet up again in an hour or so, to go to dinner, okay?"

Remy and Rogue both nodded and headed for the stairs they now knew led to their room and Rogue felt a shiver of nerves run through her. It was the first time she'd ever share someone's bed for an extended period of time and she was nervous she'd hurt Remy accidentally while she slept.

As if on cue he rested his hand in the small of her back and gave her a comforting grin. "Everything'll be fine." He whispered "You'll see."

The room came into view, and Rogue struggled not to gape at it.

It sprawled around them with hardwood floors and warm rugs set in various places. There was another fireplace and even a small living area with well worn couches set close by an oak coffee table. Windows set around the room gave a view of the woods, while there was no mirrors around the bed like Jean had boasted before, the large skylight above the bed was much better and much more to Rogue's tastes. The bed itself was the largest bed she'd ever seen with a heavy black coverlet and black silk sheets. The rest of the room boasted the same warm earth tones as down stairs and Rogue could tell this was going to be the best vacation she'd had in along time, if ever.

"So," Remy asked as they brought the lat of the bags up a few moments later. "What'cha want to do until dinner?"

A wicked plan began to form in Rogue's mind and she smiled sexily at him.

" Well, now that you mention it, Ah have an idea Cajun," She whispered as she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him, sliding her hands into the back pockets of his jeans and she pressed her body to his.

"Oh," he said as he gazed down at her. "Really?"

"Uh huh," she said as she leaned up to kiss him. "Care to guess what?"

"Can it be a visual guess?" he asked leaned in close.

"Sugah it can be what ever you want it to be," she whispered as he pulled her scarf between them and kissed her.

"Remy really does like da way you think." He said softly as they broke apart for a moment and then began to move to the bed.

_To be continued…. (Aren't I mean?)_


	6. Can We Never Have A Normal Holiday?

Author's note: I had a lot of positive comments for _Unexplainable_, my previous Romy fic, saying that readers like the whole bit with Rogue wearing Remy's necklace from the Thieves' Guild, even when they weren't together. _So _I decided to include it in this story as well, because I liked it and I like writing about it. Enjoy!

_P.S:_ I just wanted to say to readers, the Isis necklace I describe Rogue wearing _is_ an _actual_ necklace I own and wear every day. It was given to me on my seventeenth birthday by a _close_ friend (That's all I'm going to say.) and it means quite a lot to me, which is why I decided to include it in both stories as well.

VI

"I don't get it." Scott said as he looked at his watch and then back at Jean. "They were supposed to meet us down here twenty minutes ago, where are they?"

He glanced over to where Jean was sprawled on the nearby couch, reading the local paper and sighed as he brushed his hands off on his pants and stood. "That's it I'm going to see what their up too, we'll never get a seat in town for dinner if we don't leave now." He strode past Jean, heading for the stairs and was surprised when she snagged him as he pasted her and pulled him down beside her.

"You don't want to do that honey." She said mildly, never taking her eyes off the paper.

"Why not?" Scott asked.

"Trust me." Jean said as she drew him close and kissed him. "You don't want to bother them right now, it's better for us all if you don't."

"_Oh_," he said clueing in. "Thank you for sparing me the nightmares."

"That's what I'm here for." She said patting his leg as she continued reading.

"Really?" He said "I thought it was for something else." He mentally sent her a graphic image of what he thought it, knew full well that she would pick it up as clear as day.

Without a word Jean tossed the paper over her shoulder and over the back of the couch, grabbed him and kissed him hard, giving him a clear mental picture of what she thought they could being doing at that moment.

"What about Remy and Rogue?" he wheezed as they broke apart for air.

"Their not coming down any time soon," Jean assured him as she began to draw him down onto the couch. "Now as to _coming_…" she grinned up at him. " That's an entirely different issue to address."

"Now _that's_ a way to start a vacation _chere_." Remy said with a sigh as he rolled onto his side and tried to catch his breath.

"That's a way ta start an _addiction_." Rogue informed him as she snuggled closer to him. "Ah may never let you out of bed again Sugah."

"Sounds like a plan." He said as he drew her hair between them and kissed her. "Remy could stay here forever like dis if you want."

"It is tempting." She agreed as she looked up a t him. "But..."

"_But_?" he cried. "There's a but here _Coeur_, oh no!"

She laughed and swatted at him playfully. "Ah was going ta say, _but _Ah'm starving, how 'bout you?"

"Ah ha," he said wagging a finger at her. "So Remy's found your weakness, food."

"That's right," she said with a grin. "If Ah ever leave you, it'll be for a corn beef sandwich, face I'm in love with food."

"My heart is _broken_," he said dramatically as they both laughed. "So ya wanna get up and get something to eat huh?"

"Ah'm thinkin on it." She said with a nod.

"Den ya better put some cloths on, cause if ya go down stairs like ya are, ya might scare da hell out of Scotty." He said as he caressed her under the covers.

"Speaking _of,_" she said as they both listened to the sounds of harsh breathing coming from just under them. "Sounds like Scott and Jean are kicking off their vacation with the same regards."

"Maybe we ought to wait a while to go down." Remy said with a shudder, "Cause I'm willing ta walk through hell for ya but the nightmares I'd have from seeing Scott in da throes of passion with Jeannie, ain't worth it. Sorry Rogue."

"Ah'm _hurt_," she said with mock serious as she heaved a heavy dramatic sigh. "Now… what can we do to pass the time while we wait."

"Remy has an idea he think you'll like," he said with a grin as he pulled her close. "After all it won't be too long, dis is _Scott _we're talken 'bout.

Much later they snuck downstairs clad only in robes (And that was to appease Rogue's sense of modesty, Remy would have been fine naked.) to find the downstairs abandoned and dark, the only light the dying fire in the grate. "Huh," Rogue said as they looked around. "Ah was sure they'd be down here asleep after all _that_."

"Tell me 'bout it." Remy muttered. "Ya wouldn't know by looking at him dat _Scott_ has _dat_ much in him." He snorted. "No wonder Jean always has a smile on her face."

"Really," Rogue said then a startled look crossed her face. "Wait a minute Sugah, you mean that's why ever time they started to... you started to...were you all competing with _Scott_?"

Remy smiled at her guiltily as he looked around. "Maybe day be in bed in da back _non_?" he suggested cocking a thumb in that direction.

"Remy," Rogue said as she went and wrapped her arms around him securely. "You're ten times the stud he is, _trust_ me you don't have anything to worry about, _Ah know._

"Really," he said, raising an eyebrow as he pulled back to look at her, startled. "You and he…"

"_Once,_" she said. "It was along time ago at Christmas time, Ah had _way_ to much egg nog and it _always_ makes me horny, Jean and he were fightin and it just _happened_." She frowned. "It doesn't bother you does it Sugah?"

"No," Remy said unconvincingly. She could tell by the look on his face, it did bother him _a lot._

"Good," She said with a perfectly straight face. "'Cause Ah'm _kidding_."

"Your…" He said as she laughed and took off for the kitchen. "You naughty girl you!" He caught up with girl and grabbed her, giving her bottom a playful swat as he did so. "Don't scare daddy like dat, you'll give me a heart attack!"

She laughed and twisted around, glad for the shield of her hair as they kissed and he bent her over the island in the middle of the kitchen. She stuck out her arm for support and her arm came in contact with a piece of paper on the island. She laughed and broke away from him as she brandished the paper. "Look honey, they left us a note."

Remy took the note from her and perused it light before laughing loudly. "What's it say?' She asked as she swiped at it.

"Hold on, listen" he said as he read it to her "Dear guys, gone out to dinner, didn't want to disturb you. Be back soon. Jean and Scott. P.S Stay away from my goddamn pool table! I just had it re-felted. Scott."

Rogue laughed as she took the note and looked it over. "Typical Scott, if Ah do say do." She sighed mildly. "This mean Ah may well have ta kill Jean for blabbing. So what do you want to eat?"

"Remy don't know," he said "What do you want him ta cook for ya?"

"Really?" She said "You'll cook for me?"

"Remy said he would earlier." He reminded her as he began to open cupboards and rifle through them.

"Yeah but ya'll said Ah had ta be _naked_." She reminded him.

"So?" he said as he began to gather the ingredients together for a salad and pasta. "It was just a suggestion chere." He stopped for a moment and thought about it. "On da second thought it's not a good idea, one look at you and food will be the _last_ thing on my mind."

"Just tha way Ah like it," She said playfully as he made a face at her.

"You know," she said half an hour later as they dug into the heaping plates of pasta he'd made for them. "It occurs to me this is how we met, in a kitchen, eating food you cooked."

"Your right." He said with a grin. "And look how far we've come since then."

"And _come_ and _come_ and _come_….," she said with a groan as she rolled her eyes towards the ceiling. "And all because Ah let you seduce me on Logan's prize pool table."

"Yeah, all that _work_." Remy said with a mock sigh of frustration.

"Work," she said with a sexy grin of her own. "Ah don't call that work Sugah."

"What da ya call it den girl," he asked as he scooped up some more pasta.

"Play with _attitude_," she informed him as he choked on his food and gulped some of the wine she'd poured earlier. "Ah consider makin you scream mah name the best type of play there is Remy."

"Touché," he said as he tried to stop coughing and focus on the food on is plate. "You want some more?" he offered seeing she'd cleaned off her plate.

She shook her head and sipped her wine as she watched him eat." No thanks, Ah'm saving room for dessert."

"Please God let it be what Remy thinks." He muttered as he pressed his hands together in a prayer potion and rolled his eyes towards the ceiling.

"Oh, not _that_ again," She said in false dismay. "Sugah, Ah'm gonna be bowlegged if we keep this up."

"And keeping it up is exactly what Remy had in mind." He said smartly, laughing as she tossed a dish towel at him.

"Ah'm serious Ah won't be able ta walk tomorrow." She laughed. "Let alone do anything else fun."

"Good, it's an excuse for us to stay in bed again." He said "So Remy can keep you all to himself."

"You've already got me." She told him as she slid off her stool and onto his lap. "And trust me; ya'll got nothing ta worry about."

He didn't say anything just wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly, burying his face in her hair and breathed in her scent. Then he leaned in and kissed her through her hair as she wound her arms around him and kissed him back.

"What was that for?" She asked him as she brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"For being you," he said "And I really wanted to do that the first time we were in the kitchen together but I didn't get the chance."

"Why didn't you?" she asked.

"Because Remy was afraid you'd kick his ass." He told her.

"Ah would have too." She agreed." With the frame of mind Ah was in."

"And now?" he asked as he held her.

"It still hurts sometimes." She admitted as she leaned against him" But not like it did three months ago. Not since Ah have you."

"Good." He said, not letting on how much it meant to him to hear her say that, moving to rise as she hopped up off his lap. "Now how about some dessert?"

It was over fudge ice cream a few moments later as he watched her eat that he knew for sure he was falling in love with Rogue. It wasn't like he hadn't felt it before, he'd known he was falling for her but it hadn't been as clear like it was at that moment. He'd loved women before, he'd loved Bella until he'd found out what she was like, but this was different, this was _stronger_ somehow. It scared him how much he suddenly needed her to live his life, the way he wanted it to be.

Especially since there were details of his life he'd never revealed to her and wasn't looking forward too.

Rogue looked up and saw him watching her and smiled a smile that charmed him like nobody else's could. " What?" she asked she set her bowl down. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, _chere_" he said as he took a spoonful of ice cream and nearly missed his mouth.

She laughed softly and shook her head. " You've got fudge ice cream on your face Sugah," she said as she reached out and touched a smudge at the corner of his mouth.

He reached up and took hold of her wrist as he pressed a kiss to her open palm. " I'm in love with you."

The words were out of his mouth almost before he realized he'd spoken them and all of a sudden, nothing matter except knowing how she felt. The world could fall away to nothing and the only thing that would matter was what she said next.

There was silence for a moment and he jumped in before she could speak. " You don't have to stay anything if you don't want, its ahright Rogue."

" No," she said with a smile " Ah'm just surprised is all, I mean you took me by surprise. Ah thought it was just me and…" Her voice trailed off.

" What?" he said as he cupped her face with his palm." What do you mean?"

" I mean Ah love you _too_," she said and her next words were rushed. "And Ah thought it was too early, it's only been three months. Ah was sure that you couldn't be in love with me yet and it was just me, being _me_."

" _Chere,_" he admonished gently as h hugged her. "How could you think that." He grinned sheepishly. " Remy's love you since the first time he laid eyes on you, even if you were still getting over Ice Cube."

" Really?" she asked. "Even with mah mutation?"

" Because _of_." He told her and he watched her eyes tear up as his own emotions over whelmed him. " I love you Rogue, because you're _you_."

" Ah love you too," she said as they held each other and she knew as cheesy as it sounded that she had never loved anyone before like she loved him. What she'd had with Bobby hadn't been love like she'd thought and yet it amazed her that even with that blunder under her belt, she'd still managed to find the real thing somehow.

They let peace hold rein for a moment as they held each other and let even thing sink in. After a moment Remy spoke and broke the silence...

"Does egg nog _really_ make you horny?"

The sun from the skylight above her woke Rogue the next morning as she rolled over in bed and automatically reached for Remy, only to find his side of their bed empty and almost cool to the touch. She sat up in bed, the covers pooling around her waist as she realized she was alone in the room and had been for quite a while. She looked around warily as the memories of making love with Remy the night before came back to her and she blushed, dropping back against the pillows as her worries fell away to be let with euphoria. They had made love almost all night after returning from the kitchen, sleeping and waking each other when ever they pleased.

Rogue snuggled against the pillows, letting her eyes close as sleep began to take her again, even as she heard the bedroom door open and knew he had returned to her.

"You're awake," he told her even as she kept her eyes closed. "Remy can tell because you're smiling."

She opened her eyes to find him standing by the beside, clad in his black silk bathrobe, holding a tray of food as he smiled down at her. She sat up against the pillows as she pushed her hair out of her eyes. "What's this?' she asked.

"What does it look like?" Remy said as he set the trey down on her lap and climbed down beside her. "Breakfast of course." He surveyed the trey with wary eyes' "Let's see, we've got fresh fruit, bagels with cream cheese and lox, coffee of course, eggs and bacon and grits."

Rogue jaw dropped, "Honey it's just the two of us, not the whole invading Roman army." She shook her head and laughed softly as she saw his crestfallen expression. "That being said, thank you." She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him quickly through the sheet of her hair before moving to attack the plate of food he'd made for her.

"Your welcome," he said he passed her a cup of coffee and snagged a sausage of his own.

"Are Jean and Scott up?" She asked as she by passed the eggs and went straight to the grits.

"Remy heard da water running in their room as he passed, and judging by the laughter he heard, their up and _keeping _it up. Remy thinks we're on our own today _Amour,_ at least for da morning." He said as he fed her a piece of bacon.

"And ya'll managed to make this without them noticing you were cooking?" Rogue asked as she tried to swallow it.

"Remy's _very_ good at what he does," he said wiggling an eyebrow. "And he… left some for them as well."

"Good man," she said with a giggle as she picture the pair walking in on the spread Remy had left them.

"So," Remy asked as they lounged together in bed, comfortable for the moment but willing to move at any time should the interest arise. "What do you want to do today, Ski? Jean said on the plane last night, the best place to ski is only a ten minute drive by jeep, some sort of public resort. She said it's possible to ski here in private but it's not as fun"

"Ah don't ski." She told him.

"Okay, how 'bout sledding." He said, "Or hiking they could be fun?"

"Ah don't sled or hike." She said taking a sip of coffee.

"Skating?"

"Nope."

"Snowball fight?"

"Uh huh." She said with a shake of her head.

"Den what you _do,_ exactly on a winter themed vacation, might I ask _chere_." He said in exasperation.

"Ah sit in the lodge and read magazines, drink cocoa and stay _warm_." She told him as she rose and headed for the bathroom to shower. "Ah'm, a lodge bunny, Sugah, and that'll never change."

"Oh _really_?" He said as he rolled onto his side and rested his head on his hand. "Is that a _challenge?_ Rogue

So that was how two hours later, Rogue found herself standing at the top of an impressive ski hill, staring down at Remy from where he was at the bottom. She shot him a dirty look she hoped he could see (but that she doubted he could) and tried to stall a bit longer. Visions of spending Christmas in traction began to haunt her, the only consolation was in, _she_ was never the one in traction, the smart ass glaring up at her with the _I'm-a-proficent-skier-aren't-I-sexy-godamn-crazy-cajun_, grin on his face was.

"Come on Rogue!" Remy said. "Ain't nothing to it, you'll learn it up, in no time at'll."

"Ah don't _want_ to learn." She cried back. "Ah'm only doing this so you'll tell me where in the house, ya'll hid all mah panties!"

"Dat's right," he called back with a truly demonic laugh as she struggled with the urge to fly down the hill and beat him to a pulp with his own ski pole. "Ten pairs for ten trips down the slopes or sum such, dat's the only way your gonna get them back."

"Remy, Ah'm a southerner!" she wailed "Ah got no use for skiing, and ah hate the cold. Ah'd much rather be in the lodge reading my new Vanity Fair."

"What's that?" He called, oblivious to the fact others were staring at them and laughing as the scene played out. "You don't want dem back, dat's fine with me _chere_, makes things a hell of a lot easier on dis Cajun's part." He wiggled his eyebrows at her. "And you _know_ what part Remy means."

"Ah, hate you!" She called cheerfully as she started to ascend seeing she had no choice.

"Remy knows." He called back, just as cheerfully as he stood at the bottom and watched her.

"That your girlfriend?" One unfamiliar young man asked as he stood by Remy and watched Rogue wobble down the slope.

Remy nodded. "It's her first time on da slopes."

"Your lucky." The man said. "My wife would _kill_ me if I pulled anything like that on her."

"Oh she will." Remy said. "Remy'll just make sure he runs faster den she can catch." He turned his eyes back to Rouge, noticing something before her inexperienced eye did.

"Rogue honey!" he called but it was too late, she was already in the air and he knew he'd probably spend the rest of the vacation on the couch. "Watch out for da moguls."

_"Ah'm gonna get you, goddamn crazy Cajun!!!" _

Remy winced as she watched her hit the snow and roll and bounce the rest of the way down, cursing a streak so blue it was _cobalt_ as she did so.

He was _so _screwed when she caught him this time and _no_t in a good way.

Cursing he bent down and unhooked his own skis and began to jog towards her to help her up from where she'd crashed and stopped, lying in the snow glaring at him from a hundred feet away, spitting snow out as she violently cursed him and his ancestors with curses so foul he was sure Mama Lalaia in New Orleans would have been proud of her.

And the young man he'd been talking too, one Bobby Drake, AKA Iceman watched him go with a jealous and devious smirk on his face before turning and starting back for the lodge . The last thing he wanted to do was have Rogue find out he was there, watching her.

Yet.

"You did real well," Remy said as he helped Rogue to her feet. "That was great for your first time!"

The punch came out of nowhere and Remy was lucky, he saw it coming so she just grazed him. If she hadn't she would have broken his nose and possibly other venerable( Not to mention _valuable_) parts of his male anatomy.

Well not _that _part at least, that part of him was safe. She liked it to much to hurt it.

At least he thought so.

He wasn't really willing to take that chance though, so he thought it best to try and fix the situation.

However the situation wasn't over though, not by far. Because he ducked Rogue's fist kept going, sending her in a spiral (Much to her surprise) and then back onto her ass in the snow, sending up a cloudy of puffy white dust as she landed.

Far from being mad that his own girlfriend had tried to clean his clock, Remy squatted down on his haunches and offered a hand to help her up as he tried to stop the laughter inside from bubbling up and getting him shot, stabbed, castrated, tortured, poisoned, draw, quartered and _eventually _killed.

Rogue accepted with a sweet smile that should have tipped him off, but didn't and he suddenly found himself down in the snow beside her as she playfully rubbed a glove full of snow in his face as payback.

"Okay! Okay _Arreter! Arreter!_ _S'il Vous Plait_!" He yelled with a laugh as he tried to get away. This resulted in a tussle between him and Rogue in the snow as she tried to for ( for all intents and purposes) bury him up to his fine Cajun ass in fresh snow.

" Still hate me?" he asked as he rolled to his side in the snow and looked down at her. She responded by smiling demurely at him, and dropping a hand full of ice cold snow down his back as he yelped and twisted away. " A yes would have sufficed darlin!"

He climbed to his feet and offered as hand cautiously After a moment she accepted and he pulled her to her feet, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as they started for where he'd let his skis. " So what's next?" he asked as they started to walk towards the lodge with their skis slung over their shoulders. "Skating, hiking?" he hugged her and kissed her hair. "Or another trip down da slopes maybe?"

Rogue gave him a sideways glance from under her now sopping hair and he coughed, knowing that if looks could kill he'd be as cold as the snow now falling around them.

"How 'bout some lunch _chere_?"

"So dis is how you like to spend your vacations?" Remy said as he took a sip of his coffee and set it on the low table in front of them. He lounged back against the couch and glanced down at her, to where she was lounging curled up against his chest. She smiled at him contentedly and he began to feel a heat that had absolutely nothing to do the fire roaring the grate in front of them.

"This is perfect for me, Remy," she said as she gazed at the fire. "This is what Ah call a good vacation, something where Ah can relax and enjoy mah self." She reached out and tipping his chin down, kissed him through her neck scarf. "And do things like _this_."

"This." Remy said as they broke apart. "Remy could get used to, _Amour."_

"Good," Rogue said as she sat up to take a sip of her cocoa and then sat back down again. "Does that mean ya won't drag me back out in the snow after lunch?" She grinned. "We'll stay here?"

"Not a chance." He said, delighting in the severely annoyed look she got from his response. He laughed " You really don't like the cold do you?"

"No," she said sulkily "Ah don't."

"Don't worry, Remy'll keep you warm." He said snuggling against her suggestively, biting back his much wanted question of, if she didn't like cold thing how could she have dated Bobby for so long? The boy must have been like kissing an ice box.

Suddenly it occurred to him exactly _why_ she avoided any situation where she was exposed to ice, cold and snow and he understood. He hurried to cover what he'd almost said. "And Remy means, during the day _and_ at night."

" Ah'm counting on it Cajun." She said as the light on the table blinked indicating that their table was clean and ready for use. " Until then, let's eat!"

The waitress showed them to their seats at a cozy secluded table, and Rogue smiled as she ordered an Irish coffee and then a bowl of clam chowder for lunch while he ordered the gumbo and another coffee.

Rogue looked around, smiling at the red and green décor that hinted, that Christmas was right around the corner, as well as the nine foot Christmas tree decorated to the nines with lights and decorations. Around the lodge decorations hung, while colored lights dotted the windows. The entire lodge looked like Santa's village and she couldn't have been happier.

The holidays were Rogue's favorite time of year, apparently Remy wasn't quite as chipper or in the holiday mood.

" Damn lodge looks like Santa's place on crack." he muttered and she felt her good mood dissipate a bit.

" It's almost Christmas Eve." She said. " Aren't ya looking forward ta it?"

" Not particularly." He said with a shrug. " Why?"

" It just," she said. " It's one of mah _favorite_ times of the year. Why don't ya like it?"

" Guess Remy don't have many good holiday memories like you do _chere_." He said. " Until I was older Remy never really had anything ta look forward to on Christmas morning, suppose its jus stuck with me." He said.

" Well it'll be good this year, Ah'll change your mind about it you wait and see." Rogue said as she picked up his hand and kissed its palm affectingly through his gloves. " Ah promise, Scrooge."

" Don't know how." He said as he held her hand in his. " Remy already got the best gift possible."

" What's that?" she asked as the waitress brought their food.

" _You, chere_," he said seriously as he kissed her hand. " _You_. Remy couldn't ask for anything more dis year."

Rogue smiled as she felt tears prick her eyes, and he reached up and wiped them gently away before starting to eat his meal.

"So _really_," he said as they ate. "What do you do after lunch?"

"Ah don't know," she admitted. " Ah guess Ah'll have ta put mah self in your capable hands Cajun."

"A dangerous thin ta do," he said softly and sexily. "You sure it's something you try?"

"Of course," she said with a laugh "Ah trust you implicitly, ya'll know that." He wondered if she knew just how far, she'd come in the months he'd known her. He'd never felt so proud of anyone in his life, or so worried that if she found out about his past he'd lose her forever.

"How 'bout skating?"

"What?" he asked as he jarred his thoughts away from the dark and dangerous path they were heading down. Those thoughts, he knew, were best left in the dark cavern where he'd pushed them since he'd left New Orleans's. He hadn't allowed himself to think of them since he'd met Rogue and he didn't know why they were popping into his brain now.

Because he loved her.

Because he didn't want to lose her and he knew that if he wasn't completely honest with her soon, when the truth came out he would…and it would kill him, especially now

She'd bared her heart and soul to him from the first moment they met, even as total strangers and he really _hadn't_. He'd carefully omitted the details of his life he didn't want her to know, hadn't thought she'd _needed_ to know and now he knew he should have been totally honest with her from the start.

He just didn't know _how_ to be honest with her, at that moment.

"Earth to Remy!"

"What?" he asked as he zoned back into what Rogue was saying and saw how worriedly she was looking at him.

"Are you ahright Sugah?" She asked as she laid her gloved hand over his.

"I'm fine Rogue," he said as it occurred to him fully, how badly he'd wronged her by not telling her everything about him when he had the chance. It was like a veil had lifted from his face as soon as he realized he had her implicit trust, and given him a moment of clarity to what he hadn't yet told her.

The truth about Bella and himself.

And it wasn't a pleasant moment _at all_.

"Ah was gonna suggest skating on the lake," Rogue said as she stared at him. " But maybe we should jus head back ta the cabin and see what Jean and Scott are up too, you look like ya might be coming down with something Sugah."

"Remy's fine." He said as he steeled his resolve and pushed his errant thoughts aside. He'd be damned if he'd be even more of an ass then he'd already been and ruin the first decent vacation she'd ever been on. He' waited a long time to tell her everything, it would kill him to do so but he could wait a bit longer. "Skating sounds good, _chere_." He cleared his throat. "And to answer your question Remy saw Jean and Scott heading for da riding trails awhile ago, he thinks we're pretty much on our own today."

"Good." She said as she motioned for the check. "'Because that's just the way Ah want it."

Twenty minutes later, hand in hand, they walked down the path to the skating pond. The land around them was a sparkling white, and while Rogue knew it was mostly artificial it was still beautiful and it still took her breath away. "Sure is pretty here," she said as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"That it is," he said as they flashed their day passes at an attendant and proceeded down the slope to the lake. It was fairly crowded with people and Remy winced. "Dis might be a good time ta bring up da fact…Remy's a terrible skater."

"Don't worry." She teased. "Ah'll watch and catch you if you stumble sugah."

"That's supposed ta be my line." He said playfully as they sat down on a bench to throw on their skates.

"Oh well," She said as she leaned in and kissed his cheek quickly, before her powers could kick in. "We _are_ the last people ever accused of being conventional, after all."

"True enough." He grunted as he wobbled to his feet at the same time she slid gracefully to hers.

"Hey!" he said indigently as he watched her glide effortlessly onto the icy lake. "Remy thought you didn't like skating."

"Ah don't normally" she called back as she spun in a graceful circle with her arms out stretched. "Doesn't mean Ah'm not a damn good skater though."

"Apparently." He called as he watched her. "Wait up for me _chere_!"

He wobbled forward, cursing as he did so, and tried to catch up with her. "Rogue," he called as he stumbled along and tried not to fall on his ass on the ice. "Remy's not so good at dis."

"You're doing fine," she assured him as she started to glide back to his side.

"Bullshit." He called merrily. He was not encouraged by the fact a six year old girl with Barbie skates, skated by him with enough grace to put him to shame easily.

"Da Remy's a land creature by nature." He called as his feet began to slip out from under him and he began to wobble precariously. "He don't do well on da ice, it ain't his natural habitat." As he spoke he could feel himself begin to fall, and he prayed he would have some dignity left afterwards.

Just as he was about to hit the ice, a pair of arms grabbed him from behind and pulled him back up, thus by preserving both his ass and his dignity. He looked over his shoulder and straight into Rogue's eyes as she set him back on his feet, "Ah told you Ah'd catch you Cajun." She said as she wound her arm through his and began to guide him along. He hadn't even noticed she'd circled around him to catch him until it was too late for him not to fall.

"Dis is better." He said as they coasted along and he began to get his feet, feeling steadier and steadier as he did so. "Remy could get used to dis if he tried."

"Ah'm glad." She said as they made a short loop around the pond and then back again. They skated together for a few moments, laughing at the kids playfully skirting around them and the dirty looks Remy was giving them as he wobbled past.

"So," she said finally. "Are you ready to try on your own?"

"Not a chance in hell." he said as he tried to grip on to her arm but she slid away, leaving him to stand on his own to feet. A cold breeze blew by him and he shivered and pulled his coat around him as he started forward, amazed at how much easier it got once he got the hang of it. She was just ahead of him, smiling as she waited for him, and a stronger breeze blew past him again, causing him to look around to see where it came from.

This caused him to go off balance and he stumbled, trying desperately to get his footing and failing as he pitched forward and the wind blew again. It was strong, cold and bitter, and much to Remy's surprise it held a rage he'd never felt before. He knew right away, this wasn't nature, not at all.

This… was an attack.

Across the ice, Rogue watched as Remy skated towards her and then stumbled, catching his foot in the ice as a frigid wind blew across the ice towards them from the shore. She started forwards to help him; not noticing the wind seemed to be leaving everyone alone, except them. The cold wind hit her again, so strong it nearly knocked her off her feet as she tried to stay up right and make it to Remy's side before he fell. It was almost like she could feel a familiar malice in it.

A malice she knew all to well from her past.

She looked around as she tried to make it to Remy's side, searching the shore for a familiar face but seeing none as the wind hit her again, lifting her off her feet as she struggled to free herself from it and move forward to Remy's side where while he was still on his feet, he was losing ground fast.

"Remy!" She called as she pushed forward.

"Rogue!" he called back as he fell to his knees. "Stay back girl."

"Ah can't," she said as the wind slammed into her again. This time however she was unprepared. She'd been focusing on Remy, and it caught her off guard, the hostile wind picked her up easily and before she could use her powers of flight to try and escape, slammed her into the ice _hard_, knocking her out cold, before dissipating like it had never been.

Remy looked up as the wind disappeared and breathed a sigh of relief… until he saw Rogue lying on the ice a few feet away. With a petrified curse he began to make his way to her still form as people began to gather around her.

He pushed past the crowed, and dropping to his knees, gathered her in his arms. He checked her over, noting the bleeding gash on her temple and the bruise that was already forming, as her eyes began to flutter and open again, looking at him cloudily. "Remy," she whimpered softly. "What happened?"

Before he could answer ,she passed out again, going limp and still in his arms, far too still for his liking and he knew she was badly hurt. He got to his feet as quick as he could on his damn skates, holding her tightly in his arms as he stumbled for shore. He needed to get her off the ice, away from people who could be hurt by her mutation. He needed to get her help.

He needed Jean.

_Fast._

On the other side of the gathered crowed, Bobby watched as the fool Cajun carried Rogue off the ice and away. His little wind hadn't worked as well as he'd thought it would but he wasn't discouraged, he had plenty of time to figure out a way to get to them.

He turned and began to walk away, heading in the opposite direction of the two southern lovers.

This might turn out to be a _very_ satisfactory vacation after all.

" Well," Jean said as she stepped away from the bed, after assessing Rouge's injuries. " You two certainly managed to do it this time."

" How bad is she?" Remy asked from his position next to Rogue on their bed. It was the longest sentence he'd uttered since calling mentally for Jean almost an hour and a half before. He was lucky she and Scott had been eating in the lodge and could get to him quickly, from where he was waiting by the edge of the lake. Jean had rushed her to the car while he'd ripped off his skates and then met them a scant moment later.

Jean sighed, and wiped her hands off on a cloth before turning to face him. "She's got a concussion, and some badly bruised ribs but given the fact she's invincible, I'd say she'd going to live.

"Good." Rogue said groggily. " Cause while Ah could handle being killed by Magneto or Sinister, Ah think a winter wind would be a little much."

Jean laughed and shook her head. "You're going to be fine but that concussion means you're going to have to take the meaning of vacation and relaxation to the extreme, at least two days in bed and then we'll see how you feel. I bound your ribs up, that should help them heal faster but your still going to have trouble breathing, and it's _really_ gonna hurt for a couple of weeks, at least" She picked up her medical bag, glad she always kept a spare at the cabin and moved to leave the room. She could see Rogue was upset as well as feel it and she figured that she'd want to be alone with Remy. "I'll check in on you a bit later, be more careful in the future okay?"

She turned and left the room, dragging Scott with her as she did so and shutting the door behind her as she went. When they were gone, Rogue let out the shaky breath she'd been holding and struggled not to cry as her ribs and head throbbed. "Great, what the hell are we going to do now?" she whimpered as she turned her face into Remy's chest, and tried to curl into his arms, finding it painful and difficult because of her ribs.

Without a word, Remy kicked off his boots and curled up in the bed beside her on top of the covers; stretching his legs out so they lay along side hers. He rested his head against the pillows beside her and after carefully placing his arms around her, pulled her close to him, as close as he could get, given her mutation. " What your gonna do, Belle Cherie." He said as he looked down at her. " Is rest and let Remy take care of you until your better."

" But that's no fun for you," she protested. " Ah've ruined your vacation!"

" No, you haven't," he said with a laugh, " Don't talk dumb, let Remy decided for himself what's fun or not."

" But it's true," she whispered as her voice broke and tears started rolling down her cheeks.

" No it's _not_," he said seriously. " Rogue, I can't think of anything else I'd rather do den take care of you, 'sides it's only for a few days and den you'll feel better and we can finish our vacation."

" Ah love you." She said as she leaned against him.

" I love you too." He whispered as he kissed her hair. " Now get some rest, so you can get better, _fast_!"

Later, after Rogue was asleep, Remy slipped quietly down the stairs from the loft, hoping to catch Jean for a moment before she retired for the evening.

As luck would have it, she was coming up the stairs to check on Rogue as he was coming down, so he caught her while he had the chance to actually talk to her.

" How's Rogue?" Jean asked as she crossed her arms over her chest and stopped her procession up the loft steps.

" Good," Remy told her as she nodded her approval. " Resting at the moment.

" I was just on my way to check her out," Jean informed him. " But if she's sleeping…"

" Can Remy talk to ya'll for a moment?" he asked as he moved them down the stairs.

" Sure," She said as she followed him to the living room. " about what?'

" Oh, nothing serious," He assured her. " Just wanted your opinion on something, Remy had in mind is all…"

When Remy left the living room a few minutes later, he was feeling much better, better then he had in along time. His talk with Jean had given him some idea of what he could do to make Rogue feel better and he was ready to get to work.

He was just reaching the stairs to the loft when Scott's voice called out from the kitchen, making him wince. " Honey, why is there pair of black thong panties in the freezer?"

Remy winced as he remembered another task he had to do. With a curse in French, he stalked back to the kitchen, only to find Scott still standing stock still, staring at the panties dangling from between his fingers in horror and dismay.

" Do you _mind_!" Remy said with an over exaggerated huffy sigh as he snatched the panties from his hand.

Without another word he turned and stalked back out of the room, hearing Scott sputtering behind him as he watched the Cajun storm off in mock indignation. Remy struggled not to laugh as he headed for the bedroom, with Rogue's panties dangling from his hand casually.

He just prayed to God that Scott wouldn't look in TV cabinet or the ball rack of his pool table.

"_ARRGHHH, LEBEAU!!!"_

Too late.

"A surprise?" Rogue asked as she lounged in bed beside him the next afternoon. "What kind of a surprise?"

"You jus wait and see _chere_." He said as he patted her leg reassuringly. "Gambit has taken care of everything."

"Everything _what_?' she asked, a little exasperated. " Aren't you even gonna give me a hint of a clue?"

"How are you feeling today?" he asked as he snuggled against her.

"Fine" she said huffily. "Just like the last time you asked me!"

"Define fine," he asked. "And better don't count as an answer!"

"Better," she said watching as he snorted and rolled his eyes. "Mah head hurts less; I'm not dizzy like Ah was. My ribs still hurt pretty badly though."

"Dat's normal according to Jean." Remy told her as he stroked her covered arm softly.

"So you're _really _not going to tell me anything?" She protested with a yawn.

Remy laughed and kissed her hair as she yawned again. "Time for your afternoon nap, li'l River Rat." He adjusted the covers around her and kissed her again. "You rest now, and when ya wake up Remy'll have da first part of your surprise ready for ya."

"Ah'm not tired." She said groggily as she drifted off and he held her as tightly as he dared.

"Sure." He said with a snort as he watched her. "And most gators in da bayou are vegan."

He held her close for a few moment, savoring the heat of her body as she slept soundly. He wanted tonight to be special, just the two of them together alone. Remy wasn't sure how he'd managed to fall so in love with her but as he watched her sleep he knew he needed her, that for the first time in his life he gave a damn what somebody else thought of him and what he did…and he knew he didn't want to lose her.

Rising from the bed, he moved to the door to leave but stopped for a moment to watch her sleep, he still had something's to do to make sure that night went out with a hitch and Rogue enjoyed herself.

Because tomorrow it would end.

When Rogue woke a few hours later, she yawned and stretched gingerly as she opened her eyes. To her surprise and delight, a single white rose rested beside her head on the pillow. As she rolled over to retrieve it she met a pair of smiling eyes twinkling back at her. Remy was stretched out length for length with her, one arm propped on his head as he watched her sleep silently.

" Have a good rest P'tite?" he asked as he watched her.

" Very," she said as she picked up the rose and sniffed it nonchalantly, noticing he was dressed in a pair of dress pants and a button down dress shirt.

" Good." He said as he pulled her close. " Ready for da first part of da night den?" he kissed the top of her head. " Cause it'll be waiting outside for you in a little while."

" Do Ah look ready?" she asked as she gestured to the fact she was only wearing a body stocking and one of his button down shirts.

" No," he agreed as he laid a box down on the bed. " You'd look better if you were wearing this, Remy thinks."

Rogue opened the box with shaking hands to reveal the most beautiful black lace dress she'd ever seen, there was even a pair of black lave gloves and a lace body stocking to go with it. " Remy," she breathed, knowing it must have cost him a fortune. " It's beautiful."

" Not nearly as much as you are," he said softly. " Do you need help putting it on?"

" Definitely." She said as she fought back tears. "But what ah really _need _is a _bath_… Ah've been in bed all day."

" Remy thought as much." He said with a laugh. " Dare's one waiting for you in da bathroom." He cleared his throat. "Do you need any help, getting in the tub, with your ribs?"

She nodded miserably, waiting for the inevitable fact to surface that he couldn't help her bath, not the way she wanted him too.

" Remy thought of that too," he said and she watched as he slipped on a thin pair of soft gloves. He flipped back the covers and offered an arm to her as she tried to get out of bed. "After you."

When she had bathed and carefully slipped on her body stocking, Gambit helped her slip on her new dress; she sat on the end of the bed gingerly as Gambit ran a brush through her hair. It was soft and springy from the bath, and she couldn't express how good it felt to have him run the brush through the silky strands again and again.

"Do you want it up or down?" he asked as he ran the brush through it again.

"What would look better?" she asked, trying to look over her shoulder at him and wincing as her ribs pulled.

"Up." He said with a nod. "But it's what you want, _chere_."

"No," she said with a nod as she reached for a nearby clip. "Up is fine, can you pin it up for me?"

He took the clip from her hand, and pinned her hair up so half was caught by the clip and the other half fell in natural curls around her shoulders. "There." he said as he tossed the can of hair spray aside and held a mirror up for her to see. "_Volia_!"

"It looks good," she approved with a smile. "Where'd you learn to do long hair like that Sugah?"

He muttered an answer she couldn't hear as he took a bobby pin from his mouth and slid it into her hair.

"What?" she asked innocently, although she'd caught some of what he'd said.

"Remy _said,_ he used to have hair longer then yours." He said in an exasperated tone. " So he knows how to put it up."

"Really." She said, raising an eyebrow as she picked him with long curly hair and laughed.

" Don't laugh ,Rogue." He said as he helped her with her make up. " And don't tell any one, okay? Especially not Scooter."

"Why can't Ah tell Scott?" She asked as she picked a color of lip stick and he helped her smooth it on.

" Because if you do, Remy'll have to tell him exactly where on your body you've got that birth mark, you know the crescent moon shape on the inside of your…"

" Done!" Rogue said as she caught on, she knew he was dead serious and she didn't like it one bit.

" Good." Remy said as he put her make up away. She watched in amazement as he pulled a blindfold and a plush white velvet blanket out of the closet . " So are you ready for part two?"

A moment later, with the blindfold in place, and wrapped in the blanket for some unknown reason, Rogue let Remy carry her down the stairs out of the loft. " Where are we going Sugah?" she asked as she clung to his neck.

" You'll see." He said with a laugh. " Trust me."

She felt herself being carried, and a cold breeze told her that they were heading outside. She shivered, more in anticipation then cold and tried to see around the blindfold but it was no use. She was completely at the mercy of Remy LeBeau… and it thrilled her to the core. She felt herself being lifted and the blankets smoothed around her as she was set down, sitting up.

Her curiosity was just about to get the better of her when Remy spoke again. " Ready to see?"

" Yes!" she practically shouted in his ear as he moved to take the blindfold off and he laughed.

" Ahright, ahright. Dare's no need ta deafen Remy." He said with a laugh as he whisked and she gasped in shock and delight as she took everything in around her.

" Remy." She breathed, not quite believing what she was seeing. Rogue was seated in a bright red old fashioned sleigh, or cutter she supposed it was called, pulled by two pure white horses. As she watched they tossed their heads in unison, their manes flying as they pawed the ground eager to go. A driver sat on a perch, dressed in a top and tails, as he watched he tipped his hat and smiled at her.

Without a word Remy began tucking another heavy fur blanket around her carefully, before hopping up in the cutter himself. " You like?" he asked as he slid under the blankets with her and pulled them around them for warmth against the cold night.

" Ah _love_." She said as she leaned against him. " But what 'bout mah ribs, won't the sleigh's movements jar them?"

" Don't worry." He soothed. " Remy checked thins out with your Doctor and she said everything would be fine if we was careful. Dat's why you're wrapped in da white blanket and da fur blanket, we don't want da night ruined because da sleigh hurts yours ribs, do we?"

" Ah love you Cajun." She whispered, touched he'd thought of everything.

" Remy loves you too but we ain't done yet, girl." He informed her as he motioned for the driver to start moving. " In fact, we're jus getting started."

" _Remy_." She said with a laugh as the cutter started moving. " What did you do?"

" Nothing teach, _really_." He said with mock innocence. " Remy just knows how bad you felt 'bout getting hurt this vacation, and he knows how much you like da holidays, so…"

His voice trailed off.

" So?" she said as they started to round a bend.

" So he thought," he said as he took her covered hand in his. " Dat a romantic sleigh ride 'round da lake might make you feel better?"

" This would be the same lake that," her voice trailed off and became a squeak as they fully rounded the bend. " Tried to kick my ass."

The path ahead of them was light with Christmas lights as far as she could see. Tiny twinkling lights of various colors adorned the landscape, on the trees, strung between them, adorning the edges of the covered path as far as she could see, lighting their path. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, and it took a moment for it to sink in that _he_ had arranged it for her, because he knew she would like it.

" It's beautiful." She breathed as they both looked around. " How did you manage…?" she couldn't find the words to finish as she looked around in amazement

" Don't ask questions." He said with a soft laugh. "Just enjoy it Rogue, tonight it's for us, dat's all dat matters."

She nodded silently and he could see she was at a total lose for words.

" Remy's glad you like it." He told her as he kissed her temple through her hair and they both settled back to enjoy the ride around the lake together.

For a few moments, nether spoke, they just enjoyed the ride as they snuggled together against the cold wind until Rogue spoke. "Look at that," she said pointing to a cluster of bright blue lights. "Isn't it pretty."

"Like Remy went and said before, it's beautiful _non_? But not as beautiful as you are." He said as he grazed her cheekbone with a gloved hand and he kissed her through her hair.

"Flatterer." She said, although she blushed profusely as they continued around the edge of the lake.

"Around you, _chere_," he said as he kissed her again. "Definitely."

"So where are we headed?" she asked a few moments later, as she leaned her head against his shoulder and glanced up at the starry sky above them.

"Just up head." He informed her, knowing that he had her full attention. "But ya got ta close your eyes for a minute, till we get there okay?"

"Again?" she said but obligingly closed her eyes.

"Yes again, naughty girl." He scolded. "Remy'll tell you when you can open them. Don't peek now, or you'll spoil the third part of da surprise"

It seemed like an eternity of darkness before he spoke. "Okay, _amour_, open your eyes."

Rogue obliged, and was thoroughly surprised for the second time that night. A head of them a spectaular white glassed in gazebo was coming into view. Light with white twinkle lights, it shone out like a beacon against the dark winter sky and Rogue couldn't help but let it take her breath away. "Is... that for _us_?" she breathed as she took in the softly light scene.

"But, of course." He said as the sleigh began to stop. "Just for us, just for tonight." He smiled at her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Leased for da night, and catered by, by da best." Remy leaned in close and kissed the base of her throat through the blanket.

"Merry Christmas Rogue."

When the sleigh stopped a moment later, Remy hopped out onto the cleared path and offered her a hand. "Ready?" he said as she stepped down.

"Most definitely." She said, not alarmed when he scooped her up in his arms and carried her inside.

Rogue looked around in amazement as a footman opened the door for them. Inside, amid the soft candle light and music was a romantic table set for two with a bottle of wine waiting for them. The table was flanked by two overstuffed chairs, because Remy knew that she wouldn't be able to stand sitting in a hard back chair all night, with her bruised sides.

"This is perfect." She said, watching as he pulled a playing card from his pocket, charged it and lit the candle in the center of the table before letting the card disintegrate with a light puff of smoke.

"Remy's glad you think so." He said as he opened the wine and poured her a glass.

Rogue hesitated for a moment, she'd taken some pretty heavy pain killers earlier and she knew she really shouldn't drink anything with them as much as she _wanted_ too. She opened her mouth to speak but Remy cut her off.

"It's non-alcoholic." He informed her mildly as he looked up and met her eyes with a ragged grin. "Remy didn't want ya ta get all loopy because of da pain pills." He grinned again. "Remy wants it to be him, dat gets ya dat way."

"Oh yeah right," she said as she waved a lace clad hand at him. "You'd relish a chance ta get me loopy and vulnerable, so you'd have the chance ta take advantage of me."

"Damn straight." He said mock seriously. "But dat'll come later."

She tossed her napkin at him playfully and he tossed it back as at her as a waiter came up and stood silently for a moment watching the two banter before speaking. "Do you care to eat now sir?"

"Yes, definitely." Rogue said, not caring a whit that she couldn't decide what she was eating. "What are we having?"

"Caesar salad and bread to start off." The waiter informed her. "Followed by a smoked salmon dish and potato's scalloped _Au Gratin_. That'll be followed by the main dish of Crawfish Etouffee and then a dessert of chocolate fudge mousse and éclairs."

"All mah favorite food." She said with a laugh as she smiled a Remy as the waiter went to get the salads. "What's the occasion?"

"No occasion really," he said as he sipped his own wine. "The holidays Remy guesses."

Rogue nodded, appearing to take what he said in stride then a look of horror crossed her face. "Ya didn't bring me here ta break up with me did you?"

"_No_!" he said quickly with a laugh. "_Chere_, how could ya think dat?"

She looked down and shrugged and he leaned over across the table, catching her chin on the tips of his gloved fingers and forcing her to stare him in the eyes. "We're hear to enjoy da night together." He said softly as he brushed a kiss lightly across her forehead before sitting back again in his chair. "And dat's all."

Rogue opened her mouth to speak, tears again fogging her eyes and was relived when the waiter brought the salad so she could focus on eating. She just hoped he didn't see the tears that were falling lightly as she ate and wondered how in the world she'd managed to find a man like Remy Lebeau.

An hour and a half later as the waiters were taking the dessert dishes away, Rogue leaned back in her chair with a contented sigh and wiped at the corners of her mouth with her napkin. She was beginning to think she was dreaming, the food had been perfect, the music divine and she couldn't believe the night wasn't going to fade away like a wisp of smoke from a summer night camp fire.

"Happy?" Remy asked as he watched her.

"Blissfully Sugah." She informed him then smiled and said seriously for a moment "Thank you for tonight Remy."

He smiled at her and patted her hand. "It ain't over yet Rogue, reached under the table edge and see what's there."

"Another surprise?" she said as she felt along the table's edge and under it.

"It was supposed ta be a Christmas gift." He confessed, watching as she came way with a small leather box that he'd hidden there earlier. "But Remy couldn't wait for you to have it." Rogue stared at the box for a moment then her eyes flashed back to him in question and he chuckled softly. "Go ahead and open it girl, its ahright."

Rogue opened the box, and gasped softly as she lifted a gorgeous sliver pendent on a slim sliver chain out of the box and dangled it off her hand. The pendent was of a women, (or more correctly the Egyptian Goddess Isis) sitting with outstretched wings touching each other softly. Above her head she held aloft an orb, her arms out stretched to the sky.

"It's beautiful." Rogue told him as she held it aloft to catch the light of the candles. "What does it mean Remy?"

"It's the symbol of the Thieves Guild, _my_ guild." He explained softly. "Don't ask me why, Remy really don't know." He cleared his throat and tried to calm his nerves. He'd never in his life thought he'd be giving anyone his necklace and it was an emotional experience. "Anyways, in da Guild when you care for someone... when you love someone Rogue, ya give them your necklace."

"It means you belong to someone." She said softly.

"Exactly but _more_." He said. "It means you're always in their thoughts, you're _always_ part of them, with them even at the worst times. It means you'll never be alone again _Mon Belle Chere."_

He'd debated whether or not to give it to her, especially since he planned to tell her the rest of his past first thing tomorrow morning, but he just wanted to see her wear it for one night. One night was all he asked and he could be content, no matter what happened.

"Will you wear it?" He asked, afraid for a moment she'd say no, feeling as awkward as a teenager again for a moment. "Will ya be my girl from now on?"

"Of _course_, Remy." She breathed as he moved to help her put it on. "Ah already _am_, you should know that by now."

Once it was around her neck, he stood back to look down at her. "It suits you." He informed her as he kissed her hair.

"Ah love it already." She said as she leaned against him. "And ah love _you_."

"Remy loves you too." He said as he watched her toy with the sliver chain around her neck.

"What?" she asked after a moment. "What is it?"

"Nothing." He said as he motioned to the open floor beside their table. "Dance with me, _chere_?"

She nodded and rose to meet him as he extended a hand, and music softly began to permeate the air around them as he led them to the floor. Once there, he wrapped his arms around her and she around him, and they swayed softly to the music as the candles flickered around them.

Rogue leaned against his chest, feeling the cool metal of his necklace around her throat and smiled as she curled into him, burying her face in his shoulder as he held her tightly against him, wrapping his arms around her waist, letting his hands splay across her back. As they moved together, she noticed through the glass of the gazebo that outside that, like the night on the pool table, it had begun to snow softly and she knew it hadn't been a dream after all.

Just as close to one as she _ever_ needed to get.

"And _so_, I'm yelling at Scott, '_blow up the trees in front of you! Blow up the trees in front of you!'." _Jean said with a laugh as she refilled her wine glass and passed the bottle to Rogue. " And of course, _'Mr. calm and cool'_ is having a spaz attack as he flails his way down the Triple Black Diamond hill, heading straight for the corps of pines off to his left."

"I wasn't _flailing_." Scott protested as he took a sip of his own wine and leaned against the edge of the couch. "I'm a very competent skier."

"You keep thinkin that honey, we've got good insurance." Jean said as she kissed his cheek. "Anyways, so '_Four Eye's_ here, is panicking, trying to get his skis under control and failing miserably, and I'm at the bottom of the hill, wondering just how fast I can get up to where he's going to crash, to stop the trees from falling on him if he hits them. All of a _sudden_ he got a hold of his glasses, and he tries to take the trees out but some how _despite_ all his training in the Danger Room, he manages to _miss_ the trees by a mile… and he takes out the Hot Chocolate stand at the bottom of the hill _instead_!"

"And _then_ I crashed into the threes and knocked myself senseless." Scott said with a rueful smile as everyone burst out laughing. "Oh _yeah_!" he said as he touched the bandage over his left eye, just below his sunglasses. "It's real funny guys."

He turned to Jean. "And for your information honey, while the Danger Room provides many useful battle stims, I don't think attacking Norfolk's is one of them!" He laughed. "Come to think of it, I also scared the shit out of the old lady running the concession stand."

"Scared?" Jean said as she cuddled up beside him. "Scared is not the word Scott, if she didn't have white hair before she did then." She turned to Rogue. "No offense."

"None taken Sugah." Rogue said as she leaned against Remy and smiled up at him, noticing he again looked distracted like he had ever since the night before.

"Are you okay sugah?" She whispered. "Ya seem like something bothering you."

"Remy's fine." He assured her as he kissed her forehead but he knew he was lying to her. He'd been planning to tell her that day, the rest of the story of Bella and himself, he'd been resolved too but the night before, dancing with her, with the feel of her in his arms, and later when they'd made love, had changed his mind selfishly he knew. He just couldn't bear to lose her, so he'd deiced to wait to tell her, at least until after their vacation was over.

When the holidays were over.

He couldn't bear to think of running her favorite time of year.

So instead he lived with the constant feeling of guilt in his stomach, and even though he kept pushing it down it still bothered him more then he was ever willing to admit to anyone but himself.

"You couldn't tell she was scared by the way she acted." Scott went on drawing back Remy's attention, guiltily as he put the thoughts out of his head. "I've never heard anyone curse a blue streak like that before… and that cane she had wasn't pretty either."

"She hit you with a cane?" Remy said with a laugh.

"How the hell do you think I got _this_?" Scott said as he jerked a thumb towards his bandage. "You think Jean caused it?"

"It's quite possible with her temper." Rogue informed him as Jean laughed and whipped a pillow at her head.

"Wait a moment _Mon Amie._" Remy said holding a hand. "Are you saying you got your ass kicked by a little old woman?"

"No!" Scott said. "She just hit me a couple of times, that's all."

"So, Gambit's right, you got an old lady ass kicking." Rogue said.

"No!" Scott insisted as he looked at Jean.

"Give it up, Honey," She informed him with a mild smile. "Don't worry I won't think any less of you."

"Anyways." Scott said. "Thus ends the story of how Scott and Jean got themselves banned from the ski resort for the rest of the season, _and_ we have to pay to rebuild the Hot Chocolate Hut."

"It's not as bad as the Jet ski you blew up in New Zealand." Jean offered.

"Or the hot tub in Milan." Rogue said.

"Or the rental car in Athens."

"Or the…"

"Alright." Scott boomed and they all laughed. "I get the damned picture!" he sighed. "Can we change the subject please?"

"Ah can't believe this is our last night here." Rogue said with a sigh, not missing Scott's grateful look. "It just seems to have gone by so fast." She sighed. "Beast is gonna pick us up early tomorrow morning because of the part tomorrow night, so we've really only got one night left."

"Half a night." Jean said as she topped off her glass again. "Beast is _always_ early." She shook her head. "I don't feel like Scott and I have been very good hosts, it seems like we've hardly seen or been around each other since we got here, with a noted few exceptions."

"Don't worry about it." Rogue assured her. "We really didn't expect you to be our hosts."

"Yeah." Remy put in. "Besides Rogue and I found ways to amuse ourselves, don't think we didn't have fun or nothing Red."

"Besides with me getting hurt…" Rogue said with a sigh. "We didn't really do much, we stuck close to here until last night, and it wouldn't have been much fun with us anyways. Trust me, you were better off on your own Sugah."

"If you say so, "Jean said as she set her empty glass aside. " So next vacation, together again?"

"Sounds good." Remy said "Right, Rogue?"

"Yeah," Rogue said. "Ah just have one request."

"What?" Scott said.

"Can we go someplace that isn't going to be able to kick my ass severely?"

"Someplace warm, _chere_?"

"_Bingo, Cajun_!"

__

_"Your back! your back!, your back_!

Rogue was barely in the mansion door when Jubilee tossed herself at her and gave her a bone breaking hug. She laughed and embraced the exuberant young girl. "Ah missed you too Jubes." She said with a laugh. "But ya gotta let me go so Ah can breathe."

Not to mention what the hug was doing to her _still_ tender ribs. She was exhausted after the two hour flight in the jet, and even though it was barely Eight o'clock in the morning, _not even,_ she was fully ready to go back to bed and rest.

She knew the day head would be a busy one though, tree's to decorate, last minute, gifts to wrap and by the time it was over she'd have just enough to get dressed and enjoy Xavier's Christmas party tonight.

"My lord." Rogue gasped as she stepped inside fully and looked around at the mansions interior.

"Well, will you look at that." Gambit said as he stepped into the wide foyer beside her.

In their absence the mansion had been decorated for the Holidays, and bright colored bows and ribbons dotted every surface as well as colored lights and fake snow. It was elegant and simple but still beautiful, typical of Xavier's tastes but pleasing none the less.

The highlight of the Mansion was the huge Christmas three in the foyer, which Rogue and Gambit were currently looking at. It stood over nine feet tall, decorated professionally for looks. This year, clearly white had been the theme colored because everything o the massive pine was crystal and pale, with white lights twinkling everywhere.

Like the gazebo, it took Rogue's breath away and she took pleasure in the fact she knew she wasn't the only one.

" Looks like dare's nothing left to decorate." Remy said as he helped her lift her bags.

" Don't kid yourself Sugah, there's plenty left to do." She warned him with a wagging finger. " The Professor always waits for the teams to get back before he trims the trees around the mansion, that's _our_ job and some other decorating as well."

" Da tree's already decorated." He said as he gestured to the one in front of them.

" _That_?" she said with a laugh. " That's just for show, they'll be quite a few other trees for the students and teachers to trim today, us included." She yawed as she took off her coat. " It does gonna be a hell of a long afternoon."

" Remy wants ya to rest dos ribs for awhile first before you join in." he informed her as the rest of the team began to stream into the foyer to meet them.

Apparently, Rogue realized, she, Gambit, Jean and Scott were the last to arrive home. The others had been arriving since early the day and night before.

"Yes, boss." She said cheerfully, giving him a mock salute as he laughed and swatted at her behind playfully. She skirted away as Xavier, and Jean entered the room and watched them play.

"Now Remy." Jean said as she wagged a finger at him, "What have I told you about mauling Rogue?"

"I know." He said like a little boy as he made a jump for Rogue again. "Never before dinner else, I spoil my appetite."

"That's right." Rogue said with a gasp for breath as she darted out of his way. As she was about to speak again, a shot of pure pain sparked up her ribs, she gasped and doubled over, clutching at her side as she fought the wave away. A curl reminder that her ribs were still broken and healing from four days before.

"Rogue!" Remy said as he dove for her side. He caught her in the shelter of his arms, still bent over, and held her gently as the pain very gradually began to recede. He could feel how tight her body was as she fought against her injury and it pained him to think what she was going through.

Aware of the concerned stares of their teammates and the professor, he guided her over to the main staircase, and gently down onto one of the stairs. "Here," he said as he settled down beside her, watching as she leaned against the stair rail to try and ease the pain. " Rest here awhile."

"Feel any better?" Jean said as she handed her a glass of water and two mild Morphine pills a moment later. Rogue nodded, accepting the pills and taking them with a gulp of ice water. "I told you to take it easy on those ribs for a few weeks, which means _no_ foreplay in the front foyer."

"Damn, just when things were starting to get good." Rogue said with a wane laugh.

"What happened to her ribs?" Logan asked as he wrapped his arms around Jubilee's waist and kissed her dark hair.

"I'll explain later." Jean said, "After I've gotten a chance to unpack and get something to eat."

"I think we should go for a rest." Remy suggested to Rogue.

"I agree." Xavier said, and she knew he'd already picked up what had happened from her mind.

"Those pills will make you sleepy." Jean offered.

"Ahright, ahright I'll go." Rogue mumbled, knowing she'd feel the effects of the pain pills soon.

It was all Remy needed to hear as he scooped her up gently and headed for her rooms, while she curled up in his arms and succumbed to a pain free sleep.

A few hours later, Rogue crept from her room, feeling better although not totally pain free. Knowing the team would be in the lounge, she headed for that direction, smiling as she passed the students decorating the hallways with mistletoe and other holiday decorations. She knew tonight there would be parties and gatherings in the dorms but Christmas was the one time Xavier saw fit to look the other way, as long as the students controlled themselves and their hormones.

She reached the lounge and, found the door open, seeing Remy and the others inside. They were laughing about something as she came in and immediately caught Remy's attention. "Hey, you're up _Amour_." He said as he moved to her side. "Feelin any better?"

"Much." She said as he kissed her forehead. 'Hardly any pain left at all."

"Good." Remy said, "Then you can come and help me out." He pulled her over to the couch and gently down onto it. "Our job is to make popcorn and cranberries chains for da tree. It was Jubes and Logan's job but dey kept eating da popcorn. H leaned in close to her ear so only she could hear. "Remy never wants to see them feed each other popcorn again; it's like somethin out da _Wild_ _Kingdom_."

Rogue laughed, and leaned against them as Jean passed her a mug of spiced cranberry cider. Rogue took a sip and nearly choked it was so strong. "Jean, honey, what did you spice this with?"

"Rum, lots of it." Jean said bluntly as she began taking ornaments out of the boxes. "And little else."

"So we're getting sloshed early?" Rogue gasped as her insides boiled.

"I thought that was what the party tonight was for." Jubilee said as she tried to untangle a box of garland.

"Not unless you want a hangover reliever in your stocking tomorrow." Scott said as he and Logan tried to untangle box after box of Christmas lights.

Rogue look at Logan, and then had to take a double look, thinking at first that Jean's rum kicker had reacted with the last of her pain meds.

After all, it wasn't everyday you got to see the Wolverine, sitting on the floor with a Santa hat on, a cigar hanging out of his mouth red and green garland around his neck and pink,(_yes, pink_) Christmas lights strung across his shoulders, neck, and crotch as he tried to untangle them.

Rogue looked at Remy, and he shook his head lightly as if to both confirm what she was seeing and to say, don't ask at all if you want to live to see to tomorrow.

Looks like Jubes was at it again, Christmas style.

"Okay." Rogue said as she pulled the popcorn and cranberry bowl closer, then threaded a needle for both of them to use. She picked up the needle and a piece of popcorn and cockily tried to put it on the string, to show how easy it was.

It broke in half, and dropped back into the bowl defiantly as she stared at it.

Determinedly she picked up another piece as did Remy and tried again, and again it broke and dropped back into the bowl. "Okay." Rogue said in a ragged tone. "That's it; this bitch food is going down!"

"Damn straight." Remy said as his fell off too. "If we can beat Magneto, and killer ice winds, we can beat this!"

"Not, likely, why do you think Logan and I were eating it _Chica_?" Jubilee put in. 'It was damn easier then putting it on that string!"

Three hours (And five mugs of Jean's wonderful cider later.) and not a single kernel of popcorn was on the strings. And while Remy and Rogue had eaten three bowls themselves, they really didn't considered that progress. Their was only the two of them and Logan still trimming the tree, the others having gone off to wrap gifts and other part preparations.

" Ah give up." Rogue said in disgust, as she tossed the empty string down in frustration, missing the bowl completely as she hit Logan on the head.

_" D'accord_." Remy said as he tossed his down as well, and reached into the bowl for another handful of corn.

" Remy, Sugah, no!" she cried but to was too late to warn him that there was only Cranberries left in the bowl as he casually popped a handful in his mouth and crunched down on them.

For a moment, Rogue could have laughed at the comical look on his face as the taste of the berried hit him, until he bolted for the staff bathroom at a rapid pace to spit them out, along with the rest of what he had in his stomach.

" Poor, baby." She said sympathicly as he emerged from the bathroom a few moments later, pale and shaky. " Ah tried ta warn ya."

She stroked his head as he crawled into the couch beside her and closed his eyes for a moment. " You gonna live Cajun?"

" Remy'll be fine." He said as he rested his face between her breasts comfortingly.

Rogue tapped him lightly on the head. " Remy?" she asked sweetly.

" Yes, Rogue."

" Those aren't pillows you know."

" Remy knows." He said, his voice muffled, as he looked up at her with a grin. " These are _warm_, these are firm, these are…_better_."

" Ah'm so glad you think so." She said wryly, just before she jumped up off the sofa and dumped him on his face in the cushions. Without a word she went and picked up a box of ornaments and began to decorate the tree.

Logan laughed at Remy's shocked look and went back to testing the lights. " Serves you right Cajun." He said as he shook his head and fitted a working light onto the string.

Rogue picked up an ornament, and placed it on the branches, while Remy stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close. " Merry Christmas." He whispered as he hugged her intimately.

" Merry Christmas Cajun." She said as she leaned into to him. She glanced at the clock and winced. " Ah've got ta go and start getting ready for tha party." She said as she kissed him briefly on the shoulder.

" Me too." Remy said with a sigh.

They both turned from the now almost fully decorated tree, and turned to leave when from the floor, the short hairy man with the Santa hat, and the pink Christmas light covered shirt spoke.

" Wait a minute." He said as she tossed the Christmas lights down and rose to meet them. " Now that I've got you alone."

" What?" Remy said.

" We need to talk, _all_ of us."

" 'Bout what?"

" About what?" Logan said as he began to stalk towards them. " About what?" He snorted. " How about _you two_, defiling _my_ Rosie?"

Remy grabbed Rogue by the hand, praying the door behind them was open.

" _Run_!" he murmured in a loud stage whisper just before he grabbed her gloved hand and bolted for the(thankfully) open door. As they fled the enraged Wolverine, Remy pulled the door closed behind them and they took off down the hall as fast as they could for Rogue's room and the safety of a locked door, passing a startled Jubilee as they went.

" Why is it," She said with a sigh as she moved to the door. " That where ever _my_ boyfriend _is_, there is _always_ people fleeing in terror for their lives?"

The answer came in the form of a Wolverine, as he came barreling out of the lounge sniffing the air around him. " Which way did they go?" he snorted. " I know their around here somewhere."

" Who?" Jubilee said as she stopped him with an arm across his chest, something know one else would dare to do. " Rogue and Remy?"

" Who else?" He snarled. " I've got to catch up to them, Jubes."

" Why?" Jubilee asked.

"Why?" Logan asked. " _You_ know what they did on Rosie."

" So?" Jubilee said as she wrapped her arms around him casually.

" _So_?" Logan said in disbelief as she laughed.

" Honey," she said with a laugh as she took him by the hand. " Do you remember _why_, you bought that pool table in the first place?"

Jubilee could have sworn, she saw Logan blush faintly and look around to make sure no one else was in the hallway. " Because it was the first place we _ever_…" his voice trailed off. " And the first place you, _ever_, _ever_…"

" That's right." Jubilee reminded him as she glanced up at him. '"At that little B&B you took me too, just outside of Boston." She smiled. " It winter and it was _freezing,_ remember?"

" Damn straight, the place's furnace had broke, most of the clients were leaving but you insisted we stay anyways. We had to do everything we could to stay warm." Logan muttered.

" We went out to dinner and got back late, after everyone was asleep, the pool table was as far as we made it…" She said.

" You had on that rose colored dress." He said " The one I bought you for your birthday."

" And that's why you call the pool table _Rosie_." She reminded him.

Logan coughed. " It doesn't change what they did."

" The same thing _we_ did?" She said with a laugh. " Had their first time on it?" She began to lead him away from Rogue and Remy's direction towards their room. " Come on." She said. " It's _Christmas_, don't impale them, call it an act of good faith."

" Alright, alright." He muttered " But I'm gonna spend the rest of the night glaring at them."

" Fair enough, dear." Jubilee said. " Now come on, you can help me pick a dress to wear tonight."

" Oh _goody_." He said sarcastically as he let her lead him away.

" _Hush_." She admonished him lightly. " And if you're _really_ good, I'll show you what I'm planning to wear tonight, _after_ the party."

Logan raised an eyebrow and began to follow her willingly. " Sounds good to me, darlin." He said. " Sounds _good_ to me."

Later that evening, Rogue was putting the final touches on her outfit when Remy knocked and came in. He was dressed in a dress shirt, a tie and dress pants, and carrying a dozen red roses in his arms. " For you, _Mon Belle Chere_." He said as he held them out.

" Thank you, handsome." She said as she gave him an appraising glance. " Looking good, Cajun."

" Your not looking bad yourself _chere_." He said with a low whistle as she took her hand and twirled her around so he could get a full look.

" Thank you." She said.

Rogue had chosen a form fitting burgundy colored dress that hugged her body and dipped low over her shoulders. The full tight sleeves were snug but for her, that was an advantage, it meant not having to worry about accidentally touching anyone while she dance and enjoyed herself. She'd paired it was a pair of cranberry colored silk gloves and piled her hair up in curls on her head, leaving her skunk stripe free in curls around her face.

She carefully took the flowers from him and went about putting them in water before allowing him to lead her out of the room and down stairs to the same ballroom where the Halloween party had been held two months before.

While the Halloween party had been about fun, the Christmas party was more about _elegance_ the anything else. The room was done in traditional Christmas fare, right down to the massive Christmas tree holding court in the center of the room but added to that was the elegance of the crystal chandlers glowing down on the room and several massive ice sculptures around the buffet tables.

At one end of the room was the dance floor, already brimming with couple's dance, while tables were set at the other end by the buffet tables for people to socialize at. There was a donation booth so people could donate money to their favorite charities, and a place set up where pole could have their pictures taken with the Jolly Elf, himself.

" Dis is a lot like Halloween." Remy muttered as they moved among the crowed.

" This is _exactly_ like Halloween." Rogue informed him as she moved to where she saw Jean and Scott standing. " But that's aright, it gives us a chance to relax and party after exams."

" Fair enough." He said as Jean noticed them and beckoned them to come over. " Remy'll go get us some drinks."

" Ahright." She said, watching as he navigated the crowed.

She turned to Cyclops as she made it to where he and Jean were standing. " This place looks great, you guys really did a great job this year."

"It does." Scott said with a jovial look in his eye…glasses. " But the ice sculptures cost us a fortune this year because we had to buy them for the first time." He shook his head in mock anger. " You couldn't have waited a _bit_ longer to keep Bobby around, could you Rogue."

" Oh Ah'm sorry mah scarring, painful, emotionally draining, breakup caused you financial troubles Summers." She said wryly with a shake of her head and a laugh. " Ah'll try to do better next time."

" Hopefully there won't _be_ a next time." Jean said as she gave Scott an elbow in the ribs for making such a tasteless comment.

"What?" Scott said with a wince as Remy reappeared with their drinks.

"Here you go." He said as he handed her a glass of red wine.

"Thanks Sugah." She said as she watched Logan glare at them from where he was dancing with Jubilee.

"He's glaring at us." Remy muttered in her ear.

"Be thankful, that's _all_ he's doing." Rogue said. "It could be worse."

"Do you think Jubilee had anything to do with that?' he asked as he sipped his brandy.

"Ah think she had _everything_ to do with it." She informed him with a nod. "Although Ah hate ta think of how she stopped him."

"Me too." Remy said with a shudder as he gave a wave to them and then turned back to Rogue. "We're better off over here."

"Totally." Rogue said in a deadpan tone as she took him by the hand. "Look there's Colossus and Siryn, let's go say hi."

Before he could respond, she dragged him off to make the rounds and he almost wished he had to face the scowling Canadian instead.

Much later that evening, after most of the guests had left and the ballroom was almost abandoned, Rogue and Remy found themselves on the dance floor alone as they danced. Remy had tossed his tie aside and opened the top button on his shirt while she'd tossed her purse and heels away as they swayed together.

"This was a good party." He whispered to her as he kissed her hair.

"Too good.' She murmured sleepily. "Your, holding me up Sugah."

He laughed "You ready for bed den girl?"

"No." She yawned as she snuggled close to him. "Ah'm happy where Ah am."

"We're alone here." He said as he stroked her back and held her tightly.

"No, Wolvie and Jubilee are still here." She said.

"Yeah." He said as he caught the couple, sequestered in a corner intimately as they kissed. "But their lost to each other."

"So are we." She whispered.

"Completely" He agreed as he kissed her through her hair and then swept her up in his arms unexpectedly. "So let's go to bed and get even more lost, _non_?"

She nodded without a word and let him carry her off, knowing that everything was, at least for the moment as good as it ever would be and that she couldn't ask for anything more for Christmas.

"_Remy_…Remy?"

Rogue poked at the inert form of her boyfriend casually with a gloved finger early the next morning. As if that would bring _her_ crazy Cajun out of the coma _he_ called getting good nights sleep.

"Remy." She whispered again. "It's time to get up."

Remy groaned as he rolled over on his side and caressed her breast casually. "Now, _baby_." He muttered as he cracked open his eyes and yawned. "You know if you want _it_, Remy's always willing to oblige but ain't it a _bit_ early?"

"Wake up," She said with a laugh as she playfully hit him, nearly knocking him out of bed. "It's Christmas morn'in."

"Oh is that it?" He said with a smile. "And here Remy thought you wanted to usher Christmas da _proper_ way."

"Well." She said as she cuddled up close to him and bit his shoulder lightly. "Now that you mention it…"

"Has Remy ever told you, he loves the way you think?" He murmured as he pulled the covers back over them and then after a moments thought retrieved a condom from her nearby night stand.

"Grab a few Sugah." She gasped as she felt him slid inside of her easily an instant later and she gripped his forearms lightly as she cried out.

"Why?" he said through gritted teeth as he began to move slowly and she ground her hips to meet him.

"Because Ah have a feeling ta usher in the morning properly, we're gonna need more then one Sugah, in fact bring the whole damn drawer."

"_Mon Dieu, J'adore dis Fille!!!"_

When they finally emerged two hours later, showered and famished, they headed for the staff breakfast room, knowing that's where Xavier was setting up a Christmas breakfast for the staff and students.

"So what's da drill for today?" Remy asked once they were seated over a plate of fresh strawberries and croissants along with a good strong cup of Café Au Lait.

"We eat." Jean informed him from across the table. "Then the students go open their gifts with their friends and we go open ours with the team."

"Then later this afternoon." Jubilee put in. "We all get together in the gym and the students exchange gifts with their teachers and Charles, and we have a big dinner in the banquet hall."

"We have games, sing carols, and socialize, ect." Scott said as he passed Jean another pastry.

"Sounds like fun." Remy said.

"It _is_." Rogue said. "Ah look forward to it every year."

"Speaking of," Remy said to her. "How did you get any shopping done, what with us being away, and den you getting hurt and all. Remy barely had time to get his done at all and you were worse off den I was."

"With the exception of our gifts, Ah had a personal shopper," Rogue said as she flashed Jubilee a grateful smile. "Yours, Ah had before we went ta Colorado."

"Shop early do we?" he asked casually.

"Very." She said. "Ah like to avoid the crowds, to much possible skin ta skin for mah liking."

"Remy understands." He said with a nod as he took another sip of coffee.

"So plans for New year?" Jubilee said. "Anyone?"

"Not really." Jean confessed. "Scott and I spend so much time on Christmas; we usually flake on New Years."

"Me too." Rogue said.

"I third that." Storm said as she leaned back in her chair with a sigh.

"Oh, come on!" Jubilee wailed. "Have some fun for a change!" She snorted a Logan like snort. "_Old_ people!"

"I'm not old." Jean protested. "Just tired is all."

"Besides my young friend." Beast put in. "What exactly where you expecting?"

"Yeah, what'cha have in mind?" Rogue said.

"I don't know." Jubilee said with a sigh. "Let's hit the clubs as a team, and then go watch the ball drop in Time Square or just hit the clubs. It's New Years, there are tons of parties. Dazzler is having one, we could go to that!"

"Actually." Jean admitted sheepishly. "That doesn't sound too bad."

"No." Rogue agreed. "It actually seems like fun, Ah've never been ta Time Square on New Years before."

"Then it's agreed?" Beast said. "We'll head into the city that night?"

"Sounds good to us." Scott said as Jean smiled at him.

"Us too," Remy said. "If dat's what you want _chere_."

She nodded around a mouthful of food and then spoke as she swallowed. "It is Sugah."

"I'll put the word around to the others." Storm offered. "See what they think?"

"Good." Scott said as he pushed back his chair and rose. "Now that, that's settled. Why don't we head for the staff room and see what's under the tree?"

"Sounds good." Jean said with a laugh as everyone jumped from the table and headed for the door.

Apparently _even_ adults could act like children on Christmas morning.

Seated in the staff lounge a few moments later Rogue watched as Scott and Jubilee began to hand out the gifts to everyone.

"This one's for Storm from Rogue." Jubilee said as she handed her the box. "And this one's for Remy" She said as she handed him a small box.

"What's this _chere_?' he asked as he began to tear the wrapping off.

"Look and see Cajun." She said as Logan handed her, her own gift from him and Jubilee. She grinned as she watched the look of surprise and delight as he pulled a slim silver man's I.D bracelet from it's box.

"Rogue." He said, surprised to find himself chocked up. "It's stunning, where did you get this?"

"It was mah father's" She said simply, rocking him back on his heels. Rogue had never mentioned her family or past to him at all, or to anyone for that matter. She kept her past secret for her own reasons, and yet she was willing to give him something that held a key to her past. "It's the only possession of his, of _anyone_ in mah family, that Ah took then Ah left home so long ago."

"I can't accept this, it means to much to you." He protested even as she undid the clasp and fastened it on his wrist.

"Nonsense." She said. "Ah want you to have it Remy, Ah wear something of yours and now you wear something of mine. It' seems only fitting, don't it?"

He nodded silently as he pulled her against his chest and hugged her tightly. "I love you, girl." He whispered into her hair.

"Ah love you too." She said as she hugged him back.

"Jubilee darlin, what's this?' Logan's befuddled voice crossed the room, drawing Rogue and Remy's attention from where they where seat on the couch.

He and Jubilee were seated on the floor, beside the tree. Logan was currently starting at something that he'd just unwrapped, something that fit on the end of his finger easily in perplexity. It took Rogue a moment to realize it was a tiny knit blue bootie and she smiled at she realized what it meant.

Now if only Logan was _that_ perceptive.

Apparently not, Jubilee was going to have to help him along a bit.

"Surprise." She said uncertainly as she searched his face for an answer when he hadn't spoken for a few moments.

"You mean…" He said, jerking a thumb at her still flat abdomen, under her silk pajama bottoms. "Your…we're…I'm…"

"Something like that." Jubilee said as everyone laughed. An uncertain look crossed her face. "Your okay with this honey?" She laughed shakily. "I know it's ...a surprise and _totally_ unexpected."

Logan's response was to bowl Jubilee over, beside the tree and kiss her senseless, much _again_ to the amusement of the team. "I take that as a yes." She said with a laugh as they came up for air.

"Hell yes!" Logan said as they kissed again and Remy shut his eyes tightly.

"Wake me up when it's over." He said and Rogue elbowed him with a laugh as the team began to congratulate Jubilee and Logan.

"I only found out two days ago" Jubilee said. "I figure it was the best gift we could get for Christmas, so I decided to wait and save it for today." She grinned. "The bootie was something I saw in town yesterday and couldn't resist wrapping up."

"Speaking of gifts, sorry to interrupt Jubes." Jean said, turning to Scott. "I think I forgot one of yours up stairs. I'm gonna go get it."

"Alright." Scott said as she kissed him and left the room, only to be back and instant later.

"Remy?" She called, as he looked up. "Could you come here for a second?"

"Sure." He said, kissing the top of Rogue's head as he followed her out of the room. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing," she assured him. " But there's someone here to see you."

"What?" he said, not sure he'd heard right. "You sure?"

Jean nodded, "Yeah, I just let her in; she's waiting for you in the front foyer." She shrugged her shoulders at his clueless expression. "I don't recognize her; you'll have to go see who it was."

Remy felt his stomach drop, as a dread overcame him, right down to his bones. He headed for the foyer, on shaking feet, hoping that this wasn't what he'd been dreading all along would happen but knowing it probably was.

He didn't like how this was playing out.

_At all._

He into to the foyer, praying to every Voodoo god he knew, it wasn't who he thought it was, only to have his hopes dashed as he stepped through the doorway and recognized her instantly.

"What are you doing here?" he said coldly as she approached him.

"Remy," Bella said with a sigh and a sugar coated smile. "Aren't you glad to see me _cher_? it is Christmas after all."

"Since when's that matter to you?" he said harshly. "You act like spoiled child all the time anyways."

"Ouch," Bella said with a wince. "So no, hello kiss then?"

"More like a hello shot of arsenic" He said. "You've got no place here girl."

"Maybe not." She agreed "But I'm here anyways."

"Why?" he asked.

"My own reasons." She said. "Reason's that concern _you_ of course."

"Of course." He said.

"We need to talk." She said. "Now!"

"You've got five minutes." He said. "And not a minute longer."

As it turned out he didn't she didn't even have that, because it was at that moment Rogue came looking for Remy, having wondered where he'd gone off to in such a hurry.

"There you are Sugah." She said coming up behind them. "What's going on?"

"Nothing _chere_." He said as he cleared his throat. "Nothing important anyways."

"Oh _I_ think it's important." Bella said as she appraised Rogue. "You must be the _new_ one. Your _prettier_ then I thought you'd be, I'll give you that."

"Really." Rogue said icily as she wound her arm around Remy. "And just who the hell are you?"

Bella laughed, and Remy knew it was all over, much to his devastation.

He hadn't wanted it to be _this_ way when he told her the truth.

"Who am I?" Bella said with a laugh a she stuck out a hand to Rogue and approached her. "Allow me to introduce myself _dear_, I'm Bella Lebeau."

She cocked a thumb casually at Remy, and where he stood with his arms around Rogue.

I'm his_ wife…"_

_To be continued…_


	7. Girl Talk Vs Guy Talk

**Author's note :** Okay, there's a _bit_ too much of Jubilee/Wolverine in this chappie for my liking( Even though I really like them as a couple as well, I just don't focus my writing on the because Rogue and Remy are better, _of_ _course_.) but still I'll do better next time. Also I realize Jubes , does get a bit preachy, and that her character is a bit different in this chapter( okay a lot) but I'm on meds for Strep throat, I can't even talk for cry'in out loud, just gurgle loudly, so go easy on me this time okay? Next chapter will be above par, it may even have sex it if I'm in the mood.

VII

"_Wi-wife_?" Rogue said in disbelief before tossing her head back and laughing. "That's the most ridiculous thing Ah've ever heard."

"My thoughts _exactly_." Bella said with a sigh as she set her brief case down. "But it's still true none the less."

"And you're _what_?" Rogue said from the shelter of Remy's arms, obviously not believing her one whit. "Here to claim your man, Sugah?"

"No, _thank you_." Bella said empathetically. "You can _have_ him; I've had about as much of him as I can take. In fact that's why I'm here."

"And here Ah thought you were hear ta go bowling." Rogue said

"_Charming_." Bella said with a sigh. "And yet you'll notice your little lover boy hasn't said anything." She coughed politely. "So he hasn't said anything about being married?" She laughed at Rogue silence and shook her head. "_Why_ am I not surprised?"

"You're _serious_." Rogue said in shock.

"As the heart attack that Remy seems about ta have." Bella said, a hint of her southern background creeping in. "But don't worry, like I said, I'm not _here_ to claim him. He's all yours, and by the way you have my _deepest_ sympathies about that, as soon as I finish my business with him."

Remy still hadn't spoken a word, just held on tightly to Rogue as if she were made of spun glass that would be soon out of his reach. He kept trying to speak but it seemed like he was unable to form words, so instead like a coward he stayed silent and prayed this was a nightmare he was going to wake up from soon.

Meanwhile Rogue was sizing up the women in front of her like she would any other enemy, and (since Bella was clearly crazy as a cotton ball, that's what she was viewing her as.) She was blonde, 5'9 and of a petite stature, dressed in an immaculate white Gucci suit and heels with her platinum hair wound in a tight French roll. As Rogue watched she took her sunglasses off and dropped them in her hand bag casually, revealing a pair of startling blue eyes. Everything about her spoke of money, and power and privilege, she bet if she looked outside there'd be a limo or Mercedes, waiting to take her away at her spoiled whim.

Rogue didn't like her one bit.

She decided it was time to put an end to this charade, by going straight to the source. "Remy." She said, looking up at him in concern. "She's lying isn't she?"

Remy could feel this whole world cracking and shaking around him like a leaf caught in one of Storm's winds and for a moment he didn't know what to say. It seemed like either way, they were all going to get hurt but Rogue was going to hurt the worst and there was no way he could prevent it.

"It's true." He finally in a shaking voice.

"See, there you-_what_?" She said looking up at him in shock as she pushed away from him. "What did you just say?"

"Ouch!" Bella said with a dramatic grimace. "That had to hurt."

"Shut your pipe, _Blondie_ before I rip you a new one!" Rogue said viciously, satisfied that when she took a step towards Bella, she wisely stepped back and got out of Rogue's way. "Now, what did you say Sugah?"

"I said it's true.' He said as he struggled to meet her eye to eye. "Remy's so sorry, _Coeur _but its true. Bella and I are married."

"Ah don't _believe_ this." She said, feeling like the floor had fallen out from under her feet.

" Believe it, it's been true for almost seven years now." Bella said casually as she inspected her manicure.

" You never told me." Rogue said and he could see the pain slashing through her, ripping apart what they had like a knife through butter. "You knew what Ah was going through, and you knew the pain that this would cause me and you said, _nothing_!"

She was practically screaming at him as she spoke, feeling the pain like it was physical, knowing vaguely that the other members of the team had entered the foyer and were watching them but she didn't care. She felt sick, physically and mentally, and something much deep then that, she should couldn't even find the words to name, let alone express.

" Remy's sorry _chere_." He said, taking a step towards her, only to have her back away like a scared rabbit, like she had been when they'd first met. " I didn't want you to find out about this."

" And just when did you plan to tell me?' She asked as the tears began to fall down her cheeks. " If ever, when Ah got pregnant? Or when you decided you'd had enough of me and were ready to move on?"

" No," he said harshly, watching out of the corner of his eye as Bella rolled her eyes in a bored fashion. He felt anger surge through him, for the first time in his life he wanted to hit a women, but he held back, knowing he'd regret it as soon as he did it.

This wasn't totally Bella's fault, it was his as well, and it was something he'd have to live with for the rest of his life.

Rogue knew she couldn't take anymore, it was just too much, so she turned and without another word, ran from the foyer heading in the direction of her room, sobbing. Remy knew he'd done the one thing he'd promised not to do and broke her heart, hurt her like Drake had done.

She'd never forgive him for this and he knew he deserved it.

He started to go after her and wasn't shocked when Logan stepped in front of him, arms crossed across his chest. He glared at Remy and he was reminded of the warning Logan had given him when he and Rogue were first getting together. " I don't think so Cajun." He said through narrowed eyes. " You're not getting near her right now."

" But-." Remy said as he tried to move past him and found himself blocked by a beefy arm.

" Not right now." Logan ground out. " You've got business here ta finish."

" Maybe I should come back." Bella offered, now that the damage was done and Rogue was out of the picture. "This seems like a bad time."

"You're not going anywhere girl." Remy said harshly, and realized he was getting quite sick of having an audience. He stalked over to the nearest door, the door to Xavier's conference room ironically and tossed it open.

"In!" he said with jerk of his head, not wanting to be anywhere near her, wanting to go to Rogue but knowing that he wasn't going to get near her anytime soon.

And with the look on Logan's face he wasn't even going to try right now.

"Yes _master_," Bella said sardonically as she cruised past him into the room's doorway. "Anything you _say_, _Master_." She waved a hand casually at the now silent team. "Nice ta meet ya'll.'" she said as she disappeared into the room, with Remy following her.

"Nice to meet you too." Jean said cheerfully as the door slammed shut. "_Bitch_."

"Totally." Jubilee said as she munched on a saltine and tried not to throw up on Logan.

_Again_.

Without another word, Storm, Jubilee and Jean all headed for Rogue's room. It was going to take some _major_ girl time if she was going to come out of her room again anytime soon.

"Okay." Remy said as he leaned against the edge of the table and resisted the urge to blow it up. "Aside from making Remy's life a living breath hell, what do you want Belle?" An after thought struck him. "And how da hell did ya find out where I was, I never told you where I was going."

" _Please_!" Bella said with a roll of her eyes. " The son of the head of the Thieves Guild _skips_ town without a word, and you didn't think I'd use my own Guild connections to find out where you where? You're not that stupid Lebeau."

" Fair enough," Remy said as he crossed his arms over his chest. " So, why are you here?" A horrible thought occurred to him. " Ya ain't pregnant are you?"

" That would just blow your mind, wouldn't it?" She said with a hollow laugh as she playfully skimmed her flat stomach and rested her hands on it, watching as a look of disgust crossed his face. She knew the last thing he ever wanted was a life time connection to her. " No." She said after a moment, knowing he was sweating it out, god knows she loved to see him sweat in any way he could. " I'm not pregnant Remy."

" Good." He said in relief.

" Oh come _on_," She said. " Don't be like that, we used to be so good together."

" Yeah." He said with a short laugh. "Dat's until Remy found out dat half of New Orleans was in your bed when Remy wasn't."

" Not half." She protested as a siren's smile crossed her face. " More like three quarters."

" Hmmm." He said with a snort.

" Oh what did you _expect_?" She laughed. "With you, gone half the time, traveling all over the world, doing jobs for the Guild and your father?"

" Faithfulness, would have been nice, or at least a damn good place to start." He said in disbelief.

"You mean like you were when you were away?" She asked.

" Remy _never_ cheated on you." He said. " I had it pushed in my face, plenty of times by plenty of _cheres_ but I _never_ gave in, because I thought you were worth it." He snorted again. "Boy, I was wrong."

" I was young, _too_ young" She yelled. " Practically a teenager when we got married, I'd only been twenty for two days for godsakes. You didn't expect me to play the little wife while you were away, and sleep in an empty bed. You _couldn't_ have."

" Sorry, Remy thought dat was da entire point of marriage." He said then shook his head as if to ponder his point.

" To be alone?" She asked, having the nerve to look wounded, like the injured party. " To sleep alone, to always be on my own because you were consistently away?"

"To go out with your friends, get drunk, charge up _my_ credit cards, after you'd maxed out yours and your papa's, on cloths you'd never where because you bought them on a whim and hated them later when you were sober?" He intoned. " To go out to the bars, pick up the prettiest boys you could find, and do them in _our_ bed. The bed _I_ bought us, as a wedding gift?"

" It was all I _had_!." She cried, getting flustered now.

" And that sweet little white powder, you loved so much Bella?" he asked quietly as he looked her up and down. "You had to have that as well, right, no matter what it cost you or _who_ it cost you?"

She looked away, and then back to him, speechless because she knew it was true. He'd listed a lot of the reason's their marriage broke up but that was the main one. She'd promised again and again to stop using but she could never manage to go more then a few day, or at her worst a few hours, before she caved in and used again. He'd spent many a time nursing her through the worst of her withdrawals, when she'd been so weak she could barely move but she always went back. The drugs were everything to her, and he knew it.

The final straw had come the night Remy's adopted father Jacques, had been in the hospital dieing, and Remy had caught her using in the hospital room, bathroom. She'd just needed a little, _just a little_ to get her through the night but he'd been furious and flushed everything down the toilet. She'd never seen him so mad or hurt, he'd dragged her from the room and told her he never wanted to see her again. She'd crawled off to get her fix from her dealer and when she'd returned to their loft the next morning, buzzed out and worn out, he'd been gone, moved his stuff into storage and disappeared. He'd let a note stating that he thought it was for the best, and informing her his father had passed during the night. She hadn't laid eyes on him again, until the moment she'd walked into the mansion that day, since he'd requested she not attend the wake or funeral out of what little respect she had for his father.

" That's why I left, you know." He said quietly as if reading her mind. " Because I couldn't stand watching what you were doin to yourself."

" It doesn't matter now.' She said with a shrug, straitening her shoulders. " I don't use anymore."

" Right." He said " Remy's heard dat before."

" I _don't_." She argued. " Not since that night."

" Good." He said with a nod, clearly not believing her. "So get to the point of why you're here or is it just to make sure my life is in tatter again this New Year like it was the last."

She smiled, almost sadly but no quite and held up a leather briefcase. " I'm here about an end."

" An end?" he asked " To what?"

She shook her head. " To us, if _Ms. Southern Psycho_ had stayed around I could have told her too. I'm here to give you the best present I can think of Remy."

" What?" he asked.

" A divorce." She said as she began to pull out the papers her lawyers had drawn up for them.

_" Merry Christmas_."

Meanwhile, upstairs in her room, the first thing Rogue did was throw up.

She hunched over the toilet in her bathroom and retched as the room spun around her, until she couldn't anymore and then flushed the toilet and crawled to the sink to rinse her mouth out. As if that would take the bitter taste of betrayal away.

Afterwards, she sat on the floor of her bathroom, against the tub and cried, hugging her knees against her chest as she fought the waves of pain that threatened to swallow her whole. She'd never wanted to go through this again in her life, one was hard to take but she knew she could survive.

Twice was unthinkable.

She was so distraught she didn't hear the knock at the door, until the sound of someone picking its lock caught her attention.

Trust_ Jubes_ to take the situation in hand.

" _Rogue_!" Jean called from the doorway, leaving no room for discussion. " Honey we're coming in."

Rogue pulled herself up off the floor, and after taking a deep breath left the bathroom, tissues in hand as she made it to the end of the bed before collapsing again in tears.

" _Oh, honey_." Jean said as she wrapped her arms around her and hugged her tightly.

" It's too _much_." Rogue wept. " It's...just… too _much_."

" I know." Jean as Jubes and Storm all sat down beside her, shocked at the state she was in. Rogue was very strong person in nature, she didn't let things get to her if she could, she didn't let people she her as weak.

It took a lot to bring Rogue to her knees and let people see her in pain.

Right now she was flat on her back on the ground, and it didn't look like she'd be getting back up for a _long_ time.

" Ah can't do this again." She gasped. "Ah can't go through another betrayal. It hurts too much, Jean, Ah can't _breathe_." Jean's response was to hold her tighter as Storm began to stroke her hair softly and silently while Rogue continued to cry softly. " Ah can't breathe... Ah can't breathe... Ah can't breathe"

" I know, sweetie." Jean said with a sigh as tears began to fill her eyes. " I know."

She didn't sat anything for along time after that, just held her and rocked her gently like she would a child as she cried everything out, waiting until Rogue spoke. Because she knew she would, and she knew she needed too.

" You know the worst of it?' She finally asked quietly as she looked up at her.

" What?" Jean asked as she wiped the tears off her cheeks.

" Ah love him." Rogue said with a laugh. " Isn't that ironic?"

" Why is it ironic?' Jubes asked, finally speaking, having stayed silent the entire time they'd been in the room.

"Because Ah don't think Ah ever _really_ loved Bobby." Rogue explained "And yet when he left it nearly killed me. Now Ah love Remy, more then Ah've ever loved anyone and it hurts even worse, Ah didn't think that was possible." She shook her head lightly and leaned against Jean again. " Ah don't think Ah can survive this."

" Yes, you can." Jean said firmly. " You _will_, we'll help you."

" But how?" Rogue asked. " How can Ah do this?"

" I don't know." Jean admitted. " But we'll find a way."

" I could have Logan flay him for you." Jubilee asked innocently as Rogue laughed through her tears. "No _really_, he offered." She grinned crookedly. "He even tried to send vivid flashcards of what he'd do to the Swamp Rat if you wanted, but they were really badly drawn, so I said no, _Chica_."

" Thanks Jubes." Rogue said as she laughed again.

" Hey I made you laugh, that has to count for something right?' Jubilee said as she settled back against Rogue's pillows.

" It does." Rogue assured her.

" Some Christmas, this had turned out to be." Storm said with a sigh.

" Yeah." Jean said as she stroked Rogue's hair with a gloved hand. " The only person who's gotten a good gift is Jubilee."

" Really." Rogue said.

" Not _really_." Jubilee said with a sigh. " The smell of food makes me nauseous, my feet are swollen already and this morning I had to practically race Logan to the bathroom to pee before I wet myself and then make excuses because he _didn't _know yet."

" And just think…only seven more months of this to go." Storm said as Jubilee grimaced and threw a pillow at her head.

" You guys." Rogue said softly as Jean caught the pillow with her mind and sent it back to Jubilee, nearly knocking her off the bed in the process. " You guys are the best friends Ah could ever have."

" We know, baby." Storm said gently " But we're not who you want right now."

" Sure you are." Rogue said with a sniffle. " Ah couldn't ask for anyone else."

" Not even…" Jean said with a raised eyebrow.

" _No_!" Rogue said. " All Ah want right now, is you guys around me."

" Good." Jean said as all four of them settle in for the long haul, lying down on Rogue's bed as she began crying softly again, almost silently into her pillow as the pain seeped in again like a cold mist. " Because we're not going _anywhere_."

"Why did we ever get married in the first place?" Bella asked softly as Remy studied the papers she'd given him.

He sighed, and tossed the papers down on the table before speaking to her in a cool tone. "Because your papa wanted it, and my papa wanted it." He laughed sadly. "We really didn't have anything to do with it, all we had to do was show up at the church and remember our lines."

"That's the sad part. Bella agreed. " Another time, another place…"

"No." he said with a shake of his head. "Ah don't think we were ever meant to be together Bella."

"That's rather pessimistic." She said in surprise. "We loved each other once."

"Like you said, we were kids." He said "We didn't know anything, let alone what love was."

"And you know more _now_?" She challenged.

"Maybe so," he said. "Maybe not, all Remy knows is that, right now, everything is very screwed up."

"It always is, that's life." She said. " If everything isn't screwed up, your dead."

" And you think _I'm_ a pessimist?" He asked as his eyebrows shot up.

" Just sign the damn papers." She shot back. " So I can get out of here without your girlfriend, kicking my ass."

" It might be too late." He said as he began to red-read the papers one last time.

" What to not get my ass kicked?" Bella asked with a raised eyebrow. " She does know I'm an assassin right?"

" Remy meant ta call her his girlfriend." He said with a sigh. " Thanks to you showing up, she ain't gonna have anything ta do with me."

" Oh yes." Bella said in a deadpan tone. " Because it's _my_ fault you didn't fill her in on us."

" There isn't an _us_ left." He reminded her. " There never really was."

" If you say _so_." She said as she handed him a pen from her briefcase. " But can I give ya'll a little bit of advice."

" No." he said, knowing she'd go on anyways.

" This _isn't_ a big deal." She told him. " In the grand scheme of things."

" To her it _is_." He said with a sigh. " She'd been hurt a lot in the past."

" So what?" Bella said. " The past is _past_, and there's nothing you can do to change it. Besides it's not like you were sleeping with us both, or like we were together in some sort of way other then legally. If _that_ had been going on, it'd be different."

" Get ta da point Bella." He said through gritted teeth as he signed the papers.

" My point," Bella said as she took the papers. " Is that if she's _willing_ to run away that quick, to give up or cave in, on what you had that swiftly at the first sign of trouble instead of standing up and fighting for you, then you'd both go back and look at what you had, because from my point of view, it don't look like much."

As he walked her to the doors of the conference room, Remy fought back the curses that were bubbling up in his throat.

He _hated_ when Bella made a valid point about something.

" Here we are." He said when they'd made it to the front doors.

" Thanks." Bella said as she slipped on her coat. " Those papers are preliminary by the way, my lawyer will be contacting you shortly about the final ones."

" _Good_." He said. " Remy thinks it's best for da both of us if you stay far way from here."

"If you say so." She agreed then spoke in a softer tone. " She'll come around Remy, just wait and give her time."

" Uh-huh." He said unwilling to discuss Rogue any further with her as he opened the massive front doors. " You should go."

" Right." She said as she started for her car.

" Bella," he said as she went.

" Yes." She said as she slid her sunglasses on.

" If you ever show up here again, it won't be Rogue, you have to worry 'bout kicking your ass. Are we clear?"

" As ice." She said with a perfect bitchy smile.

" Good." He said then slammed the door hard, disappearing from her sight.

Bella smiled as she slid into the backseat of her Mercedes. " I look forward to it Remy, I _really_ do." She sighed and leaned back against the plush seat as she spoke to the driver. " Take me to the airport James, I have a jet to catch."

" Yes ma'am." James said. " If I might ask, did things go well?"

" Oh yes." Bella said as she took the divorce papers out of her briefcase and looked them over. " _Much_ better then I could have expected." As she spoke she pulled a small silver cell phone out of her purse and dialed a familiar number.

She had a _very_ important call to make.

" Boy, you really _fucked _up this time." Logan said as Remy walked from the foyer into the media room where the he and Scott where playing pool.

" Remy knows." He said with a sigh.

" She is never going to trust you again." Scott said as he sunk the nearest ball.

" Or let you near her." Logan said as he rolled his eyes. "Hey _Scooter_, I'm solids your stripes, quit _hittin_ my balls."

" Sorry." Scott said, pushing a scary but strangely pleasing mental picture out of his head. " I wasn't paying attention."

" Are you ever?" Logan said as he made a perfect shot.

" I'd better go see how Rogue is." Remy said, as he turned towards the steps.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you _Gumbo_." Logan said as he sunk the last ball.

" Why da hell _not_?" Remy asked, tossing up his hands in frustration.

" Because Storm, Jean and Jubes, haven't come down yet." Scott informed him in a know it all attitude. " _That_ means that Rogue is still really upset, to go up there is to travel into certain death, and a painful one at that."

" Well what am I supposed ta do until they come down?" he asked.

" _Break_ Gumbo." Logan said as he tossed him a pool cue and began to re-rack the balls. " You can break."

After three hours of playing pool with the hairy Canadian and Scooter, the amazing eyeless wonder boy, Jean finally appeared, followed closely by Jubilee and Storm.

" How is she?" Remy asked quickly, as he dropped the cue.

" Oh she's just _peachy_." Jean said with a scowl. " How the hell do you think she is?" Without warning she slapped him hard across the face as Logan and Scott winced. " That's from her."

"I deserved that." He said, he had a feeling the hit hadn't come from Rogue at all, she'd have gone for _other_ parts of his body if she wanted to really hurt him. His girl was smart like that. As he rubbed his jaw and studied the angry redhead in front of him he sighed, removing his hand only seconds before Jean hit him again.

"That's from Storm, Jubilee, myself and every other female in the mansion old enough to understand what you did." Jean said. " And don't even think about going up to see her."

" Why _not_?" Remy asked in anger.

" She doesn't want to see you and if you try to force your way into her room, you'll have me and the girls to go through." Jean said harshly as she turned to Scott and give him a kiss on the cheek. " Honey if you want Christmas dinner, you'll have to go on your own. I've lost my appetite."

With that, she turned and began to stalk out of the media room, heading the direction of her office as Storm and Jubilee began to follow her. Abruptly she turned on her heel, and returned to Remy's side.

"You know what? She said and cracked him across the face again. "_That's_ from the rest of the younger girls who don't understand what you did, just for making Rogue cry!"

Her tirade over Jean turned and stalked from the room again, with the other women on her heels.

Only Jubilee slowed and stopped for a moment as she gave him a sad smile. "She's sleeping." She offered as Logan wrapped his arms around her for a brief moment. "Wait a bit longer until she's had some rest."

" Thanks Jubes." Remy said, rubbing his jaw thoughtfully as she and Logan left the room, followed by Scott. " Thanks a lot."

It was well after midnight when Remy tossed the cards he'd been shuffling, down on the table, wincing as some of them puffed away from his biokinetic energy.

There went another deck and he'd _liked_ that one too.

He pushed back from the table, rubbing his neck as he looked at the clock again. After hours of playing Solitaire, he was bored, hungry and frustrated that he still hadn't been able to see Rogue. She hadn't been at dinner, and Jean and Jubilee had been with her most of the night after. God knows he didn't want to piss Jean off again. He was already sporting a nasty bruise on his cheek from earlier, with no desire for a repeat performance, he didn't think his face could take it.

He'd tried to sleep but after weeks of spending his nights in Rogue's bed, his room was cold and foreign to him. A place where he could remember how badly he'd screwed things up, so he'd given up the ghost and slunk downstairs to play cards until he cold fall asleep again.

With a sigh, he rose from the table, and decided to raid the kitchen for something to eat. He knew it would be stocked with food, leftovers from the Christmas dinner that hardly anybody had eaten. Hardly anybody had touched the food at dinner, in fact the general consensus was most of the Christmas sprit had somehow during the day been sucked out mansion to be replaced by embalming fluid.

At least the adults felt like that, the kids hadn't noticed anything different because everyone had tried as hard as they dare to make things good for them, despite everything that was going on.

Remy's stomach growled, reminding him he'd only picked at his dinner and he quicken his steps towards the staff kitchen and stopped when he saw the light was on, signaling that someone was there.

A sense of Déjà vu hit him as he saw the figure standing at the counter, filling a plate hastily with food so the trip back to her room wouldn't take that long. He watched as Rogue moved about clad only in her robe, and from his vantage point he could see her face was swollen and red from crying over him.

He'd never felt so low in his life.

Remy opened his mouth to speak but to his surprise she spoke first, without looking at him.

" How'd you get that bruise Cajun?" She asked icily. " One of your _other_ wives give it to you?"

" Very funny." He said stepping into the room. " Totally unfair but funny."

She turned and leaned back against the counter, clearly waiting for him to answer her question. " Jean." He said finally. " She smacked Remy a good one."

" Ah'll have ta thank her tomorrow." Rogue said as she turned back to her food.

Remy chose not to remark at that, but went on speaking anyways. "She acted like a ruffled overprotective mother bird all day, hovering around ya constantly."

"You mean like a _Mother Phoenix_?" Rogue said over her shoulder.

" Oh." Remy said after a moment of thought. " Remy never thought of that before."

" Apparently you never thought of a lot of things." She said stiffly " Like the fact you have a _wife_."

" Remy was going to tell you." He stated as he ran a hand through his hair.

" Right." Rogue said.

" I was." Remy pleaded. " Remy jus didn't know _how_ to tell you."

" Honestly would have been a start." She said with a painful laugh "Or was that to much to ask?"

" That's not fair _chere_." He snapped. " With the exception of that, Remy was never _anything_ but honest to you."

" Why should I believe you?" She sighed.

" Because Remy loves you." He said simply. " And you love me."

" Wrong Cajun." She said. " Ah loved you when Ah thought Ah knew who you were but now? After keeping something like that from me, Ah'm sure _who_ you are, let alone if Ah really love you."

" Fair enough." He said with a sigh, even though it hurt like hell to hear her say it. " Remy really never meant to hurt you Rogue."

" Yeah, well you did." She said and he could hear the anger and emotion in her voice. " How the _hell_ could you not tell me something like that?"

" I don't know." He said " It just seemed like we were so happy, I didn't think it mattered that much."

"Of course it _matters_." Rogue said. "Your _married_ Remy, you're not free to do as you please."

" Remy will be soon." He informed her curtly. " Dat's why Bella came here, ta give our preliminary divorce papers."

" Good for you." She said with a shake of her head. "On the day you present me with your final papers on a silver platter, then we'll talk. Until then just stay away okay?"

She turned to leave, her food long forgotten but he stopped her, he didn't want her to leave yet. He wanted to make the situation right, in _some_ way, it just didn't seem right to let it lay the way it was. " Wait." He said. " Please?"

" Why?" She said her voice breaking. " So you can hurt me some more."

" No." He said. " You've got ta listen to me, Remy never meant to hurt you."

" And you've got to listen to me!" She cried as she stepped back into the kitchen and shut the door behind her. " Ah'm tired of getting _screwed_ and then screwed _around_ by men!"

She advanced on him and he backed up, seeing how upset she was and wanting to take her in his arms but deathly afraid if he tried, she'd rip them off and beat him to death with them.

" Do you know what it took for me to trust you after Bobby?" She asked. " Do you know what Ah went through, the agony of wanting to trust but being scared as hell. Deciding if it was even worth trying, if Ah could trust again, to be with you and let mah heart take that fall? Ah seconded guessed myself at every turn, saying I trusted you, way to soon, that Ah didn't know you enough and then Ah would push my feelings aside and chalk it up to nerves. Ah would tell mah self you were different and it was okay" She shook her head. "You know _nothing_ about what Ah went through to be with you at all Remy."

She wiped the tears off her cheeks with the back of her hand as if upset he was seeing them. " This was mah worst nightmare, to feel this way again. Ta want ta die because it hurts so much, like Ah can't breathe or think or feel because it's not safe, and Ah _wanted_ it to feel safe with you so badly."

" It is _safe_." He pleaded. " Remy promises."

" _No_!" She said holding up a hand. " No more promises , Ah've had enough promises and lies to last me a life time."

" Remy didn't lie to you." He said softly.

" No because you didn't tell me anything." She cried. " Ah lie by _omission_ is still a lie!"

" Remy's _sorry_." He said

" You don't _get_ it." She said as she leaned against the counter. " When Ah met you, I was in pieces from what Bobby did to me. I didn't think I'd ever be whole again. I felt like I'd lost something, a piece of me, that'd Ah'd never get back." She sighed and spoke softly. " And you showed up, and I felt for the first time like everythin would be _okay_, I felt healed and I was happy, so happy." She looked at him and he could see the wealth of pain in her eyes, it ran much deeper then he'd ever thought it could be. " You were like a balm for mah heart and it was all a lie!"

Before he could say anymore, she'd and run from the room, removing his necklace from around her neck as she did so and tossing it back at him as she slammed the door shut behind her.

With a loud curse in French Remy swiped a glass off the counter, charged it mildly and tossed it at the kitchen wall, leaving a coffee pot sized smoking hole behind in his wake as he grabbed the necklace off the floor and stalked from the room.

The next seven days were the most miserable of Rogue's life and that was saying a _hell_ of a lot, given what she'd lived through in the past.

While New Years sped past in a tear filled blur, that she wouldn't later remember, she spent most of the time in her room, coming out only to eat and wander aimlessly around the gardens; while Scott covered her classes again and coughed absently at the mention of the fact that she wasn't attending any team training sessions in the Danger Room. " Rogue" Sightings began again with anybody who had managed to see her, speaking up and filling in those who hadn't. Mostly relaying facts about how she'd been crying or red faced as she prowled through the halls back to her room. It was a general team consensus that time had slipped back four months to September and Rogue was miserable _again_.

In fact, everyone in the mansion agreed there was only one person more miserable then she was.

_Remy_.

While Rogue stayed away from others and took an introverted approached to her suffering, Remy seemed to do the opposite, yelling at any adult who approached him, snapping and cursing as he tore his way through the mansion by day and slunk through it at night, unable to sleep alone. The students began to avoid him after classes, and _he_ began to avoid the dining hall where it seemed like everyone was staring at him as he wolfed down his food as fast as he could. It wasn't long until, in addition, to "Rogue" sightings at the nightly staff meetings held, there was " Rajun Cajun" sightings as well; and well one was preferred vastly to the other( Guess which?) they were both considered bad signs and very depressing to the point where after a week the team finally convened to take matters into their own hands.

" We've _got_ to do something." Storm said, tossing her hands up in frustration as she paced Xavier's office. " This upheaval can't go on much longer."

" Tell me about it." Cyclops said . " I'm now covering Rouge's classes _and_ Remy's classes, in addition to my own." He rubbed his temples. " I spent an extra three hours today teaching Remy's science class, Human Sexuality and then Rogue's Music class. I'm, exhausted"

The room silenced completely until Jean spoke gently, fearing her husband was on the verge of a massive mental episode. " Honey." She took his hand gently in hers. " Remy doesn't _have_ a science class, he teaches Fundamental of Shop."

" Then who the hell was supposed to be learning Sex Ed today and whose friggin class did I teach?" He asked as a blush crept into his cheeks. "And where'd the goddamn drawings and slides come from?"

" I think the students were pulling your leg." Jean informed him as she struggled not to laugh.

Scott opened his mouth and then closed it and then opened it again. "I need to get some _sleep_." He finally muttered as he shook his head.

" _Anyways_." Storm said, changing the subject back to where she'd begun it. " We need to find a way to get those back together."

" What?" Logan asked. " Are you joking _darlin_?"

" Not a bit." Storm informed him seriously.

"Look" She said when he snorted a response, and rude one at that. " Whether _we_ or _they_ want to admit it or not, the simple fact is, no matter what Gambit did or didn't tell her, their miserable without each other."

" So?" Logan said " She'll get over it."

" And him?" Storm asked.

" Simple." Logan said with a grin. " I have a plan. You let _me_ get Gambit alone in a dark room for five minutes and…"

" _No_." Storm said empathically. " That's not a _plan_ Wolverine, that's first degree murder."

" What's the difference?" He said blankly.

" Logan's plans for Remy's violent castration aside." Jean said. " Ororo's right, we _need_ to find a way to get them back together, because their too stubborn to do it on their own."

" And Rogue's too wary of him now." Scott put in.

" Hey, Jeannie." Logan said with a wave of his hand. " I thought you hated Remy for what he did to Rogue, you were the one that socked him one, _no_ three times. Correct?"

" True." Jean said as she sipped her wine and thought about it for a moment before speaking. " But she's my friend and I want to see her happy, and unfortunately I have to agree with Storm. That seems to be with Remy, Logan." She sighed. " And we need to get things back to normal again around here, both for the student's sakes and ours."

"I agree." Storm said. "Have you seen the wall in the kitchen lately?"

"The one with the hole in it?" Scott asked.

"It's not a hole, it's a _crater_." Jean said "And it _just_ screams _'Rogue and Remy were here' _"

"Okay, your right we need to get them back together." Scott said quickly as visions of a totaled mansion floated through his head, as he cast a glance at Logan.__

"Everyone's gone nuts." Logan said as Jean elbowed him and he grunted unfazed. "But for Rogue's sake I'm listening." He leaned back against his chair. " So what do we do Storm?"

" Well, I don't have a big plan or anything." She said. "I figured we'd send someone into to talk to Rogue. She's the key in all this, if we can get her to talk, then we' be set. We need to get her to see things from a clear unbiased perspective and try to make her feel better in the process.

"And _after_ she kills them and plasters them to the wall for others to see and be wary of?" Beast asked " What do we do then Ororo?"

" Look." Storm said. " She loves him, he loves her, it's just going to take some talking to get things moving again. I'm convinced of it, I wouldn't be suggesting this if I wasn't."

" Okay?" Scott said. " We need to get them talking but to do that someone has to talk to her, I get it."

" So did the rest of us, five minutes ago." Logan said with yet another snort in Scott's direction. " _Dork_."

" _So_." Jean said thoughtfully. "When you've got one person who's as stubborn and persistent as iron and another who's as stubborn and persistent as granite, who the hell do you send in to talk to them?"

" Easy." Storm said, nodding her head to Logan's right. "You send someone who's as stubborn and persistent as _diamond."_

Slowly every head in the room turned and looked where Storm was looking, at one very _small_, very _pregnant_, Chinese-American girl who was silently seated next to Logan painting her bare toes a brilliant shade of purple as she listened to her latest burned rock CD.

" Are you up for it Jubilee?" Storm asked.

" Sure." Jubilee said as she slid her headphones out of her ears. " If you think so Ororo."

" Great." Storm said with relief. " You're a real help."

" No _problem Chica_." Jubilee said easily as she blew gently on her feet and looked up at her friend and mentor. "Now what was it you wanted me to do exactly?"

"Now remember." Logan said as he walked Jubilee down the hall. " If she makes any sudden moves towards you, for the sake of our future child, _run_ like _hell_ for the door and don't look back."

" I'll be fine." Jubilee assured him absently. " Rogue is not gonna hurt me in any way." She cocked her head thoughtfully. " And if she does I'll spark the _hell_ out of her."

" That's my girl." Logan said as they reached Rogue's door. He kissed her forehead and after making sure no one could see him, dropped down on one knee and pressed a kiss to her bare still flat abdomen. " Good luck."

Jubilee watched as he hurried down the hall away from Rogue's room as fast as his short hairy legs could carry him. " Men!" She snorted as she steeled herself and then knocked on Rogue's door. " Rogue, _Chica_, its Jubes can I come in?"

" Sure." Rogue called back. " The door's open Jubes."

Jubilee smiled and pushed open the door. "Oh _my_" She said as she looked around at the rubble that had once been Rogue's room. Normally kept in neat precision, it was a _mess_, with cloths lying every where and books and CD's scattered about, not mention plates and other eating implements.

" What's this?" Jubes asked ironically looking around. "Wait, let me guess! You're revamping your room in _Angry Rajun Cajun/ Rogue Punk Grunge Style_ or something now?" She cocked her head. "Is there a magazine to tell you how to do this? 'Cause I'd love to read it and see how it's done; Logan would love this look for our rooms."

" Very funny." Rogue said from where she was lying on the bed, reading a magazine. " Ah was just doing a bit of redecorating that's all?"

" _Chica_." Jubilee said, taking in her friend dressed in old grey sweats and a faded T-shirt. " _Monsoons_ do this type of redecorating, not humans."

" What do you want Jubes?" Rogue asked, tossing the magazine aside into a large scattered pile, making Jubilee wince even more at the mess.

" To talk." Jubilee said.

" About what?" Rogue asked.

"Cloths, the weather, _my_ baby, _your_ sex life, The Brotherhood, anything." Jubilee said. "Just _talk_."

" The team sent you to talk to me about Remy." Rogue deduced as she rolled over on her side, and faced the wall away from Jubilee.

Jubilee cursed violently in Chinese and any other language's she knew (Mostly from Logan and half of them sexual) under her breathe as she looked at her friends unmoving stiff back.

"No!" She said as she tossed a pile of magazine aside and sat down on the bed, gingerly placing a hand on her friends back. "They just thought you needed to talk to someone, that's all and I _am_ studying to be a counselor."

"Good, come see me in two or three when you've got your degree."

"That's not funny." Jubilee said defensively.

"It wasn't meant to be Sugah." Rogue said. "So, they thought they'd send the pregnant chick in and because you're vulnerable, I wouldn't tear your head off."

"That's the idea." Jubilee said with a sigh as she caught something out of the corner of her eye and felt her heart skip a beat. There was a large pile of scarves, cloths and magazines by Rogue's dresser and for a moment Jubilee could sworn she saw something move through the pile quickly. She shook her head, dismissing it as fatigue playing tricks on her mind when it happened again.

Something _moved_.

A furry little grey ball moved through the magazines, across the floor, over a pile of laundry and right over Jubilee's bare freshly painted toes. As she jumped up on Rogue's bed with a loud shriek as the creature made a dash for under the bed.

"Oh _God_ Rogue, you've got a rat in here!" She cried as she scanned the floor for the furry intruder, all thoughts of helping Rogue forgotten for the moment.

"It's a hamster" Rogue said dully, never moving.

"What?" Jubilee asked as she grabbed a magazine to bean the thing with, before she remembered, she was _mutant_. She'd shock the furry little critter until squab would look better, if he got near her again."

"It's a _hamster_, not a rat." Rogue said lifelessly, still staring at the wall. "_Herbie _from the science lab downstairs, if I'm correct."

"What's it doing in _here_?" Jubilee asked horrified.

"The kids let him in here, two days ago when Ah was sleeping." Rogue said with a sigh. "They thought he'd scare me out."

"And it didn't work?" Jubilee asked, sitting down beside Rogue on the bed, as the furry little guest crept out from under the bed and scurried to a plate of toast crusts for a late dinner out.

"No." Rogue said vaguely. "We've learned quite nicely, to co-exist peacefully."

Jubilee watched as Rogue held out her hand and the hamster scurried over and onto it as Rogue began to stroke his fur. "See." She said mistily. "He's nice and he's _real_ soft, _feel_." With that she thrust the hamster at Jubilee.

"_Get_ that thing away from me!" Jubilee said as she scurried to get away and nearly fell off the bed.

"What?" Rogue said, looking offended as she hugged the hamster to her chest defensively. "Oh look, you hurt his feelings!" Jubilee watched as Rogue cuddled the hamster close. "Don't worry Herbie, _I'm_ still your friend, you'll always have me."

It was at this point, Jubilee realized her friend _really_ needed her help and decided it was time to get to work.

" Okay, Rogue." She said as she slid off the bed and faced her friend"You need to get up right _now_!"

" Why?" Rogue asked as she released Herbie again and caused Jubilee to jump back up on to the bed with another shriek.

" Why?" Jubilee said. " Because you talking to a _hamster_, that's why. Because this place is a mess, because you need a bath _badly_. Should I go on?"

" No." Rogue said. " And Ah'm fine thank you."

" No, your _not_." Jubilee said empathically. " You need to get up, get some clean cloths, and clean up." She took a deep intake of breath and forced herself to speak again. "And then you _need_ to make up with Remy."

_This_ got Rogue's attention.

"What?" Rogue said rolling over so she faced Jubilee.

"I said you need to get up." Jubilee said. "And get moving again."

"But what did ya say after that?" Rogue said.

"I said you need to get back with Remy." Jubilee said warily.

"That's what Ah thought you said." Rogue said in disbelief. "Proof that being with child has addled your mind."

"Not likely." Jubilee said then after a moment of silence. "Look, you really need to talk to him. For all our sakes, not just yours and his."

"After what he did?" Rogue said "Not a chance."

"And that was?" Jubilee said, sitting down on the end of the bed gingerly and beginning to flip through a magazine.

"You know very well what he did!" Rogue cried. "He lied to me, didn't tell me he was married."

"Oh." Jubilee said and then in a deadpan voice as she tossed the magazine aside. "So?"

"So?" Rogue said her jaw dropping.

"Yeah, so?" Jubilee said.

"How can you be so nonchalant 'bout this?" Rogue said. "You know what Ah've been through this year."

"_Last_ year actually." Jubilee pointed out. "And maybe it's time to start over, ya? new year and all." She coughed. '"_And_ to answer your question, I love the _Wolverine_, if I wasn't nonchalant about everything, I'd be bloody off the ball _insane_ by now."

"You've lost your marbles anyways." Rogue said.

"I'm not the one talking to a rodent like it's my last hope in the world." Jubilee pointed out. "Why is this such a big deal?"

" Why are you doing this?" Rogue asked miserably.

"Because you're my friend and you're _inconsolable_." Jubilee said. "Now answer _my_ question."

Rogue thought about it for a moment before speaking. "Because Ah've been through hell in the last year." She said finally, trying not to cry. "Because Ah needed to trust someone so badly, and Ah got burned _again_ and Ah should have known better, because he didn't tell me about his past."

"Okay." Jubilee said with a nod. "I can understand most of that; you don't want to get burned again but his _past_?" She snorted, "No offense Rogue but come _on_ everyone in this mansion has a past. Hell my boyfriend can't _remember_ his history and he has a past that regularly comes back and tries to kill us all in some form or another. If your gonna give up every time the past comes back to bite you in the ass, your never gonna get anywhere."

Rogue didn't answer just flopped back on her pillows and avoided Jubilee's gaze. "Can I tell you something?" Jubilee said.

"No." Rogue said. "Ah'm tired Jubes, Ah'd like to rest now if your done preaching at me."

"Not a chance!" Jubes said being brutal. "Your gonna listen to me, I don't care if I sound preachy or not!" She sighed and tried to calm down, taking deep breaths before she strangled her best friend. "You know, when Logan and I first got together, everyone was against it. Do you remember?"

Rogue nodded silently.

"That's right because _you_ were one of them." Jubilee reminded her. "Their was our _age_ difference, what the others thought, his past, _his_ temper, _my_ temper and his feelings for Jean." She laughed. "God, that was nearly enough to do us in right there, I wanted to kill her for weeks."

"But?" Rogue said.

"But we _lived_ through it." Jubilee said. "Do you know how many times we spilt up and got back together over little things? It could rival you and the Cajun, trust me." She ignored Rogue rolling her eyes. "_Trust_ _me_, if we could live through it and come out intact you will you."

"This is different Jubes, its more serious. I just can't get over it and take him back. That would be like accepting what he did as okay." Rogue said as she sat up. "And besides it hurts to much to try again, Ah just can't do it. Ah don't have it in me."

"Your just gonna give up because it _hurts_?" Jubilee said "I've got news for you, loves hurts Rogue. No relationship is perfect, not unless your in like, third grade on the play ground and there's nothing you can do except learn to live with what is." She shook her head "Love is a bumpy road honey. Okay so sometimes it's a canyon, other times its _ditch_ with muddy water in it, normally just enough to drown your ass but you always come out stronger then you started. It wouldn't be worth it if you didn't"

Rogue studied her friend thoughtfully. "How do you know so much, being so young Jubes?"

Jubilee shrugged as she stroked her stomach where the proof of her words lay. "Like I said, I love _Wolverine_, I had to grow up fast but it was worth it, to take that chance. Can you say the same thing for you and Remy?"

"Yeah I can." Rogue said as tears slid down her cheeks.

"Then why are you sitting here with me?" Jubilee said. "And not with him talking?" She shook her head. "You're a strong person Rogue, why are just letting go like this? This isn't you, I've seen you fight worse personal battles then this and come out unscarred, and whole, why _now?_"

"Because it's too hard!" Rogue cried. "I just don't have the strength in me to fight _again_, what if he lies to me again Jubes. I'd always be afraid he was lying to me, no matter what, you know that's the type of person I am."

"What you are is _independent_, a fighter and the fact that this scares you, makes you a _normal_ person. Just like the rest of us who've been kicked around, and somehow managed to roll out of the dirt and land on our feet. You _have_ the strength to fight Rogue, whether you believe it or not, it just matters now if you _use_ that strength or let it go to waste like you are now" Jubes said as she stroked her hair, and Rogue began to see past the fashion crazed ditz to the women Logan was crazy about.

She could see why.

"Hell." Jubilee spoke again with a giggle. "Half the time I'm scared shitless with Logan, but those are some of the _best_ times."

"I don't _want_ to know." Rogue said as she made a gagging noise in her throat and Jubes laughed and swatted at her.

"I'm serious; you need to take a stronger stance here." Jubes said dead serious now. "_Fight_ and you might be surprised at what you still have."

"We have nothing." Rogue said firmly. "Ah have _nothing_ to saw to him at all, we're done."

Jubes sighed as she stroked her hair lightly then spoke quietly. "All I can say is that if your _willing_ to run away that quick, to give up or cave in, on what you had, that swiftly at the first sign of trouble instead of standing up and fighting for _you _and_ him_; then you'd both go back and look at what you had in the first place, because chances are it wasn't love, not _real_ love anyways. Hell, if it was Logan, I don't care who the bitch is or what _he_ did, I'd kick her ass and fight for us."

"That's the hormones talking." Rogue said tearfully.

"No, that's _Jubilee_ talking." Jubes said and then spoke cautiously. "You need to stand up and fight for what you had, _have_. From what I saw of you two, you have a strong love, whether you want to believe it or not, and that's not something you should let go to waste."

With that she rose to leave. "Besides." Jubilee said in parting, deciding she needed to go from a different angle. "You had your part in this too, you know."

"_How_?" Rogue asked defensively.

"Now I'm not condoning what he did." Jubilee said as she subconsciously took a step towards the doorway. "God knows, I think he should be castrated like every other normal female, and _smart_ male in the mansion…"

"That would be Logan right?" Rogue interrupted with a yawn.

"_But_" Jubilee. "Did you ever think maybe you were _waiting_ for him to screw up?"

"Go to hell Jubes." Rogue said affectionately

"Bite me" Jubilee without skipping a beat. "Anyways, did it ever cross your mind that you were so hurt by Bobby; it was a foreign concept for a guy to be _honest_ and _good_. You were just waiting for Remy to do something bad, because that was what you expected of him. That way, when he _did_ hurt you, it wouldn't catch you off guard, it wouldn't be unexpected, it wouldn't hurt you as much. _That's_ why you're so mad now, because you were thinking that it was all too good to be true, all long and _you_ _knew_ it but you ignored it because you were _happy_ and now your back here _again_."

She sighed. "Happiness is this case was your own personal form of sabotage _sweetie_, because in your mind, you didn't think it was possible for a guy to treat you right. You were waiting for something to blow up, so you could say that _you'd_ been right all along, that he'd lived up to your low expectations. And like my foster mom used to say, when you look for trouble, it normally coming knocking with a steel baseball bat, and _whoops_ your ass into the pavement for asking."

"Wise women your foster mother." Rogue said with a laugh.

Jubilee smiled and honestly. "I've always thought so."

She opened Rogue's door. "I've got to go, Logan is waiting for me in the dining room and if I don't show up, he'll send the team looking for me. Think about what I said okay?"

Rogue nodded silently as she hugged a pillow to her chest and tried to cry herself to sleep.

She _hated_ when Jubilee made a valid point like that.

"So how'd it go?" Scott asked as Jubes entered the dining hall a few moments later where the team was waiting for her.

"It went." Jubilee said as she slid down in her chair depressed. "And from the way she talked, it may be several hells frozen over, and Magneto joining the all girl cast of _Carousel_, before it '_Wents_' again."

" That bad, huh?" Storm asked.

" That bad." Jubilee said with a nod. "She was more receptive to _Herbie The Rat_ then me."

" I _told_ the students it wouldn't work sending him in, he's too cute and cuddly." Scott said with a sigh. " Now on the other hand, if they'd sent _Snake_ in from _my_ older bilogy class, it would have worked nicely."

" And Snake is?" Jubilee asked as she munched on an apple.

"A… _snake_. What else would he be, a chinchilla with a skin condition?" Scott said as if speaking to a slow dim witted child. "But I suppose it _was_ _better_ to send in Herbie from Jean's class."

" How so?" Beast asked.

" They were planning on dissecting him next week." Scott said. " Trust _me_, he's better off with Rogue."

"I agree." Storm said with a sigh.

" Wait a minute, wait a minute, rewind this conversation back a bit." Jubilee said as she carefully set her apple down, afraid she'd choke on it and held up a perfectly manicured hand. " You named the class snake, _Snake_?"

" Yeah?" Scott said with a frown. " Why?"

" Nothing," Jubilee said in disbelief as she tried to hold back peals of laughter with a cough. " No _wonder_ Jean hasn't had an orgasm in two years." She murmured quietly as Storm burst out laughing,( the only one who heard her) and tried not to burn herself on the coffee that sprayed from her mouth.

" What was _that_?" Scott asked.

" Nothing." Storm and Jubilee said in union.

" Where's Logan?" Jubilee asked. " I thought he'd be here for this?"

" I sent him to talk to Remy." Scott asked.

" Is that a good idea?" Jubilee asked in surprise.

" I told him he had to leave him alive and intact and he agreed." Scott said. " I don't think he'll be back for awhile, he might have to convince Remy a bit to lay his guilt aside and go see her."

" Okay then." Jubilee said as an idea came to mind. " Then is anyone else besides me up for a game of cards?"

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Remy was trying to do just that when Logan stalked into the room. " Hey," Remy said as he laid a black ace on a red diamond. " Looking for something to eat?"

Without a word Logan grabbed Remy by the front of his shirt, pulled him from his stool and tossed him up against the fridge door, barring his escape with a beefy Adamantium strength arm. He glared at Remy as the Cajun tried to squirm away, or get purchase to charge something but lost the fight and then spoke three words.

" Talk…to…Rogue…"

" WH-_what_?" Remy coughed as Logan's arm bore down on his neck, cutting off his air.

" _Talk_ to her." Logan growled. " Make her _feel_ better. Make… things… _better,_ Cajun and _fast_, or so help me God, I'll rip your lying nuts off and feed them too you on Xavier's good china. Am I getting through here bub?"

" Cl-_clear_." Remy coughed, managing a nod.

" Good." Logan said as he let him go and stalked loudly from the room without another word.

That had, in his opinion, gone _very_ well.

He wondered if Jubilee was in the mood.

Threatening, ( oops, _talking_ guy style) always made him _horny_ as hell.

" How'd it go?" Jubilee asked as he strode into the dining hall a few moments later.

" It _went_." Logan said, pressing a kiss to her forehead as he sat down beside her. " And he's still breathing, so it went well."

" Good." Jubilee said as everyone rose, abandoning the cards they'd been playing on the table. " It's settled then, they'll talk."

" They'd better." Logan said with a sigh.

" Well then I'm off to bed." Scott said.

" Me too." Beast said and Storm agreed as they left the room, leaving Jubilee and Logan alone.

" So it really did go well?" Logan asked her.

" Oh yeah, my talk with Rogue went _real_ well," Jubilee said as she reached out much to his shock and grabbed him by the balls, pulling him close as he gasped in pain. "I just want to let you know if you _ever_ pull that shit with me or hurt me or our child like _that_." She said with a saucy grin. " I won't mope around like she is, I'll kill you dead."

"Ok-_kay_." Logan ground out as she released him and headed for the doors.

Now, _that_ was the hormones talking.

Back upstairs in her room, Rogue was still moping around, (or to be precise, laying around.) thinking about what Jubilee had said. She'd tried crying, sleeping, and even cursing at Remy's picture but it wasn't helping her at all. She rolled over, and faced a stack of dinner dishes that should have gone to the kitchen the day before and quickly rolled over…to a pile of dirty laundry. With a gag she sat up and took in the chaos that was her living quarters, noting the dirty cloths and other possessions strewn around the room like a home town twister had gone through them.

Rogue sighed and rubbed her temples, wondering when she'd moved into a college frat room. The ones she's dreaded entering in college, because she was the type of girlfriend who always wound up _cleaning_ them.

It even smelled like one.

Rogue shook her head as she rose, wondering if cleaning up meant that she was giving in to what Jubilee had said or what Remy had done or if it just meant she was doing what was good for her own health.

Not to mention for the sanitation of the school.

She looked around for a moment, Jubilee's words running around in her mind, as she wondered if they were true. She sighed, dropping her head into her hands, as she did so. Rogue hated the feelings of doubt that were plaguing her, it would be so _easy_ if she could have just _hated_ the Swamp Rat and forgotten about him but it was way to late for that.

He was in her heart, and he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

She wanted to be angry and she was, she hated what he'd done and she didn't want to _act_ like she was condoning what he'd done. Lying was number one in her book of dumpable offenses, it always had been and it always would be.

_But…_

Dear _Lord_ she missed him.

Rogue looked around as she thought this, as if the mere admittance made her some sort of traitor but it didn't make it any less true. She _missed_ him, like she'd never missed anyone in her life. It was like missing an arm or her favorite shirt and she didn't like the feeling because it led to an even more depressing thought.

She still loved him.

Even after all he'd done to her.

" Ah'm _so_ screwed." She said to the air with a sigh as she realized that after _one_ conversation with Jubes, she was considering giving in and forgiving him.

No, not _forgiving_, not yet but she was ready to talk. Talk was good, and then they could see how things went from there.

" Can Ah do _this_?" She said to Herbie as she watched him nibble on a toast crust. " He's gonna kick my heart around again, Ah know it, so why did Ah want to fight for what's gonna hurt me?"

And it was true, she finally admitted, as tired and draining as it was, she wanted to fight for what they had. She didn't know how things had changed in _one_ _night_ but she knew she didn't want to spend the rest of her life alone and that if she kept up the way that she was, she _would_ while the man she loved drifted out from under her gloved fingers. She knew it would take him to forgive Remy, but she wanted that time because she'd regret it if she didn't take it. She didn't know if she had the strength as she'd repeatedly told Jubilee but she was willing to find out now, unlike before, even knowing how hard it would be.

" Ah'm gonna hate myself for this if it back fires on me." She said to the hamster as she pulled on some decent cloths. " And Ah'm gonna look like a smuck for giving in." She said. " And that's what it is, it's _giving_ in, Ah _really_ should hold my ground and stay here, and not even _think_ about talking to him and taking him back."

In other words stay miserable for the rest of her life.

" Not bloody likely." She said through gritted teeth. " Ah have as much right to happiness as anyone else and if that happiness lies in being with a _lying_, _thieving_, card playing, _snake_ _charmer_ of a _Cajun_, then _so be it_!" Jubes word had had Storm's desired effect, they'd gotten Rogue up and willing to talk. She'd be come willing to take that first step, as much as she hated to admit it.

Okay so it was because she was _pissed_ but that still worked.

Now she just needed an excuse to leave her room and "run in" to the Cajun.

Because as willing as she was to talk because and make up, she wasn't willing to go find him, that was just _too_ _much_.

She looked around her room, trying to figure out if she had something borrowed to return to someone but finding nothing. "Ah could eat." She said thinking out loud but then she shook her head, she'd eaten earlier and she wasn't hungry in the least. Suddenly she head an idea as she stared at Herbie. Quickly she picked him up ion her gloved hand. " Well little fellow." She said. " As much as Ah've enjoyed having you, it looks like your going home." Jean's downstairs science lab was right around the corner from the elevator to Remy's floor.

Yes, this plan would work nicely.

She smiled and looked down at the hamster. " Don't worry, you're the class pet. Ah'm sure they've missed you."

Herbie looked up at her trustingly with big brown eyes……and _nailed_ her on her gloved fingers with his cute little teeth. _Hard_.

With a shriek of pain, she dropped him before her powers could kick in and watched as he scuttled under her bed. " What the hell did those kids _do_ to you?" She yelled as she peeled off her glove and looked at her bleeding fingers. " Find ya friggin steroids?" The object of her rant didn't answer or reappear from under her covers as visions of roasted rodent ran through Rogue's livid mind.

Then a plan began to form in her mind.

This was a good excuse as any to leave her room, she needed Band-Aids and antiseptic fast to stop any infection.

After all, everyone _knew_ hamster bites could be _deadly_.

It was just a coincidence that the medical station for non-emergencies in the dorm, was _right_ next to Remy's room.

Right?

So Rogue emerged from her room a moment later, her hand wrapped in Kleenex as she headed for the Med Station, whistling a happy little tune as she patted herself on the back for thinking of such a good idea. As far as she was concerned Herbie had done her a _huge_ favor by attacking her. Maybe she'd even steal a treat for him from the kitchen on her way back as well as his cage from the science lab so he wouldn't be trapezeing all over her room anymore.

And maybe, just maybe, she'd even met up with _her_ traitorous Cajun and they'd talk.

Or have sex, depending on what happened next and what her mood was.

She wasn't quite sure which one she'd enjoy more.

"What Ah'm Ah getting mah self into?' She muttered as she walked. "This is definitely not what Ah ever had planned for mah life." She grinned crookedly. "Now mah plans for _tonight_ however…"

As it turned out, it didn't matter what so ever though, what she planned for her and the Swamp Rat, because it happened that night, (somewhere between her room and the Med Station) Rogue did something _very_ peculiar and creepy. Something she'd never done before and never would again.

She disappeared _completely_ from Xavier's mansion.

Like a shadow into the background, there was no trace of her left and no sign of _where_ she'd gone. She was just _gone_, like a puff of smoke over a campfire on a summer night.

_Or…_

A breath of _ice_ on a winter's day.

And nobody even noticed her absence until Jean and Jubilee went to check on her the next day, and found her room empty and abandoned.

**To be continued…**

****

**P.S**: _Head's_ up, new Romy starting soon. I won't tell you much because I'm just story boarding it now (yes I story board my fics) and it'll be a while before it comes out (A few months _at_ _least_) but ask yourself a question for a moment in parting. What would happen if Rogue decided to have a child…on her own _without_, our favorite Cajun? How would he react and what would it mean for them?

You'll have to read and see…


	8. Showdown

VIII

(I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter, I had it done and ready to up load when the disk went wonky on me and I lost the file. So I had to start over from scratch. I don't think this chappie is very good, but I promise the next one will be better if you all just hang in there. Thank you for being so patient, I really appreciate it)

"How can she just be _gone_?" Remy thundered as he paced back and forth across Xavier's office and ran his fingers through his hair. "And just where the hell could she have gone in this weather?"

"We don't know." Jean admitted. "And we don't _know." _She shrugged in confusion" She's just _gone." _She sighed at his sarcastic look. "I've got storm out Storm and Kurt out checking Salem Center as we speak but we just found out she's gone, we don't know where yet."

" Maybe she went home." Remy suggested. " To Mississippi?"

" Her car's here." Jubilee put in, from where she was leaning against the wall. " And _Logan__'s_ bike, and _your_ bike, and _her_ bike." She shook her head. " If she left on purpose, she didn't take anything with her and she didn't take any type of transportation."

" She couldn't have driven in this weather anyways." Beast put in. " You can barely see out there, the snow is driving so hard."

" She could fly." Kitty grumbled from her seat on the couch.

" I doubt it." Jean said. " Rogue's good but she's not that good, she couldn't see to fly in that storm, not far any ways."

" She wouldn't leave on purpose." Remy said. "That's not my girl's style."

" She's not your girl right now." Kitty reminded him. " You screwed up, remember?"

" How could I forget." Remy said through gritted teeth. " When you keep reminding me."

" _Guys_." Scott said in a warning tone. " Let's focus on our priority's right now, finding Rogue, and finding out where she left on her own or she was taken against her will."

" She wouldn't just leave." Remy said " I know she wouldn't."

" Oh _yes_." Kitty said argumentatively. " Because abandoning _her_ post, _her_ friends, _her_ life and _her_ responsibilities is _so_ unlike Rogue."

" What's that supposed to mean?" Remy asked, eyes narrowing.

" It means this isn't the first time Rogue has taken a _walk_." Kitty said, seeing Remy's shocked expression. " _Oh_ didn't nobody tell you, she's done this before, when she and Bobby split up."

Remy tossed a glance at Jean, watching as she nodded. " After the split, she did leave." Jean said " But just for two or three days and then she came back _and_ she let us know before she left."

" Where did she go?" Remy asked, noting the glances everyone was passing around.

" Look." Jean cut in after a moment of silence. " Rogue's got a loft in the city, on the upper West side of Manhattan. She could be there for all we know."

" We've spent tons of time in the city together.' Remy said. " She never mentioned no loft to me."

" She wouldn't have." Jean said sadly. " It's her place, a place that she uses to get away from everything. She used to go there when she and Bobby where fighting, to wallow, to heal or just have time to think."

"She spent a lot of time there then?" Remy asked.

" You have no idea." Jean said sadly. "She wouldn't have said anything to you because, she had rarely mentioned it to anyone since you two got together. In fact, up until last week I think she was planning to put it on the market and get rid of it."

" _Merde_." Remy said feeling, lower and lower.

" I sent Logan and Sam to check it out." Jean said. " If she's there, they'll bring her back."

" At this point I'd like to protest the fact, my boyfriend is out looking for _Ms. Emotionally Unstable 2004_." Kitty said " And bring up a valid point."

" What?" Scott said.

" You're all talking like Rogue is in some sort of danger or crisis." Kitty said. " But I think the real question should be, what if Rogue doesn't want to be found at all?"

" Then heaven help us all." Remy said in a deadly tone. " Cause hell is coming ta town."

Sam winced as Logan took a curve and gripped the dashboard. " Logan, take it easy okay?' He said nervously, as he watched the road fly by at an amazing pace. " You're freaking me out."

" Stop whining." Logan said in a good natured tone as he passed a freak in a hummer and belted out a loud expletive. " You'll be fine."

" You do realize it's snowing out there right?" Sam said. "And that there's ice on the road?"

" Of course." Logan said as the Hummer tried to pass him again and he flipped the driver the bird, damn blue haired old ladies. He glanced over at Sam. " I'll get us to the city don't worry kid."

" Yeah but in _pieces_ isn't an option Logan." Sam said as he gripped the dash again. " Oh man, if something happens to me Kitty's gonna find a way to kick my ass from beyond the grave, I know it."

Logan rolled his eyes and cracked the window a bit more as he lit a fresh cigar.

" How are you driving anyways?" Sam said as he squinted out the window. " I can barely see out there."

" So can I." Logan said. ' But what I lack in eyesight, I'm making up in smell.

" Your driving by _smell_?" Sam said aghast as he looked at the whiteout in front of them.

" Yeah." Logan said with a laugh. " Why do you think the window's open kid? It sure ain't for my health or yours."

"I don't believe this." Sam said with a laugh. "You can't even see the road Logan."

"No." Logan said "But I can smell the asphalt, the salt the plows leave on the road, plus I can hear if any cars are coming." He snorted. 'It's actually better driving then if I could see everything.'

As if on cue a car whizzed by them, causing Logan to jam on the brakes and swerved around it. "Woops." Logan said mildly as he brought the car under control. "Missed that one."

" We're gonna die." Sam wailed loudly. " Some of us aren't impervious to injures you know."

" Look." Logan said after a moment. " I've driven like this dozen's of times and I've never gotten anything more then minor injures."

" And minor injures for you are what?" Sam said

" Cuts." Logan said. " Bruises, the occasional broken neck or ribs, don't worry we'll be fine. I promise, now let me concentrate okay?."

For a few moments nether spoke and then Sam glanced out of the corner of his eye at the short hair man sitting beside him and offered him a tentative smile. " So you think she left on purpose?"

" No."

" Do you think she should forgive him?"

" No."

" Do you think she should take him back?"

" No.

" Then why the hell are we out here?' Sam cried. " Now, don't get me wrong, I like Rogue and Remy. I want to see them happy but come _on_?"

Logan sighed and took a puff on his Stogie. " Look kid, do you want to know the truth?" he asked.

" Please." Sam said. " It'd be nice for a change."

" I don't _like_ the Cajun right now." Logan said thoughtfully. " I doubt I ever really will again, I'm doing this for _her_ sake. Because she loves him, and if she walks away she'll regret it for the rest of her life. I don't want Rogue to make that mistake, and trust me, if theirs _anyone_ who knows about making mistakes in life and living to regret them, it's me." He shook his head. "She deserves to be happy, and as much as I hate to admit it, that seems to be with him. She just has to realize it before it's too late, that's why I'm here, to talk some sense into her, to stop her from making a huge mistake she'll live to regret someday."

Sam looked out of the corner of his eye at Logan and then spoke softly, almost to himself. "Being with Jubilee's made you smarter, better, you know that."

Logan said, and glanced up at the picture of Jubilee taped to his driver's side visor. " I tell myself that all the time." He said as he drove on, letting the lights of the city get closer and closer.

Meanwhile back at the mansion, the meeting concerning Rogue's where abouts was coming to a close and Remy was not pleased about it's out comes. They'd made little headway into finding out where Rogue had gone and the frustration was killing him. "We'll _find_ her." Jean assured with a reassuring squeeze of his shoulder. "Xavier's trying Cerebro as we speak. Just give him some time."

Remy nodded, and watched her walk from the room in the direction of Xavier before leaving himself. Once in the hallway he suddenly had an idea. "Jubilee." He called, seeing her down the hall. "Wait up a moment."

"Hey, what's up?" She said as they walked. "Besides the obvious."

"I want to talk to you." He said as they reached her office. "About Rogue."

"What about her?" Jubilee asked as she ushered him inside and shut the door behind them.

"You're her best friend." He said. "You talked to her last night, how did she seem?"

"You know technically I can't talk to you about this." Jubilee reminded him gently. "It's a breach of the trust she puts in me as her best friend."

"Please." He said. "I need to know how she was."

"Officially?" Jubilee said with a sigh. "Angry, hurt, scared but not scared enough to leave. She was healing, she was better then I'd seen her in awhile but she still had along way to go. I don't think she'd have just up and left, she didn't seem like that at all."

Remy sunk onto one of the couches, lining the office and laid his head in his hands, feeling relief like he never had before. "Hey." Jubilee said, sitting down beside him and laying a hand on his shoulder. "We will _find_ her I promise you. She's never given up on me, and I'm not going to give up on her, not in an instant.

" She's lucky to have you as a friend." Remy said with a soft laugh.

" And she's lucky to have you." Jubilee said. "She'll realize it, don't worry."

" Remy just don't want to think of her not being here," He said brokenly

" I know." Jubilee said. "But we'll find her; she can't have gotten far in this weather."

Remy nodded, still looking at the ground. "Hey." Jubilee said, turning his face so he looked at her. "You want to know what I learned last night."

"What?" he asked.

"She loves you." Jubilee said honestly. "She may not want to admit it right _now_ but she does. Just give her time to come around and you'll see it's for the best."

"Thank you." Remy said as he rose to leave. He cleared his throat. "I'm gonna go out and look for her, I can't sit here anymore."

"No." Jubilee said as she walked him to the door. "Let Logan talk to her, bring her back. It'll be better for every one, trust me."

"Yeah, probably." Remy said as he headed down the hall. "But I'm going anyways."

Jubilee sighed as she twirled his car keys on her finger, amazed she'd been able to lift them off him. That alone showed how distracted Remy was "Oh Gambit, no your not." She said with a sigh as she returned to her desk and tossed them on it. "You should have trusted me."

Sitting down, she glanced at a picture of her and Rogue, taken a few months back and shook her head. "_Chica_." She said. "If you've done this on purpose I hope you're having fun, because Remy sure isn't."

Rogue was in hell, she was sure of it.

In her life time, she'd been to a lot of places she'd thought were hellish but now she knew for a fact she'd been wrong before. Everything around her was dark, and harsh like a morgue. She curled inward on herself but found her way blocked by pain and cold. She was cold, she'd never been that cold in her life. It was an bleak icy cold that seemed to permeate every fiber of her being right down to her very bones. Vaguely her mind began too flit through images, almost like a picture show as she remembered what had happened to her, as she fought for consciousness.

She'd been heading back to her room, ( Disappointed at not seeing Remy on her travels.) and she'd been passing the winter garden when she noticed the doors had been left open, and it was growing colder in the mansion. An icy breeze had been blowing through the hall that housed the smallest children and she'd wanted to stop it as soon as possible. When she'd approached the doors, she decided to step outside for a moment, the cold never bothered her. Rogue had been seated in the garden when she'd heard foot steps behind her, she's turned quickly to see if it was Remy and… " Bobby." She whispered through cracked lips, as she remembered him hitting her with something and knocking her out.

"Wake up." A strong voice commanded, jolting her with cold again.

Rogue groaned, and tried to curl inward again as her eyes forced themselves open, …and up into a familiar face. " Bobby?" She whispered again as she recognized her surroundings. "What are you doing, why am Ah at my apartment?"

" Isn't it great? I thought it would be the perfect place to talk" he said with a laugh, and she knew sadly he wasn't right in the head. " You thought I never knew about it right?" He shook his head. " It's alright, I didn't mind, everyone needs a place alone after all."

"What are you doing Bobby?" Rogue said evenly as she tried to twist out of her bindings. " You kidnapped me?"

" Just to talk." He pleaded.

" About what?" Rogue asked warily.

"About us, of course." He said in no nonsense tone.

" There is no _us_." She said " You left me _Sugah_."

" I made a mistake." He said. "Everyone makes mistakes, I want to make things right now."

" Bobby." You need to let me go.' She pleaded. " And move on, Ah have."

" This is about the Cajun?" Bobby said with a nod. " Don't worry about him."

"Why?" Rogue asked. "Did you hurt him." Her voice lowered a notch. " _Kill_ him?"

" No." Bobby said in a bewildered tone. " I wouldn't do that, he means something to you. Okay, so it's something you'll have to get over but still, I don't want to see you in pain."

"What do you want Bobby?" She asked.

" Us." He said simply. " I want us to get back together."

" No." Rogue said. " Bobby we're done, you said that yourself."

" I didn't mean it." He said. " I want you back Rogue."

" Well you can't have me." She spat. " Ah'm not a piece of property to be owned, or stolen Bobby." Her voice cracked. "Are you going to kill me?"

" Kill you, I love you, I _want_ you." He said. " I'd never dream of hurting you on purpose.'

" You want control." She said angrily. "And that's not something I'm willing to ever give you, you're crazy, you Son of Bitch."

" What a foul mouth you have." Bobby said in a venous tone. " I don't care for swearing in women." He leaned in close. " Unless it's in bed, of course."

" I'm not going to sleep with you." She said.

" Oh, you will in time." He said in an assured tone.

" No I won't." She said. "_Ever_."

" You will." He said as he grabbed her and held her up, so they were faced to face. "Or I'll _kill_ you."

" I thought you said you'd never dream of hurting me." Rogue grunted.

" I said I'd never _dream_ of it." Bobby said with a laugh as he back handed her, and knocked her out again. " But dreams and reality are two _very_ different things."

" So." Sam said as Logan drove. "Would you ever take someone back, if they hurt you like he hurt her?"

"What do you mean?" Logan asked.

"Well, like if they cheated on you or lied to you" Sam said, "Say if it was _Jubil_"-

" If you don't want to be thrown from a moving car you'll change that sentence Bub." Logan interrupted in a deadly tone.

Sam gulped. " Okay." He said after a moment. " _Kitty_, Say it was Kitty,-"

" Yeah that sounds like something Kitty would do." Logan said in a pensive tone.

"What?" Sam said cried. "Hey, that _is_ my girl you're talking about there."

"You brought her up" Logan said. "You got a thing about guys with your girl Sam?"

"No!" Sam said "It's just an example. Say Kitty cheated on you, would you take her back."

" No." Logan said with a nod.

"Why?" Sam asked.

" Because I have no feelings like that _at all_ for Kitty." Logan said simply as he gazed out the windows at the snow. "Why would I want Kitty if I've got Jubilee?"

"It's an _example_ Wolverine." Sam said in exasperation as he plowed his fingers through his hair. "Do you know what an example is?"

"Like if you don't change the subject I'm going to stop this car and kick your ass?" Logan said around his cigar. "Is that the type of example you're looking for?"

"Point taken." Sam said. "I'm just saying, how would you manage if that happened to you? Would you be able to take them back?"

" I don't know." Wolverine said.

"What about in your past?" Sam said then winced. "Sorry."

Logan chuckled. "Don't worry about it kid."

He tossed the cigar butt out of the window, much to Sam's relief and thought for a moment. " I really don't know what I'd do Sam, you never really do until you're in the situation. It's like saying you know what you'd do if lost someone or if you were stuck in some disastrous situation. You don't know that's why I empathize but I never say I know what you're going through."

"That's ether really smart… or _really_ callous." Sam observed.

"I agree." Logan said with a sigh. "But it keeps me from ever sticking my foot in my mouth."

"No but from time to time it may result in Jubilee's foot up _your_ ass." Sam said with a snort.

"True." Logan said mildly with an acknowledging nod.

"And with those heels she wears it can never be a good experience." Sam said jokingly as he took a sip of his coffee from a traveler's mug.

"Actually it kind of turns me on." Logan said seriously.

Sam coughed and sputtered as he burned his tongue on the hot drink. "I can never tell when you're serious or when you're joking." He said as he wiped the coffee off of his face.

"It's all in the mystic." Logan said " I'll teach it to you sometime so you can impress Kitty, get her attention away from all those other guys your picturing her with. By the way, do those fantasy come with pictures? cause that might be interesting to see."

"Very funny Wolverine." Sam said through gritted teeth as the drove on into the swirling snow. "_Very_ funny."

When Rogue woke again, she opened her eyes carefully, almost afraid of what she would see and then seeing to her surprise she was alone, tried gingerly to move. She winced, feeling pain spread up her ribs and then across her face where he had hit her.

Quickly she tested her bindings and cursed as she realized she couldn't break free of them. Bobby had bound her tightly with a thin type razor sharp band of snare wire, highly effective if she wanted to cut her wrists in the process of trying to escape but not in the manor of escaping in general. It would have been fine if Logan had been around to give her a boost of his healing ability but since he was noticeably absent and not likely to show up any time soon, she knew she was stuck fast. "Damn him." She muttered as she struggled, stuck on the floor between the couch and the coffee table.

A plan of escape quickly began to form in her mind, as she glanced around wildly. She didn't know why Bobby had left her alone, but she knew she had to make the most of what little leeway he had given her, whether it was intentional or not. Her mind was racing a mile a minute as well as her heart, so she forced herself to stop (even if she couldn't afford to waste the time.) and calm down. After a moment she decided that flying was one viable option, if she could make it to the kitchen she might be able to find something to cut the wire with or at least to use as a weapon when he came back.

She'd die before she let him rape her, and as much as she hated to even think of ether process, she had a feeling if she didn't think of something soon it was going to come to that.

After several attempts to fly, one of which caused her to fall and knocked the wind out of herself harshly, causing her to lay on the floor for several moments while the room spun around her and nausea clawed at her throat. It was no use, without the control of her arms, she couldn't balance herself and she would quickly spiral out of control and meet the floor at a very personal level, normally face first.

She lay defeated and broken, until suddenly she remembered something. When she'd moved in, Jean and Xavier had insisted she install an alarm sensor in the wall beside the fireplace. Jean had insisted it was for her own safety, in case she'd ever needed the team in a hurry while Rogue had jokingly laughed, saying it was in case she got too drunk to remember to phone home for a ride, they could send Logan to get her.

Boy was she feeling _that_ now.

Rogue struggled up onto her elbows, and glanced at the wall beside the fireplace, to where a secret panel hide the senor panel. It was so sensitive, just breathing on it should have been enough to alert the mansion to where she was, so hopefully they could figure out she hadn't left on purpose, and they could send help.

Wheezing, feeling faint but not willing to give up a new chance of escape, Rogue somehow managed to haul herself to her feet, and then half hopped half fell over to the fireplace, pressing her face to the stone reassuringly as she tried to catch her breath. Unable to hit the panel with her bound hands, she quickly hit it was her shoulder, sending more pain through her already throbbing body. Unsuccessful on her first and second try, she pulled back and hit it again and again. Finally just when she was about to give up, the panel slid back revealing the senor trigger beneath it as she let out a through whoop-

…And Bobby walked into the apartment, carrying bags of food in his arms. "Honey I'm home." He called jokingly. "I went to that little fish place, I know you like so much, would you believe that guy still remembers the orders you like?" He stepped fully into the living room, his eyes going dark as he took in the scene around him. " What the _hell_ is going on?" he yelled as Rogue franticly tried to set the sensor off first with her breathe and then with her shoulder but it was no good, it needed more pressure to work.

Before she could try again, he'd dropped the bags and crossed the room, grabbing her clothed shoulder and tossing her back to the floor as he looked at the open panel. "Well, We can't have this at all." He said gently as she lay at his feet dazed. "You almost let our friends know we were here honey.

Before she could speak he'd turned the full onslaught of his powers on the sensor, successfully turning it into one hell of a slushy as she watched. "I don't have to let them know anything." She finally when she was able to speak, knowing that the ice would set the alarm off as well as anything. She finished her sentence silently, knowing he knew exactly what she was saying, even if she wasn't saying it aloud _"You just let my friends know exactly where we are far better then Ah ever could."_

Sure enough, a hundred miles away at the mansion, Scott and Jean were walking down the underground hall from the med lab when suddenly an alarm went off, causing them both to stop and look. "What the hell is that?" Scott asked.

"It's the alarm from Rogue's loft." Jean said recognizing it immediately.

"What alarm?" Scott asked

"The one we installed." Jean said in disbelief. "The emergency switch?"

"Oh." Scott said, and then his eyes widened "_Oh_."

"Exactly." Jean said as they hurried down the hall to the war room.

"Is that what I think it is?" Jubilee asked as she flew from the elevator to meet them as they walked.

"Yup." Jean said. "Are the others on their way?"

"Most of them." Jubilee said. "Storm and Kurt are still out, though."

"We'll fill them in later." Jean said. "For now all we can afford to concentrate on is making sure Rogue is safe."

"So this is a good thing right?" Jubilee said as they entered the conference room. "It means she didn't leave her of her own accord, someone's got her right?"

"Maybe." Jean said as the others began to file into the room. "All we know for now is that Rogue's alarm has gone off, it could mean anything."

"Yeah, like she's trying to create a scene." Kitty said with a sigh. "Little miss drama queen, all over again."

"Dat's enough!" Remy said menacingly as he stepped up to face her as close as he dared. "Remy's sick of hearing you, bad mouth Rogue! she supposed ta be your friend."

"I never said that." Kitty said. "And I don't take mental cases as friends, if I wanted to do that, I'd become a shrink."

"That's enough Kitty." Xavier said sharply as he came up behind her.

Kitty opened her mouth as if to contradicted him but then thought better of it, flouncing to a chair instead to sit down and sulk, glaring at Remy as she did so.

"What do we know so far?" Xavier as Jean.

"Just that Rogue is in the city, in her loft." Jean said with a shrug. "And she'd activated the call alarm."

"This means she was taken, she didn't leave on her own." Scott said quietly.

"Remy knew it!" Remy said, shooting a glance at Kitty through blazing eyes.

"Alright, so we need to go get her." Scott said " Right?"

" Yes." Xavier said as he turned his wheelchair to face his young team leader." We can't afford to take any chances with Rogue, she's too valuable both a s a person and as a member of the team."

"Right, so we saddle up." Scott said with a sigh. " Everyone go get changed, we'll meet as soon as possible at the jet."

" I'll be in Cerebro, trying to get a lock on Rogue should she start moving." Xavier said, turning and leave the room, praying that he wouldn't fail to find her like he had in his last futile attempts.

The team assembled in record time, meeting in the jet hanger less then half an hour after Scott had dismissed them. Knowing this was a mission of high priority there had been no joking around in the locker room like there would have been normally, instead it had been as solemn as the grave, aside from Kitty's inane chattering.

"I swear if she doesn't quit soon I'm going to silence her." Storm muttered to Jean as they walked.

"Now, now, now be _nice_." Jean said through gritted teeth, watching as Storm raised an eyebrow. "Oh who am I kidding, _fry_ her ass. Maybe it'll teach her a lesson."

"Quite possibly." Storm said. "Or at least it'll make that frizz mop of hair on her head stand up for a week!"

"I'd pay good money to see that." Jean said with a giggle as they reached the jet.

"See what?" Scott asked sternly.

"Rogue home safely." Jean said innocently as she kissed him on the cheek. "That's all."

Even as she spoke she was sending him a mental image(a cartoon if you will) of Kitty, hair standing on end, smoke rolling from her in waves as she was jolted head to toe from one of Ororo's pet lightening bolts. Jean could see Scott's eyes widen in amusement from behind his visor as he laughed and then tried to cover it with a cough. "Very well." He said at last. "Let's load up then shall we?"

"Wait!" Jubilee said, stopping short. "What about Logan and Sam?"

"What about them?" Scott asked.

"Their in the city, their closet to Rogue." Jubilee said. "Shouldn't someone contact them? They can get to her to her first."

"No we can't darlin." Drawled a voice from behind them. They all turned to see Sam and Logan limping towards them, clearly injured and in pain. "No we can't."

Rogue had a plan.

It wasn't a good plan. In fact in the grand scheme of things it was probably a very stupid plan, that would get her killed but she was going to try it anyways. It held her last chance of escape and she knew it, he'd never let her live long enough for the team to get to her and rescue her.

It was what he planned to do with her in the interim that sacred the hell out of her.

"You bitch." Bobby said shaking her again and again as she cried out in pain. "You've ruined everything!"

"Ah ruined everything?" Rogue said. "Ah tried to escape, Bobby you've got me here against mah will, you had to know Ah'd try at least."

"No!" Bobby said. "I never thought you'd leave me again."

"Bobby you need to get over this." Rogue said with a sigh. "You need to move on, Ah did. Ah love Remy now."

"No you don't." Bobby said as he slapped her, causing her to wince as pain spread across her already bruised face. "You never will, you love me!"

"Ah don't!" Rogue yelled. "How could Ah, look at you. Your not even man enough to come and talk to me openly; you had to kidnap me, just so you could face me!"

"Shut up!" Bobby cried.

"Ah love Remy." Rogue said. "And when he finds me here, he's gonna _kick_ your ass and let me watch, because he knows how much it'll mean to me."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up.' Bobby cried tossing her down again, and it was then she realized just how mad he'd gone. Until then some part of her had hoped a rational part of him remained, but now she knew it was truly gone. " This is all your fault, you cost me everything, my friends, my home, my job, everything I held dear and then you flaunt yourself with that Louisiana hillbilly!"

"So you're punishing me because I got over you." She said, looking up at him from under her hair, her plan was working; he was getting angrier and angrier. "You are one crazy SOB, you know that!" She laughed "Any minute now, the team'll be here and then what are you going to do? You can't fight them all, they know you, you'll lose and Ah'll laugh."

"Laugh all you want Rogue." Bobby said in a crazed tone. "But don't think I'll ever let you go." He reached down to grab her and she thought that was it, she was done for but instead he merely laughed at her. "I have another place we can go to be alone." He leaned in close and breathed in the heady scent of her hair. "And when we get there you and I am gonna have lots of fun, if you get my drift."

This hadn't been part of her plan, Rogue thought in panic. She'd thought to make him angry so he'd make a mistake but he clearly wasn't falling for it, and now she was in deeper then ever.

So she decided to take things another way.

As he set her on her feet so they could leave a few moments later, she gasped and collapsed back into his arms. "What is it?" he asked as he stared at her.

"Ah can't walk like this Bobby." She said meekly. "Ah need you to take the bindings off mah legs, so the blood starts flowing again."

"I can carry you." He said, moving to pick her up.

"No!" Rogue said sharply then gentled her tone. "Ah need circulation, honey or Ah'll be in agony by the time we get home."

Bobby looked at her for along time, then sighed and leaning over, carefully cut the bindings on her legs with a ready pocket knife… at which point Rogue made her move at last, kicking him hard in the head as she scrambled away. "You are one _stupid_ man.' She sneered as she turned to run towards the bay window, if she could get through it with out shredding herself she could fly home and Logan could heal her.

She'd just abut made it when Bobby struggled to his feet and pulled a tranquilizer gun from his coat, darting her quickly, sending her crashing to the hard wood floor and back into darkness and oblivion.

"What _happened_?" Jubilee asked as she rushed towards Logan in concern.

"Ask your boyfriend, it's his fault." Sam gasped as he pushed away from Logan and slid down the hanger wall, until he was seated safely on the ground. He reached up and touched a hand to his bleed forehead. "I think I need to go to Med Lab."

"In a minute." Logan said with a wave of his hand. 'What do you mean it's my fault?"

"You're the reason I have this dent in my head." Sam said with a jerk of his thumb as Jean began to look him over.

"What _happened_?" Jubilee asked again, miffed when as usual both men ignored her to argue.

"You're supposed to be invincible." Logan taunted. "How was I supposed to know your head would crack against the dashboard like a hard boiled egg?"

"Gee it wouldn't naturally occur to you as you're traveling at about, oh I don't know, two hundred down the freeway!!"

"What _happened damn it_!!" Jubilee yelled again, this time shoot sparks at both men, causing them to jump in surprise.

"Sorry." Sam muttered as he shook his head to clear it. "Your boyfriend deiced to try and drive by smell, that's what happened!"

"It didn't work I take it?" Jean asked as she checked his pupils.

"Oh it worked!" Sam exclaimed. "Well enology, so that he smelled us right off the road and into a grove of pine trees!"

"We totaled the car." Logan admitted sheepishly. "Sam had to fly us back."

"Well then you can't be that badly injured." Jean said straightening up. 'But you do need stitches for that cut." She helped him up. "Let's head for the lab."

"No." Scott said abruptly. " I need you with me."

He turned to Jubilee. "You have nursing skills, your going to be working in the lab when you're on maternity leave. You take care of him and Logan okay?"

"Sure." Jubilee said with a sigh as she helped Sam along. "What ever you say."

"The rest of you load up." Scott said as he headed for the jet. "Let's get moving. Who ever had Rogue isn't going to stay put after he realizes we're on the trail."

"So she was in the loft all _along_?" Logan said in disbelief as he stared at his wife. "_Sonofabotich_!"

"I know, I know." Jubilee said with a sigh as she probed Sam's head wound gently and watched Logan pace the length of the exam room in anger.

"Ouch!" Sam muttered.

"Sorry." Jubilee said sympathicly as she washed the gash out gently.

"Not that." Sam said, watching along with Jubilee as Logan slammed out of the room in anger. "Well yeah, that but still. We were so damn close, and if he hadn't crashed we'd have been there to help her by now."

"Assuming she needs help." Jubilee said with a sigh. "Rogue's pretty independent."

"Everyone needs help once and awhile." Sam said with a sigh, watching as Jubes carefully began to thread the needle she was going to stitch him up with.

"Yeah I suppose." Jubilee said as she began her task.

"So, this hurts Logan huh?" Sam asked gently. "I don't think I've ever seen him that angry or upset about anyone but _you_."

"I know." Jubilee said with a sigh as she worked. "It really does Sam."

She stopped for a moment and then spoke softly. "I think it's because, with the exception of _me_, he thinks of her as the only real family he has. She's like a sister or daughter to Logan, their that close. He protects her, even when she thinks she doesn't need it. Logan's always been there for her when she needs it. You know, and don't tell him I said this, but he'd do anything for her, any time she asked. All he wants is for her to be happy."

"Doesn't that bother you?" Sam asked. "That he's that close, to another women?"

"It did at first." Jubilee admitted sheepishly as she tied off the stitches and cut the string neatly. "But Logan and I talked, and then Rogue and I talked. It tool me awhile to understand, their alike because of all the pain they've suffered in their lives, that's what brings them together but there's no romance there. It's just a _likeness_, they each know what the other is going through, and I can _accept_ that."

Sam was beginning to see why Logan had fallen in love with Jubilee. There was more to the girl then meets the eye. Logan was a damned lucky man, Sam thought with envy as he watched Jubilee prepared a bandage for his forehead.

"You know." Jubilee after a moment of silence. "When Logan I got together, _nobody_ thought it wasn't a good idea, not even Logan at first I think. Rogue was adamant that both Logan and I would get hurt, she didn't support us at all, none of the team did." Jubes laughed and continued. "She kept saying that Logan was all _wrong_ for me, he was way too old, he was tough and I wasn't, he was rough, and I wasn't. He likes rock music and I like rap, and just _how_ _was_ I going to get him to go shopping with me like I had my other boyfriends? It was an impossible mess in her eyes."

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"I don't really know." Jubilee admitted. "I think it started when I got hurt, in training and she saw how he took care of me or maybe she saw how Logan would help me study for my college classes. You know, even when he was frustrated as hell because I couldn't get the work, he wouldn't give up on me." She shrugged her shoulders. "Anyways one day, she said she had these concert tickets and did we want to go with the rest of the team to Dazzler's, as a couple."

"I bet that went over well." Sam said with a laugh.

"It didn't." Jubilee said with a laugh. "I can still remember, Scott asking if she was out of her mind. She proceeded to give him a earful on how it wasn't up to them if Logan and I decided to date, and how they'd all better get used to us because she didn't think we were going any where anytime soon. I think she's the reason that the team accepted us, if it weren't for her. I don't know where we'd be."

"She's an amazing women." Sam said gently.

"Yeah." Jubilee said as she started to cry. "She is."

"Shit! Are you crying?' Sam asked in a panicky tone. Logan would kill him if he thought he'd made Jubilee cry. He glanced around, wishing he weren't the only one in the room with her suddenly. "Oh hell," He said at last as he bellowed to the ceiling. "_LOGAN_! I didn't do it I swear!"

"Okay." Scott said as he steered the jet through the night sky. "There's the apartment building." He took in the skyline as he brought the jet down closer. "Does everyone know the plan?"

"Yes." Everyone responded instantly in union.

"We've got to get in as quick as possible." Scott said with a sigh. "And no heroics. We need to get Rogue out as quickly and safely as possible. She's two valuable an asset to risk losing."

Kitty snorted in response.

"Don't worry honey." Jean said as she turned in her chair to glare at Kitty. "Everyone knows what their supposed to do." She glared at Kitty. _And if you step out of line Pride, I will hurt you and it will worse then anything you could ever imagine, is that clear? _

Kitty's response was to snort loudly again, drawing a look from Beast as Jean helped Scott steered the jet down onto the top of the apartment building and everyone began to file to the jet's hatch. "Don't worry I'll watch her." Jean assured Scott as she patted his hand reassuringly.

"If you say so." Scott said with a sigh as they moved to join the others.

As a unit they moved to rooftop's door and waited while jean filled them in on the specifics of the rescue. "How are we gonna know which apartment it is?" Beast inquired politely.

"There are four apartments in this building." Jean explained. "Each one takes up a floor, Rogue's in on the third."

"Okay." Remy said. "So let's go get my girl, shall we?"

"Your girl would probably rather have her ass pasted all over Fifth Avenue then have _you_ rescue her." Kitty reminded him. "Don't forget that Cajun."

Remy was about to respond when all of a sudden Beast bumped into Kitty, sending her sprawling face first into a grimy mud puddle for all to see. "I'm sorry Katharine." He said as he immediately helped her up. "Sometimes these big blue feet of mine, just get the best of me."

Kitty didn't say anything, just moved closer to Scott and glared at Beast as she pushed her sodden hair out of her eyes." I owe you a bottle of wine." Remy whispered to Beast as he caught up with him, catching the glint in Hank's eyes.

_ Better make that a case _ Jean thought back, causing both Remy and Hank to snigger. _ Hell, Scott and I'll even chip in and make it a good vintage. _

Beast just smiled and then said low so only Remy and Jean could hear. "Sometimes a dose of humility is needed in the most trying of our times."

"Humiliation is more like." Remy said quietly.

"Exactly my friend, _exactly_."

"Right." Scott said as they grouped closely at the door and he adjusted his visor and prepared to blow it open. "Here we go, everyone stick close."

With that they moved inside, slipping in quietly as a unit and heading in the direction of Rogue's loft.

"I should _be_ out there with them." Logan said as he paced back and forth across the media room. "I should be helping them find her."

"Calm down." Jubilee admonished gently as she watched him. "You're still healing from your accident."

"I'll heal fin there, it's not like it could kill me or anything." He growled savagely. "I just feel so useless, sitting here." As he spoke he extended his claw and raked them across the coffee table, sending things flying every which way. "What good are claws if I'm stuck here?"

"Okay, Logan you're scaring me now." Jubilee said honestly.

"I'm sorry baby." Logan said contritely as he went to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I didn't mean too, it's just I hate this... this _waiting_."

"I know baby." Jubilee said with a sigh as she kissed his chin. "She's your friend, you want to help in anyway you can but we just have to wait this time. She's my best friend and I don't like it any more then you do."

"I'm just worried about her." he admitted as they sat down on the couch." That poor kid's seen and felt enough pain in her life; she shouldn't keep having to go through it like this."

"You're a softie, has any one ever told you that?" Jubilee asked as she cuddled against him.

"Not and lived to tell the tale." Logan said gruffly. "But in your case I'll make an acceptation I suppose."

"You suppose, huh?" Jubilee said as she leaned her head against his shoulder and spoke seriously for a moment. "She'll be okay Logan, I know it."

"I hope so." He said with a sigh. "I really do."

"They should be back soon and then we'll know." Jubilee said, trying to be comforting in some way. 'Why don't I make us something to eat? I'm sure Sam and the Prof could use something as well."

"I'm not hungry darlin." He said with a sigh. "But if you want something I'll make it for you."

"You'll cook for me?" Jubilee asked, with a raised eyebrow. "No I know you're worried."

"No, I just don't want our kid's first taste of food poisoning to be in utero." He jokingly, knowing she couldn't cook worth a damn.

It was all meaningless chatter to keep their minds off of Rogue but in a way it help to alleviate some of the tension in the mansion for those who had been left behind to wonder what was going on with their team mates.

Logan turned to leave the room, only almost fall over Xavier, who had just entered the room silently.

"What's the news?" Jubilee asked, seeing her mentor's face.

"Not good I'm afraid." Xavier said with a sigh.

"No Rogue." Jubilee said with a sigh.

"No." Xavier said. "And it appears the apartment was in shambles."

"That's good right?" Jubilee said. '" In a way, it means she was there and we can track her right?"

"I don't know yet." Xavier said. "Scott and the team are on their way back, we'll know more then."

Jubilee jumped as Logan punched at a wall, sending bits flaying as he stalked from the room and she could feel the anger and frustration pouring from him. "Logan!" She called but it was too late, he was already gone, leaving her and the professor to wait for the others to return.

An hour later, Remy slammed through the doors to the mansion, so mad and worried he knew if he touched anything he'd blow it up. "Damn it." He muttered in French as he stalked by the Professor and Jubilee.

"Yeah, that's going around." Jubilee called after him but he ignored her and stalked down the hallway to his room, tossing open the door and throwing his trench coat onto the end of his bed.

He glanced over the dresser, to where his only picture of her lay and felt worse, remembering the state the apartment had been in. Dishes trashed, furniture smashed. She had to have out up one hell of a fight.

And the security system…

It had been totaled smashed by from what Jean could tell, blunt force. There had been water all over the place too, so Scott had surmised that was their assailant's powers to control water.

Or _ice_…

An absurd idea began to forming Remy's mind as he paced the length of the room, and he stopped for a moment. He tried in vain to remember what Rogue and the others had told him about Bobby Drake and his powers, about how they hadn't parted on good terms. He thought about brining the idea to Scott's attention and then quickly decided against it. Scooter had way too much on his plate and since he'd been Drake's friend, he was less inclined to think Bobby had taken Rogue.

With a grunt of frustration, Remy stalked to his desk and pulled out his little black book of names and numbers.

The good thing about being a first-rate thief was, their was always someone who owed you a favor. People were willing to pay millions to someone who could get the job done quietly, and keep the skeletons in their closes safely subdued. For someone with the right skills, who knew the right people, a favor was as good as cash in hand.

And Remy was the _best_ there was.

So he had quite a _few_ dockets he could call in.

He flipped through the book, wondering who it would be best to call to put a bead out on Rogue or possibly Bobby. A name and number caught his eye and he smiled. He knew just the man to call first; LeRue knew everything about everyone and in a hurry. If someone had Rogue, he could find out who and why, as fast as possible. That's why the Thieves Guild used him, even if he could be brutal at times.

It wouldn't be the most… honorable way to go about finding out information but Remy didn't have any qualms about using his guild connections to help find her and bring her home.

Not if it meant she was safe and in his arms again.

With a sigh Remy sat down, and picked up the phone.

He had calls to make.

Meanwhile outside, obvious to the ice and snow swirling around him, Bobby watched from the northern balcony as his former team mates scurried around the mansion like mice, caught in a maze, trying to find out where Rogue was. Angrily he pushed a branch of leaves away from his face with an idle hand as he spied and smiled at he saw how panicked they where. He wanted to shout that he had, she was his and they'd never get her back now but he knew he had to be cautious. He didn't want Xavier knowing he was there and that meant he had to be very careful with what he did. Hear approaching foot steps Bobby deiced it was time for him to make his exit and turning faded into the snow night… leaving a single glistening branch of iced leaves behind him as he went.

By luck of the draw, (Or Bobby's own rotten luck, you pick) twenty minutes later Logan was heading downstairs from his and Jubilee's rooms to get Jubilee a drink of milk from the staff kitchen because she wasn't feeling well. Rogue's disappearance had affected her more then Logan had realized and he was trying his damnedst to calm her down; a miscarriage wouldn't do anything to help the situation they were currently in.

"And this passes for normal, around here." He muttered with a shake of his shaggy head. He and Jubes were going to need another vacation by the time this was done. Maybe he could convince her to go to Canada with him. B.C was nice in the winter, almost like California. They could use the rest before the baby came anyways.

It was an enterprising thought.

He made a mental note to have a take with Jubilee once she was in a more stable mood, and as prone to throwing small pieces of furniture at his head.

A cold blast of air sideswiped his thoughts, causing him to stop in his tracks as he noticed the north balcony doors were open again. Could nobody ever shut doors in this place? It's not like they lived in Las Vegas, where it was warm all the time. Winter was a harsh reality in New York State and the sooner everyone realized it the better.

Logan stalked over to the doors, and was about to pull them closed when a scent caught his nose. It was coming from the balcony, and immediately caught his attention.

Logan _knew_ that scent.

You don't live with in close quarters with someone for years, and not pick up on their own personal scent and with Logan's acute senses a scent was as good as a finger print.

He just couldn't figure out why that scent was all over when its owner had been gone for almost a year.

_Unless_…

Stepping outside, Logan squinted against the snow and sniffed again with a nod, the scent was faint but there and it was definitely one recognized well. As if to prove his thoughts a branch of icy leaves caught his eye. He could have disregarded them, it was winter after all but it was the detailed way they were frozen that caught his attention. Right down to the fine lines in the leaves was distinct in everyway.

"Drake." Logan muttered fiercely as comprehension began to dawn on him. "I'll kill him!"

He turned and hurried in the direction of Xavier's office, cue ball needed to be updated on this latest turn of events right way.

Remy hurried into Rogue's room and began to look around in desperation. He needed to know what Drake looked like, so he'd know just whom he was supposed to be beating the hell out of when he found him." I'm sorry _chere_." He said as he rifled through her dresser drawers. "I'll atone later." Rogue had told him once she'd kept a box of stuff from when she and Bobby were together. He just didn't know where she'd stashed it.

He flung open her closet door and looked around, pushing cloths aside until he found a sealed cardboard box at the back. Quickly he unsealed it and rifled through it, tossing aside random items in haste. A journal, a lace teddy even he found ugly (Drake apparently had bad taste in _everything_ but his women) a scrapbook until t the very bottom he found what he was looking for. A picture of Rogue and Bobby.

It had been taken at Christmas time, two years before and nether looked very happy in it. Rogue looked tired and haggard and Bobby just looked mean, like he didn't have a pleasant thing in the world to be happy about. His face was twisted in a grimace that could only be described as unhappy and Rogue just looked _sad_, although most of it was held in her eyes. It was clearly when the problems in their relationship had started, and everything had begun to go down hill.

It was on closer inspection, however, that something finally occurred to Remy. "Son of a bitch." He exclaimed as he realized he was talking to the young man he's met when he and Rogue where on vacation. It suddenly made sense why they'd seemed like they were being attacked, because they had been. Rogue's ex-boyfriend was getting back at them in everyway he could.

Suddenly Bella didn't seem that evil.

Suddenly his cell phone rang, causing his to sit down on the end of Rouge's bed. "Hello." He said. "LeRue is that you?" His eyebrows shot up. "You've got information on them? _Where_?" He quickly wrote down the address, cradling the phone between his ear and shoulder as he did so. 'What do you mean, what am I going ta do when if I find him, what the hell would you do if it was Clarissa?" Remy chuckled. "Exactly. Thanks LeRue I own you one."

As he moved to hang up, a scream tore through the background on LeRue's end and Remy winced knowing the information he'd requested was coming at a high and painful price for somebody.

Like he'd thought before, he'd atonement later.

Right now, all he cared about was getting Rogue back.

He rose, and bolted from the room as fast as his legs could carry him, down to the garage, to where his car was waiting for him.

"So we're sure it's Bobby who's taken Rogue?" Scott said.

"Definitely." Logan said. "His scent is all over the Northern balcony, he's been here watching us while we looked for her."

'Why?" Jean asked.

"I don't know." Logan said with a sigh. "But I know we need to get to her soon, I have a feeling this isn't going to end well if we don't."

"I agree." Beast put in. "If he's taken Rogue against her will, he's obviously mentally unstable."

"Have we gotten a beat on him yet?" Jubilee asked from her position on the couch.

"Xavier's in Cerebro now." Jean said with a sigh." Because of his extreme emotions, he should be able to get a good fix on Bobby's location."

"And then Bobby can lead us to Rogue." Logan said.

"Hopefully." Jean said with a sigh.

Suddenly Sam burst into the room, his face was red and flushed and he was out of breath, clearly having run from somewhere in the mansion at a rapid rate.

"Sam, what is it?" Jean asked, jumping up.

"It's Remy." Sam said. "I was in the garage, waiting for the car to be towed in when all of a sudden. He came tearing into the garage like the house was on fire. I asked him what was happening but he didn't answer, just jumped into his SUV and took off like a shot. I've never seen him look so panicky or angry."

"How long ago was that?" Scott asked.

"Twenty minutes ago, if even." Sam said.

"He must know about Bobby and where they are." Jean said.

"But how?" Logan asked. "We don't even know that yet."

"He must have used his contacts to find out." Scott said. "This means he's probably run off to confront Bobby himself."

"Just like him to fun off half-cocked." Kitty muttered as she inspected her nails.

"Not necessarily." Jean said. "If he can get to her before we can, that might be a good thing."

"Why didn't he just come to us in the first place, why would he not include us?" Jubilee asked. "We are a team after all."

"Because." Jean said. "This goes far beyond us now, far beyond Bobby taking Rogue even. Bobby is Rogue's ex and Remy's, well he's _Remy_, and it's _personal_ now."

"I wouldn't want to be in Bobby's shoes for anything in the world." Logan said with a wince as Jean's words sunk in.

"There may be nothing left of Bobby by the time we get there." Sam said with a low whistle.

"Nope." Jean agreed. "But at this point do any of us really care?"

"Not really." Jubilee said with a sigh as Xavier rolled into the room with a triumphant look on his face.

They were on their way.

Remy was so mad, he was shaking.

He gripped the steering wheel as hard as he dared without charging it, knowing he was running off cocked and yet not caring. He should have waited he knew, informed the team of what was happening but that would have taken too _long_ and by then Rogue could have been hurt or worse.

He wasn't willing to take that chance.

He just hoped Xavier would find the information and fill the team in as soon as possible, because he was probably going to need them. Hell, he didn't even know if Rogue or Bobby were going to be at the place LeRue had told him about, it was just a hunch (a very _good_ hunch) but a hunch none the less. He was just praying they were or at least that he'd find a clue to lead him to them.

"Come on, come on" he muttered as he drove on through the ice and snow, slowly. No offense to Storm but _God_, he hated weather when he was driving. He slid across a patch of ice, and winced as he brought the SUV under control and back onto the road.

LeRue had given him the name of a storage company just outside of the city that had reported rented a locker to a man matching Drake's description. The description Remy had called and given him after he'd seen the picture of Bobby and Rogue. The only way to find out if it was really him to go there and poke around, and hopefully run into Drake himself.

Remy had a charged card with his name on it, and when he got to him he was going to personally stuff it down Bobby's throat. Whether Rogue wanted him to save her or not, he was on his way and nothing short of a disaster was going stop him.

He knew Rogue was strong, and most times capable with her strength of getting herself out of anything, it was the _most_ this time that got to him. Obviously she couldn't get out of it this time and she needed help' ell it was on its way, he just hoped he got there in time.

Rogue opened her eyes cautiously, letting them adjust to the darkness and tried to move, again finding her movements restricted by binding and this time even a gag so she couldn't scream. Abandoning any type of restraint she struggled against them but only succeeded in hurting herself further as the wire he'd used to bind her dug into her wrists and ankles sharply.

She fought back a wave of nausea and wondered what he had drugged her with in the first place that could have left her unconscious for so long. Her head was spinning, and her mouth was dry as she tried to sit up and failed. She didn't know where she was and that scared her more then anything, and this time she couldn't even scream or try to get away.

Bobby was in a better mood then he'd been in along time. He had Rogue, nobody knew where she was, and (from his little trip to the mansion) he'd seen how panicked and scared everyone was.

Served them right for taking her side over his anyways.

He looked around, making sure he was alone, and then started for the storage locker with a bag of food for Rogue. Wouldn't do any good to let his little prize wilt away before he got to have any fun with her that would just means that everything he'd worked for had been a waste.

After his little trip _home_ (and he said that in a mocking tone) he'd stopped by the grocery store and picked up some of her favorite foods. It would do better to keep her happy so he wouldn't have to hurt her again

Everything was going just as he'd planned it, now if he could just keep it that way he'd be happy.

_No such luck!_

He rounded a corner a moment later, and came face to face with a familiar face and a pair of the _angriest_ red eyes he'd ever seen… and he knew he was royally _screwed_.

Remy had reached the storage buildings, and stashed the SUV where he thought nobody would see it then he'd crept towards the storage buildings. LeRue hadn't been able to give him a number, so he was on his own there. He snuck along, sticking close to the walls and making sure nobody was following him while he looked around to see if he saw any clues as to where Bobby or his _chere_ might be.

The place seemed deserted, much to his chagrin, and he was about to give up when he rounded a corner and… face to face with the Ice rat himself.

From the look on Drake's face, there was no need for instructions as he turned to run and Remy tackled him. "You!" He yelled as Bobby fight against him. "Where is she?"

"Who?" Bobby asked with a laugh as he drove a kick into Remy's side and scrambled way from him.

"You know _who_." Remy roared as he dodged an ice spear that bobby had tossed at him and came right black up on his feet. "Where is Rogue?"

"I don't know." Drake sneered. "Why don't you look for her? Of course since these lockers are air tight, you might not have time to check them all, so I suggest you pick _carefully_."

"You son of a bitch!" Remy said as he threw a punch that connected with Drake's jaw solidly. "Tell me where she is1"

"Make me." Drake said with a crazy laugh.

"You don't want ta fight me boy." Gambit growled as he unsheathed his 'Bo staff and delivered a blow that sent Bobby to his knees.

"Why not this is really all about you!" Bobby cried.

Remy looked at him. "You really are Kuku for Coco Puffs, you know dat? How is dis about me?"

"Because if it hadn't been for you, she'd have taken me back." Bobby cried as he dove for Remy and missed.

"After the way you treated her?" Remy said with a laugh. "Not likely." He punched Bobby as hard as he could in the face and felt the crunch of bone as he broke his nose. : By the way, that's for all da hurt you caused her."

"I even sent that bitch Bella in to spy on you, to cause trouble." Bobby's face twisted. "But she _liked_ you and Rogue together after she saw you, so she wouldn't help me anymore. I made short work of _her_ the next time we met, trust me."

Remy felt sick as he realized what had happened to Bella and what might happen to Rogue if he didn't hurry things up soon. He made a grab for Bobby, and hit him again as he knocked the wind out of him. "Remy's had enough." He growled as he stared down at the younger man, holding him by the front of his shirt, off the ground. "You're going to tell me where Rogue is, now!"

"Or what?" Bobby asked with another sneer.

At that moment, the team arrived to join the fray with Scott and Wolverine in the lead and Remy had an idea. "Or else I'll turn you over to Logan and let him deal with you, anyway he wants."

Bobby turned his head, seeing Logan approaching and the look on his face, and paled visibly. "She's in locker 14B." He said quickly with an audible gulp.

"Thanks." Remy said as he hit him again as hard as he could, knocking him out as his head bounced hard off the floor. He turned to Wolverine ad he reached him. "He's all yours."

Without waiting for an answer he took off in the direction he thought the locker was in. "Rogue!" he called as he ran, "_Rogue_!! Can you hear me _chere_?"

A muffled noise came from his left, and he headed for it, calling her name as he did so. He could hear her muffled calls as he pounded on the door as hard as he could, feeling relived at least he knew she was alive. "Stand back." He ordered as he pulled a playing card out of his pocket and charged it, sticking it between the lock and the doorframe and then stepping back as it exploded and the door fell outward in a cloud of smoke.

Before it had even cleared he was in the door way, feeling like his chest would burst as he saw her safe and alive, and then he rushed forward to help her as fast as he could. Kneeling and pulling the gag from her mouth as she cried out his name in a choked voice and he wrapped his arms around her tightly and held her against him.

"Remy." She whispered as he held her. "Ah'm sorry."

"Shhh!" he said as he cut her bindings and helped her gently to her feet and out of the locker. "It's gonna be alright _Amour_, its gonna be alright. Trust me, okay?"

Rogue leaned against him tiredly and spoke through a shaking voice. "_Always_ Remy." She said as she kissed his neck and they started for the rest of the team. "Always, Ah promise from now on."

It was hours later, safe and back at the mansion that the reality of what her words meant finally sunk into Remy's mind and he knew finally luck was on his side.

**To Be Continued…**


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue 

"Okay, keep your eyes closed now!"

"What, _why_?"

"Just trust me _chere_, okay?"

"Yeah, because we all know how that turned out last time!"

"Very, funny."

"Where are going?"

"It's a surprise."

"Oh god, it's not _another_ ex-wife, is it?"

Gambit stopped in his tracks, and even with his gloved hands over her eyes, Rogue could feel him tense up. Playfully she leaned into him and giggled. "Just kidding, now tell me where we're going!"

"Nope." He said as he continued to walk her forward. "You'll just have to be surprised."

"Ah hate surprises."

"Remy knows."

"Hmmm?" Rogue said as she ground herself against him casually, feeling how hard he was. "Is _that_ the surprise, or you just happy to see me?"

"_Chere_," Remy gasped on a choked breath as she playfully reached behind her and between them and cupped him possessively in her hot little hand. "Remy'd like to be able to use that at some point, and if you keep this up we're not even _gonna_ get ta the real surprise tonight or maybe even later!"

"How much later?"

"Bout the time Magneto decided to accept all humans and join da Rockette's at Radio City Music hall!"

Rogue gave a low laugh. "Sounds like a good time ta me,"

"Well too bad, because we're here." Remy said as he gently stopped her and removed his hands from her eyes. "Wait a minute; open your eyes slowly, okay?"

"Okay." Rogue agreed as she slowly opened one eye and then the other and gasped. "Oh, Remy. What did you do _Sugah_?"

He'd taken her to the rarely ever used ball room, she realized. Only, it wasn't in rare use now, amid candles and soft music a dinner for two had been set out at a linen covered table. Quite and intimate, it was the private setting she'd been longing for since the attack three weeks before.

"You didn't think Remy'd forget Valentine's Day did you?" Remy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No!" Rogue said with a laugh as she looked around at the Valentine themed room. "But…"

"It's not too much is it?" Remy asked with a worried frown. "Remy knows, we said we'd take it slow …" His voice trailed off as Rogue gently placed a pair of gloved fingers to his lips and then kissed him gently.

"It's perfect." She said with a smiled. "But Ah'm not dressed for something like this!" She gestured to her cloths. A wine colored, button up silk top, knotted casually at her waist and a black jean mini-skirt; and then to the fact her long curly auburn hair was tossed back in the most casual of pony tails. "If ya'll had told me what you were planning, then Ah could have dressed better."

"But then it wouldn't have been a surprise." He said with a chuckled as he escorted her to the table.

"Exactly."

"Well if it helps "He said as he pulled her chair out for her. " You look beautiful."

"It helps." Rogue assured him with a blushed as she sat down." "So what's the plan for tonight?"

He grinned a crooked grin at her. "Oh, I don't know, a little dinner, maybe a little dancing and then…" He wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively.

"Don't push your luck Cajun." She said swiping at him with her napkin playfully. "We'll see how tonight goes."

"Fair enough." Remy said nonchalantly as the hired waiter poured them each a glass of wine but they both knew that was how they wanted the night to end. It was the final step in them returning to normal, and starting to set the past behind them and it was something both needed.

_Badly_.

Although it was a slow progress, both Rogue and Remy were making progress and both were glad to see that the trust that was so badly broken could be earned back… if in slow increments.

"You realize this is the second time you've surprised me with dinner?' Rogue asked as she sipped her wine.

"Like you said, I'm full of da surprises." Remy said with a wavering smiled. "But Remy'll be honest with you chere, dare not all good. My past is…colorful. There's a lot in there I don't like talken 'bout and I can't promise it won't come back ta bite us in the ass later."

"And Ah won't make you promise it!" Rogue said with a shake of her head. "We've _all_ got a past Remy, Ah've done things Ah'm not proud of as well." She chuckled. "And who's ta say, it ain't gonna be mah past that's gonna come back and bite us in the ass? As you so _colorfully_ put it." She sighed. "Ah give up knowing the future, Gambit, Ah'm gonna leave that ta Jean and Charlie from now on, all Ah want is _now_… and then we'll se what else happens when it happens okay?"

God, Remy loved this woman.

"Okay _chere_." He said as he picked up her gloved hand and kissed it. She'd said what he's been hoping she'd say and he felt like his feet had left the floor.

"So what's for dinner?" She asked.

"Caesar salad and then lobster in a white wine sauce." He said knowing they were her favorites. "Followed by a triple chocolate mousse for dessert."

Rogue felt herself blush again as she realized this.

He'd made the night perfect… or as close to perfect as it could get when they were starting out again and that's exactly what they'd agreed to do, start over from scratch when it came to their pasts.

After they'd come home that night, he'd sat with her for hours while Jean had checked her over, and he'd held her while she cried out all her fear and pain. They'd spent most of the night talking, and sometime in the early morning hours, they'd decided to start again and give each other another chance.

Bobby, sadly, wasn't even lucid anymore (Although that _could_ have been due to the whipping Logan and Scott had given to his ass, after Remy had left, _not to mention_ what Jean had done to him once she'd gotten a hold of him herself.) After being examined by the Professor and Jean, they'd decided the best thing to do was have him committed to Ardmore Asylum for the Criminally Insane where he could be looked after and he wouldn't be a danger to anyone else…namely Rogue.

Try as she might not to, Rogue still felt bad about Bobby but she knew things had turned out the way they needed too.

Still that didn't stop the nightmares that had plagued her off and since that night. Since then she'd spent many a late hour walking the mansion, wishing sleep would over take her but knowing it wouldn't. A few times she'd managed to fall asleep on the couch in the North media room and Remy had tactfully found her in the early morning hours and carried her back to her bed before anyone else found her. She'd become a ghost for the mist part, drifting from room to room when it suited her.

That was why Remy knew it was so important for her to get out for a night, or at least have a night like the one he'd planned. She needed something just for her, to show Bobby in her own way, she was still _her_, he hadn't won, and she had a life to go back too.

"Any more surprises, _Louisiana_?" Rogue said as she ate a spoonful of dessert.

"Sort of." Remy said as he motioned to a waiter standing near by to come forward, baring a silver tray in his hands.

"What are you playing at Remy?" Rogue asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Well," Remy said as he took her gloved hands in his. "You told me once before, if I wanted you back, I'd have to serve you my divorce papers on a sliver platter remember _non_?"

"Ah remember." Rogue said with a smile. "So?"

"_So_" Remy said as he motioned the waiter to take the cover off the trey and rose to Rogue's side. "Due to, _circumstances_, I won't ever be able to offer you divorce papers."

"Ah know." Rogue said sadly, and he knew she was thinking about the mangled state in which the police had found Bella's body a few days after Rogue's rescue.

"However, _Mon Coeur_," Remy said gently. "I can offer you something else."

He reached up and took something gently off the tray, and on closer inspection Rogue saw it was his necklace, the one she'd so harshly thrown at his feet at Christmas time. " Will you accept this again, Anna?" he asked, bending low on one knee and Rogue felt touched he'd used her real name for the first time since she'd told it to him weeks before and in such a tender way. "Because it's the closest thing ta an engagement ring, Remy can give you."

Wordlessly, overcome by emotions, Rogue nodded silently as tears filled her eyes. "And it's the best thing you could give me." She said as he slipped the necklace around her neck. "Ah couldn't ask for more, Remy."

Like a ghost, she rose and slipped into his arms as she pulled her neck scarf between them and he tipped her chin towards him gently. The kiss was sweet, flavored by wine and heated by building passion as rogue wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his in longing.

He whispered something against her mouth in French that only caused her to ache more as they kissed again and again until she didn't think she could take anymore.

It was time for Plan B.

"Come on." She said, taking him by the hand.

"Where we goin _cher_?" He asked with a lazy grin. "You impatient all of a sudden?"

"Somethin like that, Cajun." She whispered as she pressed herself against him again and pressed another hot kiss to his lips that nearly caused him to pull her into the nearest broom closest. "You'll have ta wait and see."

"Damn straight." He said as he allowed her to lead him along.

They reached, Rogue's door in record time, and for a moment she stalled leaning against the door playfully as they kissed again and she laughed. "We're here." She said.

"And where exactly is here?" he asked. "Besides your room, of course."

"Why don't you come in and see?" She said giving him arm a gentle tug of encouragement.

"Ahright." He said with grin. "If you say so."

Rogue gave him a seductive smile that almost melted him in his tracks and opened the door, so he could see inside.

"What the…" His voice trailed off as he looked around the candle lit room.

Candles were strewed around the room in seductive places while soft music filtered through the air in waves.

The huge bed in the room's center was covered in white and red rose petals that gave off just the right amount of a seductive smell without being over kill or heading into the land of sappy. Meanwhile, on the end of the bed sat a basket filled to the brim with scented oils, lotions and dozens upon dozens of brightly colored silk scarves and condoms.

Remy knew then, he was in deep trouble.

This was no minor seduction, no, no, no, this was the big one. This was killer, this was passionate, this was _sexy_, this was……… _planned_?

_Wait_ a minute.

"You little Minx! You knew all along about tonight," he accused softly, as he mock glared down at her. "Didn't you?"

Rogue blushed and kissed his chin, biting lightly and instantly turning him on. "You told Logan," She breathed, keeping her lips a tortuous breath above his, barely apart and yet not touching. "He told, Jubilee, she has a big mouth."

"Apparently so does Logan." He said as he toed the door closed and slipped his arms around her tightly.

"It doesn't bother you that Ah knew does it?' She asked gently.

"_Non_." He said with a grand sweeping of his hand. "Especially not if it lead up to _this_?"

She laughed. "Good, because Ah have plans for tonight as well, and Ah think your going to like him."

"Remy thinks he's going to as well." He agreed with a nod.

"Then let's do things right and have some fun." She said, toying with the buttons on the front of his shirt as she began to undo them.

"Remy loves the way you think." He whispered as they kissed again through a ready scarf.

"Ah have a feeling by the end of tonight, you gonna love what Ah can _do_ more." She whispered as she ground herself against him and he groaned.

"_Merde_." He whispered as he captured her mouth with his again.

They back peddled towards the bed, but then Rogue stopped them gently. "Wait." She said as she lifted the basket off the bed and set it gently on the floor. "You don't want all mah hard work and planning ta go to waste do you?"

"At this point… yes." He said in a ragged voice. "_Roguey_, your killing me here."

"Good." She said, as she pushed him gently down onto the bed. "And we haven't even really started yet."

Remy pushed himself up higher on the bed, watching as she stood there, smiling provocatively at him. "What are you planning?" He asked.

"Watch and see," She said as the music on the CD player automatically hanged to something more sultry and slow.

Blues.

_New Orleans__'s_ blues, at that.

Remy felt his mouth go dry, as his mind began to race. He had a feeling he knew what she was going to do, and it blew his mind into a paradise he didn't even know existed.

She started with her hair.

Swaying lightly to the music, she pulled it free from the clasp and let it cascade around her shoulders in free falling curly waves. It quickly framed her face, giving her a seductive, yet innocent look, while obscuring one of her luminescent green eyes from his view as she ran her fingers through it, freeing it from tangles.

For a moment, Remy though he'd _died_ and gone to heaven and she still had all her cloths on! If this was the way things were going to be, she was going to make short work of him, and he was _supposed_ to be the sexy charmer with control of still.

_Not_ when it came to her apparently.

Of all things he'd ever been through he knew he'd finally met his match as he realized, Rogue giving him a strip tease, was going to give him a heart attack!

But he was going to die a _happy_, _happy_ man.

For a moment she continued to run her fingers through her hair while she moved rhythmically to the music. Then as the music moved to a more haunting melody, she moved her hands to the buttons of her shirt, playing with them lightly, loving the look of need and passion on his face, until _finally_ she moved to undo the first one, giving him a tantalizing peek at the body stocking she was wearing underneath.

Almost casually, she opened her shirt collar wider, giving him an unobstructed view as Remy stifled a groan. The second button soon followed the first, giving him an even wider vision of the swell of her breasts over her shirt as she slipped a hand inside to touch herself lightly.

Remy felt his entire body clench, as he fought for control and yet he was touched she was doing this for him. Baring herself to anyone wasn't an easy task for Rogue; this was her way of telling him he had her trust… with _benefits_.

As she undid the third and final button on her shirt, she stepped back into the light, and he thought for a moment his eyes were playing tricks on him.

She looked… _naked_.

Now obviously, this would have been normal for most consenting adult couple but things were different for them because of Rogue's mutation. She always had to wear a body stocking when they made love both for his protection and hers. And most of _them_ were dark in color, so while he _felt_ her body, knew it like the back of his hand, when it came to sex he didn't often get to see as much of her as they both would have liked.

No body stocking, no sex, it was as simple as that.

_So_ for a moment, he thought she was playing the cruelest trick, ever invented in the history of creation on him, get him turned on, and then have to leave to put a stocking on.

That was until she stepped into the soft glow of the candles nearby, undoing the knot on the shirt and tossing it aside so he could see her fully, and he realized she _was_ wearing a body stocking after all, it was just sheer.

_Very_, _Very_, sheer.

It was so sheer in fact, aside from giving her skin a tantalizingly erotic opalescent shimmer, it left _very_ little to the imagination. She looked almost totally naked, except when in the light and then she glistened, as if she were spun of fine crystal caught in lamplight.

"You like Cajun?" She asked quietly as she ran her hands over her upper body erotically, causing him to groan aloud and wonder how much more he could take.

"Come here and Remy'll show you." He whispered, holding out his hand as he rose to his knees on the bed.

"Ah, Ah, Ahh!" She said, wagging a finger at him, as she pushed him back down. "Don't you want me to finish the show?"

"God, yes!" he said, wondering what the hell he was getting himself into.

"Hush then!" She said gently, as her hands skimmed over her hips lightly and then drifted back up her body again. She watched his eyes dilate as she did so, aware of the fact that from the waist up she wore only his necklace.

Casually she toyed with it for a moment from it's place between her breasts before letting it go and then letting her hands skim to the front of her jean skirt, where she slowly undid the top button, followed by the second, before letting her hands drift over her tight flat stomach.

"Rogue," He moaned as she watched her shimmy lightly out of her skirt, and toss it his way playfully, standing before him baring her stunning body like he knew she never had before. "If you keep this up, _chere_, Remy's gonna be a dead man, and a eunuch as well!"

" Then let's do something about it, shall we?' She whispered, running her hot little hands over her body again and Remy knew he was going to come undone at any minute.

She was the most gorgeous women he'd ever seen, and he meant that with every _fiber_ of his being.

From the top of her head to her killer body…and _lower_, he knew he'd never find anyone else like her in his life time, and he knew he'd never have a need to look any further ever again.

"Your gorgeous _P'tite_." He whispered thickly as she reached the end of the bed and climbed down on to it, next to him, sliding in closely as she did so.

"And your wearing _far_ too many cloths." She whispered as she began to undo the buttons on the front of his shirt again.

"I agree." He whispered as he kissed her through her hair.

"So let's do something about it." She said, helping him slip his arms out, then tossing the shirt across the room to land over her Ficus plant.

She reached for his belt buckle with shaking hands, feeling how hard he was just beneath it, and smiled as she tossed the belt aside and undid his pants. He helped her along in haste, and soon his pants and shorts were on floor with her cloths and there was nothing between them to stand in their way.

She took him in her gloved hands, playing and stroking him to a fevered pitch, until he could barley stand it and he wondered how he'd ever manage to hold on any longer, let alone get her there first.

Rogue meanwhile was so hot, she almost felt like she was crawling out of her skin. She couldn't ever remembering being as aroused as she was at any other time. The strip tease had worked it's magic and given her a sense of sexual power and freedom, she'd never felt before. She could feeling herself aching and hungering for him, her body wound as tight as a cord with sensations.

Slowly, feeling bold, she reached for a red silk scarf, dragging it between then as they kissed . Barely noticing, as she did, that he'd slipped on the pair of soft leather gloves she'd left for him in the basket, she slipped down his body settling the scarf between and around them as a protective barrier as she took the head of him her mouth, teasing him with her tongue as he arched his back and moaned in pleasure.

Rogue could feeling him growing harder still, as she took more of him into her mouth, moving slowly up and down his ridged length as he cried her name, saying things in French she couldn't comprehend at the moment.

Remy for his part was going mad, he was sure of it, between the feeling the silk scarf wrapped securely around him, to the feeling of her mouth closing around him, he _knew_ he was losing control, and he was going down fast. He eased his fingers into her hair, encouraging her on, loving watching every moment she was taking him as he felt his body begin to tighten even more until he was in pain, his climax was so close.

Quickly, knowing he wasn't able to stand any more he gently hauled her up to meet him, kissing her through her hair as he continued to speak in soft French, whispering endearments he wasn't sure if she could understand or not.

One look in her eyes, told him she did.

" Your turn, _Mon__Coeur_." He said, as he reached down into her wet heat, and began to stroke her.

" But your close Ah can _feel_ it." She said, as she stroked him again, causing his eyes to close in bliss.

" But I want you with me all the way." He whispered, kissing her passionately through a quickly grabbed scarf. " It's not fair, if not."

"Always the gentleman." She said, biting back a moan as he began to tease her swollen clit with nimble fingers.

" _Never_." He said with a laugh as he stroked her again, causing her to roll her hips against his hand, burying her face in his shoulder to smother the moans he was causing her.

He leaned over and took her nipple in his moth, delighting at how hard and tight it was as he sucked gently causing her to thrash against him. He moved casually from one breast to the other, sucking gently as he continued to stroke her clit, never taking his blazing eyes off her face as he watched her orgasm build up to it's most intense level.

" Remy!" She moaned as she clutched at him, grinding against him as she tried in vain to relieve some of the sensations rocketing through her.

" You like, _chere_." He whispered thickly, she he slipped a gloved finger inside of her, and then another, stroking and massaging her, all while still managing to stimulate the swollen nub of pleasure that controlled everything for her.

Her orgasm came on her quickly, taking her by surprise as she moaned and bucked against him, lost in a frenzy of sensations and emotions that she had no control over. She felt like she was spinning, spinning, spinning, away to a different place that she'd never been to before, a place that she never wanted to leave as wave after wave of intense pleasure shot through her, and her body clenched again and again.

It was as these spasms took her that he quickly sheathed himself with a condom, and joined them together swiftly, catching the tail end of her orgasm as she clenched him in the tight hot sheath of her body.

She moaned in surprise, and this time he joined her as he rose to meet her, looking down, deeply into her eyes as they kissed through a scarf again and again. For a moment, he didn't move, savoring the sensations she was feeling, as he fought for control and then he began to move slowly, gasping harshly as he did so.

Sweat began to glisten off their joined bodies she rose to meet his thrust wholeheartedly, clutching at his arms as she cried his name softly and ground her hips against him. She slipped her arms around his shoulders and held him tightly as he began to pick up the pace, and she knew they were both close to coming.

She began to come first, spinning away again but this time she took him with her, feeling him as he began to come as well, and she knew as good as the last time had been, this time would be better because he was there with her.

She was right.

They came together, both crying out at the sheer intensity of their climax. In the last, he rolled so she was on top of him, riding him gracefully as they both soared to new heights of pleasure and passion, sparking seeming fly around them and then fell back to earth, lying in each others arms.

As their bodies began to calm, and their racing hearts slowed, Remy kissed her forehead through her sweat damped hair as she smiled up at him, completely spent. He then pulled the blankets over them as an exhausted sleep took them over and they held onto each other as the night started too close in around them.

The last thing Rogue remembered was Remy contently murmuring into her hair. "Anna, where'd exactly you get that body stocking from?"

"Ah ordered it from that shop we were in that day, why?"

He grinned and kissed the top of her head as he looped an arm around her and snuggled her closer. "Cause we're gonna put some of dem on back order, we nearly set dis place on fire tonight!"

Rogue leaned in close to his ear. "Ah'll let you in on a little secret Remy?"

"What?" he asked "You've got more hidden away some where already?"

"No." She said with a laugh, "Well…yes, but that's not the secret Sugah."

"Then what is?"

She leaned in again and whispered gently. "Ah don't think that particular fire had _anything_ to do with the body stocking."

"True." He said as she settled in the crook of his arm.

"And if it was, the stocking, Ah bought five more exactly like this one…and some that are even sheerer."

"Hot Damn, I love this girl!"

"Ah thought you might say something like that."

"And?"

"And Ah love you too, with all Mah heart."

"Dat's da best thing you could ever give me _chere_, it's the only thing Remy'll _ever_ need."

"What are you doing, Cajun?"

"Trying to wake you up."

"You've succeeded."

"Good, on to my diabolical next plan then."

Rogue smiled as he leaned in and kissed her awake through the curtain of her hair. "Ah think Ah like this plan." She murmured as he smiled down at her, and she actually blushed as the memories of the night before sped through her mind.

"Good." He said as he slid his hand up her silk cover thigh. "Your gonna love my next one den."

"And that is?" She asked, although judging by the fact she could feel how hard he was, she had a good idea of what he meant.

"To make love to you until you're absolutely senseless with passion."

Right on the money!

"We both have classes to teach in a few hours." She whispered in a chocked tone as he slid easily inside of her, having already sheathed himself in a condom. "Shouldn't we try and get some sleep?"

"We didn't last night?"

"Not really." She whispered, biting back a moan as he gripped her hips in his hands and thinking of the intermitted breaks they had taken, between bouts of lovemaking the night before. "But Ah don't think it matters."

"_Non_?" he said with a part laugh, part groan as she closed around him tightly.

She shook her head silent, burying her face in his shoulder as she moved her body against his and they got lost in each other once again.

"So, what do you _really_ want to do today?" he asked an hour later as they lay in bed idly, wrapped in each others arms watching the sun come up through Rogue's bedroom window.

Rogue had been fantasying all week about giving Logan's pool table another run for its money but ever since he'd caught them before he'd taken to putting a lock on the Media room door when he wasn't around.

He wasn't really allowed to, the mansion was free ground for everyone but given Logan's mood, nobody really wanted to argue with him about it.

The point being, he'd locked the door, and taken the key with him when he and Jubilee had left for a weekend in the Las Vegas early that morning.

So that was…sadly, out of the picture.

"Get up, teach class, work out with the team?" She suggested, toying with a piece of his hair gently.

"Hmmm, we _could_." He agreed tightening his hold on her slightly. "Or we could jus stay here in bed, forget about everything else."

"Scott wouldn't like that." She chided gently.

"_Chere_, he's the last person Remy's thinking of right now." He said with a laugh. "And if you bring him up again while we're in bed, Remy's sure it'll shrivel up and never work right _again_."

"Some how Ah doubt it." She said with a laugh as she ground against him, feeling him rise again to the occasion. She slipped the covers between them and kissed the base of his neck softly. "Seriously, we should get up."

"Why?" he said with a yawn.

"'Cause Ah'm hungry for one thing." She said with a laugh as he raised an eyebrow in her direction and gave her a seductive smile. "For food, you sex addict!"

She laughed at his pouty expression, marveling at how wonderful it felt to just lounge in bed with someone she loved and _play_. It was something she'd never allowed herself to do before, hadn't dared to do in fact. She felt so at ease with him, and that was something she couldn't normally be with anyone. She'd never let herself be like that with anyone, until now. "If ya'll keep like this, Ah'm not gonna be able ta walk tomorrow Remy. I'll be _bowlegged_."

"Ah'll da more reason ta stays in bed." He suggested, wiggling his eyebrows at her, making her laugh. "Besides, who need walking when ya can fly?" he snorted. "It's a half day anyway, only gotta teach classes in the morning, we're better off here."

"Come on." She said with a laugh, tossing the covers back. "Ah need ta eat and get mah strength back, maybe get mah second wind for tonight huh?'

"Well when you put it that way," He said with a laugh as he rose quickly. "Remy's all for it."

"Good!" Rogue said with a smile as she tossed him his shirt. "Then you can cook breakfast!"

"Is that all I'm good for to you, sex and food?" he said with a laugh.

"No." Rogue said flirtatiously as she headed for the shower. "Strip Shot Poker as well."

"Oh well, that makes life complete den." He called with a laugh as he watched her go as he cocked his head thoughtfully.

It really did.

With that thought on his mind, he turned and began to get dressed while he waited for his best girl to get out of the shower and join him for breakfast.

"So how was the dance last night?" Rogue asked as she took a sip of her coffee. Poor Jean and Scott, along with Wolverine and Jubilee had pulled the dreaded chaperone duty for the schools annul Love through the Centuries Valentines day dance. Thus ruining Valentines Day to a certain degree for everyone but Rogue and Remy, Beast and Storm. They'd all gotten off the hook this time.

"Oh you know," Jean said as she refilled her coffee cup and glanced at the clock to see how long until next period was to start. "Bumping, grinding, necking, severe cursing, the usual."

"What kind of students we raising here?" Rogue asked with a laugh.

"Who the hell said anything about students?" Jean asked as she leaned against the staff's room's counter. "I'm talking about Logan and Jubilee."

Rogue nearly inhaled her coffee backwards, coughing and laughing at the same time as she burned her mouth. "Sorry." She said to Jean as she almost sprayed her in the face.

"Not a problem" Jean assured her. "And for what it's worth it's true." She shook her head. "Some chaperones they turned out to be. Scott had to talk to them twice about their _dancing_, after that he just gave up and let them be."

"It's kinda sweet, don't you think." Rogue said. "That they can't keep their hands off each other."

"Well they better enjoy it now before the baby comes." Jean said ruefully. "Because afterwards, they'll be lucky to get anytime alone together."

"Ah think that's why they left for the weekend." Rogue said with a sigh. "To spend some time alone in Las Vegas."

"Speaking of people and their baby's." Rogue said. "Did you and Scott have a romantic night?"

Jean nodded happily. "It was perfect, quiet and romantic, just the way I like it." She took another sip of coffee. "Did you and Gambit have a good night?"

"It was perfect." Rogue said as she raised an eyebrow. "Long and hot, just the way Ah wanted it."

"Oh!" Jean said with a grin. 'So that's why you've got that happy _'I just got laid'_ look in your eye. You and Gambit are back on track again then?"

"Right where we should be." Rouge said as she thought about how happy she'd been at breakfast that morning, or when he'd walked her to her class afterward. She hadn't been that happy…_ever_.

"I'm glad." Jean said truthfully. "It took you two long enough to patch things up; I was beginning to think you never would!"

"We're both stubborn." Rogue said with a grin. "Bad for fighting, _great_ for make up sex."

"That was more information then I needed to know." Jean said as she made a face at her best friend.

"Probably." Rogue said with a laugh as Scott and Remy came into the room.

"_Coffee_." Scott said with a wince as he made a beeline for the coffee pot.

"Poor _baby_." Jean said tenderly as she leaned her head against his shoulder. "Head still bothering you from last night huh?"

"Dances do _nothing_ for me." He muttered as he popped the aspirin Jean handed him.

"You go clubbing all the time." Rogue pointed out.

"Yeah but that's not as bad as school dances," he said as he rubbed his eyes with his fingers. "Trust me, I know."

"And we've still got the field trip to go on this afternoon." Jean said sympathicly. "We could tell the kid's we're going to reschedule?"

"Because of a headache?' Scott said "Do you how long the science kids have been waiting to this nature reserve. I wouldn't do that for anything."

"You're a good man Scott Summers." Jean said with a sigh as she linked her arm though his. "We'd better start rounding them up then, if we want to be their on time."

"You get then and the rest of the teachers going, I'll get the bus." He said, giving her a kiss on he headed for the door.

"Right." Jean said, returning it. "I'll see you guys later."

"See you." Rogue and Remy chorused.

_And Rogue? _

_Yes Jean? _

_I know what you've been fantasizing about all week. _

_So?"_

Rogue could almost see Jean smiling in her head, as she sorted through the images she's accidentally picked up from Rogue's mind that day.

_So I have five words for you… __Logan__'s office…desk…left bottom drawer. _

_That's six words Sugah. _

_Close… Enough… have a nice afternoon at my expense. _

Rogue raised an eyebrow as she slid closer to Remy and put her arms around him possessively.

_Ah owe you one Sugah. _

_Take the chaperoning duties at the next school dance and we'll call it even. _

_Done. _

_Good, see you later… and have fun! _

_Oh Ah plan on it. _

Without another thought or word Jean left the room, leaving a behind a mischievously scheming Rogue.

Once she was gone, Remy slipped Rogue's coffee mug from her hands and refilled it then he kissed her quickly, brushing his lips against hers before her powers had a chance to register.

"Getting bold Cajun." She whispered as she slid her arms around him and leaned into him. "You could get hurt."

"From you?" He said with a laugh. "Never."

"You like to play your cards like that huh?" She said.

"Remy'll always bet on you chere, no matter how da cards be stacked." He said warmly. "Never forget that."

"So what do you want to do this afternoon?" She asked. "Classes are cancelled due to the trip, it's a free day. Most of the students are on the field trip, and the others opted to go with Storm into town to do some shopping."

"We're on our own den?" He asked as he leaned her into him.

"Almost totally." She breathed. "The Professor's here but he's tied up, bringing a new part of Cerebro on line."

"Are you thinking the same thing Remy's thinking?' he asked as he held her close.

"Ah… think …o." She whispered, taking his hand and placing it under her shirt, revealing the ultra sheer body stocking she was wearing underneath…just in case. Leaning in close she relayed what Jean had told her before she left and then she proceeded to tell him exactly what fantasy's she had playing in her head.

Remy cursed loudly in French as he looked down at her through glazed red eyes. "Let's go." He said, grabbing her by the hand and pulling her along.

"It'll be locked Cajun." She said as she struggled to keep up.

"Remy don't care, I'll break down the damn door if I have too!" He said and suddenly they were off, heading at a run for the lower corridor by the gym where Wolverine's office was, laughing happily as they went.

"ARRRGH!"

"Logan wake up!"

With a snort, Logan sat up farther in his seat, vaguely aware but not really caring that the other passengers on the plane were staring at him from where he was seated by the window.

"Are you alright baby?" Jubilee asked, tossing down her magazine and staring at him in concern over her sunglasses.

"Yeah Darlin, don't worry." Logan said as he sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Bad dream?" Jubilee said, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess." He said with a sigh. "It was the damnedst thing, I had the worst sensation that something was going horribly… wrong at home but that there was no way I could stop it."

"That's kind of silly." Jubilee agreed. "Wouldn't Xavier tell you mentally if something was wrong?"

"That's true." Logan said. "But maybe we should call home when we get to the hotel…just to make sure everything's all right."

"If you want to.' Jubilee said, patting his arm as he picked her magazine up " but I'm sure everything is all right and even if it wasn't, we're only going to be gone two days, what damaging things could possible happen in that time?"

"Keys?"

"_Check_!"

"Body stocking?"

"_Check_!"

"Silk Scarves!"

"Edibles body paint?"

"_Check_!"

"Condoms?"

"_Check, Check, Check, Check, and Check!"_

"Right." Remy said with a grin as he closed Logan's office door behind him. "Remy think's we're all set."

"Ah think we're more then that." She said, grinding against him playfully, feeling how hard he was.

"In dat case…" he said as a boyish grin took over his face and he bolted down the hallway. "Remy'll race you to Rosie!!!"

"Oh you _little_…" She said, taking off after him with a laugh, knowing that when she finally caught up with him, it was going to be _well_ worth the chase.

She wondered when she should tell him about the plane tickets to Paris she'd purchased for them on line while he was picking Logan's office door to get the keys to the Media Room.

They were definitely going to need to put some space between themselves and Logan before he got back.

In fact she wondered if _buying_ a house in France might be a good idea.

Oh well.

It was all worth it.

"There's the media room, catch me if you can _chere_!"

"You'd better believe it Cajun, and when Ah do your gonna get good and hard."

"Just da way Gambit like it!"

"Me too, baby, me too."

"You know Logan's gonna kill us when he comes home right?"

"Yes but do you do you care?"

"Not one bit Anna as long as I'm with you."

"Aww, that's _sweet_, now hurry up and get that door unlocked!"

_Click_

_SLAM_

_Click_

"Now, what exactly are you wearing under...under…_that_?"

"Come here _Honey_, and Ah'll show you that and _much_ more…"

"_Merde_!"

_THE END_

**_P.S:_** So, what did ya think? Honest feedback people but be kind okay, no flames please. I'm getting enough of them sent to my e-mail for _Touch of Heaven, Tears of Hell._ A quick note on that, its angsty and dark now but it's gonna get better _I promise_, just keep reading and you'll see! Next chapter in on the way soon I promise and just _wait_ until you see the story twist's I've got coming! It'll keep you interested and reading, I promise!

Thanks for reading. _Blaze It Up,_ all these months, even with the story set back's I've had in getting the chapter's up. You've given me great feed back!

Well off to work on _Touch of Heaven, Tears of Hell_… see ya guys soon!


End file.
